Asesinos
by Luly w
Summary: Bella es una asesina a sueldo que llega a Forks ocultandose de la interpol, su coartada la lleva a ejercer como profesora del Instituto de la ciudad. Alli conoce a un estrafalario joven de ojos dorados. Universo Meyer Humanos/vampiros
1. Chapter 1

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.**

DESCUBIERTOS

BPOV

En algún callejón de Seattle Febrero de 2010

Eran las dos de la mañana y el frio me calaba los huesos, maldije una y otra vez tener que encontrarme con Charly en este inmundo lugar. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a mi padre, el fue todo para mi, mi mentor, mi amigo y mi madre a la vez.

El negocio familiar, nos había llevado por todo el mundo y teníamos tiempo sin vernos, él por razones laborales, estaba viviendo en Cuba y yo había quedado en Estados Unidos, atendiendo los clientes de aquí.

Nuestra vida no había sido fácil, siempre mudándonos de un lado a otro, sobre todo los últimos años, el me educo y formo para el negocio, era su orgullo, no asistí a la universidad pera la formación que recibí de mi padre fue formidable. El es una persona muy culta, refinada, amante de las artes y la literatura.

Cuando cumplí los 21 años ya tenía casi 4 años realizando trabajos por mi cuenta, bajo el ojo clínico de mi padre, era el momento de dividir nuestro negocio y expandirnos, para poder satisfacer las necesidades de nuestros demandantes clientes.

Desde ese momento me hice cargo de los clientes en América del Norte y mi padre de los del sur de allí su lugar de residencia.

Viajaba mucho, mi trabajo lo pedía, era muy precisa en él y muy buena, hablaba un par de idiomas, era aficionada a la lectura y tocaba el violín, mi padre me había regalado al cumplir los 21 su Stradivarius.

Mi padre dice que es porque me inicie muy joven y siempre fui creativa. Para mi era como algo que con los años debe mejorar, como un buen vino, o la calidad de la música no voy a negar que muchas veces mi trabajo sea un poco chocante, y a veces hasta macabro.

Igualmente fui perfeccionando mi técnica con los años para evitar los momentos desagradables, y el sufrimiento prolongado. Tengo serios problemas de comunicación con la gente, solo me relaciono con mi padre, no tengo amigos, ni otros familiares, tampoco mascotas, no soporto la pérdida, a veces cuando tengo tiempo concurro a lugares públicos, pero la gente me pone nerviosa. Muchas veces pienso en que es una gran ironía temerles.

El chirrido de unos neumáticos me alerto, un hombre forcejeaba dentro de un auto con una prostituta al final del callejón. Empujo a la muchacha hacia afuera del auto y acelero, dejándola en el piso, una imagen deprimente. Ella maldecía y gritaba en un idioma que no supe reconocer. Un paisaje normal en estos barrios bajos.

Metí mis manos dentro de los bolsillos del anorack y acomode mi capucha, miraba entre mis gafas ahumadas y pasaba el peso de mi cuerpo de un pie a otro.

Charly, tenía muchos defectos pero la impuntualidad no era uno de ellos, ya pasaban cuarto de las 2 de la mañana y ni rastros de él. Rebusque en mi morral el móvil y cuando iba a marcar unos pasos me distrajeron. Me di vuelta y divise la silueta de mi padre aproximándose.

-Bels! Rechisto bajito.

-Hola papá, ¿Cómo has estado? posicionó su dedo índice frente a su boca indicando que me calle. Me tomo de un brazo y me tironeo contra la pared.

-Me siguen. Miraba sobre su hombro.

-¿Quienes? imite su acción.

-Bels, estos son tus nuevos papeles. Saco del interior de su chaqueta un sobre.

-No necesito nuevos papeles. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

-Hija, un cliente me ha entregado, tengo la interpol pisándome los talones, no tardaran en hallarte. Palidecí.

-Quien ¿quise saber?

-No importa mi niña, tengo un amigo en un pequeño poblado a 600 km de aquí, uno de nuestra clase, esta retirado, el te dará las indicaciones necesarias para que te adaptes por un tiempo. Deberás mantenerte oculta.

Me debe un par de favores todo esta en el sobre. Me beso la frente.

-Nunca olvides que te amo. Su rostro era insondable y por primera vez en mucho tiempo quise llorar. Me abrazo y dijo

-Suerte, hija me mantendré en contacto. Con eso miro nuevamente sobre su hombro y me dio la espalda, apretó el paso desapareciendo al final del callejón.

Camine hacia mi carro, escaneando una y otra vez el lugar, más de lo mismo, callejones oscuros, suciedad, prostitutas, drogadictos, borrachos y mendigos. Encendí el motor y vague por la ciudad, en dos oportunidades me pareció que alguien me seguía pero solo había sido producto de mi imaginación, di varias vueltas en círculos y luego inicie el viaje al lugar que tenía en el centro de la ciudad, era un antiguo galpón y lo adapte como un loft.

Mis refugios eran siempre con las mismas características, amplios, cómodos e impersonales, nada en ellos tenía algo de mi personalidad o de mí, eso facilitaba tener que dejarlos una y otra vez.

Mire nuevamente sobre mi hombro. Nada, nadie me había seguido.

Abrí las puertas automáticas del garaje y entre, baje del carro y tire el sobre que me había entregado Charly sobre la mesa de la sala .Prendí el televisor y la laptop, me prepare un te de hierbas mientras me deshacía de mi ropa. Recogí mi cabello en una improvisada cola de caballo, mire mi reflejo en el espejo de la sala, ya no recordaba cual era mi color natural de cabello, lo había cambiado tantas veces. Me saque las lentillas de color verde y mis ojos irritados me lo agradecieron. Me coloque un chándal, una camiseta mangas largas y me quede descalza.

Abrí el sobre y lo volqué sobre la mesita ratona, mientras tomaba el te, sentada en el gran sillón de cuero que usaba a las veces de cama, había lo usual, pasaporte, registro de conductor, dinero, tarjetas de créditos, una chequera, dos juegos de llaves, uno con una dirección, supuse que sería mi refugio y otros que parecían de un auto antiguo, todo con mi verdadero nombre Isabella Swan.

Siempre me había manejado con diferentes alias, llamo mi atención que Charly me había puesto un par de años más de los que en realidad tenia, veinticinco, ¡si la interpol no lo encontraba yo lo haría para darle un buen zape! conjuntamente con la documentación había un titulo universitario como profesora de español prolijamente falsificado, creo que la calidad de la falsificación era aun mejor que la de cualquier original, tal como el resto de los documentos, la copia de una solicitud de trabajo en un puesto como profesora de español perfectamente completa y firmada por Isabella Swan, recepcionada y aceptada por la preparatoria de Forks, Iniciaba en el cargo dentro de dos días.

En el expediente había una breve descripción del lugar, un pueblo de unos 4000 habitantes que sería mi nueva residencia por un tiempo hasta que la situación se calmara.

Decidí no tomar trabajos hasta hablar con Charly, me mantendría con el dinero que tenía y la paga como profesora.

La cubierta era bastante sólida, tenía severos problemas con la gente pero podría ahórrame la interrelación con los alumnos, me limitaría a dar las clases sin realizar ningún tipo de acercamiento, en cuanto a los demás profesores vería la manera de eludirlos.

Mi contacto era Billy Black, era de renombre entre los de nuestra clase se había retirado hace unos años cuando falleció su esposa, tenía tres hijos un varón de unos 17 y dos mujeres casi de mi edad; él y su hijo Jacob vivían en una reserva aborigen ya que sus hijas habían abandonado el hogar al morir su madre.

Eran casi las 4 de la mañana me tumbe en el sillón y dormí plácidamente no se por cuánto tiempo.

Escuche ruidos afuera y abrí los ojos de golpe, me deslice hasta llegar al piso y mire por debajo del sillón, se veía una sombra bajo la puerta de entrada y escuchaba voces.

Siempre fui una persona muy cuidadosa, tenía diferentes cuentas de correo las que iba cerrando cuando terminaba un trabajo y varios chip telefónicos que compraba usaba y tiraba, nunca daba mi dirección y los números telefónicos cambiaban con el trabajo, solo tenia una cuenta de correo electrónica fija que era solo de conocimiento de Charly.

Recibía los datos de los trabajos por una casilla de correo postal que a su vez se reenviaba a diferentes destinos de acuerdo a mis indicaciones ¿Como habían llegado hasta mi?.

Odiaba las armas, aunque sabía usarlas, me caracterizaba por hacer trabajos limpios sin sangre, nada de chapucería, no era una despiadada. Me gustaba pensar en mi como una sombra, también la INTERPOL pensaba en mi de esa manera ya que nunca sabían quien o que era lo que los golpeaba, solo tenían definido el modus operandi, irónico ya que yo era un modus operandi con piernas, entraba, hacia el trabajo y salía, nunca me exponía a tener un previo contacto con el cliente o su pedido, no sabían si era hombre o mujer, me consideraba una especie de justiciera, mantenía mi conciencia a raya si es que realmente tenía una. Me gustaba pensar que si.

Los trabajos que se me asignaban eran siempre personas desalmadas, asesinos, políticos corruptos, narcotraficantes, etc. Eso hacía mi trabajo más fácil, ya que estaba del lado de los chicos buenos, no tenía muchos escrúpulos, me limitaba a cumplir con mis clientes y sus demandas a cambio de una interesante suma de dinero.

Tome mi laptop, el sobre con los documentos y mi nueva vieja identidad, me arrastre por el piso, cargue todo en mi carro, me arrastre hasta el atril donde tenía las partituras y el violín, los tome y los coloque en el asiento del copiloto le di arranque al motor, di gracias a Dios si es que existe, por tener un auto silencioso, apreté el comando a distancia, las puertas de atrás se abrieron y salí como alma que lleva el diablo del loft. Era la primera vez desde que entre al negocio que había estado cerca de que me atrapen.

Maneje a toda prisa el velocímetro marcaba los 180 km por hora, mientras Seattle pasaba como un borrón, mi carro era esbelto y veloz, negro y de vidrios tintados un Audi TT . Cuando me cerciore de que nadie me seguía.

Aparque en un pequeño mercado, a la vera de la carretera, rebusque en mi auto que siempre estaba listo con lo necesario en caso de que tuviera que huir, unos zapatos y un anorack y mis gafas de sol, aunque era de noche, me coloque la capucha y baje, compre una caja de tintura para el cabello trataría de volver a mi color y unas tijeras. Eludí lo mejor que pude las cámaras de seguridad del local solo por si acaso La dependienta me atendió de manera agradable, pague en efectivo y salí.

La carretera me dio tiempo para pensar en Charly ¿como estaría? No era buena señal que hallan dado con mi refugio, la noche dio paso al día y un cartel rezaba "La ciudad de Forks te da la bienvenida" El paisaje era impresionante verde con grandes árboles y muy boscoso, el cielo estaba encapotado y la llovizna caía copiosamente. Había llegado.

Rebusque en el sobre las llaves con la dirección y comencé a examinar el pueblo, una que otra tienda atrapa turistas, una pequeña estación de policía que no sería un problema, seguí dando vueltas hasta que di con la calle del refugio. Tuve que mirar varias veces si la dirección era correcta, era una casa blanca de dos plantas pequeña todo un atentado a la seguridad y en el frente había aparcada una chevy roja de antes que yo naciera, o incluso de antes que mi padre naciera ¿Sería broma? descolorida y oxidada todo un trasto.

Definitivamente nadie iba a encontrarme aquí, mi auto era muy llamativo para este lugar y la casa no tenía garaje, todo un problema, amaba mi auto no había chances de que me deshaga de él, era una de las pocas cosas, junto con mi laptop y mi violín que me negaba a dejar atrás.

Baje y entre a la casa, parecía que tenía tiempo sin nadie habitándola, en el frigorífico había pegada una nota con un teléfono, no le di importancia. Subí a donde supuse que estarían las habitaciones y ¡bingo! encontré lo que buscaba, una gran manta que serviría para cubrir mi carro mientras conseguía un cobertor adecuado.

Baje a toda prisa aun era temprano las 7 de la mañana la ciudad dormía, baje las cosas del carro, lo puse detrás de la casa y lo cubrí, le di un beso y murmure.

-te voy a extrañar bebe.

.

Entre a la casa y me dispuse a ordenarla y limpiar un poco, era acogedora y estaba pintada en agradables tonos pasteles tenía un sentido hogareño. Me recordó cuando era pequeña y mi madre aún vivía. Puse un poco de música en mi laptop y réquiem para un sueño invadió la sala.

Para cuando termine de limpiar, llenaba el lugar Back in Black de AC DC, me metí en el baño tome las tijeras, la tintura y me puse manos a la obra, recogí mi cabello en una cola y lo corte más o menos sobre los hombros en capas, lo teñí de un color bastante parecido a mi color natural que era un castaño con reflejos rojizos dejando atrás el rubio ceniza.

Seque mi cabello y me mire al espejo la imagen del reflejo era una joven de no más de 20 años con rasgos aniñados, grandes ojos marrones y cabello castaño. Esa era mi verdadera yo, me costaba reconocerme después de años de cambiar el color de cabello y usar lentillas de color, el reflejo de hoy se acercaba mucho a la Bella Swan de finales de 2006 cuando mi vida comenzó a cambiar.

Mañana comenzaría a trabajar y poca de la ropa que tenía en la maleta era apropiada para mi nuevo puesto, tendría que ir de compras sobre el fin de la semana.

No había nada en el frigorífico y había acabado con los pocos productos de limpieza que había en la casa.

Hice una lista para el mercado, de repente todo me pareció bizarro y hogareño, sacudí mi cabeza ante la idea, de vez en cuando sí estaría bien, por un tiempo, pero no para siempre pensé.

Tome las llaves de mi nueva vieja pick up la encendí y temí despertar a los muertos con el estruendoso motor, inicie el viaje al supermercado, mañana después de dar clases me pasaría por la casa de Billy para saber si tenía noticias de Charly.

Aparque y baje, al entrar comencé a tomar las cosas de la lista y a ponerlas en el carro, cuando la lista estuvo completa, me acerque a la caja el dependiente me sonrió exageradamente amable y me pregunto.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Isabella. Conteste cortante.

-¿se te ofrece algo más? Me dijo clavándome la vista.

-No, nada más gracias. Pague en efectivo. Con eso salí de la tienda, puse mi compra en la parte trasera de la pick up y la eche a andar. El camino de regreso a la casa fue rápido, al llegar acomode todo y me prepare un improvisado emparedado y chequeaba mi correo electrónico, nada, ningún dato de Charly esperaría unos días más antes de comenzar a inquietarme.

Organice mi clase para el día siguiente, tendría los alumnos de los últimos dos cursos cuyas edades oscilaban entre los 17 a 19 años.

Acomode el que sería mi dormitorio, deje el auto listo como siempre por las dudas que se sucediera algún imprevisto y me viera forzada a salir pitando de allí

.

La noche me sorprendió dando los últimos toques a mi clase, y escuchando Las cuatro estaciones, me quede dormida en el viejo sillón de la sala de estar, no se comparaba con el que tenía en mi anterior refugio pero serviría, la noche fue placida.

Ring,ring,ring..¿Quién sería? Tome el arma qué tenía en la maleta ¡que poco había durado el sueño americano! Me reí sin alegría.

-Isabella, soy Billy ábreme. Suspire aliviada. Me acerque a la puerta y gire el pomo, la imagen del otro lado me impacto, un hombre en silla de ruedas de aspecto osco y piel rojiza, a su lado un chico que tendría mi edad.

-Pasen. Me puse de lado e hice ademan con el brazo y la mano indicándole que entraran. Ambos asintieron e ingresaron.

-Jake, ella es Isabella la hija de un antiguo amigo. Billy me guiño un ojo e hizo ademan de silencio mirándome, asentí. El chico no sabía qué o quién era yo, mucho mejor. Pensé.

-Hola. Le dije, el aludido sonrió parecía mucho mayor ¿estarían bien los datos? hubiera jurado que por su contextura física era un joven de 23 años.

-Hola tu cara pálida. Reí ante su comentario.

-Y bien Isabella que te parece la ciudad.

-solo Bella, Billy, Jacke. Asintieron

-La ciudad está bien, tranquila, te ¿daré clases?Inquiri. Mis intentos por ser sociable eran pobres.

-nahhh yo no voy al instituto de los cara pálidas, allí entra cualquiera prefiero la exclusividad de la reserva. Frunció el seño con desagrado y luego se carcajeo ante mi cara perpleja.

-Que tal el monovolumen, lo arregle para ti. Me dijo orgulloso.

-Ruidoso pero me lleva, que es lo importante. Pensé en mi Audi y casi lloro, solo entre los árboles y tapado con esa fea manta.

-Bueno Bella es hora de irnos, charly te manda saludar, dice que llego bien. Perfecto pensé está a salvo.

Despedí a Billy y Jake desde la puerta con la mano, cerré y entre a toda prisa aún debía bañarme y prepárame para cumplir con mi cubierta.

Me aliste, me puse unos jeans, una camiseta, unas botas, ate mi cabello y me coloque el anorak, afuera llovía y estaba frío.

Me subí a mi chevy e inicie el recorrido a la preparatoria Forks. Al llegar tenía un parqueo reservado con mi nombre. Baje mi bolso con todo lo necesario y deje dentro de la pick up una pequeña arma por si acaso.

El instituto no era muy grande, los alumnos aun no habían llegado. Me reporte con la directora del instituto, me indico como llegar a la sala de profesores y me dio la lista de clases para la semana.

Llegue al salón de mi primera clase, pase lista de los alumnos, me presenté e inicie. La clase paso sin sobresaltos, una joven de cabello negro corto, facciones finas y ojos ambarinos llamo mi atención, me sonreía y observaba como si me conociera.

Me tense, con la sola idea de que pueda reconocerme, sacudí mi cabeza organizando las ideas, imposible, pero iba a averiguar quién era, su español era incluso mejor que el mío, estaba sentada junto a un joven de facciones definidas, mandíbula fuerte, nariz recta, cabello rubio y ojos de un negro profundo, su cara tenia rasgos de estar adolorido y disgustado, daba la impresión de que hacía mucho que no tenía una buena noche de sueño.

No tenía identificados a los alumnos aún. Cerré mi cuaderno y les indique que para la próxima clase esperaba un ensayo de literatura de cualquier autor de habla hispana, no importaba quien era, solo debían traer el libro para fundamentar le trabajo.

La siguiente clase era un curso inferior, tome un café durante el recreo mientras pensaba en como captar la atención de un ciclo inferior, sería todo un desafío, con mis problemas para relacionarme, pero si quería mantener la cubierta tendría que hacerlo.

Toco la campana e ingrese al salón, los alumnos no pasaban de ser quince, tome asistencia, el apellido Cullen se repetía pero con otro nombre, igual no recordé a quien pertenecía de la clase anterior, la clase estaba completa.

Me presente escuetamente yo no era de muchas palabras. Comencé con la clase sin saber muy bien cómo hacerle frente, ya que para muchos de ellos era su primer encuentro con el idioma.

Tenía la casi completa atención del alumnado, casi, un joven al fondo del salón se lo notaba aburrido, hubiera jurado a punto de dormirse por sus grandes y profundas ojeras.

Llame su atención.

-Si, podrías decirme tu nombre por favor. No me miraba. Uno de los alumnos que estaba sentado en primera fila rubio y de facciones aniñadas, me dijo en voz baja y melosa.

-Cullen, profesora Swan. En ese momento el joven de unos profundos ojos ámbar levanto la vista, como si lo hubiera escuchado. Imposible, no a esa distancia.

-Sr, Cullen por favor podría unirse a la clase. Se removió incomodo, me clavo la vista perplejo. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan raros en toda mi vida.

-"perdón señorita Swan" Su español era simplemente perfecto al igual que la joven del curso anterior, tenían rasgos similares, recordé el apellido repetido y la joven con el mismo color de ojos, ella era Cullen, eran familia, seguramente educados en casa concluí.

-Sr. Cullen podría tomar asiento más adelante por favor. Indique con mi mano un lugar desocupado, el aludido recogió sus cosas presuroso y cambio su lugar en el salón, con gesto de disculpa y volvió la mirada al piso avergonzado. En varias oportunidades lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, su cara era aburrida y por momentos perpleja. Que extraño pensé.

La clase paso sin sobresaltos, al finalizar me despedí y encargue un trabajo de similares características a las del curso anterior. Termine de organizar mis cosas para la próxima clase que sería en el mismo lugar, solté mi cabello y escuche pasos, una ráfaga de viento de una ventana abierta alboroto mi cabello y cuando levante la vista, tenía en frente a ese estrafalario joven de ojos raros, con el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor horrible, los ojos completamente negros ¿usaría lentillas? me tense ante la idea de que lo enviaran a buscarme, después de todo yo había iniciado a su edad, el muchacho estaba con la postura completamente rígida, podría jurar que no respiraba, como si eso fuese posible.

Tuve un sentimiento que hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba, temor, él era peligroso, no al punto que yo lo era, o tal vez si y no lo sabía. Sabía reconocer a los de mi clase aún antes de serlo, la postura envarada, los ojos fríos, pero en él había algo que no encajaba, era extremadamente bello, pero lo era en una forma diferente casi angelical.

-Perdón. Dijo. Su cara perdió la compostura, trago en seco, se giro sobre sus talones y salió a toda prisa del salón.

Estaba desconcertada, el era raro y por lo que sabía podría estar buscándome. Iba a averiguar quienes eran estos chicos tan peculiares y al mínimo signo de peligro desaparecería.

La última clase del día era con un curso de ultimo año, el apellido Cullen se repetía al igual que Hale, esta vez preste especial atención, era un joven musculoso de cabello rizado y el mismo particular color de ojos y una joven rubia esbelta que sin dudarlo sería reina de belleza, con el mismo particular color de ojos.

Ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a la clase, se los notaba aburridos pero no molestaban, trataban de pasar desapercibidos. Les hice un par de preguntas para confirmar mis sospechas y su español era bueno no tanto como el de los otros dos jóvenes pero superior a cualquier alumno de la clase, por sus ropas caí en la cuenta que eran adinerados y su educación era impecable, sin dudarlo, educados en casa.

El tedioso día llego a su fin, me dirigí a la sala de profesores, escuchaba atentamente todas las conversaciones, en ninguna el apellido Cullen salio a la luz. Un profesor llamo mi atención

-¿que tal tu día chica nueva? Me tense.

-Bien. Dije cortante.

-Yo soy George doy clases de matemáticas. Asentí en silencio. Era cordial y tendría unos 40 años calvo y de anteojos. Típico pensé.

-Bella. Extendí mi mano en un pobre gesto de ser amable, el la tomo y dijo

-No temas, los chicos son buenos incluso algunos, son sobresalientes como los Cullen. Sonreía amable.

-¿Cullen? Quise saber.

-Si son cinco, todos hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen y su esposa. Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice están en último año y Edward, el menor, un curso antes. Son muy educados y correctos. Vinieron desde Alaska hace 2 años. El doctor y su esposa están en sus treinta, son personas muy reservadas al igual que sus hijos.

Wow, tan jóvenes y con tantos hijos. Eso me dio que pensar por lo menos no estaban buscándome, me tranquilice, mi paranoia me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Ok, gracias. Por la charla y la información. Salí de la sala, despidiéndome con un asentimiento de cabeza; esa fue la conversación más larga que tuve con otra persona que no sea mi padre, en los últimos cuatro años.

Me dirigí al estacionamiento y tenía la sensación de que no estaba sola, mire en todas las direcciones y nada. La interrelación con las personas me estaba volviendo paranoica y voluble.

Subí a mi chevy y fui para la casa, me di una ducha caliente, revise mi correo, puse música suave y prepare la cena nada muy elaborado un poco de ravioles y salsa de microondas, la cocina no era mi fuerte, completaba las comidas porque eran importantes para el cuerpo pero sería una costumbre que de no necesitarla estaría feliz.

Seguía sintiéndome observada pero no le di importancia, estar rodeada de personas todo el día había logrado ponerme muy paranoica. Tome el violín del estuche, lo afine y las notas fluían suavemente, la música de Vivaldi lleno la habitación y me sentía libre, continúe con una composición propia dedicada a mi madre, muy triste, tenia los ojos acuosos y decidí dejarlo. Definitivamente el contacto con la gente me volvía inestable.

Mañana solo tendría una clase así que no me puse a pensar demasiado en ella, tome un libro que había comprado en el mercado, bastante mediocre, me senté en el desvaído sillón de la sala y lo leí hasta quedar dormida.

La alerta de que mi laptop se quedo sin batería me despertó y escuche ruidos en el piso de arriba. Cerré la laptop con sigilo y me dispuse a salir de la casa para tomar el auto y huir nuevamente, me estaba arrastrando por el piso para iniciar mi carrera, cuando escucho el sonido del viento por la ventana de la planta alta.

Quise darme la cabeza contra la pared, había olvidado la ventana de la habitación abierta, cuando subí había un portarretrato viejo de no se quien en el piso. No tengo idea a quien pertenecía no conocía las personas de la fotografía.

Ya no iba a volver a dormirme, otras de las cosas que no extrañaría dormir, una cuestión fisiológica necesaria igual que comer, que me resultaban una total pérdida de tiempo.

Enchufe la laptop para cargarse mientras buscaba en Internet datos de la familia Cullen, nada, como si no existieran, solo un articulo de un periódico local con una nota sobre el hospital donde entrevistaban al doctor Carlisle Cullen, en la que relataba de manera escueta su historia, un cirujano de unos 30 años con cinco hijos adoptivos adolescentes, dos de ellos gemelos apellidados Hale, con una residencia anterior en Juneau, Alaska.

Una familia normal. Para ser una tapadera era muy buena, me relaje y sentí la necesidad de correr en mi auto por la carretera, como no podía, me calcé unas zapatillas deportivas, ropa cómoda y salí a correr.

Eran las 5 de la mañana y de nuevo tuve la sensación de no estar sola. Clave mis pies en la carretera y me gire. Otra vez nada, comenzaba a dudar de mis sentidos. Corrí durante una hora unos 15 km, hice varias abdominales y flexiones, la sangre pulsaba rápido bajo la piel por el ejercicio y mi corazón corría una carrera frenética en mi pecho, la sensación de que alguien me espiaba se volvía intensa por momentos.

Regrese a casa lista para una ducha y empezar el día y con la seguridad de que estaba completamente paranoica.

Nadie iba a hallarme aquí, tenía a favor varios puntos. Era mujer, casi una adolescente, mi rostro denotaba cierta inocencia y no parecía tener 23 años, mucho menos los 25 que Charly me puso, era la primera vez que me veía como realmente era y para todos mis trabajos utilizaba elaborados disfraces.

Nadie sabía mi nombre o mi relación con mi padre, solo conocían mi trabajo, mi modus operandi, mientras no realizará ningún trabajo iba a estar a salvo.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin sobresaltos, no me volví a cruzar con ningún miembro de la familia Cullen, pero si con varios de mis otros alumnos que llegue a pensar que me estaban siguiendo, los encontraba por todos lados, en el mercado, la gasolinera, esta ciudad iba a conseguir ponerme de los pelos.

La sensación de ser observada que pensé que se iría con el tiempo, continuaba allí, sobre todo cuando efectuaba mis maratones a la madrugada y al caer la noche cuando tocaba el violín en la sala para luego quedarme dormida en el feo sillón frente al televisor.

El fin de semana llego y para entonces la gente me hacía sentir agobiada por las atenciones, dos vecinas me habían llevado panecillos de bienvenida, madres de dos de mis alumnos. La familia Stanley me había invitado a cenar y rechace la misma con la excusa de estar incubando una gripe, lo que me ahorro varias visitas, ya que la sra Stanley se encargo de informar que me encontraba enferma.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo de allí, la gente me ponía nerviosa, no quería llamar la atención, y desaparecer sería aún más complicado, el mínimo error y mi tapadera se iría al caño, tendría que huir de nuevo no podía ser descuidada.

Me gustaba Forks, el clima era una mierda y la gente era agobiante pero el bosque me daba varias zonas de escape y me llenaba de una tranquilidad que no pensé poder conseguir además, tenía la seguridad de que nadie me buscaría aquí. También me gustaba jugar a ser otra persona, una que no era, una normal con un trabajo mal pago pero que no tendrías que esconderse. Definitivamente las personas me estaban afectando.

La semana inicio, me levante para mi maratón de la madrugada y otra vez la sensación de que alguien venía detrás, ya no me gire, no le veía sentido, regrese a casa, me di una ducha, me monte en mi pick up y llegué al instituto la primer clase era con el curso del chico estrafalario de cabello pelirrojo.

La clase comenzó, el muchacho que identifique como Edward, lo notaba envarado, pero algo en él llamo mi atención sus ojos eran dorado intenso y para mi sorpresa había clavado la vista en mí, no pude mantenerle la mirada, era abrasadora, al finalizar el curso todos entregaron sus trabajos. El último en hacerlo fue él, se acerco con sigilo a mi escritorio, al levantar la vista otra vez note que contenía la respiración y que me parta un rayo era guapísimo . Me entrego su trabajo con una caligrafía impecable.

-Gracias Edward. Su rostro se suavizo.

-De nada Profesora Swan, perdón por el exabrupto de la semana pasada, tenía asuntos que resolver. Asentí silenciosa, el sonrió. Era aun más guapo, este muchacho me intrigaba. Cuando el aula quedo vacía comencé a leer su ensayo, la caligrafía era impecable, él vocabulario perfecto, al igual que la redacción, no había errores de ortografía, el ensayo era sobresaliente.

Mi inexistente experiencia con los hombres, hizo su acto de aparición, el me intrigaba sobremanera, me gustaba, tantos años sola, venía a llamar mi atención un joven de 17 años, que ni siquiera notaba que existía y de hacerlo solo me vería como una mujer adulta. Vivir entre personas estaba sacando mis debilidades a flor de piel.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.**

**GRACIAS A MI BETA LAURI QUE ES GENIAL…PUEDEN CREERLO TENGO UNA!**

**GRACIAS ELY TE LA DEBO!**

EPOV

BARRIOS BAJOS DE LONDRES FINES DE 1934

Haber dejado atrás a Carlisle y a Esme ya no parecía tan buena idea como lo fue entonces, estaba cansado de estar por mi cuenta, de vagar solo sin un lugar fijo, cansado de ver el rostro del monstruo cada vez que tomaba una vida, reflejada en la mente de mi víctima.

Los animales ya no parecían una mala idea. Me sentía vacio, despiadado, literalmente un muerto en vida.

Siempre había escogido a mis victimas con un criterio de semi Dios, como si tuviera la autoridad moral de decidir quién debía vivir y quien morir, de acuerdo a sus actos pasados y presentes.

La sed era insaciable y siempre querría más.

Vagaba por las oscuras calles de Londres en busca de una presa potencial, según mis criterios moralistas, unos gritos me distrajeron,

-"¡Socorro!" el momento había llegado, un borracho tenía acorralada a una joven en un callejón e iba a tomarla contra su voluntad. Camine a paso humano y me acerque

-"¡Suéltala!" Grite. Él hombre se volvió hacia mi sonrió de manera macabra y dijo

-"¡¿Tu y que ejercito?, ¡espera tu turno niño!" Su mente repasaba una y otra vez como sería tomarla por la fuerza y disfrutar de su sufrimiento. Mientras recordaba sus víctimas anteriores y las revivía una y otra vez gritando e implorando, tenía una mente enferma. El mundo no extrañaría un hombre como él.

Me acerque por detrás y lo tome con cuidado de no triturarle el brazo pero lo suficientemente fuerte. El, al notar mi fuerza soltó su agarre y la joven huyó.

-"¿Crees en Dios?" pregunte sin soltarle el brazo. Asintió nervioso.

-"Salúdame al Diablo en el infierno entonces". En un rápido movimiento lo inmovilicé e hinque mis dientes en su yugular.

Mi imagen se repetía en su mente, una y otra vez, los ojos oscuros por la sed y el monstruo ganando la batalla. Regodeándose con mi debilidad, haciendo uso de una falsa moral para acallar mi conciencia.

Me enterraba cada vez más en un circulo de desesperación cada vez más vampiro y menos humano.

En ese momento lo supe, tenía que volver a casa, reencontrarme con la parte humana que poco a poco iba desapareciendo, dando lugar a los instintos y necesidades de un depredador desalmado y eterno.

No quería eso para mí, una existencia larga, llena de soledad. Rodeado de muerte y desesperación. Mí época de justiciero había terminado.

FEBRERO DE 2010 FORKS

-"Alice…basta." La reprendí molesto, estaba bloqueándome, de la peor manera, me mostraba una y otra vez su salida de compras.

-"Sal de mi cabeza y tu tortura terminará." Me dijo entre risitas. Algo se traía entre manos, algo había visto y quería ocultármelo.

Finalmente decidí que no me interesaba. Estaba amaneciendo, deje el libro que estaba leyendo y me puse a escuchar un poco de música para mantener las voces de mi cabeza a raya.

Se acercaba la hora de ir al instituto, baje a la sala donde mis hermanos me esperaban. Jasper, Emmet y yo viajaríamos en el Jeep de Emmet, mientras Alice y Rose en el descapotable de esta última.

El viaje fue tranquilo, conversamos de cosas insustanciales para ayudar a Jasper a relajarse, siempre era duro para él, estar en lugares atestados de personas.

Me despedí de mis hermanos y caminé hacia el salón, la mañana prometía ser tan terriblemente aburrida como las anteriores.

Repetir una y otra vez la preparatoria era una experiencia de la que podría prescindir, pero se lo debía a mi padre, también me ayudaba a mantener a raya la sed. Estar con humanos fortalecía el control sobre mi sed de sangre humana

Al concluir la primera clase me crucé con Jasper y Alice en uno de los corredores. Para variar Jasper luchaba con sus demonios internos pujando por salir, le costaba mucho contener su sed, pero Alice era su apoyo y contención, nunca lo dejaba solo, lo alentaba a probarse. A veces me parecía poco prudente.

"_-Hasta ahora lo lleva bien."_ Me dejo saber Alice, ante mi pregunta sin formular.

Asentí. Y continúe mi camino al salón, Jasper luchaba por contenerse y la única razón era no decepcionar a Alice.

Sentí lástima por él, de verdad sufría. La sed que sentía hacia arder mi garganta en reflejo, su mente era un conflicto constante entre lo que el es, sus necesidades y lo que quiere ser para Alice.

Atravesé la puerta del salón a paso firme y me ubiqué en un asiento atrás de todo, la señora Cope era mala en español y no me enseñaría nada nuevo.

Deje mi mente vagar por cualquier parte anulando las voces de los alumnos.

"_-Es tan hermosa, tendré alguna oportunidad con ella"_

"_-Mi Dios con ella hasta aprendo chino"_

"_-Ja! lo que faltaba una profesora anoréxica."_

Ninguno de los comentarios me intereso adolescentes hormonales pensando en vaya saber quien.

"-Cullen profesora Swan." "_Ja! Al perfectito lo pescaron! A ver como sale de esta"_ Era la molesta voz de Newton.

En un acto reflejo al escuchar mi apellido salir de los labios de Newton levante la vista y la vi, tenia unos profundos ojos oscuros.

Y detrás de ellos…nada…, no había pensamientos.

"-Sr, Cullen por favor podría unirse a la clase." Me acomodé en la silla.

¿Cómo no lo vi venir? no había nada allí, vacío, blanco. Dude de mis habilidades pero el resto de las voces seguían allí.

-"perdón señorita Swan" Dije en español. Me dio una mirada evaluativa y me dijo.

"-Sr. Cullen podría tomar asiento más adelante por favor?." Extendió su brazo indicándome un lugar en la primera fila, fantástico, pensé.

Recogí mis libros presuroso, no quería que se sintiera irrespetada. Cambie mi lugar en el salón y quise disculparme, en lugar de eso baje la vista avergonzado.

Me estaba comiendo la cabeza tratando de entrar en su mente, nada, vacío, de vuelta estaba confuso y decepcionado.

Mis habilidades nunca fallaban. La veía mirarme de soslayo con cierto desconcierto.

Escuchaba perfectamente los pensamientos de las 15 personas que estaban en el salón conmigo, los hombres se deleitaban con la nueva profesora y algunos divagaron con invitarla a salir, en cambio la población femenina la veía con desagrado.

Me tranquilice, mis habilidades seguían allí. El resto de la clase pasó rápidamente.

Seguía tratando de ver que pasaba por su mente sin ningún éxito, me decidí por disculparme con ella por la falta de atención y decirle que nunca lo volvería a hacer.

Me aproxime a su escritorio, ella soltó su cabello y una corriente de aire lo alborotó trayendo su esencia, que me golpeo como un martillo. Me paralice, mi garganta ardía en llamas, la boca se me llenó de ponzoña, contuve la respiración en un acto desesperado por no abalanzarme sobre ella y tomar su sangre.

Ella levantó la vista y me vi reflejado en sus ojos, el monstruo había despertado, la quería a ella noventa años de control se fueron a la basura.

Se puso rígida en la silla, pero su corazón no se aceleró, mantenía la calma, me evaluaba. ¿No tendría instinto de supervivencia?

"-Perdón." Esboce. Me trague la ponzoña, y salí lo más rápido dentro de lo humanamente posible del Instituto. Necesitaba aire…

Cuando estaba en el estacionamiento me tranquilicé. Su esencia era indescriptible, sin dudarlo la sangre más dulce, el aroma más embriagador y tentador, su sangre me llamaba a tomarla con cada latido de su corazón. Me reprendí por solo pensarlo, ella era una joven inocente, no merecía morir por mi mano, para saciar un monstruo, ella era angelical e inocente.

Cuando me sentí lo suficientemente calmado, esperé por Alice en el pasillo lo más alejado de la humana y su delicioso olor ¿cómo no me había advertido de ella?, ¿cómo no me había visto estar a punto de perder la compostura?

Alcance a ver a Jasper en el corredor y Alice venía con él, sus ojos estaban completamente negros por la sed y su mente era una montaña rusa de sentimientos y sensaciones.

Escuchar sus pesares y sentir su sed amplifico la mía que ya era desesperante. Tenía que salir o no respondería de mis actos.

Me acerque a ellos

"-Alice debo irme." Ella asintió en silencio.

"-_Estas desesperado puedo sentirte". _Asentí a la pregunta sin formular de Jasper.

Con eso salí del instituto, corrí por el bosque para sentirme libre, cacé y me alimente hasta saciarme.

Di vueltas en círculos y una fuerza gravitacional me llevo al bosque lindero al estacionamiento del Instituto.

Otra vez la vi, se comportaba de manera extraña, como si notara mi presencia, no era posible.

La observaba entre la vegetación, sacudió su cabeza tratando de aclarar sus ideas, ideas que por cierto no podía oír.

Se subió a un horrible trasto desvaído y antiguo con un par de años menos que yo que ya eran muchos. La seguí, no se con que intenciones pero lo hice.

La observada desde fuera de su casa, la música era suave y moderada, comió en paz.

La vi, tratando de encontrar algo más allá de ella y nada. Se levantó tomo un violín y comenzó a ejecutar a Vivaldi magistralmente, me acerque más para poder verla mejor.

Me deje llenar por la cadencia de las notas, de repente la melodía cambio, era triste no supe reconocer el autor, su rostro se contrajo, abrió los ojos, que estaban vidriosos, y dejo de tocar.

Parecía triste. Fascinante. Al verla un sentimiento indescriptible y poderoso me asaltó, quería contenerla, decirle que su pena pasaría. ¿Que me estaba pasando?

Guardo el violín, se recostó en un horrible y viejo sillón y se puso a leer una novela de ficción. Sentí su respiración acompasada y su corazón palpitar a un ritmo lento. Se había dormido.

No se cuanto tiempo la observe, no me pude resistir, quería saber algo más de ella.

Entré a su casa por una ventana abierta, encontré un portarretratos con una foto, aunque ninguno en la imagen se parecía a ella.

Escuche un bajo pitido en el piso inferior, sentí su corazón acelerarse, se había despertado, deje la foto en el piso.

Imposible, pensé, no podría haberla despertado algo tan bajo. Usualmente los humanos normales no lo escucharían. Salte de la ventana regañándome a mi mismo por semejante actitud y corrí hacia el bosque.

La observaba desde allí, la vi cerrar la ventana. Me acerque de nuevo a la casa y su corazón y los pasos me indicaban que no iba a volver a dormir.

Mi celular timbro en el bolsillo. Alice

"-Hola."

"-Es interesante saber que mi hermano acecha a la profesora de español."

"-Alice." Sisee molesto.

"-Parece que vas a correr hermanito." Se carcajeo. Con eso cortó la comunicación.

Levante la vista y la puerta de la casa se abrió, Isabella vistiendo ropa deportiva inicio una carrera frenética.

En un momento se detuvo abruptamente y giro sobre sus talones, escaneando el lugar,¿se sentiría observada? Imposible. Las personas no pueden sentirnos cerca.

Reanudo la carrera, su paso era firme y constante solo había visto una resistencia de ese calibre en personas entrenadas. Corrió por una hora, se detuvo y su sangre era aun más dulce por el esfuerzo, la boca se me hacía agua y miles de agujas se clavaban en mi garganta.

Trague la ponzoña en seco y me acerque peligrosamente a ella, si la tomaba aquí y ahora nadie lo notaría, otro ataque de un oso. En ese momento me reprendí nuevamente, el monstruo rugió frustrado y sediento.

Corrí por el bosque y cacé un alce, hinque los dientes y se me ocurrió desabrido, pastoso, quería su sangre calmando mi garganta, ninguna otra. Sucumbiría a la sed por ella una y mil veces.

Tenía que poner a raya mi desesperación por su sangre o sería trágico para ella y para mí, no solo me intrigaba y me parecía fascinante, el hecho de no poder oír su mente era además, reconfortante. Y estaba el detalle de su sangre, era dulce y diabólicamente atrayente.

Necesitaba acercarme sin dañarla, ella era una criatura fascinante y solitaria. Camine de regreso a casa, me senté en el piano y dejé mis frustraciones ser llevadas lejos por la música.

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de la historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo.


	3. chapter 3

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.**

**Gracias a mi súper beta Laura!**

**Gracias a Ale por cubrirme en la oficina mientras escribo….que no se entere el jefe!**

La semana trascurrió en paz seguí concurriendo al Instituto y la miraba desde lejos sin ser visto. Luchaba con mi yo interno para no matar a cuanto adolescente o adulto fantaseaba con ella.

Pero se mantenía indiferente con todo el mundo, no se relacionaba con nadie y todas las conversaciones que tenía eran impersonales, las cortaba en cuanto tenía oportunidad sin ser maleducada. No participaba de los cotilleos de los demás profesores y se mantenía al margen de cualquier evento.

Se la veía incomoda al tratar con las personas, pasaba la mano por su cabello como una maniática y a veces juraría que estaba lista para salir corriendo. Ella era un alma solitaria.

La acompañe en todas sus carreras durante la madrugada, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Esperaba ansioso la noche para deleitarme con la suavidad de su música. Ejecutaba el violín con tal pasión y maestría!, no tenía nada que envidiarle a ningún músico famoso, era sin dudarlo una criatura fantástica y compleja.

No dormía tanto tiempo como las demás personas, su sueño era ligero y cualquier mínimo movimiento la alertaba. Tampoco usaba su cama, dormía en el horrible sillón vestida con ropa de calle y los pies descalzos. Pase varias noches, si no todas, al pie de su ventana velando su sueño.

Me estaba volviendo loco de remate. Ella tenía unos sentidos muy desarrollados para ser una humana corriente. Su sueño era pacifico pero ligero.

La última noche recordé que debía hacer un ensayo para ella, me devane los sesos buscando algo que pudiera cautivarla me decante por hacerlo sobre "la casa verde" de Mario Vargas Llosa, un libro fantástico que había leído hace un par de años..

Fui hasta mi casa busque lápiz y papel y volví a velar su sueño, mientras escribía para ella cuidando todos los detalles, quería impresionarla. Mis hermanos me tacharon de lunático y hasta masoquista, pero no me importó.

Ella me atraía como una fuerza gravitacional, era como la tierra cálida y llena de vida, yo giraba a su alrededor como la luna fría y muerta.

El ensayo estaba listo y me quedaban unas horas recorrí el bosque y me alimente hasta que sentí que no podía hacerlo más. Mis ojos deberían estar intensamente dorados y la hora de su carrera matutina se acercaba, cuando la encontré a mitad de su recorrido, la seguí de cerca, esta vez no se dio vuelta y me acerque más, su olor era indescriptible y hacía explotar mi garganta en llamas. Pero no me importó había decidido acercarme a ella, no se conque fin pero la quería cerca, tanto como me fuera posible.

Cuando llego el momento de ir al Instituto, regrese a casa y ni bien atravesé la puerta Alice me dio una mirada de reprimenda, enarcó una ceja y me grito.

"-Báñate que hueles a rayos." Asentí divertido.

"-¿Qué se siente ser un vampiro asechador?" La mire

"-Se siente bien." Dije burlón.

"-Cuídate y cuídala, ella me agrada, seremos grandes amigas." Profetizó y sentí una inmensa curiosidad.

"-¿Viste algo?" Chasqueó su lengua y movió su cabeza en señal de negación.

"-Nunca apuestes contra mi Ed."

Subí a bañarme y encontré sobre mi sillón una muda de ropa con una nota "Póntelo a ella le va a gustar, te quiere Alice" Estaba loca ¿que habría visto?¿tendría alguna esperanza con ella? Imposible agite mi cabeza sacando esas estúpidas ideas.

Cuando me vestí analicé mi imagen en el espejo y mis ojos estaban más dorados de los que los había visto en los últimos 70 años. Mi cabello no tenía remedio y me gustaba verlo desordenado, la ropa que dejo Alice era oscura y hacía resaltar mis facciones y mis ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuve la necesidad de arreglarme para alguien.

Decidí hacer el viaje solo en mi auto, no quería asistir a las acusaciones sobre mi estado mental, y a los análisis sobre mi conducta impropia. La verdad no me importaba.

Llegue al instituto, sentí varias miradas y escuche elogios de la parte femenina y envidia manifiesta de la masculina. Entre al aula, ella aún no había llegado.

Me acomode en el lugar que había designado para mi, estaba cerca de su escritorio, podría acostumbrarme a su olor.

La clase transcurrió sin sobresaltos, la mire intensamente durante toda la hora, cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, bajo la vista.

Por momentos otro monstruo diferente hacía aparición, celos, asistía a las fantasías de mis compañeros de clase algunas tan vividas que llegue a valorar quebrar cuellos y chuparles la sangre hasta dejarlos secos.

Estaba celoso y muy volátil. La clase estaba llegando a su fin y lamente tener que dejar de apreciarla desde tan cerca. Me demore más de lo usual quería el salón desocupado para poder disculparme.

Una vez que todos entregaron sus ensayos y salieron, me acerque lentamente a su escritorio, deje de respirar guardando el aire suficiente para una disculpa. Ella levantó la vista y me perdí en la profundidad de sus ojos. Extendí mi mano con mucho cuidado de no rozarla y entregue el ensayo.

"-Gracias Edward." Ella sabía mi nombre!, un sentimiento de satisfacción me lleno, no le era indiferente…

"-De nada profesora Swan, perdón por el exabrupto de la semana pasada, tenía asuntos que resolver."

Asintió sin palabras. Se veía hermosa. Me di la vuelta y salí.

El resto del día pasó lentamente. A la tarde la seguí nuevamente a su casa y para mi sorpresa no se dirigió hacia allí. Tomo la autopista y agradecí haber llevado mi auto, la seguí hasta Port Ángeles a una distancia prudente, casi muero de un ataque de estupidez al verla entrar a una tienda de música, esa era nuestra conexión.

La vi bajarse y mis pies cobraron vida propia impulsándome dentro del local, ella estaba parada observando un atril y varias partituras para violín.

El dependiente me conocía y sabía que yo era un cliente regular y se apresuro a atenderme.

"-Sr. Cullen que se le ofrece hoy". Ella al escuchar mi nombre se dio vuelta y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

"-Solo quiero partituras nuevas de Mozart." Sentí sus ojos en mi nuca y sus pasos acercándose.

"-Edward, buenas tardes." Asentí.

"-_Wow el la conoce, ella es hermosa." _La molesta voz mental del dependiente me puso de los pelos, los celos me asaltaron otra vez.

"-Profesora Swan." Incline mi cabeza a modo de saludo

"-_Profesora si no debe tener más de 20, que va ¡ que me enseñe lo que quiera!" _Este chico estaba logrando ponerme de los nervios.

Ella se acerco y le entrego al muchacho las partituras.

"-¿Cuanto por estas? Y el atril del fondo."

"-u$s 150 ." Contestó el dependiente. Miré su compra y lance la pregunta.

"-¿Tocas?" Asintió. Me sentí estúpido

"-¿Qué instrumento?". Torció la boca en un gesto que no supe entender, que no daría por leer su mente.

-"Violín pero soy bastante mala." Eso era una mentira. Yo la había escuchado era prodigiosa.

"-¿Tu que instrumento tocas, piano?" Inquirió, la mire asombrado.

"-tus partituras me lo indicaron." Ella era observadora en extremo.

"-Si". Conteste. Ella dudo un segundo, su mirada era cálida, parecía que sus barreras caerían. Un instante después, su rostro se endureció, sus ojos se volvieron distantes y fríos.

"-Hasta luego Edward, te veo en clase." Me dijo.

Pago sus cosas y salio, me dejó con la boca abierta. Estaba efectuando su comportamiento habitual de cero contacto con el resto. Su actuar me dolió y si hubiera podido llorar lo hubiese hecho.

Ella me afectaba más de lo que quisiera, sentí mi corazón de piedra resquebrajarse. La quería, eso no era bueno, la necesitaba y me sentía enfermo.

La batalla entre el deseo por tenerla cerca y matarla tenía lugar entre el monstruo y los vestigios del hombre que quedaban en mi.

Agradecí a Dios que el hombre triunfara sobre el monstruo en los momentos necesarios, la quería, la necesitaba y era lo suficientemente egoísta como para hacerme con ella.

El camino de regreso a su casa fue jodidamente lento, pero no había posibilidades que la dejara ir sola, ella era tan frágil…

Me desvíe para dejar el auto en casa y volver a pie por el bosque. Al regresar a su casa ella estaba tocando el violín como todas las noches y me deleite con la exquisitez de su música.

Al terminar la ejecución comió su cena como una autómata, luego corrigió los trabajos haciendo gestos con cara de desaprobación.

Se recostó en el sofá que usaba de cama y se llevó unos papeles con ella, me acerqué más, ella parecía disfrutar la lectura, cuando reconocí la caligrafía una punzada de satisfacción lleno mi pecho, era mi ensayo y por sus gestos parecía agradarle.

Lo leyó completo y efectuó varias anotaciones sobre mi hoja. Estaba muerto de la curiosidad por ver sus observaciones. Esperé que su respiración se acompasara y me metí por la ventana.

Ella dormía plácidamente, tuve mucho cuidado de no despertarla.

Me acerqué, en una acto irreflexivo aspire su aroma, mi garganta explotó en llamas, era delicioso, estaba confirmado yo estaba retorcidamente enfermo y loco por ella en todas las formas posibles.

Me acerqué más y acaricié su cabello, tan suave, su corazón se aceleró y en un rápido movimiento me tomo de la muñeca. Rayos.

"-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?" Estaba petrificado, su piel era suave y cálida, un tacto delicioso.

"-¡Contesta! ¿Acaso vienes por mí?" Su agarre se apretó y la ví como nunca, fría y calculadora. Tenia que actuar rápido. Estaba muerto de vergüenza.

"-Yo solo quería saber de tus anotaciones en mi trabajo." Le dije atropelladamente.

Baje la vista, su mirada era helada. Recordé ojos así y las imágenes no eran buenas, asesinos, violadores gente de los más bajos fondos, muertos vivientes. Sin sentimientos. Su mirada se volvió calida otra vez.

-"¿Tienes frío?". Me pregunto. Enarqué una ceja incrédulo.

"-No, el calor de la vergüenza me esta abrazando ¿por que lo preguntas?"

-"Tu muñeca esta helada." Me soltó como si la quemara. Ella actuaba con naturalidad. Era definitivamente rara y sin ningún instinto de conservación.

-"¿Quieres un té?" Asentí. Tragaría cualquier cosa con tal de pasar unos minutos a su lado.

No lo podía creer esta muchacha era diferente. Sin más me dio la espalda y se dirigió a la cocina, la seguí. Mire por todos lados libremente no había nada, ninguna foto de familiares, nada, como si no quisiera apegarse al lugar. Una conducta extraña.

"-Pregunta." Me dijo. Mientras le daba sorbos a su té y se sentaba en el mesón de la cocina. Era el desenfado personificado.

"-¿que cosa?" Estaba desorientado. Me trague un sorbo de la infusión tratando de no hacer gesto de asco.

-"Por tu trabajo, ¿no fué eso lo que te impulso a colarte en mi casa mientras dormía?." Quería morir, si pudiera sonrojarme estaría rojo como un tomate.

-"¿Quien pensaste que era cuando me tomaste por la muñeca?." Su rostro era insondable.

"-Un ladrón." Me dijo naturalmente, me hubiera tragado su embuste completo de no ser por sus ojos, sus pupilas se dilataron por un segundo, mentía, lo deje pasar. Yo tampoco iba a ser honesto con ella, al menos no del todo.

-"¿Cuanto tiempo llevas acechándome?"

"-Lo suficiente para saber que eres una violinista prodigiosa." Su corazón se aceleró pero su rostro no demostró emoción alguna, se la veía calma, me analizaba.

-"¿Qué quieres saber?" Me dijo se bajo del mesón de un salto, fue para la sala y caminó hacia el sillón.

-"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

-"25 y tú."

-"17". Pensé 108 pero talvez la asustaría un poco me reí para mi

-"¿Tienes familia?"

Pareció meditarlo.

-"No, mis padres murieron". Su rostro permanecía inexpresivo y otra vez mentía. Cheque mi reloj y era hora para su carrera matinal.

-"Debería irme, mis padres deben estar preocupados." Me dí la vuelta para salir por la ventana.

-"Espera, puedes usar la puerta." Se reía, su carcajada lleno la casa y la imite. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y me dijo.

-"Tu ensayo es sobresaliente y la próxima vez que decidas entrar a mi casa llama a la puerta." Su actitud era cálida. Salió al porche y miró para todos lados.

-"Edward, ¿en que viniste?" Atrapado, pensé. Decirle caminando no era una opción no con mi casa a 20 km de aquí.

-"Mi hermana me trajo". Su rostro quedó desconcertado

-"¿Vas a llamarla para que te busque a esta hora?" Me miraba de manera reprobatoria.

-"Ella casi no duerme." Reí para mi mismo.

-"Dame un segundo, te llevo". Se calzó unas zapatillas y con eso salimos de la casa.

El ruido del motor era ensordecedor. Conversamos amenamente y por momentos tuve que contener la respiración y bajar la ventanilla para tomar aire, su olor me estaba enloqueciendo, la garganta se me estaba derritiendo, la ponzoña llenaba mi boca convulsivamente.

Luchaba continuamente por mantener el monstruo en las sombras, pero mis ojos me estarían delatando para entonces.

-"¿Te sientes bien?" ¿Qué contestar a esa inocente pregunta?, _si, pero de beber tu sangre me sentaría mucho mejor_. El depredador en mí hacía aparición por momentos.

-"Solo estoy un poco mareado". Ella hizo algo inesperado puso su mano en mi frente para tomar la temperatura.

-"¡Estas helado!" Puse mi cabeza lo mas cerca que pude de la ventana llenando mis pulmones con el aire frío de la mañana de Forks. Finalmente el viaje llego a su fin.

Ella se bajo apresuradamente de su lado de la pick up y llego hasta mí, para ofrecerme su ayuda para bajar. Era una línea muy delgada, demasiado cerca de su cuello.

-"No gracias, ya me siento mejor". Me vi reflejado en sus ojos, los míos estaban negros como el carbón.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y Alice salio en mi ayuda.

-"¿Edward estas bien?" "_Te vi saltando sobre ella_" añadió en su mente.

_-"_Creo que tiene un problema, esta helado."

-"No te preocupes mi padre es doctor el sabrá que hacer". Bella asintió en silencio y se despidió.

Escuche su estruendosa camioneta dejar la propiedad, me sentí solo y vacío de nuevo. Estaba en la sala y Jasper bajaba por las escaleras.

-"Lo de hoy fue una locura ¿lo sabes?" Asentí. La reprimenda de Jasper no me importó.

-"Jas el sabe que debe hacer". Alice me mostró una imagen que me dejo helado. Bella me esperaba en algún lugar del bosque, sus ojos eran dorados y su piel de un suave color perla.

-"¿cuándo?" Quise saber.

-"No lo sé, tuve esa imagen en mi mente un día antes de conocerla en el Instituto."

Me cambie y fui para su casa de nuevo. Esperaba encontrarla en el camino, por su carrera matutina y nada, no estaba, seguí hasta su casa y su pick up no estaba. Cheque la hora eran las 6.3 ¿adónde iría tan temprano? comencé a preocuparme.

Intenté rastrearla, pero no se me daba bien, al cabo de una hora y media escuché el motor de su chevy y me tranquilicé.

Se bajo apresuradamente y entró a la casa. Escuché ruidos, me acerque más y la vi por la ventana de la planta alta. La cerró y se escuchó una maldición. Me acerqué más y mi celular comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo. Era Alice.

-"Vete de allí ¡ahora!"

-"¿Que sucede Al?"

-"Corre Edward aléjate de la casa ella está..." De repente el aroma me llegó sangre, su sangre, mis pies cobraron vida propia. La sed se apoderó de mi mente. El depredador salió a la luz.

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de la historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo. Las publicaciones son los sábados y los martes.


	4. Chapter 4

**MRENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.**

**Gracias a Lauri mi súper beta!**

**BPOV**

_Vivir entre personas estaba sacando mis debilidades a flor de piel. _

El resto del día paso sin sobresaltos, notaba la mirada evaluativa de varios pares de ojos dorados, aunque solo una de ellos se mostraba cordial, los otros tres me miraban como si fuera un animal de laboratorio. ¿Qué demonios pasa con estos chicos?

El interminable día de clases llego a su fin, junté todas mis cosas y salí al estacionamiento. Otra vez ese terrible sentimiento de ser acechada que me ponía el vello de punta.

Resolví que estaba totalmente paranoica y que al igual que en la mañana lo ignoraría.

Atravesé el centro de la ciudad y tomé la autopista hacia Port Ángeles, iría por un atril y unas partituras nuevas, ya que solo había podido traer algunas que pude alcanzar antes de huir..

Pisé el acelerador y el motor del trasto parecía que iba explotar, salía un humo negro horrible por el escape. ¡Como extrañaba mi Audi!.

El viaje me tomo más tiempo del que pensaba y para cuando arribé la tarde llegaba a su fin. Aparqué y entré a la tienda de música.

Fui directo a lo que necesitaba, no podía decidirme entre Bach y Mozart. Encontré un atril justo para mí.

.

-"Sr. Cullen que se le ofrece hoy". Al escuchar el apellido tan familiar mi cabeza se giro en reflejo y lo vi.

Era terriblemente alto y su estampa gloriosa. Volví la vista, tome las partituras de los dos músicos y me acerque, tenía que salir.

-"Solo quiero partituras nuevas de Mozart".

Me paralicé, ¿acaso era músico?

-"Edward, buenas tardes". Asintió en silencio. Y sus ojos me abrasaron eran poderosos, penetrantes.

-"Profesora Swan". Inclinó su cabeza cordialmente, le devolví el gesto. Le entregué al empleado del lugar las partituras y le dije.

"-¿Cuanto por estas? Y el atril del fondo."

-"u$s 150" .Sentía su respiración muy cerca.

"-¿Tocas?" Asentí con la cabeza. No quería darle alas a la conversación.

-"¿Qué instrumento?" preguntó.

Mi instinto de supervivencia me gritaba que mienta, que no lo deje acercarse, él era peligroso. Moría por contestar.

-"Violín, pero soy bastante mala". Mentí.

"-¿Tu que instrumento tocas?, ¿Piano?" Me miró asombrado y me di cuenta que lo estaba analizando, había notado que era músico por las partituras.

Por lo ancho de las falanges de los dedos y por las callosidades que tenía en las uniones de los huesos de las manos deduje que era el piano.

-"tus partituras me lo indicaron".

-"Si". Me dijo clavándome los ojos. ¡Bingo! Pensé.

Ojala tuviera la maquina del tiempo para borrar lo que soy y tener una oportunidad con él.

Me congelé, él me estaba afectando. Era un lujo que no podía darme, no en mi situación, él era un muchacho y yo no podía arrástralo conmigo, no tenia nada que ofrecer, además él se convertiría en mi punto débil, no me dejaría pensar con claridad.

Tenía que huir de allí ¡ahora!

-"Hasta luego Edward, te veo en clase." Pagué en efectivo y salí.

Necesitaba pensar, esto no podía estar pasando, no a mí. No volví mi vista hacia él tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía todo se vendría abajo y tendría que correr otra vez.

El camino a casa fue rápido, dejé mi mente volar ante la ficción de que él podría estar interesado en mi, como sería realmente ser una persona inofensiva, con una mala paga, una casa, una hipoteca y un trasto horrible por vehículo.

Por primera vez en mi vida renegué de mi condición y desee no ser lo que soy. Ser una persona normal…

Llegué y me di un baño, puse la cena en el microondas y me fui directo a la sala.

Coloqué las partituras nuevas en el atril, busqué la "marche turque" y comencé a ejecutar las notas. La libertad que experimentaba al correr y al tocar era indescriptible, la música me envolvía y transportaba lejos.

Dejé de tocar y me dispuse a comer, odiaba comer, no tenía desordenes alimenticios pero la comida me sabía toda igual, pastosa y fea. Estaba el hecho de que mis conocimientos culinarios eran pocos, por no decir nulos.

Me tragué la comida y me enfrenté a la corrección de los ensayos. Había para elegir: plagios de internet, otros buenos pero ortografía pésima, o algunos de los que habían elegido autores de renombre pero ni se acercaban al sentido de sus obras, eran lamentables.

Observé todos y cada uno de ellos. Me guardé el de Edward para el final. Mario Vargas Llosa era uno de los autores preferidos de Charly.

Me repantingué en el sillón y disfruté de la lectura, el impecable análisis de los personajes y la trama.

El trabajo era impresionante, de una impactante redacción y gramática. El era inteligente y aplicado. Con un brillante futuro universitario. Al final del ensayo puse mis felicitaciones y los puntos en los que disentia con su análisis. La pereza me llegó y me quedé dormida.

Sentí una presencia entre sueños, y una brisa suave muy cerca de mi cara. Instintivamente me puse a la defensiva, levanté la mano que tenía libre y capturé un brazo en el aire.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y sentí un tacto helado. Cuando finalmente lo ví, era él, mis temores no eran infundados venia por mí.

Había reconocido todos los signos de los de mi clase en él y no le di importancia.

-"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?"Se quedo helado, su rostro era fabuloso, de una belleza única y sus ojos eran indescriptiblemente raros y profundos.

-"¡Contesta! ¿Acaso vienes por mí?" Apreté mi agarre intentando hacer una maniobra de autodefensa pero era como pelear con una estatua, no lo moví ni un ápice y él ni siquiera lo notó.

En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba perdida, mi hora había llegado y sería por su mano.

-"Yo solo quería, saber de tus anotaciones en mi trabajo." Las palabras salían a borbotones nervioso y avergonzado ¿Qué diablos? Pensé, e hice algo terriblemente estúpido, le creí…

De todas maneras si me quería muerta ya lo hubiera hecho.

"-¿Tienes frío?" quise saber, aún lo tenía tomado por la muñeca y el tacto era gélido, pero delicioso. Enarco una ceja incrédulo.

-"No, el calor de la vergüenza me esta abrazando ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

-"Tu muñeca esta helada." Solté mi agarre sentía los dedos entumecidos por el frio y la fuerza inútil que estaba haciendo. Ya que no iba a morir, necesitaba un té.

"-¿Quieres un té?" Asintió gustoso eran las 4.30 de la mañana .Le di la espalda, me dirigí a la cocina y preparé té para los dos.

Los nuestros nunca mataban a un igual por la espalda era un código entre los de nuestra clase. Lo vi revisar mi casa con la vista pero no lo hacía de manera profesional, era curioso como un niño queriendo saber más.

No había nada profesional en él, lo único que lo delataba eran ciertas expresiones.

Resignada a tenerlo vagando por mi casa le dije.

-"Pregunta." Mientras tomaba de a sorbitos mi té y me subía al mesón de la cocina totalmente resignada.

-"¿qué cosa?"Me dijo mientras tomaba el té como si fuera agua del excusado, creía que en eso era buena, era solo calentar el agua y poner el saquito dentro…

-"Por tu trabajo, ¿no fue eso lo que te impulso a colarte en mi casa mientras dormía?" Se lo veía avergonzado.

"¿Quién pensaste que era cuando me tomaste por la muñeca?" Miente, gritaba mi instinto y obedecí.

-"Un ladrón" Mentí tranquilamente, era buena mintiendo lo había hecho para sobrevivir, pero me dio la impresión que no sería lo mismo con él.

"-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas acechándome?"Tenía que saber si estaba paranoica o mis sentidos funcionaban a la perfección.

"-Lo suficiente para saber que eres una violinista prodigiosa". ¡Lo sabía! Me calmé, al menos no estaba enloqueciendo. ¿Cómo diablos no lo vi ni una vez? debería ser muy rápido.

-"¿Qué quieres saber?" Me bajé del mesón y caminé hacia la sala. Era definitivo, si hubiera venido por mi yo no estaría con él teniendo esta conversación.

"-¿Cuántos años tienes?" ¡Mierda!

"-25 ¿y tú?" Iba a matar a Charly definitivamente muy grande para él. ¡Contrólate Bella! Gritó mi voz interior.

-"17" Parecio reírse de una broma sin formular. El era extraño.

-"¿Tienes familia?" ¿Qué decir? Volví a mentir.

-"No mis padres murieron". Miro su reloj. Eran las 5 la hora de mi carrera matinal y él lo sabía.

Había estado ahí todas las veces que sentí ojos en mi nuca. Eran los de él…

Los sentimientos eran incontrolables, desde pánico hasta satisfacción. El me había seguido todo este tiempo y no lo había notado, mis habilidades eran las de siempre y caí en la cuenta que el diferente era él.

"-Debería irme, mis padres deben estar preocupados" La realidad me golpeó con la fuerza de una ola, él era un niño, tenia padres que velaban por su seguridad y lo esperaban en casa.

Se dirigía a la ventana y sin pensarlo dos veces le dije.

-"Espera, puedes usar la puerta". Me reí a carcajadas y el también su risa era celestial, suave y melodiosa. Se dirigió a la puerta.

-"Tu ensayo es sobresaliente y la próxima vez que decidas entrar a mi casa llama a la puerta". Lo estaba invitando a regresar, por lo menos no me sentiría acechada de nuevo.

Salí al porche para ver en que había venido, no había escuchado ningún vehículo las noches que él me espiaba mientras tocaba el violín o las mañanas cuando corría, no podría haber llegado a pie.

-"Edward, ¿en que viniste?" Se paralizó.

-"Mi hermana me trajo" El mentía, sus pupilas lo delataron.

"-¿Vas a llamarla para que te busque a esta hora?" Lo presioné.

-"Ella casi no duerme." Otra vez esa risa interna ¿Qué carajo?

-"Dame un segundo, te llevo". Tenía que ver donde vivía, me calcé y viajamos, ya me había acostumbrado la ruido de la pick up, la charla fue amena, pero había momentos que podría jurar que no respiraba.

Bajo el vidrio de la ventanilla y no me miraba. Cuando volvió sus ojos hacia mí su cara estaba desfigurada, descompuesta.

Sus ojos oscuros, como los había visto aquella vez en el salón duros y fríos.

-"¿Te sientes bien?"Su cara estaba contraída en un gesto de dolor.

-"Solo estoy un poco mareado". Mierda ¿estaría enfermo?, levante mi mano para tomar la temperatura. Él no lo esperaba, se puso más rígido aún con mi contacto, estaba helado.

-¡Estas helado! Acercó su cara a la ventana y aspiro el aire frío, eso pareció calmarlo, ¿sería claustrofóbico?

Llegamos el lugar, era impactante, amplio, perdido en la vegetación frondosa. Me bajé a toda prisa para ayudarlo.

"-No gracias, ya me siento mejor." Sus ojos eran negros, él no se había puesto ni sacado nada de ellos, lo hubiera notado. La luz no lo podría haber afectado, no tanto, no del dorado al negro.

La gran puerta de la casa se abrió y la joven que identifiqué como Alice se acercó a nosotros.

-"¿Edward estás bien?"Ella estaba preocupada, completamente vestida y lista para salir. Era verdad no dormía demasiado.

"_-_Creo que tiene un problema, esta helado." Su rostro se contrajo y dijo

-"No te preocupes mi padre es doctor el sabrá que hacer." Asentí en silencio, su actitud era desconcertante.

Salí de la propiedad con un sentimiento de curiosidad muy grande. Mi camioneta estaba dando sus últimos km tendría que arreglarla. Recordé que el hijo de Billy la había reparado y sin perder más tiempo fui para la reserva.

Al llegar Billy estaba tomando café en la puerta de su casa. Me bajé y me invito a sentarme a su lado. Conversamos de todo y nada a la vez.

Me contó de sus inicios y de cómo Charly le salvó la vida en dos oportunidades ocultándolo de la CIA.

Billy era de la vieja escuela, como James Bond, usaba una 22 de caño corto con silenciador o en su defecto un rifle de precisión.

Para mí no era lo ideal, el olor a pólvora y añil me revolvía las tripas. Consideraba el derramamiento de sangre como una chapucería sin sentido.

También me dijo que su mujer murió a manos de uno de nuestra clase, que estaba ajustando cuentas con él y que Charly se encargó de sacarlo del juego mientras él tomaba sus hijos y huía.

Luego de eso dejo el negocio y vinieron a vivir donde sus ancestros, desde entonces el simula estar paralitico, para mantener su cubierta.

Hablé con el de varias inquietudes, era lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía, podía conversar libremente con él.

El sabía lo que era yo y lo que hacía en Forks.

Le pregunté si había más de los nuestros en la zona y me dijo que no.

Le pregunté por los Cullen, no sabía nada de ellos, solo que el doctor y su esposa vinieron desde Alaska hacia dos años con un montón de hijos adoptivos.

Pero si que su hijo y su grupo de amigos tenían varios problemas con ellos, lo dejo ver como duelo de adolescentes.

Cuando la charla llegó a su fin, Jake y se unió por lo que cambiamos radicalmente el eje de la conversación y le pedí que revisara mi pick up. Lo vi en varias oportunidades tratando de olerme y fruncía el rostro con desagrado.

No usaba perfume, pero me había bañado… me olí disimuladamente y todo pareció estar en orden ¿qué rayos pensé?. Pero no le di mucha importancia. Me dijo que la chevy necesitaba unos ajustes en los aros y lo miré como si lo entendíera. ¡Cuánto extrañaba mi auto!

Miré la hora, era bastante tarde, tenía que llegar y alistarme para las clases, me bañaría de todas maneras por si acaso.

Me despedí de Jake y de Billy. Tomé el camino de regreso, me sentía más tranquila, por lo menos la camioneta me llevaría unos km más.

Cuando llegué a casa subí a la habitación preparé la ropa y la metí en el baño, tomé la toalla y cuando iba a entrar a ducharme cerré la ventana… ¡mierda!

Me corté la mano con la traba, me metí rápido al baño y lavé la sangre. Por irónico que parezca la sangre me daba mucho asco, otra de las razones por las que no usaba armas de fuego para mis trabajos.

Tome un adhesivo de contacto, limpié la herida la abrí y la pegué.

El baño me relajó las tensiones del cuerpo, la conversación con Billy me calmó, pero había cosas de Edward que no entendía, sus ojos cambiaban de color, su piel daba la sensación a primera vista de ser suave pero al tacto no lo era, era extremadamente fuerte y sigiloso. Tenía varias actitudes de hombre adulto pero por momentos volvía ser un niño fisgón. Uno muy bello.

Terminé de bañarme y por la ventana vi un auto muy lujoso de vidrios tintados en la puerta de la casa. Se me heló la sangre, me habían encontrado.

Tomé los binoculares para ver dentro de él y me sorprendí al ver al musculoso de los Cullen contra la ventana. Sin dudarlo era él y dos personas más dentro del auto. ¿Qué mierda pensé? Me vestí a toda prisa, bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta de sopetón. La imagen me desconcertó.

En la puerta de mi casa a punto de tocar había un hombre en sus treinta, vestido con un impecable traje oscuro, cabellera rubia y el mismo color de ojos dorados tan diferentes a todo.

Dentro del auto estaba el más musculoso de los hermanos y se veían dos personas más pero por el tinte de los vidrios no pude ver de quien se trataba.

-"¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo Sr…?"Se aclaró la garganta y dijo.

-"Profesora Swan, soy el dr. Carlisle Cullen, vengo a agradecerle que haya llevado hoy mi hijo a casa"

-"No fue molestia, Edward es un joven excepcional, ¿él se encuentra bien?, lucia enfermo temprano en la mañana"

-"si está muy bien solo un bajón de azúcar" Sus pupilas se dilataron. Mentía.

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de esta historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo. Que se publicará el martes 1de marzo.


	5. Chapter 5

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.**

**GRACIAS A MI BETA LAURI QUE ES GENIAL!**

**Perdón a las personas que les mande el adelanto equivocado ups! es que me emocione demasiado con los reviews y como dice una amiga me mande una cagada!**

**BPOV**

_-"No fue molestia, Edward es un joven excepcional, ¿él se encuentra bien?, lucia enfermo temprano en la mañana"_

_-"si está muy bien solo un bajón de azúcar" Sus pupilas se dilataron. Mentía._

-"¿Concurrirá hoy a clases?"Miro el cielo y dudo.

-"no creo que vaya a clases por los próximos dos días" Asentí.

-"envíele mis mejores deseos, y que se mejore pronto" El aludido asintió, notaba los ojos de los del auto puestos en mi. Definitivamente eran raros.

-"gracias de nuevo profesora Swan" Asintió levemente con su cabeza.

-"Hasta luego dr. Cullen" Con eso se giro sobre sus talones y salio.

Preparé mis libros y todos los ensayos, para retornarlos, me subí a la pick up y algo sorprendente sucedió. El sol comenzó a abrirse paso en el cielo encapotado de la mañana. Desde que había llegado aquí, no había visto el sol brillar.

Llegue a la primer clase y el pupitre de Edward estaba vacío, una tristeza rara me invadió, mezclada con un sentimiento de desasosiego. Hoy no lo vería.

Devolví los ensayos, me guarde el suyo, pedí que revisen los puntos observados y rehagan, me gane varias caras poco amigables, pero no me importó.

El resto de la mañana, trascurrió lentamente. Llamo mi atención que ninguno de los Cullen/ Hale se presento a clases. Aparentemente se enfermaban masivamente.

Aproveche el día soleado ventile la casa y la limpie, me gustaba el orden me daba sensación de seguridad.

Mire para todos lados antes de descubrir el escondite de mi amado Audi, lo revise, tenía todo lo necesario, era obsesiva con mis planes de escapatoria y me había vuelto peor desde que casi me atrapan.

La noche fría de Forks no se hizo esperar, me prepare la cena, una sopa horripilante de sobre, comí como siempre pasando la comida de un lado a otro hasta tragarla, me sentí nuevamente observada.

Si el no se presentaba yo no lo buscaría. Ya lo había invitado.

Tome mi violín y me deje llevar por una composición propia, quería impresionarlo, que supiera que lo había notado.

Toque por cerca de una hora, el no se presentó. Mis ánimos decayeron. Estaba sorprendida por el poder que ejercía sobre mí.

Recordé una frase que me repetía Charly "El amor es como las enfermedades contagiosas, que cuando más se temen, más fácilmente se adquieren"

Me sentí vacía, desolada y enferma de soledad. El me había afectado. Me reconforto saberlo cerca, pero quería que se anime a presentarse, yo no iba a dar el paso, al menos no hoy, no ahora, no estaba lista.

Me recosté en el sillón, encendí la laptop. Tenia un mensaje de mi padre, me decía que estaba bien y que esperaba noticias. Solo le dije que estaba bien, ningún detalle, podrían haber jaqueado su cuenta no tomaría riesgos innecesarios.

Me quede dormida, el sonido de mi celular descargado me despertó, eran las 4.5 me cambie, me calce las zapatillas de deporte e inicie la carrera.

La mañana estaba nublada, pero el sol amenazaba con salir más tarde.

Tenía la sensación que él me acompañaba, no sé bien desde que lugar pero sentía su presencia como una sombra.

Sentirlo cerca sin estarlo, era una tortura deliciosa, estaba enferma. Quería verlo. Decidí que quería comprobar mis sospechas, si él era tan irracional como yo.

Corrí lo más fuerte que mis piernas me lo permitieron, los músculos me quemaban por el esfuerzo, el corazón latía fuerte contra mis costillas. Lo sentía cerca, seguía ahí. Era frustrante.

Me detuve abruptamente.

Hice un ejercicio de concentración, que aprendí para disparar con armas de alta precisión, a más de 350 metros de distancia del blanco. Armas que nunca use.

Cerré mis ojos, regule mi agitada respiración, comencé a conectarme con el bosque, cada sonido, cada olor, cada movimiento de la naturaleza.

Estaba en perfecta armonía con el ambiente.

El aire frío de Forks me trajo su perfume, sándalo y jazmín, entonces lo supe, el estaba aquí y ahora, otra vez. Muy cerca.

Puse mi cabeza en blanco, como Charly me enseño, tratando de ubicar la dirección, el bosque nuevamente trajo su perfume mezclado con el olor a musgo y humedad ¡bingo!

Me quede inmóvil, aun sin abrir los ojos, esperando nuevamente que su aroma me llegue, y lo sentí, más intenso, me gire en la que supuse sería su dirección y dije.

-"¿Estás aquí?, sal puedo sentirte" Me sentí una desquiciada y dude nuevamente de mis capacidades, cuando él no se presentó.

-"Edward, sal" ordene. Abrí los ojos, puse mis brazos en jarra apoyando mis manos en la cadera. Definitivamente estaba loca, le hablaba a la nada. Me di por vencida.

A los pocos segundos lo vi, salió desde dentro de la vegetación con la mirada pegada al asfalto como si fuera lo más interesante del planeta. Vestía jean y una camisa obscura.

Se acercaba lentamente, sin levantar la vista.

-"¿Como lo haces?" Quise saber.

-"¿que cosa?" No me miraba. Paso convulsivamente la mano por su cabello.

-"acercarte a mi sin que te note" Levanto la vista y se río.

-"Evidentemente no soy tan bueno" Reía nervioso. Si lo era, mejor que muchos de los de mi clase.

-"si lo eres, no te vi ni una vez" dudo.

-"Esta en mi naturaleza" Se rio sin alegría. Era deslumbrante y macabro por momentos

Por primera vez, sentí que era la presa y el mi cazador, fue horrible y excitante a la vez.

Puso ambas manos en los bolsillos de su jean y miro hacia el cielo.

-"debo irme" Mire para todos lados no había nadie.

-"¿Corres?" Quise saber

-"amo correr" Sus ojos se movieron para ambos lados, indicando un recuerdo pasado.

-"¿Quieres acompañarme?"Volvió a mirar hacia el cielo y su reloj.

-"Tal vez en otro momento, no tengo la vestimenta apropiada" Torció su boca en un gesto raro.

Me miro de nuevo, dude y decidí que no importaba, iba a dar el paso. Hacerle saber que ansiaba su compañía.

-"¿Te gusto mi composición de anoche?"Tenía que saber, su cara fue la sorpresa personificada.

-"¿sabías que estaba afuera?"Asentí avergonzada.

-"Si, no supe reconocer al autor" Sonreí triunfal, sabía que él me observaba desde lejos y lo más importante le había gustado.

-"Lo estás viendo" Su celular comenzó a timbrar.

-"hola" se veía sorprendido

-"te espero aquí" frunció su boca y mordió su labio inferior. Sus facciones se me ocurrieron varoniles y marcadas, para alguien tan joven.

-"Perfecto" Sonreía divertido.

-"vienen por mí" Mire para todos lados nada, a lo lejos se escuchaba el rugir de un motor deportivo. Hizo su aparición, Alice en un jaguar negro de vidrios tintados.

-"nos vemos luego" Me dijo, se subió al asiento del copiloto. Alice me saludo con la mano, sin bajarse del auto. Asentí con la cabeza.

Ellos eran una incógnita, ¿como la hermana sabía dónde estaba si él no se lo dijo?, como corría a mi par siendo que yo lo hacía por el asfalto y el por el bosque.

El era raro, excéntrico, bello, inteligente, ágil, peligroso y me gustaba más de lo que podía llegar a controlar o desear.

La combinación perfecta de un buen dolor de cabeza para alguien como yo. Un talón de Aquiles. Como lo fueron mi madre y la esposa e hijos de Billy. Yo había decidido sucumbir a él.

Permitirme vivir una realidad que no era la mía…

Para estos momentos no sé que me atraía más, su persona o la incertidumbre que me generaba, era una combinación extraordinaria y seductora.

Reanude la carrera y el sol comenzó a brillar, llenado todo de color.

Regrese a la casa y comencé a sentirme mal, la herida de la mano estaba bien pero la cabeza me dolía como los mil demonios.

Prepare las cosas para ir al Instituto mientras el malestar crecía intensamente.

Llegue di las primeras clases y comencé a sentir la saliva de la boca pastosa y salada trague grueso, el vómito era inminente.

Me apresure al baño y recordé mi cena, que ahora yacía en el fondo del excusado.

El malestar era cada vez peor fui a la enfermería y me puse una pastilla debajo de la lengua para impedir seguir vomitando.

Tenía las manos frías, sentía el cuerpo en llamas y tenia frio. Perfecto tenía fiebre.

Me excuse con la directora del Instituto y me fui para la casa. De camino compre tylenol en la farmacia y me tome dos.

Llegue a casa, apenas pude bajar de la pick up, veía puntos de colores, me sentía horriblemente mareada, me tome la temperatura.

El termómetro digital indicaba 39.9°era demasiado alta, tenía que evitar que se me fría el cerebro.

Como pude me metí en el baño vestida, abrí la ducha mientras llenaba la tina, tenía que evitar que la temperatura siga subiendo mientras hacía efecto el antitérmico, el agua estaba helada, la cabeza me daba vueltas, otra vez el sabor salado y volví a vomitar, esta vez dentro de la tina.

Sentí un golpe afuera de la casa, pero no supe si fue proyecto de mi imaginación por el malestar, perdí la noción del tiempo y el lugar. El baño no paraba de dar vueltas.

Me senté en la bañera llena de agua y vomito, escuche pasos dentro de la casa pero no pude reaccionar, el cuerpo no me respondía, trate de salir de la tina arrastrándome y las piernas no respondían.

Un instante después el pomo de la puerta del baño se giro, no sé quién era, escuchaba voces, pero podría estar delirando, trate de meter la cabeza bajo el agua y la sentía congelada, me recosté en el borde de la bañadera y deje que el chorro helado de la ducha me caiga en la cara. No podía pensar, cerré los ojos, deje de resistirme y todo se volvió negro.

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de esta historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo, prometo no equivocarme. Que se publicará el sábado 5 de marzo.


	6. Chapter 6

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.**

**Gracias a mi beta lauri por su invaluable colaboración en esta historia.**

EPOV

…"_Corre Edward aléjate de la casa ella está..." De repente el aroma me llegó sangre, su sangre, mis pies cobraron vida propia. La sed se apoderó de mi mente. El depredador salió a la luz… _

Mi celular timbraba en el bolsillo pero lo escuchaba lejano.

El camino a la puerta era interminable, la derribaría sin más. Cuando llegué algo me golpeo y di contra el piso, no sé que fué, pero era fuerte. Sentí unos brazos hercúleos apretarme el torso como tenazas.

Luchaba por soltarme, el agarre se apretaba cada vez más alrededor de mi cuerpo como una prensa. Estaba enardecido, descontrolado, loco por la sed.

El asesino en mi asumió total control de mi cuerpo, seguí luchando ferozmente por soltarme sin éxito, todo se había vuelto rojo.

La quería, el monstruo, el vampiro, el depredador, cada ápice de mi cuerpo clamaba por su sangre en mi garganta calmando mi agonía.

-"Maldición Edward, cálmate vas a matarla" Sentí una tranquilidad plástica, irreal, Jasper...

-"suéltenme, por favor suéltenme…" supliqué, la iba a tomar, la necesitaba…

-"Emmet no lo sueltes…"más tranquilidad artificial y grandes cantidades de culpa. Jasper otra vez.

-"maldito lunático, santurrón. Deja de removerte no te voy a soltar" no iba a dimitir.

-"hijo detente, no quieres lastimarla"

Lentamente el olor de la sangre se fue disipando, mezclado con otro olor, totalmente plástico y penetrante, que me hizo arrugar la nariz del asco.

La garganta me ardía pero me sentí capaz de controlarme.

-"allí viene, escucho pasos, llévenlo dentro del auto yo me quedo fuera" La voz de mi padre, estaba cargada de preocupación. Lo que estuve a punto de hacer era terrible.

-"puedo solo" dije totalmente avergonzado.

-"No hay posibilidades que te suelte, no en esta vida" Con eso Emmet me arrastró hasta el auto y me dejaron en medio del asiento de atrás aprisionado entre Jasper y él.

-"agáchate, allí viene, que no te vea" gruño Emmet.

Me agache, puse la cabeza entre las piernas avergonzado, lleno de culpa por intentar tomarla.

Me sentía desdichado, no podía arriesgarla, ella no lo merecía.

Su voz me saco de mi averno. Se la notaba agitada.

-"Lo puedo ayudar en algo Sr…"

-"Profesora Swan, soy el dr. Carlisle Cullen, vengo a agradecerle que haya llevado hoy mi hijo a casa" Mi padre tan cordial y formal como siempre.

-"No fue molestia, Edward es un joven excepcional, ¿él se encuentra bien?, lucía enfermo, temprano en la mañana" Quise morir, ella estaba preocupada por mí.

-"tranquilo Edward no te tortures, ella está bien ahora" el consuelo de Jasper, me hundió más en la miseria.

Él que se suponía volátil, en lucha constante por su naturaleza, supo contenerse cuando yo no lo hice.

La charla afuera se siguió sucediendo, ella pregunto por mi estado de salud y si concurriría a clases mi padre lo negó, sabíamos que venían dos días de sol. Alice nos había previsto.

Carlisle se despidió amablemente, se subió al auto y estaba listo para la fuerte reprimenda. Puso en marcha el motor del auto e iniciamos el viaje hacia la casa.

Espere por alguna crítica un llamado de atención algo…nunca llegó. Se mantenía con los ojos en la carretera.

-"¿cómo lo llevas? Quiso saber

-"realmente mal, si no hubiesen llegado ella estaría muerta"

-"cálmate Edward fue un momento de debilidad todos lo hemos tenido"

-"tu no" Le dije

-"Pero tus hermanos si" Jasper y Emmet asintieron

"se trata de aprender de nuestros errores y que decidas que es lo que quieres para ti y para ella"

Llegamos a la casa, Esme y Alice me esperaban en la puerta, en su mente solo había compasión y entendimiento.

Rose, estaba más atrás y su cabeza me gritaba todos los insultos que conocía en esta y otras lenguas.

Entre a la casa le di un beso a Esme en la frente, y Alice apoyo su mano en mi hombro a modo de compresión y soporte.

_-"tranquilo hermano, nada paso" _me dijo sin palabras.

_-"mi pobre hijo tan atormentado y solo" _Los pensamientos de Esme me gratificaron.

Me fui a mi habitación no quería a nadie cerca, no soportaba más las justificaciones de mis actos.

Me torturé por horas y la noche cayó sin aviso. Salí al bosque a cazar; un pequeño alce sació mi sed. Otra vez esa fuerza inexplicable y poderosa me llevo al borde del bosque lindero a su casa.

Ella estaba cocinando resignada. Se veía hermosa con una camiseta, un chándal, el cabello suelto y descalza.

Repitió el episodio de cena autómata de todas las noches. Tomó su violín y el acompasamiento de las notas era fabuloso, la armonía de los acordes era sobresaliente.

No sé cuánto tiempo mis oídos se deleitaron con la exquisitez de su música, cuando su melodía dejo de acariciarme, la extrañe.

Caminé hacia el umbral de la puerta, la misma puerta que hoy había deseado derribar. Doce horas después no me animaba a golpear. Era patético y lo sabía.

La observé hasta que se durmió, velé su sueño y cuando me estaba por ir a casa su corazón se acelero, estaba despierta.

Era hora de correr. Le dejé distancia, cuando estaba lo bastante lejos comencé a seguirla por el bosque, su carrera se disparó a una velocidad impresionante para un humano común, pero a estas alturas, ella de común, no tenía nada.

Escuchaba su cuerpo quejarse por el esfuerzo pero no se detenía. Su corazón amenazaba con atravesarle las costillas en cada latido.

De repente freno su carrera. Me detuve en seco, la observaba entre el bosque, cuidando de no ser visto. Me adelante unos pasos para poder ver su cara.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, comenzó a regular su respiración, esta se ralentizó lo suficiente, respiraba suavemente como intentando concentrarse. Sonrió satisfecha, ella era peculiar.

Se quedó muy quieta, yo me moví para verla mejor. Se giró en mi dirección y abrió los ojos

-"¿Estás aquí?, sal, puedo sentirte"

¡No es posible! Ella no podía sentirme cerca. Yo no era un descuidado. Había mantenido la distancia justa para no ser notado. O al menos eso creía.

-"Edward, sal" ordenó con una postura demandante. ¿Qué hacia? ¿La dejaba sentirse una loca o me exponía como el acosador enfermo y retorcido que era?

No podía ser tan cruel con ella, mi egoísmo ganó la batalla.

Acomodé mi ropa y salí desde dentro de los tupidos helechos del bosque.

No podía mirarla, la vergüenza me estaba matando si corriera sangre por mis venas la tendría toda agolpada en la cara. Me acerqué lentamente.

-"¿Como lo haces?" Preguntó.

-"¿qué cosa?" pase mi mano por el cabello como un maniático, sin levantar la vista.

Quería cavar un pozo en la tierra y tirarme dentro uno o dos años hasta sentirme capaz de hablarle de nuevo mirándola a los ojos.

-"acercarte a mi sin que te note" ¿qué cosa? De todas las cosas irracionales y reprensibles que hice ¿a ella le preocupada mi sigilosidad?. Bueno ella no era lo acostumbrado….

-"Evidentemente no soy tan bueno" Reí nervioso, ella lo meditó un momento.

-"si lo eres, no te vi ni una vez" dudé, ¿se supone que la acechaban a diario? Esta rara humana era completamente desconcertante y exquisita.

-"Está en mi naturaleza" Le mostré todos mis dientes en una sonrisa amarga. Era una gran verdad. Ella ni se inmutó.

Miré al cielo, la hora de la salida del sol se aproximaba tenía que salir de allí, me quedaban unos cuantos minutos más.

-"debo irme", ella repaso el lugar rápidamente con la vista.

-"¿Corres?" preguntó.

-"amo correr" Recordé todas las veces que me sentí libre haciéndolo.

-"¿Quieres acompañarme?" correr con ella sin esconderme me seducía, no podría hacerlo a mi ritmo pero añoraba su compañía. Mire al cielo y mi reloj, según los cálculos de Alice no tenía mucho tiempo.

-"Tal vez en otro momento, no tengo la vestimenta apropiada" La mire divertido.

-"¿Te gusto mi composición de anoche?"Su pregunta me tomo con la guardia baja.

-"¿sabías que estaba afuera?"Asintió y la sangre le subió a la cara, una reacción normal, en ella era sorprendente.

-"Si, no supe reconocer al autor" Le dije honestamente, una sonrisa de suficiencia se pinto en su cara.

-"Lo estás viendo" Definitivamente hermosa, exquisita y me traía loco por ella. Mi celular timbró, seguro era Alice. No me podía recuperar del asombro.

-"hola"

-"Edward, estoy yendo por ti el sol está por salir, ¿quieres dar un espectáculo de luces?"

-"te espero aquí"

El sol, me separaría de ella, lo odie por eso.

-"ella te esta transformando en un adolescente trillado enamorado de la maestra"

-"Perfecto" Sonreí ante el acertado comentario de Alice.

-"vienen por mí" Ella miro para todos lados y afino su oído. A veces se me antojaba como una depredadora en busca de su presa. Sus sentidos eran tan definidos y precisos.

Alice llegó en el jaguar de Jasper, saludó a Bella desde dentro del auto.

-"nos vemos luego" le dije y ella asintió sin palabras. Me subí al auto.

Alice no podía contener la risa.

Llegamos a la casa. Esme, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie aprovecharon el día soleado para salir de caza. Me quedé con Alice mientras Carlisle estaba en su escritorio.

Alice me invito una partida de ajedrez y no me pude resistir. Me prepare para el interrogatorio que se avecinaba.

-"que papel tendrá ella en tu vida y en la nuestra ¿La quieres?"Asentí en silencio.

-"Más de lo que debería"

-"¿Cuan enamorado de ella estas?"

-"lo suficiente para no matarla supongo"

- Iupi!, voy a tener una hermana mayor….Su mente se inundó de imágenes de ella e Isabella juntas. Había algo raro, Isabella otra vez aparcería con ojos dorados y sin ninguna muestra del paso del tiempo. Me estremecí.

Estaba a punto de volcar mi rey, cuando una imagen de Isabella golpeó a Alice.

Ella yacía en una tina llena de agua, toda vestida y su cuerpo convulsionaba. La imagen era aterradora, mi corazón de mármol se estrujo.

Me levanté de golpe y miré para afuera, el maldito sol se colaba por todas partes. Pero no me iba a detener.

-"¿cuándo?" Quise saber.

-"Esta pasando Edward tal vez 15 minutos…"

-"¡Carlisle!" Grité desesperado. El aludido bajo las escaleras a toda marcha.

-"¡Toma tu maletín vamos a casa de Isabella!"

-"Yo los acompaño", dijo Alice, yo asentí. Ella sería de gran ayuda.

Alice tomo tres abrigos con capucha para cubrirnos del sol y bajamos al garaje. Tomamos el Mercedez de Carlisle, el motor rugió furioso al acelerarlo. Otra carrera diferente comenzaba, una por su vida.

Los minutos eran interminables, las imágenes en la mente de Alice cambiaban una y otra vez.

Finalmente llegamos, el sol brillaba en la tarde de Forks. Subí mi capucha para cubrirme y bajé a toda prisa. Los demás imitaron mi acción. Rompí la cerradura de la puerta y entre.

Adentro olía terrible, escuchaba el agua caer en el piso de arriba, un corazón completamente acelerado y movimientos torpes. Sin pensarlo subí.

Abrí la puerta del baño y la imagen era escalofriante. Ella yacía inconsciente en la tina llena de agua helada. Cuando tomé a Isabella en brazos, su piel me quemaba a través de la ropa. Tenía las manos moradas y su corazón latía a mil km por hora.

-"¡Carlisle va a tener una convulsión!" Bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad y la dejé en el sillón.

-"Tranquilo Edward". Mi padre saco una jeringa de su portafolio la cargo con un medicamento y lo aplicó lentamente en las venas de su brazo.

-"Hay que mantenerla fría para evitar que afecte las meníngeas, hasta que haga efecto el antitérmico, además debemos sacarle la ropa mojada"

-"Alice, busca algo de ropa" En un parpadeo Alice estaba de regreso.

-"Voltéense" Ordenó y obedecimos.

_-"Rayos su piel quema" _Pensó Alice.

-"¡Listo!" Nos dejo saber.

La imagen de Isabella era de una indefensión total.

-"_Debemos enfriarla hasta que haga efecto el antitérmico no tengo mantas enfriadoras en el auto mmm…Edward deberías brindarle frío con tu cuerpo." _La imagen en la mente de mi padre me paralizó.

"! No, no puedo!"

-"Hijo es la única manera de ayudar a la medicación serán solo unos minutos, una hora como máximo"

-"Hijo confió en ti" Las palabras de mi padre eran sinceras, me infundieron valor.

-"Edward no la lastimaras lo he visto" La imagen en la mente de Alice me reconfortó; Isabella estaba recostada en la cama y yo a su lado.

-"Ella te necesita se lo debes" Asentí.

-"Llámame si la temperatura no cede, Alice vamos, no quiero tener que dar explicaciones a los vecinos" Con eso salieron de la casa.

Llevé a Isabella arriba y la recosté en su cama, fuè la primera vez que la vi pequeña, completamente indefensa, tan frágil…

Me saqué la camisa y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo, su piel quemaba la mía a través de su ropa, en cada contacto un raro hormigueo se hacía presente.

Sentía la garganta seca, quemaba, miles de agujas la atravesaban sin cesar, la ponzoña se agolpaba convulsivamente en mi boca. La sed era insoportable.

La elevada temperatura de su cuerpo, aceleraba su corazón, subiendo la tensión de las arterias, su sangre estaba más dulce de lo que nunca la había sentido.

Mis ojos estaban completamente negros, en ese momento lo supe. El hombre había ganado la batalla.

Un sentimiento de gloria me invadió, no la había matado podía seguir adelante, podía tenerla cerca y la quería todo lo cerca que me fuera posible.

No se cuanto tiempo divagué, fantaseando con una cita normal.

Definitivamente cuando estuviera mejor la invitaría a cenar o lo que sea que los humanos hagan para cortejar mujeres en esta época.

La temperatura comenzó a ceder lentamente, me sentí aliviado, lo peor había pasado.

Isabella comenzó a removerse en la cama, buscando quedar en una posición cómoda y me abrazó más contra ella, peligrosamente cerca. Deje de respirar solo por si acaso.

Me moví un poco y ella lo permitió, volví a respirar.

Su olor ya no estaba tan concentrado, la temperatura había cedido por completo, su corazón latía perezoso y exhausto. Estaba profundamente dormida.

Como pude deshice su abrazo y salí de la cama extrañando su contacto, su calidez. La decisión estaba tomada, ella era para mí, iba a luchar por tenerla.

Me senté en el piso de la habitación y velé su sueño. Su aspecto aún era muy malo, estaba pálida y ojerosa.

La mañana llego, no tardaría en despertarse. Bajé a preparar ese horrible té que ella tomaba.

Los pasos en la escalera y su imagen frente a mi me congelaron. Patético y estúpido vampiro acechador.

Su rostro se veía mal, aunque no tanto como el día anterior.

Se aclaró la garganta.

-"¿por qué huelo a ti?"Su rostro tenía una mueca rara, acusadora. Y me señalaba con el dedo.

Pegué la vista al piso, no sabía que contestar…de repente me iluminé.

-"A mi padre lo llamaron del Instituto para avisarle que la profesora Swan estaba médicamente cubierta por ellos, ya que creyeron que ibas a ir para allí, cuando te retiraste enferma". Dudó, la mentira era creíble.

Se acercó a mí.

-"Eso no explica porque estás en mi cocina y huelo a ti" Atrapado.

-"decidí venir a verte para saber si no necesitas ayuda, le pedí a mi padre y hermana que me acompañen, golpeamos la puerta y nada."

-"Tu pick up estaba aparcada fuera, pensé que tal vez estabas teniendo problemas, forcé la cerradura y entramos" Ella se mantenía estática.

- "¿Entonces?..."Su ceño estaba fruncido. Que no daría por leerle la mente.

-"No estabas aquí abajo, ni en la habitación se escuchaba ruido en el baño así que me metí y te encontré" Su cara era insondable.

Escuché ruidos afuera y me llego una peste que me hizo arrugar la nariz, perros… pensé.

-"alguien viene" Asentí.

-"Bella soy Jake ábreme"

-"¿Lo conoces?" Tenía que saber

-"Si es el hijo de un amigo".

-"Debería irme" Asintió.

-"Me debes una explicación"

-"En la noche si te sientes bien te la daré, si me permites llevarte al cine" Sin más me lance.

-"¿es una promesa?"Su rostro era divertido.

-"Lo es"

-"Toma la puerta de atrás no quiero que te cruces con nadie, tengo vecinos mirones" Asentí. Si que los tenía la señora Stanley era de lo peor.

-"Pasó en la tarde como a las 5" Ella sonrío.

No me fui muy lejos, quería saber que pasaba con el muchacho perro. Me concentré en su voz para poder identificar la mental. Lo conseguí.

-"¡Hey Bella vas a abrirme! No creo que consigas otro mecánico gratis." El chico repasaba la imagen de Isabella una y otra vez, le gustaba, yo estaba loco de celos, le pondría una correa al perro, no quería competencia, ella era mía.

Seguí la conversación de cerca, ella no lucía incomoda como con el resto, pero no le era franca. El muchacho habló sobre su padre e Isabella sonrío, lo apreciaba. El se dirigió a la pick up y ella le acercó un refresco, él arrugo la nariz, mi olor le quemaba.

_-"¿Que demonios es ese olor? ella huele como los mil demonios, el mismo olor del otro día pero más intenso más dulce a cementerio, a flores podridas… ella huele_ a _Cullen"_ Me sentía satisfecho la había marcado como mía sin siquiera proponérmelo.

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de esta historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo. Que se publicará el martes 9 demarzo.


	7. Chapter 7

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.**

**Gracias a mi beta Lauri**

**HOY NO FESTEJAMOS HOY REIVINDICAMOS FELICIDADES A TODAS LAS MUJERES EN SU DÍA**

**Perdón a las personas que no pude contestar sus review, no fue mala voluntad solo tuve unos problemillas que espero se resuelvan pronto. **

**BPOV**

_No podía pensar, cerré los ojos, dejé de resistirme y todo se volvió negro…_

Divagaba en el mar de la inconsciencia parecía que volaba y tenía mucho frío. Empecé a sentir algo que me quemaba el brazo un hormigueo espantoso, dolor, cuánto dolor.

La cabeza me iba a explotar, sentía el cerebro aprisionado en el cráneo, el brazo quemaba y dolía como la mierda.

El ardor cesó, otra vez sentí que flotaba, una superficie blanda, cálida, después una dura refrescante. Me sujete a ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello, olía deliciosa, olía como él.

La temperatura había afectado mi cerebro estaba delirando.

Esa noche me paso algo que hacía años no me pasaba soñé y soñé con él.

La mañana me sorprendió con una extraña sensación horrible, mi cabeza estaba bastante mal, la boca me sabía a mierda, en mi brazo tenía un círculo rojo en la vena y ardía, la ropa que traía puesta no era la que recordaba y estaba el detalle que olía como Edward, a jazmín y sándalo, delicioso. No lo había soñado alguien estuvo en casa. El estuvo en casa.

Me levanté, todo daba vueltas, me dolían las articulaciones, estaba bastante desganada. Me miré al espejo del baño, las ojeras eran enormes, estaba completamente pálida parecía un fantasma.

Me coloqué una campera, unas zapatillas de deporte y bajé.

Escuche ruidos en la cocina, fui para allí. Lo que vi me sorprendió. Era él…

Su imagen era perfecta, se lo veía tan bien en mi cocina, mi mente voló lejos a una vida robada. Una vida a la que hacía tiempo había renunciado, un esposo amoroso, hijos tal vez, un trabajo normal, un perro. Podía obviar el perro.

Me aclare la garganta para llamar su atención se lo veía concentrado en mi cara, que estaba completamente demacrada.

-"¿porque huelo a ti?"Lo señale molesta, él había invadido mi casa, me había drogado y dormido conmigo. Según mis conclusiones. Bajó la vista avergonzado.

-"A mi padre lo llamaron del Instituto para avisarle que la profesora Swan estaba médicamente cubierta por ellos, ya que creyeron que ibas a ir para allí, cuando te retiraste enferma". No me miraba, no podía saber si mentía. Contra todas las fibras de mi cuerpo le creí.

Me acerqué.

-"Eso no explica porque estas en mi cocina y huelo a tu perfume" Estaba molesta por su atrevimiento, por otro lado feliz de haberlo sabido a mi lado en un acto tan íntimo como dormir.

El era un acechador psicótico, enfermo, yo estaba completamente mal de la cabeza por sentirme feliz de tenerlo rondando mi casa…

Por primera vez en muchos años me sentí protegida, era diferente, refrescante y me gustaba.

-"decidí venir a verte para saber si no necesitas ayuda, le pedí a mi padre y hermana que me acompañaran. Golpeamos la puerta y nada."¡Que mierda su padre y su hermana!

Ellos eran raros en extremo, muy serviciales y atentos. O todos estaban completamente mal de la cabeza…

Resolví que yo tampoco era muy normal para juzgarlos.

-"Tu pick up estaba aparcada fuera, pensé que tal vez estabas teniendo problemas, forcé la cerradura y entramos" Estaba tiesa, repasaba una y otra vez sus palabras.

- "¿Entonces?..."Quería saber más, lo mire ceñuda.

-"No estabas aquí abajo, ni en la habitación, se escuchaba ruido en el baño así que entré y te encontré"

-"Alice te cambio la ropa, mi padre te inyectó una medicina para bajar tu temperatura y a mi me tocó cuidarte en la noche".

Recorrieron toda mi casa y hasta cambiaron mi ropa. Estaba perpleja, mi seguridad era pésima.

-"Alguien viene" dije cuando escuche la camioneta de Billy. Asintió frunciendo la nariz como si algo oliera mal.

-"Bella soy Jake ábreme"

El rostro de Edward se crispó.

-"¿Lo conoces?" Indagó.

-"Si,es el hijo de un amigo".

-"Debería irme". Asentí sin palabras, recordando la trifulca de la que me había hablado Billy no quería un duelo de chicos en mi casa, no con los vecinos que tenía. Pondría en riesgo mi cubierta y el trabajo en el Instituto.

-"Me debes una explicación" Le dije

-"En la noche si te sientes bien te la daré, si me quieres salir conmigo…" Se estaba lanzando. No lo iba a rechazar.

Quería probar que se sentía tener a alguien al lado incondicional, protector. Sentirme querida me seducía. Si él me aceptaba dejaría mi vida de antes. Este pensamiento me dejo shockeada…

-"¿Es una promesa?", preguntó.

-"Lo es". "Toma la puerta de atrás, no quiero que te cruces con nadie, tengo vecinos mirones". Asintió en silencio.

-"Paso en la tarde como a las 5."

Una cita y no era para un trabajo, era para mí.

Estaba feliz y aterrada a la vez. Se colocó la capucha de la campera que traía y salió por la puerta de servicio.

-"¡Hey Bella vas a abrirme! No creo que consigas otro mecánico gratis." La voz de Jake me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

Me acerqué a la puerta, la abrí y vi a Jake que estaba con su sonrisa de un millón de dólares.

-"Bells, papá me mando a ver tu trasto, ¿como has estado?" no le iba a decir que los Cullen se colaron en mi casa y uno de ellos me cuidó durante la noche…

-"Muy bien gracias, adelante ve que puedes hacer"

-"Jake ¿quieres algo de beber?" Me sentía cómoda con él y con su padre los sentía como familia.

-"Una limonada estaría bien, gracias"

Entré a la casa, saqué hielo, unos limones y preparé la bebida. Volví a oler mi ropa, su perfume aún estaba ahí.

Definitivamente loca… Salí de la casa, me acerqué a Jake para darle la limonada y de paso ver que le hacía al trasto.

El tuvo la misma actitud del otro día, arrugo la nariz con desagrado. En la mañana no me había bañado, caí en la cuenta que tal vez tuviera olor a vómito.

El recuerdo de Edward durmiendo a mi lado y yo con olor a vómito…me paralizó quise morir; la vergüenza era indescriptible hasta el punto del bochorno, tenía que verlo más tarde.

Tuvimos una charla bastante amena, me contó de sus amigos, la vida en la reserva, que extrañaba a su madre y hermanas. El tiempo pasaba rápido con él, era divertido y amable.

Miré mi reloj y eran las 4.3 ¡diablos!...tenia que correr a alistarme.

Mientras Jake le daba los últimos retoques a la chevy, fuí a tomar una ducha. Estaba nerviosa tenia una salida con él, pero ¿a qué lugar iríamos?, no podríamos salir en Forks.

No podía permitir que alguien de la escuela me viera, perdería mi trabajo y lo necesitaba.

Busqué la ropa adecuada, un jean ceñido deslavado, una camiseta negra de mangas largas, una cazadora de cuero negra y unas botas bajas negras. Acomodé mi cabello. Estaba lista.

Mi cara se veía bastante mal pero por suerte el malestar se había pasado por completo. No estaba preparada para comer de nuevo pero podía vivir con ello.

Los nervios me carcomían, quería que Jake se fuera antes de que Edward pasara por mí. Bajé a toda prisa, cerré la puerta de entrada detrás de mí.

Jake estaba tirado debajo de la chevy, salió de allí. Y me miraba con la boca abierta. ¿Qué le pasaba a este chico?

-"Vas de salida" Asentí.

-"Un amigo viene por mi"

Se levantó del piso y cruzó los brazos en el pecho. -"Pensé que no conocías a nadie en la ciudad"

No tenia por que darle explicaciones a él. Le di una media verdad, llevaba mucho tiempo siendo una mitómana. Decir la verdad a veces me hacía sentir bien. Aunque no fuera una completa.

-"Técnicamente él no es de aquí"

Asintió. -"¿Lo conozco?" Su pregunta me puso muy incómoda, mentí.

-"No lo creo." Yo sabía que se conocían.

-"Bueno la chevy esta lista, sé paciente con ella y te va a durar unos años. Recuerda que siempre que lo necesites puedes llamarme." Me guiño un ojo y sonrío, ¿provocativo?, me dió la impresión que estaba coqueteando.

¿Qué carajo? Tendré un problema, se me pegan los adolescentes! El se veía casi de mi edad pero sabía que tenía 16.

Un motor deportivo nos distrajo, un poderoso Aston Martín negro aparcó en el frente de mi casa, el auto era deslumbrante.

Jake prácticamente babeaba por el auto.

-"¿Tu amigo?" Quiso saber.

Estaba atónita, no podía ser él ¿que adolescente tendría ese auto?

La puerta del piloto se abrió, Jake se envaró, arrugo la nariz con desagrado en un claro gesto de que algo apestaba. Otra vez esa actitud tan rara.

El piloto bajo y era él… Lucia deslumbrante, vestido pulcramente en un jean negro deslavado, una camiseta de cuello pico negra, cazadora de cuero marrón, el cabello pelirrojo completamente rebelde.

Me di cuenta que me le había quedado viendo con la boca abierta, tragué en seco, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro.

-"Isabella…, Black". Asintió a modo de saludo arrugando su nariz. ¿Que tendrán? ¿Será un nuevo gesto entre los jóvenes? Yo no era tan vieja, pero como no tenía contacto con nadie lo deje pasar. Había modas y palabras que también desconocía, por lo que sabía de las personas esto podría ser una nueva manera de comunicarse.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí. Me sentí como en un cuento de hadas pero yo no era una princesa inocente.

-"¿Nos vamos?" Estaba estupefacta, me sentía diferente, débil, a su merced. Eso no era bueno me estaba volviendo dependiente y lo peor de todo era que no me importaba, lo quería cerca.

-"Si vamos"."Jake dale mis saludos a Billy" Con eso me subí al auto y él cerró mi puerta.

Hubo una especie de duelo de miradas entre Edward y Jake, que no supe entender. Escuché algo parecido a un bisbiseo. Subió al auto con una sonrisa petulante.

-"Bien ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?"Me miraba intensamente, me perdí en la profundidad de sus ojos áureos de una peculiaridad sin igual. Cuando salí de mi letargo medite su pregunta.

-"No lo sé, tengo poco viviendo aquí y como sabrás no salgo mucho" La voz me salió nerviosa, entrecortada. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-"te sientes bien para cenar o prefieres el cine" Odiaba comer en privado, en público me parecía aberrante y expuesto.

-"el cine parece buena idea"

-"Port Ángeles entonces" Me sentí aliviada. El viaje fue tranquilo charlamos de todo y nada.

Me contó de su música, su familia, que sus padres murieron cuando era pequeño, amaba a sus padres adoptivos y hermanos. No se concebía sin su familia cerca. Charlamos de literatura, quede impactada por sus gustos literarios, tan propios de alguien de principios de siglo.

Por momentos tenia la sensación que hablaba con alguien con un alma de años…, con un hombre mayor, no con un joven de apenas 17.

Estaba buscando motivos para no sentirme una pedófila, lo estaba logrando.

Le conté varias cosas de mí, las que podía, casi sin mentirle y se sintió bien.

A veces extrañaba la sensación de poder, la tranquilidad y la adrenalina que me invadía cuando hacía mi trabajo, pero al estar con él me sentía diferente... viva, mi cuerpo palpitaba por su cercanía.

Hasta llegue a sentir que si me aceptara, lo dejaría todo atrás, sin más, solo por una oportunidad, quería esta vida, la necesitaba. Lo necesitaba.

Llegamos al cine y como el caballero que era abrió mi puerta, estaba deslumbrada.

A él lo notaba rígido, podría jurar que en ocasiones, lo escuché gruñir, como cuando esperábamos en la fila para entrar a la sala. Un grupo de chicas llamó mi atención, se lo estaban comiendo con los ojos. Sentí la ira bullir dentro de mi.

Trataba de acercarse más a mi, me tomó de la mano y se puso detrás de mi espalda, de una forma territorial. Sentía su aliento en mi nuca, estaba helado, pero no le di importancia, el tacto se sentía placentero, me hizo vibrar.

-"¿te estoy incomodando?" Su voz acariciaba mi cuello.

-"No, solo que no lo vi venir" dije tragando grueso con voz entrecortada. Tenía el vello de punta.

-"No puedo contenerme te están comiendo con los ojos"

-"A ti también"

Mi corazón latió emocionado. Una emoción nueva, diferente, poderosa y completamente mía.

Entramos a la sala tomados de la mano y sentía varios ojos en mi nuca.

-"No les hagas caso, yo no lo hago o tendría que desangrarlos"

Me reí ante su comentario tan ocurrente.

-"Yo envenenaría a todas la que se atrevan a mirarte" Era verdad lo haría.

No sé de que trataba la película, estaba demasiado concentrada en lo cerca que estábamos el uno del otro y lo bien que se sentía. Lo miraba de soslayo, él estaba rígido en su asiento y lo tomé de las manos.

Su toque glacial era reconfortante.

La mujer en mi clamaba por él, por tenerlo cerca, sabía que no era correcto, sabía que era egoísta, por sobre todo no estaba bien, pero lo quería, aunque me convirtiera en alguien débil, quería permitirme esto, me lo debía.

No sabía bien cómo hacerlo, nunca había estado en una relación antes y claramente desconocía los artilugios de la seducción.

Había leído sobre el amor, los celos, el sexo, pero nunca lo había experimentado de primera mano. Eran considerados un obstáculo, una debilidad para alguien como yo. Suficiente prueba lo eran Billy y mi padre.

Y aquí estaba tratando de seducir a un joven, sin saber bien que hacer ni como actuar. La película terminó y estaba completamente dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

Salimos del cine tomados de las manos, me detuve.

-"quiero probar algo" Le dije muerta de vergüenza y la cara en llamas. Asintió.

-"lo que quieras"

-"Quédate muy quieto"

Obedeció.

Me sentía como una pervertida estaba por abusar de un chico. Mi corazón se aceleró con la expectativa.

Me acerqué lentamente, me paré de puntillas, y lo besé. El se congeló, lentamente comenzó a devolverme el beso. Sus labios eran suaves. Cuando el beso subió de intensidad, con mucho cuidado se fue separando de mi, por un momento me pareció que estaba luchando por contenerse. y luego, suavemente rompió el beso. Sus ojos estaban negros como el carbón, tenía el rostro descompuesto.

-"te sientes bien" le dije.

El respiraba agitado.

-"Si, solo que no lo esperaba, no estaba preparado"

El bochorno me invadió.

-"Perdón…yo no quise obligarte…solo pensé que tu…querías…yo, bueno lo siento. Las palabras se me agolpaban en la boca. Su rostro cambió.

-"Moría por hacerlo, solo que no sabía bien como… yo bueno…tengo problemas para controlarme cuando estoy a tu lado, además nunca he besado a nadie, no de esa forma"

En eso nos parecíamos bastante. Experiencia cero en relaciones.

-"yo tampoco…de hecho es la primera vez que lo hago"

Sonrío, sus ojos volvieron a cambiar de color. Era extraño, tampoco me importó.

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de la historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo que se publicara el sábado proximo.


	8. Chapter 8

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.**

**GRACIAS A MI BETA LAURI!**

**EPOV**

_Me sentía satisfecho la había marcado como mía sin siquiera proponérmelo._

Mi celular comenzó a timbrar…Alice

-"Hola"

-"¿Edward estas bien?, ¿Isabela se encuentra bien?"

-"Si Al, está bien"

-"¡Su futuro desapareció!, temprano la veía contigo en la cita pero ahora nada…"

-"Tranquila Al, tiene a un perro por amigo por eso no la puedes ver."

-"¡¿Que?" Su chillido me dejó sordo

-"¿Es que no tiene instinto de supervivencia esta mujer?" Reí a mandíbula batiente.

-"No, no lo tiene."- Cortamos la comunicación.

Seguí de cerca toda la charla entre ella y el chico perro, en un momento Isabela miró su reloj y salió disparada hacia la casa.

Miré mi reloj, era la hora. Corrí a casa como alma que lleva el diablo. Alice me esperaba en la puerta muy divertida.

_-"estas retrasado, ¿sabes? es la chica la que te hace esperar, no al revés_"

-"El perro me puso de los nervios". Ella río.

-"¿Estas celoso de su mascota?"

-"Sabes, es humano la mayor parte del tiempo."

-"¡_Como si a ella le importara!"_ Me grito mentalmente.

_-"Ed ¿me quieres?"_ preguntó haciendo uno de sus pucheros manipuladores.

-"Sabes que si Al." Sabía lo que me esperaba.

-"¿Cuanto?"Me miraba con los ojos grandes, más manipulación.

-"Lo suficiente para vestirme con la ropa que escogiste." Comenzó a dar saltitos y vitorear.

-"gracias, gracias a ella le va a encantar…"Frunció el seño me, señalo con el dedo.

-"¡Báñate que es tarde!" Ordenó.

Subí las escaleras a toda prisa, casi me choco con Carlisle que salía de su escritorio.

_-"¿Llevas prisa hijo?" _No le contesté no podía demorarme más.

Llegué al baño, nunca en mis 108 años estuve tan ansioso como lo estaba ahora. Tenía que controlarme.

Me vestí con la ropa que eligió Alice.

Me mire al espejo, la imagen me sorprendió, era la de un hombre diferente, uno enamorado.

-"¿Ed puedo pasar?"

-"Si Al, adelante."

La imagen de Alice era aterradora, estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, estudiando mi vestuario.

Repasaba en su mente los cambios que debía hacerle, sonrío complacida, hasta llegar a mi cabello.

En un parpadeo estaba de vuelta con espuma para el cabello. Era una batalla perdida. La dejé hacer, cuando estuvo satisfecha una gran sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

-"¡Listo!, ¡suerte hermanito!"

-"Gracias Al". La besé en la frente y salí disparado al garaje.

Decidí tomar el Aston Martín, nunca lo había usado en Forks, me pareció una buena idea para despistar a los vecinos mirones de Isabela.

El ronroneo del motor fue reconfortante. Estaba ingresando a su calle cuando los pensamientos del perro me golpearon.

Estaba tratando de coquetear con Isabela, la miraba con ansias. Le guiño el ojo tratando de seducirla, era demasiado…ella hizo caso omiso a su artilugio y lo miraba extrañada.

_-__"¿Quién será el amigo que viene por ella?, ¿algún profesor del instituto? nahhhh son todos muy viejos"_

Apreté el volante del auto marcando mis dedos en él, me hacia la idea de que era el cuello del chucho súper crecido. Ardía de los celos. Pisé el acelerador, el motor rugió furioso.

Aparqué en la puerta de su casa, no bajé de inmediato tenía miedo de no poder contenerme y matar al perro. Una idea muy tentadora a la que desistí de inmediato.

Respiré varias veces mientras disfrutaba de los pensamientos de incertidumbre que se generaban en el can con esteroides, acerca del amigo de Isabela.

-"¿tu amigo?" – Indagó "_¿Quién carajo es? nunca vi ese auto antes, era claro que una chica como ella no estaba sola". _Me reconfortó que pensara que no era para él.

Isabela miraba el auto sin entender nada, estaba estupefacta, se veía hermosa.

Decidí terminar con el drama, abrí la puerta, los pensamientos del perro me impactaron cuando mi olor le llegó.

_-__"No, no puede ser, ese olor de vuelta…Cullen ¿él es su amigo? Acaso esta loca. Maldita sanguijuela."_

Sus conclusiones eran muy infantiles.

Luego la vi, tan hermosa…

Casi no había rastros del malestar, el negro le hacía resaltar la blancura de su piel y la profundidad de sus ojos, estaba babeando.

Los celos me invadieron con la fuerza de un tsunami. Debía agregar a la lista de calificativos recientemente descubiertos en mi, el de baboso y enfermo de celos.

A ella no le fuí indiferente, agradecí haberme sometido a Alice, había dado sus frutos. Ella se me quedó viendo varios segundos. Sonreí pícaramente.

-"Isabela… Black". Saludé cordialmente con una inclinación de cabeza, haciendo gala de mis modales. Modales de los que el perro carecía. Su espantoso olor me quemó la nariz, e hice una mueca. Isabela nos miraba desconcertada.

Me adelante y abrí la puerta del copiloto para ella.

-"¿Nos vamos?" Estaba sorprendida.

-"Si vamos, Jake dale mis saludos a Billy"- Se despidió del perro, subió al auto y cerré la puerta.

Los pensamientos del can me estaban poniendo de los pelos.

_-"maldito chupasangre enferm__o, ¿que querrá con ella?, ella no puede quererlo, no al él, no es natural, él podría matarla"_

-"por el amor de Dios,¿quieres detenerte?, ella es mía" Susurré con voz baja y amenazante, lo miré con ira contenida y los puños crispados.

_-"Es tu problema si no te gusta lo que pienso, mantente fuera de mi cabeza estúpido fenómeno del demonio"_

-"¡Muérete Black!" bisbisee entre dientes.

_-__"No puedo decirte lo mismo ya que llevas casi 100 años muerto_." Me miraba furibundo.

-"Ella me eligió". Sonreí altivo. Me di media vuelta y subí al auto. Dirigí toda mi atención al objeto de mi afecto.

-"Bien ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?"- Descargué todo el vigor de mi mirada en ella. Tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-"No lo sé, tengo poco viviendo aquí y como sabrás no salgo mucho" se la veía turbada, había logrado deslumbrarla. Sonreí satisfecho.

-"¿te sientes bien para cenar o prefieres el cine?"- Medito. Rogaba por el cine, la comida humana me sabía a tierra, pero por ella tragaría lo que fuera. Era patético.

-"el cine parece buena idea"

¡Gracias!Pense.

-"Port Ángeles entonces" Su rostro se relajo, disfrutamos del viaje, la charla osciló sobre varios temas, ella fue honesta en casi todo, era reconfortante saber que no se escondía.

No habló mucho de su familia, solo que sus padres llevaban muertos un tiempo, fue en el único momento que me pareció que no decía la verdad.

Me contó que su violín era un stradivarius original de fines de 1670 aproximadamente, regalado por su padre cuando cumplió 21, había recorrido varios países y hablaba un par de idiomas.

Sus gustos por la literatura eran semejantes a los míos, Tolstoi era uno de sus autores preferidos. Ella no solo era solitaria, tenía un alma que podría acompañar a la mía…

Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado al cine. Aparcamos.

Me bajé del auto, abrí su puerta y la ayude a bajar. Lucía hermosa.

Saqué los boletos y fuimos para la fila. Los pensamientos de la sala me estaban matando.

_-__"¡Que hermosa mujer!"_

_-__"¡Es tan bella!" "¿Vendrá sola? Voy a acercarme". "¿Tendré alguna oportunidad?"_

-"_Ese pantalón resalta las formas de su cuerpo…Dios que bella."_

Estaba rígido, de muy mal humor y loco de celos. Cuando el tipo pretendió acercarse le gruñí mostrando mis dientes de forma amenazante.

_-__"¡Que diablos es un lunático!"_ Pensó mientras volvía sobre sus pasos. Bien uno menos.

Volví mi completa atención a Isabela, la notaba incómoda. Los pensamientos de los hombres me seguían golpeando, tenía que proclamarla como mía ante ellos o me volvería loco.

Me acerqué lentamente y la tomé de la mano, el toque helado de mi piel no le molestó.

Los pensamientos me seguían invadiendo. Me puse detrás de su espalda, la abracé en forma territorial por detrás. Su corazón se acelero, fué dulce, intenso e intimo.

El depredador en mi rugía "mía", el hombre estuvo de acuerdo. Mis dos naturalezas estaban en sintonía.

Las voces de los hombres se acallaron, sonreí complacido.

-"¿te estoy incomodando?" le pregunté suavemente al oído.

-"No, solo que no lo vi venir"- Pasó saliva. La voz le salió entrecortada, el corazón le latía rápido y su piel estaba erizada.

-"No puedo contenerme, te están comiendo con los ojos"- Fui sincero.

-"A ti también"- No lo había notado, estaba tan concentrado en los hombres…

El momento de entrar a la sala llegó, la tome de la mano, los pensamientos me invadieron de nuevo, los bloquee, no me importaban, otra vez la había marcado como mía.

-"No les hagas caso, yo no lo hago o tendría que desangrarlos" había sopesado dejar seco a uno o dos.

-"yo envenenaría a todas la que se atrevan a mirarte"- Algo me sorprendió, no había signos de mentira en su declaración. Lo dejé pasar.

La película empezó y no sabia que hacer, me quedé estático en el asiento. No sabía si podía tomarla de las manos o no, me sentía un niño. La vi mirarme varias veces, luego de un momento me tomó de la mano. Me sentí aliviado, a ella no le molestaba mi tacto helado.

Su calidez era un bálsamo para mi gélidez.

La película terminó, nunca supe de que venía la trama. Divagué durante todo el filme. Salimos de la sala tomados de la mano. Al final del pasillo se detuvo.

Ella en ningún momento se puso incómoda con mi presencia o mi contacto, pero estaba terriblemente pensativa, como asistiendo a una lucha interna.

-"quiero probar algo" -Me dijo completamente roja. Asentí muerto de intriga.

-"lo que quieras" aseveré para infundirle coraje.

-"Quédate muy quieto"-Obedecí. Su corazón latía fuerte. Se acercó más a mí hasta que nuestros cuerpos se pegaron. Tragué la ponzoña, esto no pintaba bien, pero no la iba a rechazar.

Quería probarme, era peligroso pero yo era una criatura egoísta. La quería cerca, la ansiaba, mis dos naturalezas pujaban por ella.

Se paró de puntillas, sentí sus cálidos labios rozar los míos. Me congelé… el hombre y el vampiro peleaban incesantemente, el hombre volvió a ganar.

Lentamente con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla la abracé, comencé a devolverle el beso. Su aliento sabía a gloría, era dulce, cálido e incomparable. Un logro propio o de los dos. No lo sabía.

Una vorágine de sensaciones me golpeó fuerte…amor, deseo, sed, ansias, capricho, adoración. Yo quería esto, la quería a ella conmigo para siempre.

La garganta me estallaba en llamas, parecía un volcán haciendo erupción, la sed era abrasadora pero la podía controlar, lo haría, por ella…

El beso se intensifico, apretó más su cuerpo contra el mío, entrelazó los dedos de una mano en mi cabello y la otra en la parte baja de mi espalda, me acerco más. La temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse, jadeó dentro de mi boca. Su aliento me quemó…

Fue demasiado, el vampiro comenzó a luchar para salir, tenía que detenerla.

Poco a poco me fui separando, extrañe su calidez pero era muy arriesgado, mis ojos debían estar negros, a ella no pareció importarle.

-"¿te sientes bien?"- Quiso saber.

-"si, solo que no lo esperaba, no estaba preparado" Jadeaba por un aire que no necesitaba. Ella se avergonzó.

-"perdón…yo no quise obligarte…solo pensé que tu…querías…yo bueno lo siento" Las palabras le salían a borbotones era la primera vez que la veía vacilar. Quise morir. La había herido.

-"moría por hacerlo, solo que no sabía bien como… yo bueno…tengo problemas para controlarme cuando estoy a tu lado" Esa era una gran verdad. El mínimo error…no podía pensar en ello.

-"además nunca he besado a nadie, no de esa forma" estaba muerto de la vergüenza al reconocer mi inexperiencia. Sabía que era anticuado para los tiempos que corrían.

-"yo tampoco…de hecho es la primera vez que lo hago" Su declaración me hizo sentir feliz, completo, le dio una esperanza al hombre, el depredador rugió resignado…

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de esta historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo. Que se publicará el martes 15 de marzo.


	9. Chapter 9

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.**

**GRACIAS A MI BETA LAURI QUE ES GENIAL!**

BPOV

_-"yo tampoco…de hecho es la primera vez que lo hago" Sonr__ió, sus ojos volvieron a cambiar de color. Era extraño, tampoco me importo._

Salimos del cine tomados de mano, la noche estaba muy fría.

-"¿Te gustaría caminar?" – me preguntó.

No quería negarme pero ya bastantes riesgos había corrido en el cine además tenía mucho frío.

-"Yo bueno… tengo frío".

Su rostro decayó. No supe porque,¿acaso el no sentía el aire helado calándole los huesos?.

-"¿quieres regresar?".

Asentí. -"Te invito un té en mi casa ¿que dices?, no tendrás que colarte por la ventana o tirar la puerta abajo esta vez." Sonrío de lado.

-"Ok"

Era sensual sin proponérselo, todavía tenía dudas de él, me seguía preguntando por que sus ojos cambiaban de color, su piel era fría y dura, porque era tan sigiloso y agudo, a veces tenía la sensación de que era muy maduro para su edad.

Se comportaba como un caballero de los libros de Jane Austen, pero todo el cúmulo de incógnitas que giraban a su alrededor eran anuladas por el sentimiento de necesidad que tenía de él.

Lo quería cerca, a mi lado, todo el tiempo que me fuera posible. Haría lo que fuera por él, lo dejaría todo…

Me sentía egoísta, lo estaba arriesgando para ahorrarme el sufrimiento y la pena de no tenerlo, me estaba volviendo descuidada y dependiente, tampoco me importó.

El viaje a mi casa fue tranquilo el me tomó de la mano mientras manejaba, yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y suspiré, era agradable.

Cuando llegamos, al aparcar, noté que las luces de la casa de la señora Stanley se encendieron. Me quedé dura en el asiento.

-"la señora Stanley, nos espía, me pone de los nervios, estoy harta de ella y sus cotilleos"- Esa mujer tenía suerte de que Forks fuera un lugar pequeño, si no me la hubiese cargado sin más.

-"Isabela tranquila, la noche es muy cerrada no me verá, te aseguro que no sabe de quien es el auto, es la primera vez que lo uso en Forks"

-"¿Estas seguro?"Dudé.

-"tanto como si pudiera leer su mente" Largó una carcajada que no entendí. Había algo raro en sus ojos, no mentía.

-"de ser así sabrías todos los chismes del pueblo"- se encogió de hombros y sonrío afable.

-"bajemos"

Bajo del auto, abrió mi puerta y me ayudó a bajar, sonreía para si mismo. No me extrañó, él era peculiar.

Entramos a la casa, no sabía bien que hacer, ciertamente no estaba lista para tener relaciones con él, no porque no lo deseara de esa manera, simplemente no estaba lista aún.

Mi corazón latía rápido, estaba nerviosa.

Recorrió la sala con la vista, estaba inquieto, le indiqué con la mano el sillón para que me esperase mientras yo iba a la cocina a preparar té para los dos. Cuando regresé a la sala, estaba analizando mi violín.

-"¿También eres luthier?" Se sorprendió. Dejo el instrumento en el estuche, levantó la vista y sus ojos me traspasaron. Su mirada era intensa y cálida.

-"Tu violín es casi tan exquisito, único e invaluable como tú" Me quedé pasmada ante semejante comentario. El era mi perdición.

-"me preguntaba si te gustaría que tocáramos juntos, como un dúo" Su pregunta me tomó con la guardia baja. Dudé, sería interesante.

Estaba intrigada nunca lo había oído tocar el piano. Le entregué su taza y nos sentamos en el sillón. Tomo el té y sus facciones se contrajeron hastiadas, mis habilidades culinarias no iban a mejorar nunca.

-"Me atrae la idea, pero está el problema del lugar" Me miró como si le estuviera diciendo una tontería.

-"Mi casa sería el lugar, no hay manera que mueva mi piano de su sitio, tú en cambio puedes llevar el violín al lugar que quieras" Me quedé pasmada. Su casa con su familia, sus padres. Negué con la cabeza.

-"No, no lo haré" dije cortante y di unos sorbitos a mi taza.

-"¿a que le temes?"Indagó

-"¿es broma? tus padres y hermanos estarán allí, moriría de vergüenza, además está el detalle que doy clases en el Instituto donde tus hermanos y tu concurren…" Reía divertido.

Me llegué a plantear si era yo la que estaba equivocada, pero no, aún en los tiempos que corren que un alumno y su profesora tengan una cita, o lo que fuera que sea lo que estábamos haciendo, era razón suficiente para ser despedida o me quitaran el titulo, podría conseguir uno nuevo, pero sería dificultoso obtener otro puesto en la preparatoria con ese antecedente. Era un lujo que no podía darme.

Mientras pensaba en la manera de reafirmar mi negativa di un sorbo grande a mi té antes de que se enfríe.

-"Todos ellos saben de mis intenciones contigo" me atoré con la infusión y comencé a toser, me sentí sofocada, hundida en el mar de la vergüenza. Pasé saliva sonoramente.

¡Rayos!

-"además no deberías preocuparte somos extremadamente discretos y casi no socializamos". Eso era verdad. De todos los comentarios que había escuchado de la familia Cullen, todos confluían en que eran extremadamente reservados.

-"Hay algo que tal vez no sepas de mi familia…"

-"¿Hay más?" Me preparé para una confesión sobre adicciones o desordenes alimenticios, rivalidades fraternales, problemas legales con las adopciones. Sonrió, se aclaró la garganta.

-"¿sabes? Mis hermanos están juntos…" me quedé boquiabierta. No era lo que esperaba, no podía salir del asombro.

-"¿juntos?,"Inquirí ceñuda. Mientras terminaba mi té.

-"Bueno… mmm… verás, Jasper y Alice son pareja así como Emmet y Rosalie. Llevan juntos casi el mismo tiempo." Me volví a atorar con el té, esta vez él muy delicadamente golpeó mi espalda. Ciertamente esta familia era muy diferente.

-"continúa" le insté, mientras me secaba las lagrimas producidas por el atragantamiento.

-"Jasper y Rosalie son mellizos, hijos de una hermana de mi madre, mis padres los acogieron al morir los suyos, Emmet, Alice y yo no tenemos relación de sangre entre nosotros"

-"¿porque todos tiene los ojos del mismo color?"Mi pregunta lo desconcertó.

-"coincidencia por la dieta que llevamos" Era verdad sus ojos no se alteraron.

-"¿Qué dicen tus padres de estas dos relaciones?"Sonrío divertido.

-"Ellos solo quieren nuestra felicidad"

Me armé de valor, sopesé la idea. Ya había roto un par de reglas, una más no haría mucha diferencia.

-"Acepto" - Su cara se iluminó.

Me acomodé en el sillón a su lado, él me acunó suavemente en sus brazos. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho buscando el sonido de su corazón, latía tan lento y acompasado que no lo escuchaba, como si no hubiese uno.

Me extraño no sentir los huesos de su tórax, su pecho se sentía duro como una estatua, perfectamente tallado en los lugares justos. Para entonces había dejado de preguntarme porque su fisiología era tan peculiar, tan diferente.

Me gustaba sentirlo cerca, era reconfortante, eso era lo que realmente me importaba, él y yo. Con esa idea me quedé dormida…

Sentía la cara fría, su olor en mi nariz y la cadencia de una respiración bajo mi cuerpo. Se había quedado.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, mi corazón se aceleró…

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- su rostro se descompuso.

-"Pensé que era bienvenido" me dijo con tono monocorde.

-"No, por supuesto que lo eres…pero tus padres…deben estar preocupados…yo …bueno…" Las palabras me salían a borbotones .No sabía que decir, estaba muy nerviosa. El rompió en carcajadas.

-"ellos saben que pasé la noche aquí"-

Tragué grueso.

-"¿Qué?" Estaba roja, me levanté del sillón de un salto y comencé a pasar las manos por mi cabello.

-"Cálmate Isabela, de hecho están más tranquilos ahora que saben que estoy dentro de la casa" Me detuve en seco y lo mire sin entender.

-"ellos saben de tus actividades de acechador" - sus risas llenaron la sala.

-"¡claro que si!, en mi casa suelo usar la puerta para salir ¿sabes? Entrar por las ventanas a hurtadillas es un hábito nuevo".

Ya no tenia dudas acerca de la manera en que el doctor y su esposa afrontaban que uno de sus hijos pasara las noches acechando a una profesora o la forma que sobrellevaban las relaciones de sus hijos. Esto era demasiado, su familia había puesto mi capacidad de asombro al tope.

Me resigné a esperar lo inesperado de estas particulares personas.

Su historia parecía fabricada, pero era muy compleja para recordarla completa, yo lo sabía, mentía a diario para sobrevivir.

Miré mi reloj eran las 7.3 de la mañana tenia años de no dormir tantas horas, para ser exactos desde que entré al negocio familiar.

Miré por la ventana y la señora Stanley estaba regando las plantas ¡en Forks! que llueve casi a diario! esta mujer estaba en mi lista, era tan obvia haría mi trabajo por placer con ella, me estaba enfermando.

Removí las ideas de mi mente, pero no podía negar que sería interesante, aunque más no sea para darle un buen susto.

-"la señora Stanley esta regando" Inquirí con la ceja levantada.

-"si bueno tu visitante la tiene intrigada" me dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-"Edward, ¿no vas a clases hoy?" Se recostó en el sofá, cruzo sus piernas, las colgó en el apoyabrazos y me miraba atentamente.

-"sí, de hecho debo ir a dejar mi auto en casa. Estoy esperando que la señora Stanley salga a hacer las compras, pero parece demasiado interesada en conocer al propietario del auto negro aparcado fuera, ¿acaso tú sabes quien visita a la profesora Swan? Ella muere por saberlo"- Su sonrisa era pícara como cuando un niño hace una travesura. Era el descaro personificado.

-"¿Entonces, que haremos?"Le dije. Seguía riendo como si nada.

-"Tú irás a dar clases y yo hago novillos hasta que pueda escapar de tu vecina acechadora" - Asentí.

-"Siéntete como en tu casa" Con eso subí las escaleras, cambié mi ropa y tomé los libros para las clases. No tenía idea de que dar, improvisaría. Cuando estuve lista bajé las escaleras, él seguía en el sofá.

-"ella es insistente ¿verdad?" - Pregunté mirando por la ventana.

-"¡No sabes hasta que punto!, tu visitante sería una buena charla para la fila del supermercado o la peluquería, todavía no lo decidió." - Su seguridad me dejó perpleja. Solo asentí, me había resignado a no tratar de analizar sus palabras puesto que no me interesaba estudiarlo más, él era mío y para mí. Lo demás eran insignificancias.

-"Suerte entonces. Nos vemos luego"

-"No me perdería tu clase por nada." - En un rápido movimiento acortó la distancia entre nosotros y me besó suavemente, por momentos parecía que tenía miedo de lastimarme con solo tocarme, como si eso fuera posible.

Sus movimientos eran suaves, contenidos. Sus labios eran dulces y frescos. El sabor de su lengua era sensacional, se movía con la mía buscando su propio tiempo.

Lentamente se fue separando, sus ojos otra vez estaban negros como la noche, aunque su rostro no se veía tan mal como en el cine. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho por lo fuerte que martillaba contra las costillas.

Me abrazó tiernamente y besó el tope de mi frente. Hundí mi cara en su pecho, para llevarme su olor conmigo. Me dolía dejarlo. Era infantil y lo sabía.

Cuando me recuperé del impacto que el beso provocó en mi. Tome mi anorak y salí de la casa. Me despedí desde la puerta con la mano, él estaba otra vez en el sillón completamente resignado a la espera.

Al salir, sentí los ojos de la señora Stanley en mi nuca, me di vuelta para que sepa que la había notado, ella bajo la vista.

-"Buenos días" La presioné. Solo asintió con la cabeza. Espero que disfrutes la decepción. Pensé para mí.

Las primeras clases fueron lentas había decidido que la tarea sería la misma para todos puesto que no tenía muchas ganas de pensar. Debían elegir una canción de un autor latino y pasarla al inglés. La tarea sería revisada y corregida en clase.

Fue una desgracia quise golpear mi cabeza contra la pared por haber escogido esa tarea, las canciones eran horribles y las traducciones lastimosas.

Me preparé mentalmente para la última clase, era la que asistía Edward.

Llegué al salón traté de comportarme natural, el ocupaba su lugar de siempre. Firmé los registros de asistencias y encomendé la tarea, en ningún momento levanté la vista, sentía sus ojos fijos en mi.

La clase trascurrió sin sobresaltos me animé a mirarlo unas veces pero se lo veía concentrado. Fué el primero en terminar. Se levantó del pupitre y dejó su trabajo sobre mi escritorio, sin mirarme, volvió a sentarse y sonreía para si mismo.

Muy disimuladamente tomé el trabajo y comencé a leerlo. Mientras recibía poco a poco todos los demás.

PROHIBIDO NUESTRO AMOR

Qué hablen te lo juro me importa poco si me puedo ver en tus ojos en tu mirada.

Por qué te amo y se bien que no será en vano, por qué te amo mi vida pongo en tus manos.

Prohibido nuestro amor, y qué?

Los dos sabemos el por qué

Los sueños qué vivimos pueden más qué lo qué digan todos los demás

Prohibido esta pasión y qué?

Los van a lapidar y qué?

Peor es no saber tener por un amor en carne viva el corazón.

Prohibido nuestro amor y qué?

Los dos sabemos el porqué

Los sueños qué vivimos pueden más qué lo qué digan todos los demás

Prohibida esta pasión y qué?

Los van a lapidar y qué?

Peor es no saber tener por un amor en carne viva el corazón

Qué hablen te lo juro me importa poco si me puedo ver en tus ojos;

En tu mirada

Por qué te amo y se bien qué no será en vano

Por qué te amo mi vida pongo en tus manos

Prohibido este amor y qué?

Los dos sabemos el por qué

los sueños que vivimos pueden más

qué lo qué digan todos los demás

Prohibida esta pasión y qué?

Los van a lapidar y qué?

Peor es no saber tener por un amor en carne viva al corazón

Estaba sin aliento, levanté la vista y sus ojos me quemaban. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí querida, estaba feliz, nunca supe de que iba el sentimiento de felicidad pero estaba segura que se parecía mucho a lo que estaba experimentando.

Tenía que calmarme me iba a poner en evidencia frente al salón.

Tomé aire deje su trabajo entre mis libros para que nadie más lo vea. Me distraje corrigiendo todos los otros desastres, eso me tranquilizó.

La clase llego a su fin, recogí mis cosas y salí sin mirar atrás, pasé por la sala de profesores a dejar el registro y el justificante de los días que me retiré y el que no asistí a trabajar, el profesor de matemáticas que recordé como George se acercó.

-"Profesora Swan". Volví mi vista hacia él

-"Si?, George ¿verdad?" Asintió.

-"Solo quería preguntarle si su amigo la había encontrado". Me paralicé, todos mis sentidos se pusieron alertas. La profesora de español dejo paso a la asesina entrenada.

-"No, ¿dejó algún recado?" Negó con la cabeza.

-"solo quería saber donde vivía, pero nosotros no teníamos idea, además es norma del instituto no dar información de los profesores"

-"Seguro un amigo de Seattle" Mentí, me lancé necesitaba datos.

-"seguro fuese Michael, era rubio y bajito ¿verdad?"Negó.

-"Era alto, de cabello negro y llevaba gafas oscuras" La confirmación de todos mis miedos había llegado, me habían encontrado tendría que correr…

-"Esta bien, seguro dará conmigo Forks es un lugar pequeño".Sonreí amargamente. La realidad de mis propias palabras, hacía eco en mi mente.

Me despedí de George, con un beso en la mejilla que lo sorprendió, mientras me hacía con las llaves de su auto sin que lo nótase.

Salí al estacionamiento, contaba con que el no conociera mi aspecto, pero para estas alturas no lo sabía.

Me subí al auto de George y comencé la carrera el Audi estaba listo para salir solo tendría que buscar el violín y la laptop, no los iba a dejar.

Dejar a Edward era demasiado ya, no quería dejar nada más. Pensar en él me haría flaquear pero su seguridad estaba primero no lo arrastraría conmigo a una vida como la que llevaba antes de conocerlo, él tenía un futuro brillante, era joven, se olvidaría de mi, aunque yo no podía asegurar que en algún momento me olvidaría de él.

Cuando estaba próxima a llegar a la casa aparque el auto al costado de la carretera y tiré las llaves dentro. Me metí por el bosque lindero a la propiedad.

Agradecía a Charly por el lugar que había escogido, me fuí por detrás de la casa destapé el auto y saqué de adentro de mi maletín unas gafas especiales con censores de calor me las puse, mientras me acercaba a la casa.

No había nadie dentro, me metí por la puerta de atrás y pegué mi cuerpo al piso. Si mi perseguidor contaba con la misma tecnología no serviría de mucho. Como pude tomé el violín, la laptop y salí pitando de allí.

Me subí al auto y aceleré tenía que dejar pistas debía sacar a mi seguidor del pueblo. Me detuve, cargué combustible y pagué con la tarjeta de crédito eso bastaría, lo seguiría haciendo hasta la frontera con Canadá.

No sabía bien que iba a hacer solo quería a mi perseguidor lejos de él, protegerlo se había convertido en mi prioridad, se lo debía. Mi egoísmo lo había puesto en riesgo, era algo irreversible pero podía tratar de contener los daños colaterales.

Solo me quedaba confiar en que habían enviado alguien acorde a mis cualidades, aunque hasta un chapucero o un principiante, podría seguir las pistas que había dejado.

Resignada a dejar atrás toda esperanza de volver a verlo, me concentre en mis planes…nada.

No lograba pensar con claridad ¡cuanto me había afectado!, su imagen se repetía en mi mente sin cesar. Detuve el auto a la vera de la carretera y lloré, hasta que sentí los ojos secos. No me arrepentía de lo que había vivido con él, pero me perseguía la idea de que tal vez hubiese arriesgado su vida, no me lo perdonaría.

Me sequé las lágrimas, sorbí mi nariz, arranque el motor del auto y puse música a todo volumen cuando los vidrios del auto comenzaron a vibrar al ritmo de AC DC y conforme el camino pasaba bajo los neumáticos, me tranquilicé, puesto que no podía formular planes no quería ningún pensamiento en mi mente. La música estridente atontaba mis sentidos, pero el auto era ágil y rápido.

Llegue a la frontera con Canadá, estaba cansada era de noche no iba a quedarme en ningún lugar. Aparqué afuera de un hotel de segunda decidida a tomar un descanso...

El ruido de un motor me despertó, volví mi vista, la noche y la nieve no me dejaban ver, tomé mis binoculares infrarrojos y lo vi. El paso firme, un caminar desgarbado, un gorro de béisbol un arma con silenciador asomaba bajo una fea chaqueta, era él venía por mi.

Le di arranque al motor, no respondió ¡mierda!, eso llamo su atención se volvió hacia mi auto. Tomé mi arma y me preparé para enfrentarlo…

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de esta historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo. Que se publicará el sábado 19 de marzo.


	10. Chapter 10

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.**

**GRACIAS A MI BETA LAURI POR HACER SU MAGIA CON ESTA HISTORIA!**

EPOV

_-"yo tampoco…de hecho es la primera vez que lo hago" _

Salimos del cine tomados de mano, la noche estaba tranquila, sentía el olor a sal en el aire. Me pareció buena idea una caminata, Port Ángeles era una atracción turística que a los humanos parecía agradarles.

-"¿Te gustaría caminar?"

-"Yo bueno… tengo frío".

Otra vez, ¡estúpido!, monstruo antitérmico, debía estar frío para ella.

-"¿quieres regresar?" - Asintió.

-"Te invito un té en mi casa ¿que dices?, no tendrás que colarte por la ventana o tirar la puerta abajo esta vez."- Sonreí, estaba esperando una invitación.

-"Ok"

El viaje fue grato, subí la calefacción al máximo, mi termómetro interno no era de fiar. La tome de la mano, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y suspiró complacida. Un sentimiento de paz me invadió.

Al llegar los pensamientos de la Sra. Stanley me golpearon. Aparqué y las luces de la casa se encendieron. Como espía no llegaría muy lejos…

-"¿_De quien será ese auto y que hace en la puerta de la profesora Swan?"_

- "Jessica hija ven,¿reconoces el auto?"

-"No mamá ¿quien será?_" _

De tal palo tal astilla pensé.

-"_Ja! La anoréxica tiene novio ¡por fin! mañana en la escuela lo voy a comentar" _Los pensamientos de la madre y de la hija me estaban sacando de quicio.

-"la señora Stanley, nos espía, me pone de los nervios, estoy harta de ella y sus cotilleos"

-"Isabela tranquila, la noche es muy cerrada no me verá, te aseguro que no sabe de quien es el auto, es la primera vez que lo uso en Forks" Estaba seguro, la distancia y la falta de luz jugaban a mi favor.

-"¿Estas seguro?"

-"tanto como si pudiera leer su mente" Me reí al ser tan honesto con ella. Ella me miro a los ojos y no dijo nada. A veces tenía la sensación de que ella sabía cuando le mentía.

-"de ser así sabrías todos los chismes del pueblo" - Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

-"bajemos" Le dije

Me apresuré a bajar del auto, abrí su puerta, le ofrecí mi mano para bajar. Los pensamientos y las voces de las entrometidas otra vez me llegaron.

-"mamá ven, fíjate si ves algo, yo no veo nada esta muy oscuro". "_Mierda si que es alto"_

_- "_Jess no veo nada"- "_Maldición me voy a quedar con la intriga."_

Al entrar a la casa sentí su corazón acelerarse, pasó una mano por su cabello, estaba nerviosa.

Esa reacción me inquietó, no sabía que esperaba de mí, me indicó el sillón de la sala y me relajé, escuchaba ruidos en la cocina el horrible té se avecinaba.

No sabía cuanto más iba a mantener la farsa de mi humanidad, pero era algo que meditaría después, ahora iba a disfrutar su compañía.

Antes de sentarme tomé su violín, era hermoso y delicado, la caja de resonancia estaba firmada por Antonio Stradivari lo que indicaba su autenticidad, sin dudarlo exquisito y muy costoso.

-"¿También eres Luthier?"- Su pregunta me sorprendió. Dejé el instrumento en el estuche y la miré intensamente. Era hermosa pero por sobre todas las cosas, era mía.

-"Tu violín es casi tan exquisito, único e invaluable como tú" mis declaraciones la dejaron sin palabras.

-"me preguntaba si te gustaría que tocáramos juntos, como un dúo".

Pareció pensárselo.

Tome el té, empujando dentro de mi boca tratando de sentir su gusto lo menos posible. Era asqueroso. No pude evitar un gesto de hastío.

-"Me atrae la idea, pero está el problema del lugar" la miré sin entender, obviamente el lugar era mi casa.

-"Mi casa sería el lugar, no hay manera que mueva mi piano de su sitio, tú en cambio puedes llevar el violín al lugar que quieras"- nuevamente sorprendida, movió su cabeza en señal de negación.

-"No, no lo haré" dio por zanjada la discusión, mientras tomaba unos sorbos de la horripilante infusión, pero yo sabia como arremeter.

-"¿a que le temes?" la pinché.

-"¿Es broma? tus padres y hermanos estarán allí, moriría de vergüenza, además está el detalle que doy clases en el Instituto donde tus hermanos y tú concurren…" estaba muy entretenido con sus conclusiones.

Parecía meditar algo, mientras tomaba el té.

-"Todos ellos saben de mis intenciones contigo"- Se atoró, comenzó a toser repetidas veces, se puso roja y tragó gordo.

-"además no deberías preocuparte, somos extremadamente discretos y casi no socializamos" - Medito un momento.

Lo sopesé un poco y me dispuse a decirle un par de verdades a cerca de los Cullen.

-"Hay algo que tal vez no sepas de mi familia…"

-"¿Hay más?" estaba expectante.

-"¿sabes? Mis hermanos están juntos…" estaba azorada, tenía la boca abierta. Era adorable, no se lo esperaba.

-"¿juntos?," Indago y seguía tomando el té.

-"Bueno… mmm… verás, Jasper y Alice son pareja, así como Emmet y Rosalie, llevan juntos casi el mismo tiempo." Se atoró nuevamente, pero esta vez fue peor, tuve que suavemente golpear su espalda y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-"continúa" me dijo, mientras trataba de componerse.

-"Jasper y Rosalie son mellizos hijos de una hermana de mi madre, mis padres los acogieron al morir los suyos, Emmet, Alice y yo no tenemos relación de sangre entre nosotros" Casi todo era verdad.

-"¿porque todos tienen los ojos del mismo color?"- No me lo esperaba, había decidido ser honesto con ella.

-"coincidencia por la dieta que llevamos"

-"¿Qué dicen tus padres de estas dos relaciones?"- Me reí de su pregunta, si supiera…

-"Ellos solo quieren nuestra felicidad"- era verdad.

Ella meditó unos segundos.

-"Acepto"- estaba feliz, había fantaseado con ella tocando a mi lado, tal vez componer algo. Estaba complacido.

Se acomodó en el sillón a mi lado y la acuné en mis brazos, la dejé apoyar la cabeza contra mi pecho, justo en el lugar que debía estar mi corazón, que de latir estaría eufórico por su contacto.

Tenía miedo de que hiciera alguna pregunta…si la hacía le respondería con la verdad, estaba harto de ocultarme.

A ella pareció no importarle, se acomodó nuevamente, a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida. La sed estaba ahí, la garganta me ardía pero la tenía bajo control.

La noche paso lentamente, era la primera vez desde que la observaba dormir que lo hacía tan profundamente. Era fascinante.

Disfruté cada momento de su sueño plácido y apacible. La mañana no se hizo esperar.

La señora Stanley se había levantado para poder verme salir, sus pensamientos al ver el auto fuera me llegaron.

-"P_erfecto se quedo a dormir, las cosas ocultas que se traía la mosquita muerta._

_¿Quien será? seguro que alguien adinerado. Ella es tan rara podría ser un traficante de armas."_

Isabela comenzó a removerse sobre mi pecho, el ritmo de su respiración cambió, estaba despertando, aspiró mi aroma y su corazón se aceleró.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"¿Qué?¿me estaba echando? ¡si me había invitado!, ¿no la supe interpretar correctamente?

-"Pensé que era bienvenido" le dije desilusionado y triste.

-"No, por supuesto que lo eres…pero tus padres…deben estar preocupados…yo, bueno…"- Me solté a reír aliviado, estaba preocupada por mis padres, que tierna. Ella estaba completamente nerviosa.

-"ellos saben que pasé la noche aquí"- tenia que liberarla de su intranquilidad.

-"¿Qué?"- El corazón le latió fuerte llevando toda la sangre a su cara, saltó del sillón y pasaba una y otra vez las manos por su cabello. Estaba completamente agobiada.

-"Cálmate Isabela, de hecho están más tranquilos ahora que saben que estoy dentro de la casa." - Se quedo soldada al piso y me miro vacilante.

-"Ellos saben de tus actividades de acechador"- Me reí a carcajadas. Su cara era impagable.

-"¡claro que si!, en mi casa suelo usar la puerta para salir ¿sabes? Entrar por las ventanas a hurtadillas es un hábito nuevo"- Su rostro era insondable parecía estar asimilando lentamente toda la información.

Luego de unos minutos miró su reloj y luego hacia la ventana, sabía que la señora Stanley estaba realizando actividades de jardinería para verme salir.

-"La señora Stanley esta regando" - me dijo levantado una ceja.

-"Si, tu visitante la tiene intrigada"- Lo sabía, estaba loca por saber de quien se trataba. Algunos humanos no tienen vida propia.

-"Edward, ¿no vas a clases hoy?" - Su pregunta sonó a reprimenda. Me acomodé en el sillón, ahora entendía porque dormía en él, era mucho más cómodo que su cama. La miré y le dije sin tapujos.

-"Si, de hecho debo ir a dejar mi auto a casa. Estoy esperando que la señora Stanley salga a hacer las compras, pero parece demasiado interesada en conocer al propietario del auto negro aparcado fuera, ¿acaso tú sabes quien visita a la profesora Swan? Ella muere por saberlo" - sonreí socarrón.

-"¿Entonces, que haremos?"Indagó.

-"Tu irás a dar clases y yo hago novillos hasta que pueda escapar de tu vecina acechadora"

-"siéntete como en tu casa"- Me dijo y subió a alistarse. Escuchaba ruidos arriba. Los pensamientos de la señora Stanley me invadieron…

"_-Ya es hora de que ella salga, debe ir para el Instituto ¿la llevará el?¿saldrán juntos de la casa?. Las chicas del supermercado o tal vez las de las peluquería reciban el chisme mejor todavía no lo se" _

-"Ella es insistente ¿verdad?"- Preguntó mirando hacia la ventana. Le contesté lo que había escuchado.

-"¡No sabes hasta que punto!, tu visitante sería una buena charla para la fila del supermercado o la peluquería, todavía no lo decidió".

-"Suerte entonces. Nos vemos luego"- Me dijo sin más, su distancia me quemó. La necesitaba cerca.

-"No me perdería tu clase por nada"- Me levanté del sillón, me acerqué a ella, la abracé y la besé con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla, la garganta me dolía, pero peor era el dolor que me provocaba sentirla lejos.

La acerqué más, su aliento era indescriptiblemente dulce, poderoso, embriagador, su saliva la sentía como lava en mi boca. Me quemaba el deseo de su sangre pero más me quemaba el de mantenerla a mi lado.

Besarla era un tormento delicioso, único, desesperante y poderoso. La amaba más de lo que creí posible.

Lentamente fui rompiendo el beso, cuando sentí que no podía controlar más la ponzoña que tenía en la boca, mis ojos estaban negros, pero el dolor era soportable, el sacrificio valía la pena. No me importaba morir de sed si podía besarla sin matarla.

Su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho y lo sentía contra el mío. La abracé con suavidad y le besé el tope de la frente. Ella aspiró mi aroma y sonrió como una niña pequeña en una juguetería.

Tomó su abrigo, se paró en la puerta de la casa y se despidió con la mano. Me acomodé en el sillón resignado a la espera.

Al abrirse la puerta los pensamientos de la molesta mujer me llegaron de nuevo.

"_oh! alguien sale, sabía que tendría que ir para el Instituto"_

-"Buenos días"- Le dijo Isabella.

_-"Rayos es solo ella ¿y él no va a salir?"_

Tenía que hacer algo si quería salir de aquí para la clase con Isabella. Mi celular timbró en el bolsillo. Alice.

-"Hola Al ¿ya regresaste?"

-"No, llego en unas horas. ¿Estas divertido?" - Me dijo entre risitas.

-"nop"

-"Esta me la debes, dame un minuto, cuando escuches el sonido del teléfono en lo de los Stanley escapa, la entretendré." - Cortó la comunicación.

A los pocos segundos el teléfono timbró en la casa vecina, la señora Stanley atendió y fue mi momento de huir. Salí de la casa con mucho cuidado de que no me vea y me metí dentro del auto, el viaje a casa fue agradable era tarde para mi primera clase así que decidí ir para la de Isabela, que era antes del almuerzo.

Llegue a casa, Esme estaba arreglando el jardín la bese en la frente…

-"Hijo realmente te ves…feliz"- su sonrisa era amorosa.

-"Lo estoy madre, la invité a casa hoy y acepto venir"

-"¿quieres que prepare algo especial para ella?" - Sonreí.

-"No madre, solo viene a tocar el violín, vamos a tratar de componer algo juntos" Asintió

_-"Hijo ella es para ti"_

_-"¡_Lo es!"

Con eso entré a la casa y subí a la habitación, tenia que cambiarme la ropa arrugada, preparar las partituras para la tarde, a ella le gustaba mucho Bach. Tenía unas buenas en alguna parte, cuando las encontré las dejé sobre mi escritorio. La hora de su clase se acercaba, subí al volvo y fui para la escuela.

Faltaban unos minutos para la clase, al entrar al salón, el borbollón de pensamientos me chocó, todos giraban en torno al cotilleo generado por Jessica Stanley de que la profesora de español había recibido un tipo en su casa y se había quedado a dormir, pero nadie pudo ver de quien se trataba.

O sea ni ella, ni su madre. Sus murmuraciones me resultaron graciosas, divagaban al igual que las de su madre, desde un traficante de armas, hasta un poderoso empresario. Estábamos a salvo.

Me acomodé en mi pupitre y su aroma me envolvió, estaba cerca.

Isabela entró al aula con paso firme sin levantar la vista, todas las molestas voces pasaron a segundo plano, me concentre en ella, su rostro, las delicadas facciones, la profundidad de sus ojos, todo en ella era perfecto.

Ella sin vacilar explicó la tarea, y yo estaba decidido a impactarla.

No tenía en claro que canción usar y recordé una que Esme tarareaba a su regreso de un viaje por Sudamérica, esperaba recordarla completa.

Me centré en los recuerdos de Esme del viaje y ¡bingo!, ella y Carlisle bailaban en la costa del mar brasileño al son de la canción interpretada por su autor en vivo.

Apresuradamente comencé a transcribir la letra, cuidando todos los detalles de los versos, era el reflejo de lo que yo sentía por ella, no me iba a detener por nada ni por nadie.

Finalice la escritura cuidando muy bien los detalles y entregue el escrito. Ella disimuladamente comenzó a leerlo.

Al terminar de leer busco mis ojos, los suyos eran cálidos, anhelantes. Se la veía feliz, llena y me sentí completo. Ella era lo que le faltaba a mi existencia, me devolvió al hombre que creí muerto, el que palpita con su cercanía y vibra con su contacto.

Ella me hizo feliz. Relegando al monstruo, al asesino, al vampiro, dando paso a un hombre que la amaría por la eternidad.

Ella recompuso su expresión, tomo mi escrito y lo puso entre sus libros. Luego se abocó a corregir las demás tareas y fue suficiente para calmarla. Salió del salón, no la seguí no quería incomodarla, me fui a la cafetería donde Emmet y Rose me esperaban, Alice había viajado con Jasper a visitar a unos amigos de él.

Rosalie por supuesto no me hablaba y Emmet estaba sumamente divertido.

_-"Así que saliendo con una mujer mayor y encima te da clases ¡Increíble hermanito!" _

Asentí

_-"¿Ya le dijiste?- _Negué-_ ¿ no noto lo frío que esta tu cuerpo cuando…"_

-"¡Emmet!" le reprendí molesto por semejante pregunta.

_-"Tu y ella aún…no han…"- _Volví a negar- _"¡santurrón!"_

-"¡Emmet basta!"...asintió con la cabeza gacha.

Me levanté de la mesa y me despedí de mis hermanos. Volqué en la basura la bandeja de comida sin tocar y fui a mi próxima clase, matemática.

Llegué y el profesor aún no estaba, me acomodé en el pupitre dispuesto a ver la nada hasta que la clase terminara.

El profesor llegó, repasaba una y otra vez en su mente un beso en la mejilla que Isabela le había dado. Luego la imagen de un hombre alto y de cabello negro bastante macabro que preguntaba por ella oculto en unas gafas de sol. Me envaré en el asiento, tenia que salir y buscarla ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Quien era este tipo? ¿Qué quería con ella?

Tenia que salir ¡ahora!…

-"Profesor debo usar el sanitario".- El aludido asintió en silencio. Corrí por los corredores a paso humano siguiendo su aroma. Al llegar al estacionamiento su chevy estaba ahí, fui hacia ella y percibí que tenía horas sin subirse, su olor era tenue, el viento soplaba fuerte trate de concentrarme…nada, era malo para el rastreo.

Cerré mis ojos y busqué en la mente de todas las personas algo…nada.

¡No podía perder más tiempo!, corrí por el bosque hacia su casa, su olor estaba ahí en el bosque ¡que diablos!

Era tenue pero reciente, tal vez una o dos horas, su olor me llevó a unas mantas, había varios árboles en la parte trasera de la propiedad, en el mismo lugar había huellas de un auto deportivo, esbelto por el ancho de las cubierta y varias pisadas livianas.

De aquí la casa se veía ala perfección. Me colé por la puerta de atrás… otro olor me llegó. Otro humano, su aroma se mezclaba con añil y pólvora, estaba armado. El pánico me invadió, alguien la quería muerta y estaba cerca, el aroma era reciente.

Volví a concentrarme…mi cabeza estaba por explotar con tantas imágenes y pensamientos.

De repente un hombre miraba unas fotos de Isabela conmigo en el cine, otras de ella en un aeropuerto, con el cabello rubio y gafas obscuras. Mientras trataba de mantener la vista en la carretera, estaba saliendo de Forks.

Mi celular timbro…Alice

-"Edward, veo a Isabela aparcada en un auto llorando a mares, después la veo tratando de escapar de alguien que le apunta con un arma. Edward, ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué esta pasando?"

-"No lo sé Al, alguien la busca, estoy desesperado, creo que di con el tipo, esta saliendo de Forks lleva unas fotos de ella, unas antiguas y otras de ayer"

-"¡Dios! encuéntrala, si veo algo nuevo te llamo"

Comencé a buscarlo de nuevo y nada. Corrí hasta la casa, tomé el Aston Martín que era lo más rápido que tenía y comencé la carrera contra el tiempo.

Seguí tratando de encontrar la voz mental mientras manejaba dejando atrás los límites de la ciudad y lo logré. Me llevaba ventaja una hora tal vez.

Su mente era precisa y práctica, venia siguiendo a Isabela desde hace un tiempo.

Pensaba que iba a hacer con el dinero que le pagarían por matar a la "sombra", después se ocuparía de los cabos sueltos. Mi imagen apareció en su mente, estaba en la fila del cine y me vio mostrar mis dientes a un tipo.

¡Maldito bastardo de porquería! Nos estaba siguiendo. Me reprendí por no notarlo.

La bestia dormida en mi rugió furiosa por sangre, la suya. La ponzoña me llenó la boca de solo pensarlo, lo quería ver suplicar por su vida, muerto de miedo, por solo pensar que tenía algún derecho en cobrarse la vida de Isabela. Ella era mía y nadie la iba a tocar. El y todos los que viniesen pagarían con sangre semejante osadía. El vampiro sonrió siniestro ante la idea, el hombre estuvo de acuerdo.

Me estaba acercando, me llevaba 20 Km. de distancia y la nieve comenzó a caer lentamente, eso me daría ventaja…

Su mente era calculadora y estratégica, repasaba una y otra vez sus planes para acabar con ella y conmigo.

Caí en la cuenta de que era un profesional muy bien entrenado. ¿Quién se tomaría tantas molestias por una profesora de español? De repente la realidad de mis palabras me abrumó, yo lo había visto, ella no era una mujer normal, todas las veces le había restado importancia porque así era; no me importaba nada, solo que ella me aceptase.

Su pasado era eso y nada más. Yo tampoco resistiría un juicio de moral. Y la amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca apagué las luces, de un momento a otro tomó un desvío en la carretera y entró a un hotelucho. Aparcó y se bajó. Dejé mi auto lejos de su vista y avancé con cuidado a paso humano.

Un auto trato de arrancar, el motor no respondió por el frío, eso llamo su atención, se dirigió al auto y apuntó con el arma. Un corazón latía fuerte dentro del auto y su olor me llegó era ella…

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de esta historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo. Que se publicará el martes 22 de marzo.


	11. Chapter 11

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.**

******GRACIAS A MI BETA LAURI…PARA ESTAS ALTURAS HA TENIDO VARIAS JAQUECAS!**

******PERDON POR LA DEMORA EN LA PUBLICACÍON LA PAGINA NO ME PERMITÍA SUBIR EL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

**epov**

_Un auto trato de arrancar, el motor no respondió por el frío, eso llamo su atención, se dirigió al auto y apunto con el arma un corazón latía fuerte dentro del auto y su olor me llegó era ella…_

_-"¡La tengo!" _Pensó satisfecho, mientras miraba dentro del deportivo negro en el que estaba Isabella.

_-"nunca pensé que sería tan fácil dar con ella todo lo que giraba a su alrededor era falsa propaganda o simplemente el chico la volvió descuidada, tengo que ver la manera de acabar con él luego, solo por si acaso_"

Se acercaba a paso firme, empuñando su arma. Los humanos y sus estúpidos juguetes pensé.

El estacionamiento estaba vacío al igual que el hotel, la luz que alumbraba era el tenue reflejo de las de la recepción, el conserje dormía dentro, sus pensamientos difusos me lo indicaron.

Ella otra vez intento encender el auto sin éxito, su corazón latía frenético, la escuche maldecir dentro del auto y un golpe. Aún no me había visto.

Me aclare la garganta para llamar la atención del atacante, el se giro sobre sus talones y me apunto.

_-"¡que mierda…!bueno dos por uno, es más fácil de lo que creí" _sus pensamientos me resultaron graciosos.

-"Bueno parece que vas a ahorrarme el trabajo de buscarte chico" Mostré mis dientes en una clara señal de amenaza.

-"vas a morderme" Me retó.

-"vas a lamentar haberte acercado a ella" Mi voz salió ronca acompañada de un rugido gutural similar al de un leona protegiendo sus críos.

Escuche la puerta del auto de Isabella abrirse…me había visto. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, brillaban por la excitación.

-"ni siquiera pienses en tocarlo ¡maldito!" dijo al bajar del auto, empuñando una pequeña arma. Estaba como nunca la había visto antes, poderosa y amenazante, el río.

-"_pobre niña se puso a jugar a la casita y se volvió descuidada" _Pensó.

-"vienes por mí no creo que recibas nada por él" Me señalo con el dedo, mientras avanzaba hacia él.

-"Hola Isabella o ¿debería llamarte sombra?"Su mente se lleno de imágenes con fotos de Isabella con diferentes colores de cabello y de ojos. Moví mi cabeza sacándolas. No me importaba.

El apunto con su arma hacia ella, el vampiro en mi tomo el control.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, el martillo su arma para dispararle y apunto, mi cuerpo se movió antes que el suyo previendo todos sus movimientos. En un desplazamiento fluido me puse delante de él, lo tome por el cuello y lo levante un metro sobre el piso.

Su mente era un mar de confusión mis ojos estaban negros y la ponzoña llenaba mi boca.

_-"que cosa es este chico?,¿ que clase de droga tomará para tener tanta fuerza?" _pensó.

-"Soy lo mismo que tu pero una edición mejorada" Le respondí a su pregunta sin formular.

Lo solté hastiado de las imágenes que su mente reproducía de mi cara, cayó de bruces al piso, se arrastro tratando de huir de mi.

Me moví hacia él, tome uno de sus brazos y lo trabe detrás de su espalda quedo a modo de escudo humano apretado delante de mi cuerpo, para entonces tener mejor acceso a su cuello, le apreté el brazo que tenia detrás hasta que sentí los huesos crubicarse por la presión.

El lloriqueo adolorido.

-"¿cuantos como tu la buscan?" le dije al oído con voz amenazante, su mente me mostró varias caras, que las recordaría por la eternidad.

-"¿cuan cerca de ella están?" apreté mi agarre quebrado su antebrazo en dos su grito de dolor resonó, en el parqueadero. El corazón le latía fuerte, su sangre se hacia dulce por la adrenalina, el depredador dormido en mi rugió complacido un gruñido bajo y ronco salió de mi pecho.

_-"que carajo es este muchacho que clase de animal…"_

_- _"lo que soy no es algo que tu puedas manejar ¿cuan cerca están de ella? ¡Contesta! Y tal vez te tenga compasión y termine contigo sin hacerte suplicar" Lo apreté más escuche los restos de los huesos clavarse atravesando los músculos y la piel. Comenzó a sangrar, temblaba de pavor. Mi garganta quemaba.

-"_no lo se",_ Asentí_ "acaso puedes saber lo que pienso" _Volví a asentir. Su rostro quedo completamente aterrado.

-"Tu serás el mensaje para los que vengan, que sepan que ella no esta sola, ahora me tiene a mi"

-"¿Crees en Dios?..." Le dije, asintió muerto de miedo. "dile al Diablo que no espere por mi, ahora tengo una razón para quedarme"

Con eso clave mis dientes en su yugular, sorbí su sangre hasta que el corazón dejo de bombear. Yo era un monstruo, al igual que él.

Volví mi vista hacia ella que estaba estática, al lado de su auto, no pude sostenerle la mirada estaba avergonzado.

-"perdóname…yo…"No sabía que decirle me había visto, no había palabras.

Ella se acerco a mí, como nunca la había contemplado antes, sus ojos brillaban, había miedo en ellos, el corazón le latía rápido.

Se puso frente a mí…este era el fin…lo sabía. Ella no querría a una criatura aberrante a su lado.

-"Yo…te amo" me dijo y me abrazo como si su vida se fuera en ello, yo no entendía nada, me había visto matar a un hombre bebiéndome su sangre.

-"Isabella…yo…"

-"por favor…por favor…no me dejes…yo no sabría que hacer sin ti…por favor… perdóname… no sabia como actuar no quería que te lastimaran" Imploraba

-"sh sh sh tranquila, nada va a pasarte, no ahora, estoy contigo" La abrace suavemente, ella se puso en punta de pie para besarme pero, aún tenia el sabor de la sangre en la boca.

Me separe de ella.

-"No, no es seguro que me beses, no ahora, no así" Isabella me miraba con los ojos grandes.

-"podría lastimarte, me es difícil controlarme cuando estas cerca, más aún con lo que acaba de suceder"

-"Confío en ti, no me importa lo que seas, ni de que te alimentes…yo solo te quiero conmigo" su declaración me paralizó, ella me aceptaba con todo lo que eso significaba.

No podía ser, ella era tan humana, tan llena de vida y me quería, si hubiera podido llorar lo hubiese hecho de alegría.

No se cuanto tiempo disfrute de su abrazo. La nieve caía suavemente.

-"Edward, debemos irnos" Dijo con su rostro contra mi pecho. Asentí, la tome de la mano y me dirigí a mi auto.

-"¿En que viniste? No creo que mi auto funcione"

-"Mi auto esta cerca" Me miro

-"debo ir por mis cosas"

Una voz mental muy familiar me llegó.

_-"Maldito lunático, vas a exponernos a todos por la tonta humana. Voy a matar Alice por obligarme a venir me debe unos jimmy choo por esto y tu estúpido se que me estas escuchando me debes una grande" _Rosalie estaba cerca.

-"_El santurrón seguro se quedo con toda la acción" _Emmet.

-"Rosalie y Emmet se encargaran de tu auto están llegando" Ella recorrió el lugar con sus ojos y me miro perpleja. Sin soltar su agarre.

A los pocos segundos el Geep de Emmet llego, ambos bajaron, Emmet llevaba un maletín rojo que contenía las herramientas de Rose.

_-"Cual es el auto tarado"_ La dulzura inconfundible de mi hermana.

-"Rose, Emmet es el Audi" Isabella miraba con los ojos grandes.

-"Por lo menos la humana sabe de autos" Dijo Rosalíe dándome una mirada envenenada y luego a Isabella.

-"que hacemos con el fiambre" Pregunto Emmet.

-"déjenlo, el es una especie de mensaje"

-"lárgate antes de que golpee, nos vemos en la casa en unas horas" Rosalie de nuevo.

Isabella estaba estupefacta, tenía miedo de que entre en shock. La atraje contra mi cuerpo, me sentí capaz de besarla, el ansia de sangre se había calmado.

Suavemente baje mi cabeza hacia la suya y la bese, ella me devolvió el beso con ganas se sentía bien, me sentí libre.

-"vámonos a casa" le dije. La guíe al auto, ella parecía estar tratando de asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido.

Abrí la puerta para ella, se acomodo en el asiento del copiloto y fijo su vista en la carretera.

-"¿como me encontraste?"

-"Te vi besar en la mejilla al profesor de matemáticas, también vi a un tipo bastante extraño que te buscaba"

-"¿me viste?" Me miraba extrañada.

-"yo…bueno…puedo ver y escuchar a través de la mente de las personas, cuando el profesor llego a dar clases traía tu imagen en su mente" estaba sobrecogida.

-"¿puedes ver lo que pienso?"

-"Puedo ver y escuchar todo menos tu mente, hay una gran pared blanca que no me deja ver nada, como si no existieran pensamientos allí" suspiro aliviada.

-"entonces ¿como me hallaste?" sentía sus ojos en mi.

"seguí tu olor hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela y te perdí, entonces fui para tu casa, encontré el lugar que ocultabas el auto, tu aroma estaba fresco allí, entre a la casa y percibí otro olor mezclado con añil y pólvora. Estaba desesperado trate de concentrarme de nuevo y entonces fue cuando vi fotos tuyas algunas recientes a través de la mente de alguien y luego la salida de Forks. El me trajo a ti" su rostro era insondable.

-"tendré que hacer unas modificaciones de seguridad a la casa" No había manera que se quedase sola, ella venía conmigo.

-"te mudas a casa" Palideció.

-"imposible, sería un tanto bizarro, además tengo muchos años viviendo sola y no creo que sea fácil para tu familia vivir con la comida" su comentario era acertado, sería difícil, sobre todo para Jasper. Lo medite un momento.

-"Yo no puedo dejarte sola, no con lo que paso es un riesgo muy grande"

-"creo que deberías quedarte conmigo en mi casa…si tu quieres…podríamos hablar con tus padres, tendríamos que ver la manera de justificar que te quedes allí, yo no puedo…" me carcajee.

-"Isabella ellos no son mis padres, yo…"Como le decía.

-"continua" me insto curiosa.

-"mis padres murieron en 1918, Carlisle me cambio a lo que soy cuando me encontró agonizando ese mismo año, yo tenía 17" estaba absorta. Comenzó a reir histérica. Estaba en shock.

-"¿tienes 108 años?"Asentí, seguía riendo la mire extrañado.

-"llego la hora de que te diga una que otra verdad, tengo 23 y nunca fui a la universidad" La mire sin entender seguía riendo.

-"yo que me martirizaba por ser una pedófila, tu tienes la edad de mi bis abuelo" Su comentario no me gusto fruncí mi boca, en una mueca de molestia, me había dolido.

-"¿que sucede?"Quiso saber.

-"¿soy demasiado viejo para ti?" Río

-"¿yo soy demasiado vieja para ti?"

-"No, no lo eres" aseveré.

-"tu eres perfecto para mi no importa los años, lo que hagas o lo que seas" Su respuesta me lleno de gozo.

-"entonces como es en realidad tu historia"

-"bueno mis padres murieron cuando tenía 17, de gripe española, nací en Chicago en 1901 desde 1918 llevo esta vida, Carlisle me guío y acompaño.

Luego se nos unió Esme, Carlisle la encontró agonizando después de saltar de un despeñadero, luego vinieron Rosalie y al tiempo Emmet todos convertidos por Carlisle.

Alice y Jasper se unieron a nosotros hace unos años, fueron trasformados por otros pero se acogieron a nuestra dieta"

-"¿Qué dieta es?"

-"nos alimentamos de animales" su rostro cambio, no supe entender su expresión.

-"¿por eso los ojos dorados?"Asentí

-"¿por que se vuelven negros?" ella encendió la luz del interior del auto y me miro "¿o rojos?"

-"Negros por la intensidad de la sed y rojos como los míos ahora por haberme alimentado de un humano" Ella estaba analizando mi respuesta.

-"¿querías alimentarte de mi?" mire hacia la carretera, no quería contestar. Pero se lo debía.

-"mas que nada en el mundo" sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo que nunca los había visto. Trago en seco.

-"¿Cómo sales durante el día?"

-"mito, hay un problema con el sol pero definitivamente no nos hace daño, algún día soleado te lo mostrare"

-"¿Cómo entraste a mi casa sin ser invitado?"

-"mito" Sonreí, su interrogatorio era muy divertido.

-"¿duermes en un ataúd?" Comencé a reír a carcajadas, ella había leído a Anne Rice o a Bram Stroker sin dudas.

-"Otro mito, yo no duermo, nunca" estaba sorprendida

-"¿Nunca? wow sería algo interesante, odio dormir"

-"¿el ajo te afecta?" Negué con la cabeza.

-"¿porque te buscaba ese hombre?" La corte, dudo. Se aclaro la garganta y se removía nerviosa en el asiento.

-"¿estas seguro que quieres saber?"Asentí solemnemente.

-"yo bueno…mmm…" La tome de la mano para infundirle valor quería que ella me lo dijera.

-"continua" Le dije

-"es complicado"

-"creo que podré seguirte" Isabella miraba la carretera estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras.

-"yo…mmm…no soy muy diferente al hombre de hace un rato…es decir…bueno…"

-"asesinas por dinero" bajo la cabeza y no me miraba. No volvió a hablarme.

El resto del viaje lo hicimos en silencio ella no me miraba y yo no la iba a presionar. Me detuve en la puerta de su casa, ella seguía sin mirarme. Ya no lo soportaba más.

-"Isabella…"Ella me miro entre sus pestañas, tenía los ojos acuosos. Acerque mi mano a su mentón para que me viera a los ojos.

-"si vas a dejarme hazlo ahora, ya es suficientemente malo que sepas la clase de trabajo que tengo, no me obligues a confesártelo abiertamente" Su mirada era lastimosa y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Dio vuelta la cara.

-"Isabella solo quiero que seas honesta conmigo, confía en mí yo no voy a dejarte, solo cuéntame, acaso crees que eres la única que ha tomado una vida en este auto"

-"pero tu no lo puedes evitar esta en tu naturaleza es lo que eres, yo lo elegí, ¿quien es la bestia ahora?"Sus palabras me golpearon.

-"todos podemos cometer errores" Quería consolarla.

-"yo no me arrepiento de las vidas que tome, esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo, yo puedo vivir con ello sin problemas, tu no, prueba de ello es que hayas dejado de alimentarte de humanos. Yo quería la vida que tenía, la adrenalina, la sensación de poder que me generaba matar, la sangre pulsando veloz por mi cuerpo, tu no. Esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo" Sus sollozos llenaron el lugar.

-"Entiendo" Dije resignado, ella sorbió su nariz, levanto la vista buscando mis ojos, su mirada era cálida, profunda.

-"Edward, también hay otra realidad, lo dejaría todo si tu me lo pidieras, si me das una oportunidad a tu lado yo…dejaría todo aquello atrás"

-"Yo te amo…lo que eres, no me importa te quiero conmigo, todo el tiempo que me sea posible quédate a mi lado por favor" suplico.

-"Yo también te amo, te necesito a mi lado, por el tiempo que tú quieras hasta que te des cuenta que no somos tan distintos" Estaba dispuesto a quedarme con ella, no me importaba cuantos habían muerto por su mano, si eran buenos o malos la quería por sobre todas las cosas, la quería.

-"deberíamos bajar ¿no lo crees?" Me dijo.

-"puedo tomar prestado tu escondite para mi auto quiero evitar la vorágine de suposiciones de la Sra. Stanley y su hija en la mañana" Asintió. Bajo del auto, entro a la casa. La seguí.

-"Creí que ibas a esconder el auto"

-"bueno tengo una mejor idea, busca un abrigo iremos juntos hasta mi casa a dejar el auto, no voy a arriesgarme a que tu vecina mirona lo vea"

-"Esa mujer me tiene de los pelos, varias veces fantasee con cargármela solo por placer" La mire azorado, aunque debo reconocer que yo estuve tentado.

-"Yo…bueno…perdón es difícil ser honesta todo el tiempo tal vez no te guste algunas de las cosas que pasan por mi mente"

-" Prefiero saber qué es lo que piensas aunque no sea del todo agradable."

-"¿Vamos?"le dije

-"¿En qué vamos a regresar?...es muy tarde tu familia debe…o Dios no duermen ninguno de ustedes verdad" Asentí.

-"Bueno hay unos detalles acerca de mi familia que deberías saber"

-"más detalles, seres mitológicos, que no se apegan al folklore, viven juntos desde que se yo cuantos años, simulan ser adolescentes comunes…¿hay más?"

-"Ciertamente nunca lo vi de esa manera pero si hay más, Alice puede ver el futuro, Jasper es empático, bueno yo leo la mente, los demás son comunes dentro de nuestra clase"

-"¿Ella me vio venir?"Asentí.

-"su don no es muy preciso también me vio matarte varias veces" trago grueso.

Mi teléfono comenzó a timbrar. Era Rosalie.

-"Hola"

-"Demente ¿que hago con el auto de la humana?"

-"¿Dónde estas Rosalíe?"

-"Llego en media hora",

-"tráelo para la casa, vamos a estar alli" Bufo molesta, corto la comunicación.

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de esta historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo. Que se publicará el sábado 26 de marzo.


	12. Chapter 12

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.**

**GRACIAS A MI BETA LAURI POR HACER UNA MEJOR HISTORIA ADEMAS SIN SU AYUDA AUN NO PODRIA HABER PUBLICADO! LE DEBO UNA DISCULPA EL CAPI 11 FUE SUBIDO CON CORRECCION A MEDIAS POR UN ERROR MÍO ELLA NO ESTABA BEBIDA! **

**bpov**

_Le di arranque al motor, no respondió ¡mierda!, eso llamo su atención se volvió hacia mi auto. Tome mi arma y me preparé para enfrentarlo… _

Revisé que la cámara de la 22 estuviera llena y le puse el silenciador, odiaba las armas de fuego, me parecían grotescas e innecesarias. Sentía sus ojos en mí, ser la presa definitivamente era desesperante pero yo iba a dar pelea.

El corazón me latía rápido por la adrenalina que me corría por las venas.

Miré hacia él, se dirigía hacia mi a paso firme. Sacó su arma de la chaqueta. Como la luz del lugar era muy mala seguro se le dificultaba ver dentro del auto, me daba una ventaja. Me preparé para dispararle desde adentro, lo tenía.

Pero lo necesitaba más cerca, mi arma era de corto calibre. Le di arranque a mi auto a sabiendas de que no iba a funcionar, para que se acercara más. Maldije cuando algo distrajo su atención y lo hizo girarse, ¡diablos lo tenía! Golpeé el volante con la mano.

Hablaba con alguien, pero ¿con quién? No veía nada, traté de apuntar, pero fallaría, estaba lejos.

Rogaba que la distracción me diera tiempo, lo mataría por la espalda a la mierda los códigos, era mi vida o la de él.

Cuando estaba dispuesta bajar y tomarlo por detrás lo ví…Edward…

-"Ni siquiera pienses en tocarlo ¡maldito!"- Bajé del auto dispuesta a cargármelo como fuese, la sangre me corría rápido por las venas mientras me invadía el tan conocido sentimiento de poder que experimentaba al matar.

-"Vienes por mí, no creo que recibas nada por él" - Señalé a Edward con el dedo, apreté el paso sin dejar de apuntarle, lo necesitaba más cerca para no fallar. El lo sabía.

-"Hola Isabela o ¿debería llamarte sombra?"- Lo miré furibunda, lo tenía, la distancia era justa, pero temía por Edward, él estaba primero. Me apuntó, yo estaba lista para evadir el impacto la suya era también un arma pequeña.

Además no parecía de los muy diestros.

El martilló su arma y fue mi momento, la mía no lo necesitaba la había hecho unas modificaciones en el percutor, tenía el tiempo justo para disparar.

Cuando estaba lista para tirar, Edward se movió a una velocidad inhumana, lo tomó por el cuello y lo elevó casi un metro sobre el piso. Mi mente no daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían.

-"Soy lo mismo que tú pero en una edición mejorada" - le dijo, me quedé paralizada.

De repente lo soltó como si le quemara, el agresor cayó al piso sentado y se dio vuelta queriendo arrastrase para huir. En un movimiento ágil y preciso, Edward lo tomó de un brazo y se lo torció sobre la espalda dejándolo a su merced. El agresor se quejó adolorido.

-"¿cuántos como tú la buscan?"- Indagó, en una voz macabra y aterradora.

-"¿cuán cerca de ella están?"- se escuchó un chasquido similar al producido cuando se quiebra una madera, le había roto el brazo.

Un rugido aterrador que me heló la sangre salió del pecho de Edward.

Lucía terroríficamente hermoso, como un ángel de la muerte. Tenía los ojos negros y el rostro desfigurado, como si un animal rabioso hubiera tomado posesión de su cuerpo.

_- _"Lo que soy no es algo que tú puedas manejar ¿cuán cerca están de ella? ¡Contesta! Y tal vez te tenga compasión y termine contigo sin hacerte suplicar"- Vi las astillas de los huesos atravesarle la piel. El rostro de nuestro agresor era la viva imagen del dolor y el pánico.

-"Tú serás el mensaje para los que vengan, que sepan que ella no está sola, ahora me tiene a mi"- sus palabras me llegaron, ¿qué clase de cosa era él?

Se posicionó cerca del cuello lentamente, parecía que lo iba a morder y le murmuró algo al oído, pero no alcancé a escuchar. Sin más bajó su boca a su cuello e hincó sus dientes en la yugular. Estaba estupefacta.

A los pocos segundos el cuerpo del atacante cayó al piso, los labios de Edward estaban rojos por la sangre. En un movimiento reflejo limpió sus labios con la lengua. Era siniestro y majestuoso.

Vampiro… pensé, aún sin dar crédito a mis ojos. Yo no…no podía ser posible, son un mito, no existen.

Repasé en mi mente todos sus problemas fisiológicos…la piel fría, los ojos tan raros, nunca sentí su corazón latir, la velocidad y lo más obvio se había alimentado frente a mí.

Pensé en algunos de mis libros, Bram Stoker, Béla Lugosi(N/A Actor que representa a Drácula en la primera adaptación cinematográfica del libro de Bram Stoker en 1931) Anne Rice, vino la imagen de Tom Cruise a mi mente (N/A Actor que representaba a Lestat en "entrevista con el Vampiro" en 1994). Lisa Jane Smith, John Adjuvi Linquist.

No era posible…él salía durante el día, yo lo había visto en la escuela…

-"perdóname…yo…" - Sus palabras tan cargadas de dolor y vergüenza me llegaron, otra vez decidí que no importaba.

Cualquier cosa que él fuera no me importaba, yo lo quería. No había palabras para describir la necesidad de tenerlo cerca que experimentaba. Cuando lo dejé, una parte de mí se quedó con él.

Yo…simplemente lo amaba. El corazón amenazaba por salir de mi cuerpo. Me paré frente a él, su cara era la viva imagen del dolor y la pena.

-"Yo…te amo"- le dije abrazándolo con toda la fuerza de la que disponía. El estaba estático y lo supe, yo era un monstruo él me iba a dejar…Un sentimiento de desesperación me invadió.

-"Isabella…yo…"

-"Por favor…por favor…no me dejes…yo no sabría que hacer sin ti…por favor… perdóname… no sabía cómo actuar no quería que te lastimaran"- Supliqué presa de la desesperación.

-"sh sh sh tranquila, nada va a pasarte, no ahora, estoy contigo"- El me abrazó tratando de reconfortarme, me paré en puntas de pie para besarlo, pero se alejó de mí, su distancia me dolía.

-"No, no es seguro que me beses, no ahora, no así"- Lo miraba con los ojos llenos de preguntas, expectante.

-"Podría lastimarte, me es difícil controlarme cuando estas cerca, más aún con lo que acaba de suceder"

-"Confío en ti, no me importa lo que seas, ni de que te alimentes…yo solo te quiero conmigo"- Le dije con toda sinceridad. El me abrazó con una delicadeza única, la nieve seguía cayendo y dejé mi mente volar. Estaba con el, nada más importaba. Vampiro o humano yo lo quería.

-"Edward, debemos irnos"- Dije aspirando su delicioso olor, me tomó de la mano y caminamos hacia la nada.

-"¿En que viniste? No creo que mi auto funcione"- Le dije. Iba a quejarme con Audi, se había congelado el motor.

-"Mi auto esta cerca"- No había nada cerca, tenía que sacar mi violín y la laptop de mi auto, tampoco quería dejar el Audi, pero no tenía alternativa.

Además estaba el detalle del cuerpo. No podría recuperar mi auto si formaba parte de una escena del crimen. No me preocupaba que den con él porque ya no recordaba el pseudónimo que había usado para comprarlo.

-"Debo ir por mis cosas"- le dije y lo vi fruncir sus labios en una mueca que no supe entender.

-"Rosalie y Emmet se encargarán de tu auto, están llegando"- Miré para todos lados y nada. Lo miré sin entender.

Luego de unos segundos un impresionante Jeep se detuvo frente a nosotros. Bajó primero el mas musculoso de los hermanos portando un maletín rojo pasión y luego la rubia escultural con un claro gesto de molestia.

-"Rose, Emmet es el Audi"- Espetó Edward, es como si supiera las preguntas antes de que sean formuladas.

-"Por lo menos la humana sabe de autos"- Dijo la rubia, sus ojos se clavaron en Edward y luego en mi.

-"Qué hacemos con el fiambre"-Preguntó Emmet.

-"Déjenlo, él es una especie de mensaje"- Contestó Edward.

Si pensaba que mi capacidad de asombro había sido puesta a prueba antes, ahora directamente creo que nada podría sorprenderme.

Las imágenes de lo sucedido se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente como una película. No tenía palabras. Sentí los brazos de Edward rodearme mientras me acercaba suavemente contra su cuerpo, uniendo su boca a la mía. El beso me supo a triunfo verdadero, mi boca se movió sobre la suya con mente propia, sus labios eran deliciosos, suaves como los pétalos de una rosa.

-"Vámonos a casa"- Me dijo.

Abrió la puerta del auto para mí y entré. Tenía que saber. Iniciamos el viaje de regreso a Forks, miré a la carretera tratando de encontrar las palabras justas para enfrentarlo.

-"¿Cómo me encontraste?"- Quise saber.

-"Te vi besar en la mejilla al profesor de matemáticas y luego también vi a un tipo bastante extraño que te buscaba"

-"¿Me viste?"

-"Yo…bueno…puedo ver y escuchar a través de la mente de las personas… Cuando el profesor llegó a dar clases traía tu imagen en su mente"- El miedo me embargó.

-"¿Puedes ver lo que pienso?"

-"Puedo ver y escuchar todo menos tu mente, hay una gran pared blanca que no me deja ver nada, como si no existieran pensamientos allí"- suspiré aliviada.

-"Entonces ¿cómo me hallaste?"- Lo miraba fijo, mientras el tenía los ojos en la carretera.

-"Seguí tu olor hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela y te perdí, entonces fui para tu casa, encontré el lugar en el que ocultabas el auto, tu aroma estaba fresco allí. Entré a la casa y percibí otro olor mezclado con añil y pólvora. Estaba desesperado, traté de concentrarme de nuevo y entonces fue cuando vi fotos tuyas algunas recientes a través de la mente de alguien y luego la salida de Forks. El me trajo a ti"- Estaba desconcertada, él era…no tenía palabras para definirlo.

-"Tendré que hacer algunas modificaciones de seguridad a la casa"- Su boca formó una línea en una clara señal de desaprobación.

-"Te mudas a casa"- ¿Acaso estaba loco?

-"Imposible, sería un tanto bizarro. Además tengo muchos años viviendo sola y no creo que sea fácil para tu familia vivir con la comida"- El pareció concordar con mi punto de vista.

-"Yo no puedo dejarte sola, no con lo que pasó, es un riesgo muy grande"-Tenía razón, mi casa no era segura, pero podía hacer algunos cambios. Entonces otra idea me golpeó. El podría quedarse conmigo.

-"Creo que deberías quedarte conmigo en mi casa…si tú quieres…podríamos hablar con tus padres, tendríamos que ver la manera de justificar que te quedes allí, yo no puedo…" -Comenzó a reírse, como un loco.

-"Isabella ellos no son mis padres, yo…"- Dah! yo ya sabía que era adoptado.

-"Continua"- lo pinché, lista para reír.

Me sorprendió cuando tranquilamente inicio el relato de su vida, dijo como había acabado siendo lo que es, cuando había sucedido y su edad al momento de acabar su vida humana y transformarse.

El tenía edad cronológica suficiente para ser mi bisabuelo, creí conveniente decirle que yo tampoco había sido honesta con mis años, aunque 2 años contra 92 era una gran diferencia. De repente se tensó.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- Le pregunté.

-"¿Soy demasiado viejo para ti?"- Reí, definitivamente le había molestado, tenía que remediarlo.

-"¿Yo soy demasiado vieja para ti?"- lo pinché.

-"No, no lo eres"- dijo solemne.

-"Tú eres perfecto para mí no importa los años, lo que hagas o lo que seas"- Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en un intento de sonrisa.

-"Entonces ¿cómo es en realidad tu historia?"- Quise saber.

Me situó nuevamente en tiempo y espacio, contándome lo que había pasado con sus padres biológicos. Recordé mis conocimientos históricos, la epidemia de gripe había sido terrible. Luego me detalló como se fue formando su familia y que compartían sus costumbres alimenticias por eso se mantenían agrupados. No pude resistir la curiosidad, tenía que saber…

-"¿Qué dieta es?"

-"Nos alimentamos de animales"- ¿Animales? No entendía, los vampiros sobre los que había leído, se alimentaban de sangre humana.

-"¿Por eso los ojos dorados?"-Asintió, pero sus ojos no me parecían negros como los había visto algunas veces, pero tampoco estaban dorados, tenía la impresión de que estaban rojos.

-"¿Por qué se vuelven negros?"- encendí la luz del interior del auto y confirme mis sospechas, eran borgoña intenso - "¿o rojos?"-

-"Negros por la intensidad de la sed y rojos como los míos ahora por haberme alimentado de un humano"- Pensé en todas las veces que sus ojos se habían vuelto oscuros y la respuesta me golpeo. Él quería alimentarse de mí, todas las veces que se separaba de mi o parecía no respirar, él quería mi sangre.

-"¿Querías alimentarte de mí?"- No me miraba, supe la respuesta en ese momento.

-"Más que nada en el mundo"- Pasé saliva sonoramente, quería desviar el tema de mi sangre a otros terrenos más seguros.

Comencé con un interrogatorio que tenía más de literatura vampiresa que de realidad, pero dado que era la única fuente de información que más o menos tenía… me despaché con lo que contaba, que era completamente equivocado, cuando me estaba quedando sin preguntas me interrumpió.

-"¿Por qué te buscaba ese hombre?"- Me cortó, no sabía que decir, me aclaré la garganta y me removí en el asiento del copiloto.

-"¿Estás seguro que quieres saber?"-Asintió.

-"Yo bueno…mmm…"- Me tomó de la mano suavemente.

-"Continua"- Me instó.

-"Es complicado"- No quería contarle.

-"Creo que podré seguirte"- Miré sin ver, mientras buscaba las palabras para decirle…nada se me ocurría.

-"Yo…mmm…no soy muy diferente al hombre de hace un rato…es decir…bueno…"-

-"Asesinas por dinero"- Bajé la cabeza avergonzada, nunca lo había visto de ese modo, era mi trabajo. No era convencional pero me gustaba hacerlo. Me quedé callada.

El silencio se volvió pesado entre los dos, llegamos a casa. Me sentía mal, como nunca, una mujer despiadada, una muerta viviente, que pasó sus años oculta bajo una serie de alias y se vendía al mejor postor.

La profundidad de mis cavilaciones me hundió en una vasta tristeza, yo no lo merecía.

-"Isabella…"- Las lágrimas no tardarían en llegar, debía contenerme, no iba a dar un espectáculo, nunca lo manipularía de esa forma.

-"Si vas a dejarme hazlo ahora, ya es suficientemente malo que sepas la clase de trabajo que tengo, no me obligues a confesártelo abiertamente"- No pude sostenerle la mirada las lágrimas traicioneras había llegado.

Deje de mirarlo y pensé en Charly que recitaba a Dickens cada vez que me veía llorar y correr a esconderme.

"El cielo sabe que no hemos de avergonzarnos de nuestras lágrimas, porque son la lluvia que disuelve el polvo cegador de la tierra posado sobre nuestros duros corazones"-

¡Cómo extrañaba a mi padre!

-"Isabella solo quiero que seas honesta conmigo, confía en mí yo no voy a dejarte, sólo cuéntame. ¿Acaso crees que eres la única que ha tomado una vida en este auto?"-

-"Pero tú no lo puedes evitar esta en tu naturaleza, es lo que eres, yo lo elegí, ¿quién es la bestia ahora?"-

-"Todos podemos cometer errores"- Sus palabras me sonaron a nada. No consideraba haberme equivocado con mi trabajo, yo lo había elegido y me gustaba.

-"Yo no me arrepiento de las vidas que tomé, esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo. Yo puedo vivir con ello sin problemas, tú no. Prueba de ello es que hayas dejado de alimentarte de humanos. Yo quería la vida que tenía, la adrenalina, la sensación de poder que me generaba matar, la sangre pulsando veloz por mi cuerpo, tú no".- Comencé a sollozar.

-"Entiendo"- Su cara era penosa, sorbí mi nariz, tenía que decirle mis dos realidades, lo mire a los ojos y le dije.

-"Edward, también hay otra realidad, lo dejaría todo si tú me lo pidieras, si me das una oportunidad a tu lado yo…dejaría todo aquello atrás" -

-"Yo te amo…lo que eres, no me importa, te quiero conmigo, todo el tiempo que me sea posible. Quédate a mi lado por favor"- supliqué.

-"Yo también te amo, te necesito a mi lado, por el tiempo que tú quieras hasta que te des cuenta que no somos tan distintos"- Claro que lo éramos pero tampoco importaba.

-"Deberíamos bajar ¿no lo crees?"- Le dije.

Nos enfrentamos nuevamente al problema de mi vecina fisgona, luego de considerar matarla en voz alta y ganarme una mirada de reprimenda por parte de Edward, decidimos para evitar sus comentarios llevar su auto a la casa Cullen.

-"¿Vamos?"- Me dijo.

-"¿En qué vamos a regresar?...es muy tarde tu familia debe…o Dios no duermen ninguno de ustedes ¿verdad?"- ¿Qué clase de vampiros son?, definitivamente los escritores nunca se habían topado con uno real.

-"Bueno hay unos detalles acerca de mi familia que deberías saber" -

Sin más me dijo que al igual que él, dos de sus hermanos, Alice y Jasper tenían "dones extras" y los demás eran normales entre los de su clase.

Su celular comenzó a timbrar.

-"Hola"

-"¿Dónde estás Rosalíe?"- Cortó la comunicación.

Iniciamos el recorrido a la gran casa en silencio, aproveché para organizar prioridades, tendría que hablar con Billy para que sepa que me habían hallado, me obviaría los detalles de los Cullen. Además debería seguir trabajando como profesora hasta hablar con Charly para dividirnos el dinero.

Había muchas cosas de Edward que no entendía y su familia me ponía incomoda pero estaba en un segundo plano.

Estaba por amanecer cuando nos detuvimos frente a su casa, daba gracias que era sábado, no podría pararme frente a la clase en el estado que estaba. Al llegar vi que mi auto se encontraba aparcado en la puerta, el capot humeaba, recién habían llegado.

Pasé saliva sonoramente ¡Genial! Pensé. Toda la familia estaba reunida, nunca había estado tan nerviosa en mi vida, las manos me sudaban y había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me las había pasado las manos por el cabello.

-"Tranquila Isabella, ellos no muerden"- Me sonrío con sorna.

-"No me preocupa que puedan morder o lo que digan, lo que me preocupa es lo que no van a decir" - Me miró perplejo y volvió a sonreír.

-"Yo te puedo ayudar con ello"- Su sonrisa era tranquilizadora. Bajamos del auto mientras miles de situaciones se me pasaban por la cabeza. Pero ninguna me preparó para lo que iba a ver dentro de la casa.

Frente a un inmenso televisor, con una consola de video estaba el más grande de los hermanos, Emmet en una feroz disputa contra Jasper de "Combate Mortal", Rosalie miraba una revista de modas y hacia de cuenta que nada pasaba, Alice que estaba sentada frente a un moderno ordenador se dio vuelta, dejó lo que estaba haciendo e inesperadamente vino hacia mi, me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla.

-"¡Bienvenida a casa Bella!"- ¿Cómo sabía? yo nunca le había dicho… salvo a Billy y Jake.

A los pocos instantes una hermosa mujer, con una sonrisa angelical me abrazó como si fuera su hija. Ellos eran extraños… yo era comida, ciertamente nunca trataría de esa manera a un bistec. Me reprendí por tal comparación.

-"¡Bienvenida a casa hija!"Su ternura me sobrecogió, su cariño era sincero, ninguno de ellos simuló algo que no sentía, ellos me aceptaban.

**Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de esta historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo. Que se publicará el martes 29 de marzo si la página lo permite.**


	13. Chapter 13

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.**

**GRACIAS A MI BETA LAURI!**

**Perdón a las personas que no respondí RR estoy con contratiempos laborales.**

**bpov**

_-"¡Bienvenida a casa hija!"- Su ternura me sobrecogió, su cariño era sincero, ninguno de ellos simuló algo que no sentía, ellos me aceptaban._

El abrazo de Esme fue cálido y amoroso, Edward me tomó por la cintura e hizo las presentaciones oficiales. Carlisle bajaba por las escaleras listo para ir al Hospital, se acercó a Esme, la besó en la frente y saludó a los demás que estaban en la sala, Jasper, Emmet y Alice devolvieron el saludo, Rosalie seguía ojeando una revista y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Eran una familia. Yo me sentía como observando todo detrás de un cristal. Mis propias imágenes familiares llegaron a mi mente, mi madre y mi padre sonriendo tomados de la mano esperando por mí fuera de la escuela, mi padre dándome clases de violín. Mi madre leyendo para mí.

Pero nada se comparaba con ellos sus lazos eran diferentes, tal vez no tan fuertes como los de sangre pero definitivamente iguales a los afectivos, había una armonía especial entre ellos tal vez el hecho de estar agrupados y conviviendo durante tanto tiempo los hacía tan especiales.

-"¿Quieres hacer la pregunta de una vez?"- Dijo Edward a Emmet –¡Me estas volviendo loco!

-"¿Cuántos?" - Me preguntó Emmet, su pregunta me tomó con la guardia baja, rápidamente hice un reconteo mental de la cantidad de trabajos que había realizado era un total de 256, estaba por contestar cuando Edward me cortó.

-"Haz la pregunta completa Emmet"

-"¿Cuántos años tienes?" - Dios ¿era eso? ¡casi meto la pata en grande!

-"23" - Dije consumida por la vergüenza, una gran carcajada llenó el lugar. Edward frunció su boca con desagrado y miró a Emmet para comérselo.

-"Ed, si quieres ver películas para adultos ella puede comprar tu entrada, además te da clases, el sueño de todo adolescente, enamorado de la maestra y correspondido" - todos se unieron a sus risas, hasta Esme estaba tratando de contenerse, no pude evitar que me contagiaran y rompí a reír.

Edward miró a Jasper y lo entendí todo, él tenía mucho que ver, había influido.

-"Perdón es que no me pude resistir"- Dijo Jasper. Por las pocas veces que puse mi atención en él, me parecía el más acartonado y distante de los Cullen. Pero hoy lo vi diferente, tranquilo, la familia lo contenía.

Me di cuenta que yo quería estar aquí, quería una familia, padres amorosos y hermanos fastidiosos, entendí que ellos siendo lo que eran se veían más humanos que muchos de nosotros, más humanos que yo.

Con valores firmes, luchando continuamente contra su naturaleza, siendo de hecho mejores hombres y mujeres que muchos de los de mí especie. Capaces de amar a través del tiempo, leales a ellos mismos y a los que eligieron como familia o pareja.

Me sentí fuera de lugar, incapaz de estar a su altura, estaba triste.

-"¿Qué sucede, que te puso tan triste?"- Me preguntó Edward

-"Pensé que no podías leer mi mente"- sonrío cómplice –"Solo dime que está mal"

-"Estoy esperando el momento de que repienses todo lo que soy y tomes la sabia

decisión de dejarme"- Susurré para que solo él me escuche.

-"Nahhhhh eso no va a pasar aquí, a Ed le gustan las cosas complicadas así que probablemente no te lo puedas sacar de encima, por lo menos ahora entra y sale por la puerta, ¿no Ed? era divertido verlo llegar de acecharte"- Emmet habló desde el sillón. ¿Cómo me había escuchado? sentí la sangre toda agolpada en la cara.

Edward carraspeó incómodo y si las miradas mataran, Emmet estaría bien muerto, es decir...más de lo que esta. Esme se acercó a nosotros y vi que Edward asentía sonriente.

-"Isabella querida, Edward me dijo que eres una música prodigiosa, ¿te gustaría tocar para nosotros cuando Carlisle regrese del hospital?"- Que predicamento nunca había tocado en público pero no iba a desairarla. Asentí y un bostezo involuntario se hizo presente.

Edward me guío a su habitación, me despedí de Esme y los demás, Edward le dedico una mirada que no supe entender a Emmet, Jasper lo pincho con el codo, ambos rieron cómplices. Edward estaba muy incomodo.

La casa era grande y luminosa subí por las escaleras, al llegar al final del pasillo Edward me indicó su habitación. Me sentí nerviosa nuevamente, a él en cambio se lo veía tranquilo, en paz.

Recorrí su cuarto con la vista, era amplio y luminoso, una gran pared de vidrio daba al bosque, se notaba que coleccionaba libros y música, tenía un par de piezas de arte contemporáneo, muy finas. Un sillón de cuero negro casi igual al que yo tenía en mi guarida de Seattle.

-"¿No es lo que esperabas?"- Negué con la cabeza, definitivamente los estándares vampíricos no daban con él, ni con su familia.

-"Yo bueno…me preguntaba ¿cómo es tener una vida como la tuya?"- enarcó una ceja.

-"Sabes una familia, padres, hermanos…algo normal"- se soltó a reír.

-"Nosotros no somos normales, todavía no lo notaste, no dormimos, no morimos, bebemos sangre, somos fríos, nuestro corazón dejo de latir hace tiempo…"- Su respuesta me exasperó.

-"¡Detente!"- Le dije molesta -"porque insistes en desmerecer la clase de personas que son, ustedes son amables, amorosos, considerados, leales, tienen valores que van más lejos de las necesidades fisiológicas, ¿es que no lo ves?…¡tantos años en la tierra caminando entre las personas sabiendo de primera mano lo que es el egoísmo, la maldad!, ¡no te atrevas a decir que son menos que nadie!, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que es la maldad, la sentiste, llevas años sintiéndola"- Bajó la vista.

-"Yo solo no lo veo así" -

-"Para tener super poderes se te escapan algunas cosas"- Rió sin alegría.

-"Yo no sé que decir"-

-"Simplemente, calla, a veces las palabras están de más"- Me acerqué levemente a él, me paré de puntillas y lo besé castamente en los labios.

-"¿Sabes? tengo mucho sueño ¿podría usar tu sillón para recostarme un rato?"- asintió

Fuimos para el sillón y nos sentamos, él me abrazó y yo me acomodé contra su cuerpo, quería preguntar pero no sabía cómo, me puse nerviosa y mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte.

-"¿Qué te sucede?"- Quiso saber. Había olvidado que el podía escuchar el latido de mi corazón. ¿Cómo hacía la pregunta sin un ataque de vergüenza?

-"Yo…bueno…quería preguntarte ¿cómo?…tú sabes, si es tan diferente para mí como para ti…o sea ¿qué es lo que sientes cuando…estás conmigo muy cerca?"- Estaba tartamudeando. Enarcó una ceja, sonrió nerviosamente.

-"¿Íntimamente?"- Indagó.-"Yo, bueno…mmm…no es que sepa mucho, bueno es difícil" -Las palabras le salían atropelladamente de la boca.

-"¿Difícil?"- Indagué - "¿no sabes distinguir la línea?"- Tenía que saber.

-"¿La línea?- Indagó perplejo.

-"Si, la que separa tu necesidad de amarme y la de matarme"- Él estaba atónito, descolocado, había dado en el clavo.

-"No te preocupes lo superaremos juntos"- le dije restándole importancia al asunto. Me abrazó y besó mi cabeza, hundí mi cara en su pecho y me quedé dormida.

Sentía el cuello endurecido, escuchaba música de piano, el suave movimiento de su pecho bajo mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos, levanté mi cabeza para verle, su rostro era tranquilo y apacible, la habitación estaba invadida por la luz tenue de la tarde nublada, "claro de luna" sonaba en la habitación.

-"¿dormiste bien?"-

-"Mejor que nunca, ¿cuántas horas llevo durmiendo?"-

-"casi 9"-

-"¿9? ¡Imposible! No puede ser" - Sonrió divertido.

-"Tranquila, nada grave va a pasar, el mundo siguió girando mientras descansabas"- Su risa melodiosa y agradable llenó el lugar.

Me levanté de un salto, él me imitó.

-"¿Dónde está mi auto?"- Su rostro se tensionó. ¿Qué bicho le habría picado?

-"Abajo en el garaje,¿te vas?"- Negué con la cabeza y suspiró.

-"No…bueno si quieres me voy…sólo quería mi violín quedé con Esme…"- Empezó a reír.

-"Ciertamente Esme estará feliz, ama la música en vivo".-

Con eso bajamos de la habitación y fuimos al garaje donde bajo un impresionante descapotable rojo había alguien trabajando.

-"Masen, me debes u$s 200 por el arreglo del auto de la humana, Alice ya me pagó su parte"- Me quedé petrificada, ¿Rosalie? No podía ser. ¿Masen? ¿Qué era Masen?, ¡ella había arreglado mi auto! Salió de abajo del deportivo rojo, que combinaba perfectamente con la laca de sus uñas. Ella definitivamente era el sueño de cualquier hombre que necesitara un mecánico.

-"Rosalie, yo, bueno no cuento con efectivo, pero puedo darte un cheque al día"-

-"Si bueno está bien, como sea"-

-"Humana, tienes un gran auto, eso te da un par de puntos, aunque no tantos como lo que te resta que salgas con él"- dirigió la vista a su hermano y lo señaló con el dedo.

-"Pero bueno, el amor no es sólo ciego, sino también vuelve idiotas a las personas"- Limpió sus manos engrasadas con un trapo y salió del garaje.

-"¿Quién es Masen?"-

-"Mi nombre completo es Edward Antony Masen, antes de ser Cullen ese era el apellido de mis padres biológicos."- Asentí en silencio, él nunca dejaba de darme sorpresas.

Tomé mi violín del asiento de atrás del auto y fuimos para la sala, estaba vacía. Edward llamó a sus padres y a los pocos segundos el living de la casa se llenó. Estaba nerviosa.

-"Tranquila"- Me dijo Jasper y sentí mi cuerpo relajarse.

-"Jas…"- Dijo Edward y el aludido se encogió de hombros - "pensé que sería útil"-

Tomé una gran cantidad de aire y comencé a ejecutar mi preferida "réquiem para un sueño" cerré mis ojos y dejé la música fluir por mi cuerpo. Estaba feliz, nunca antes me sentí tan en armonía con lo que ejecutaba, a los pocos segundos, la suave música del piano me acompañó. La cadencia de las notas perfectamente en sintonía lleno el lugar, continúe con varios conocidos para que Edward pudiera acompañarme con el piano, sabia que le gustaba Mozart.

¡La tarde pasó tan rápido! Esme me felicitó y Emmet dijo un par de tonterías sobre que yo era la nerd justa para el santurrón de su hermano, reí mucho, tenía tiempo sin disfrutar acompañada de gente

A estas alturas me sentía capaz de relacionarme con ellos sin problemas, se mostraban amables y sinceros en ningún momento dudé de sus palabras, fue gratificante dejar de estar alerta, me sentí auténtica, feliz.

La hora de volver a casa había llegado. Me despedí de todos y me sacaron la promesa de regresar. Rieron de mi guardaespaldas que se mostraba rígido por comentarios que no llegué a escuchar bien.

Subimos a mi auto, había resuelto que dejaría que lo vean, después de todo mi novio traficante de armas me lo podría haber regalado. Mañana visitaría a Billy para ver cómo estaba y contarle lo sucedido.

Al llegar a casa Edward detuvo el auto y se bajo a abrir mi puerta, no llegó hasta mi lado, se volvió sobre sus pasos y entró de nuevo, su cara era molesta.

-"Tenemos un visitante"- Su afirmación me paralizó. Asentí levemente, la noche ya había caído. Miré para todos lados, no había vehículo a la vista el visitante entró caminando, mala señal.

-"Quédate dentro del auto, esta armado, lo puedo oler, sus pensamientos son confusos, pero están ahí, viene por ti"-

Se bajó sigilosamente y entró por la puerta de atrás. Tenía que saber quién era, el anterior era un principiante.

Tomé mi arma, me acerqué a la casa lentamente, usé la misma puerta que Edward y entré a la cocina, nada…llegué hasta la sala y la imagen fue un deja vu. Edward sostenía al atacante en el aire, tomado del cuello, su rostro era terrorífico.

-"Te dije que te quedaras en el auto, no quiero que me veas hacerlo de nuevo"- Su voz era baja y amenazante.

Él giró sobre su eje para darme la espalda y acabar con el atacante, y eso me dió la oportunidad de verlo frente a frente. Mis ojos me estaban jugando una mala pasada. Edward soltó al atacante y este cayó al piso.

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de esta historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo. Que se publicará el sábado 2 de abril.


	14. Chapter 14

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.**

**Gracias a mi beta lauri!**

**Epov**

_-"Llego en media hora", "_

_-"tráelo para aquí."- Bufó molesta y cortó la comunicación_.

Repasé en mi mente una y otra vez los sucesos, no podía creer lo que ella era, estaba descolocado, tampoco podía creer que a ella no le importara mi naturaleza o la falta de ella.

Se la veía pensativa como repasando prioridades. El camino a la casa se hizo corto. Al llegar el auto de Isabella estaba estacionado fuera. Emmet y Rose ya habían llegado, la familia estaba completa.

El corazón de Isabella comenzó a acelerarse, la tensión de las arterias estaba altísima, la sangre le pulsaba rápido bajo la piel, la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a subir, pasaba una y otra vez sus manos por el cabello. Estaba extremadamente nerviosa.

Tragó en seco, tenía que quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto.

-"Tranquila Isabella, ellos no muerden"- sonreí con socarronería.

-"No me preocupa que puedan morder o lo que digan, lo que me preocupa es lo que no van a decir" -¿Eh? Ella si que era desconcertante.

-"Yo te puedo ayudar con eso"- Traté de tranquilizarla. Los pensamientos de la casa me invadieron.

_-"O dios están aquí!"_ Esme

_-"Rayos siento sus nervios desde aquí, que bien huele, perdón Ed"_ Jasper

-_"Nooooooooooo, no otra vez maldito Jasper…llego la humana_" Emmet renegando contra otra partida perdida de video juegos.

-"_Ya vienen…ya vienen mmmm_" Alice

_-"Zapatos, zapatos aquí están, quiero estos Manolos y Alice va a pagar_" Rosalie.

Al entrar Alice se abalanzó sobre Isabella como un torbellino, la besó en la mejilla y la llamó por su sobrenombre.

Los pensamientos de Esme, eran agradables quería que Isabela no se sintiera, mal o fuera de lugar, le dedicó una sonrisa amable y la abrazó con delicadeza.

.

-"¡Bienvenida a casa hija!"- Al soltar Esme a Bella, la tomé por la cintura y la presenté ante la familia, Carlisle asintió con su cabeza y me dejó saber que estaba bien que ella estuviera con nosotros.

La cabeza de Emmet me estaba volviendo loco, una y otra vez la pregunta se repetía en su mente. Cuando ya no pude soportarlo más le dije.

-"¿Quieres hacer la pregunta de una vez Emmet?"– ¡Me estas volviendo loco!

-"¿Cuántos?"- Preguntó Emmet y noté que Isabella no supo interpretar a lo que se refería por su desconcierto.

-"Haz la pregunta completa Emmet"- Por favor y demos por zanjado el asunto, es mayor que yo ¿y que? Pensé.

-"¿Cuántos años tienes?"-

-"23"- Dijo- Emmet comenzó a reír como un maniático, y miles de formas de ponerme en ridículo le pasaron por la mente, estaba logrando ofuscarme. Le lancé una mirada de muerte y él como siempre, hizo caso omiso.

-"Ed, si quieres ver películas para adultos ella puede comprar tu entrada, además te da clases, el sueño de todo adolescente enamorado de la maestra y correspondido"- Las carcajadas se extendieron por toda la sala, percibí que el sentimiento era un poco plástico. Jasper…Lo mire. Una disculpa sonó en su mente y se hizo eco en su boca.

-"Perdón, es que no me pude resistir"- Él no podía resistir una buena atmosfera emocional yo lo sabia.

_-"Ed su estado anímico es un tornado, esta decayendo, esta tan triste que me dan ganas de llorar"-_

-"¿Qué sucede, que te puso tan triste?"- Le pregunté.

-"Pensé que no podías leer mi mente" – me contestó –

-"Solo dime que está mal" - No podía leer su mente, pero si la de Jasper.

-"Estoy esperando el momento en que repienses todo lo que soy y tomes la sabia

decisión de dejarme" – Susurró. La mente de Emmet me gritaba miles de cosas para ponerme en ridículo nuevamente, finalmente gritó desde su lugar en la sala.

-"Nahhhhh eso no va a pasar aquí, a Ed, le gustan las cosas complicadas así que probablemente no te lo puedas sacar de encima. Por lo menos ahora entra y sale por la puerta, ¿no Ed? Era divertido verlo llegar de acecharte"- Isabella estaba roja como un tomate, carraspee incómodo y clavé mis ojos en Emmet.

Esme me preguntó si me parecía bien instar a Isabella a tocar en la casa y asentí, ella acepto de inmediato y luego bostezó. Había olvidado que era de mañana y ella no había dormido nada aún; la guié a mi habitación y los pensamientos de Emmet me llegaron.

-"_Santurrón vas a hacer tu jugada con la humana en la casa, no te olvides que estamos escuchando_"- O si, estaba decidido, lo iba a golpear.

-"D_éjalo tranquilo, debe ser difícil sobrellevar 108 años de virginidad, por lo menos ella no es menor de edad"- _Jasper!. No podía creer que él su uniera a Emmet en esto, lo codeó y ambos rieron. Estaban logrando ponerme nervioso y terriblemente incómodo.

De camino a la habitación Isabella miraba todo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, al llegar a la puerta de mi cuarto su corazón se aceleró, traté de lucir desenfadado pero a mi también me resultaba extraño tenerla allí.

Luego de recorrer mi habitación y hablar acerca de mi familia me dijo que estaba cansada.

Fuimos para el sillón ella se acomodó contra mi cuerpo pero la sentía tensa, no estaba totalmente relajada.

-"¿Qué te sucede?"- le pregunté.

-"Yo…bueno…quería preguntarte ¿cómo?…tú sabes, si es tan diferente para mí como para ti…o sea ¿qué es lo que sientes cuando…estás conmigo muy cerca?"- Las palabras se le atoraban en la boca y tartamudeaba. Definitivamente inesperado, yo estaba loco de los nervios. Tragué en seco.

-"¿Íntimamente?- indagué - ella asintió, no quería mal interpretarla. –"Yo bueno…mmm…no es que sepa mucho, bueno es difícil"- no podía controlar lo que le decía.

-"¿Difícil?"- dijo -"¿no sabes distinguir la línea?"- ¿Qué cosa?, la miré perplejo

-"¿La línea?"- ¿A que se refería?

-"Si, la que separa tu necesidad de amarme y la de matarme"- Me dejó helado, sin palabras. Ella lo sabía, yo estaba muerto de vergüenza y de miedo.

-"No te preocupes lo superaremos juntos" - me dijo, como si hablásemos del clima. Ella era conciente que en cada cercanía arriesgaba su vida y no le importaba. Me sentí egoísta y feliz. La abracé, y a los pocos momentos se quedó dormida.

Tenerla cerca ya no se me dificultaba tanto, cuanto más aspiraba su olor más fácil era acostumbrarme. La garganta me ardía igual y la ponzoña seguía llenado mi boca y recordándome en todo momento lo difícil que sería amarla sin matarla.

Pasé mucho tiempo pensando en como sería tenerla todo el tiempo conmigo, sin las limitaciones, de mi sed y su fragilidad. Quise golpearme por solo sopesarlo pero no lo podía negar, la ansiaba lo suficiente para transformarla y que me acompañase por la eternidad. Nunca se lo diría, pero si ella tomaba la decisión yo…sería difícil ser objetivo la quería conmigo por siempre.

La casa estaba en silencio, puse un poco de música y disfruté de su calor. En momentos como esos extrañaba dormir, me hubiera gustado compartir mi sueño con ella.

Pasaron las horas hasta que ella comenzó a removerse y su respiración cambio, estaba despierta.

Me preguntó por su auto y pensé que quería irse, ella lo negó y me dijo que quería sus cosas. Había olvidado que le prometió a Esme tocar para ella.

Con eso bajamos de la habitación y fuimos al garaje. La voz de Rosalie me llegó.

_-"Lunático ¿todavía no la mataste? pobre humana"_ - a los pocos segundos Rose salió de abajo del auto. Ella me llamó por el apellido de mis padres biológicos y Bella la miró desconcertada.

-"Humana, tienes un gran auto, eso te da un par de puntos, no tantos como lo que te resta que salgas con él"- Me miró _–"¿Te dije que eras un maldito loco?, tendría que agregarle varios otros descalificativos pero tu ya lo sabes ¿verdad?"-_

-"Pero bueno, el amor no es solo ciego, sino también vuelve idiotas a las personas" –"_pobre chica"-_

-"¿Quién es Masen?"- me preguntó – y cuando contesté su pregunta, ella asintió en silencio.

Tomó el violín de su auto y fuimos al living de la casa, llamé a mis padres y todos se acomodaron en la sala. La notaba nerviosa. Agradecí a Jasper su participación, pero no dejé de llamar su atención con una pequeña reprimenda.

Ella tomo aire, se acomodó y Mozart llenó el lugar. Poco a poco se fue relajando, la música fluía suave, amaba esa composición. Las mentes del lugar se hacían eco de la melodía, me dirigí al piano y comencé a acompañarla. Las composiciones se fueron sucediendo, y la tarde pasó en un parpadeo. Terminamos de tocar y Jasper me dejó saber que Isabella se sentía feliz. Fue gratificante que se sintiera cómoda con nosotros.

La hora de regresar a su casa llegó, recogió sus cosas se despidió de todos amablemente y juró solemnemente regresar. Cuando estaba listo para salir la suspicacia de Emmet me llego.

_-"Estuviste bien, ella vive sola, nadie va a escuchar desde allí, salvo…"- _rió para si mismo y me dijo,

_-"¡_Hey tú, el guardaespaldas!, cuidado con la señora Stanley ella puede afinar el oído".

-"Bella ¿qué se siente tener un guardaespaldas las 24/7?" – Alice le dijo, y luego añadió en su mente - "_vampiro centenario y acosador devoto"- _

Asistí a todos los descalificativos y acusaciones de Rosalie. La bloquee, no era sano y lo peor era que sabía que ella tenía razón.

Estaba incómodo, me envaré, y le dije a Isabella que era hora de partir. Di gracias al cielo que no haya escuchado y lo que escuchó no lo haya sabido entender.

Me sorprendí que decidiera ir en su auto. El viaje a su casa fue tranquilo, ella parecía ir ordenando los acontecimientos del día.

Detuve el motor y bajé para abrir su puerta, pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino un olor particular me llegó: humano, pólvora, añil. ¿Es que nunca iban a detenerse? Volví sobre mis pasos tratando de aislar la mente del invasor… hasta que lo logré… allí vi a través de sus ojos como recorría la casa en busca de alguna señal de ella…nada, estaba frustrado.

_-"Dieron con ella antes que yo… ¡maldición!_"- Pensaba.- _"¿que error habrá cometido?"-_

Sentí la ira bullir, la ponzoña llenó mi boca. Nadie la iba a tocar, no mientras yo viviera, así tuviese que acabar con un pueblo entero ella era MÍA. Estaba molesto, inestable y frustrado, ¡no supieron recibir mi mensaje!. Entré al auto de nuevo tratando de calmarme.

-"Tenemos un visitante"- Ella se paralizó, asintió y escaneó el lugar con la vista, buscándolo.

-"Quédate dentro del auto esta armado, lo puedo oler, sus pensamientos son confusos, pero están ahí, viene por ti"- Le confirmé sus sospechas.

El intruso seguía removiendo sus ropas, no quería sus manos en las cosas de ella se las cortaría por solo tocarlas.

Me bajé del auto y me metí por la puerta de atrás. Seguí su olor, estaba en la sala, mirándolo todo, me aclaré la garganta para hacerme notar, el atacante levanto la vista, giró sobre sus talones y sus pensamientos se tornaron agresivos y confusos pero algo claro resonaba en su mente, me quería muerto. Me apuntó con su arma y no paraba de maldecir.

Me moví rápido lo tomé por el cuello y lo levanté un metro sobre el piso para que me viera a la cara. Vi mi rostro en su mente, pero no había terror, había una profunda tristeza una gran perdida, no me importaba.

De repente su olor me llego, ella no me había escuchado.

-"Te dije que te quedaras en el auto, no quiero que me veas hacerlo de nuevo"- susurré enfurecido, no quería que se topara con el monstruo otra vez. Me giré para acabar con el agresor y que ella viera lo menos posible, pero cuando me acerqué a su cuello su mente me golpeó como una maza.

_-"¡Hija…corre!"_- Pensó cuando la cara de asombro de Isabella se reflejó en su mente. Él no podía hablar. Su mente se llenó con imágenes de Isabella,de toda su vida juntos. Lo solté, estaba paralizado, completamente en shock. Casi mato a su padre, no podía ser yo…. Estaba estático, completamente rígido y horrorizado.

-"Charly"- murmuró Bella casi inaudiblemente. El aludido se pasaba las manos por el cuello mientras carraspeaba y tosía una y otra vez, tirado en el suelo, yo estaba muerto de vergüenza, me miraba analizándome y soltó a reír. Entendí que la peculiaridad de Bella era heredada.

"- O_ Dios ella esta bien yo…simplemente gracias…¡tú la cuidas muchacho!,¡ que fuerza que tienes! yo no sé como agradecerte_"- las palabras eran incoherentes y atropelladas.

-"Yo siempre la cuidaré"- Aseveré. Las caras de Charly e Isabella cambiaron a una de sorpresa. Yo no había sabido diferenciar su voz mental.

-"¡Hija estas bien! me enteré que te habían hallado y vine por ti, ¿quien es el chico?"- Me miraba de soslayo. Yo estaba nervioso, al fin y al cabo casi mate a mi suegro.

-"Papá estoy bien, él es Edward mi… ¿novio?... Bueno él me ayudó con un problema".

Charly paseaba sus ojos de mí a su hija y miles de preguntas lo azotaban.

_-"¿Cómo se enamoro? no puede ser, ella huía de las personas como de la peste"- _Sonreí- _"además él no debe tener más de 20, es tan fuerte y aterrador parece uno de los nuestros"- _Pegué la vista al piso- _"¡sus ojos! hubiera jurado que eran negros y ahora son ¿rojos?¿Qué es este chico?, casi me mata con sus dientes ¿que clase de cosa es?". "¡ Oh Dios! él mató al tipo de Canadá, el que fue mordido y desangrado, él buscaba a mi hija"- _Me paralicé, él no podía saber lo que era.

-"¿Isabela puedo hablar contigo?"- Me miró por el rabillo del ojo y agregó - "_a solas"-_ en su mente. Simplemente asentí.

-"Si papá bueno, no tiene mucho caso Edward podrá escucharnos igual"- Le clavé la vista.

-"Él es especial"- El aludido asintió.- "_lo sé, puedo sentirlo"- _Esta clase de personas eran extrañas.

-"¿Qué cosa eres chico?"- Me quedé petrificado, yo no iba a ser sincero, sabía lo que representaba.

-"Papá, lo que él es no importa, yo simplemente lo quiero"- El aludido asintió.

-"Bells, tengo miedo por ti, casi te atrapan"- _"eres lo único que tengo hija"- _Pensó.

-"Papá, el casi, se lo debo a él, que se hizo cargo del problema. Como lo habrás notado casi acabó contigo también… si yo no hubiese llegado serías historia…"

La mente de Charly pensó miles de respuestas a la pregunta que ni Isabella ni yo respondimos. Ninguna se acercaba ni por asomo a lo que en realidad era. Arribó a la conclusión de que no importaba, mientras mantuviera a su hija con vida, él no iba a hacer preguntas.

Agradecí la practicidad del hombre y entendí que en Isabella era un comportamiento aprendido.

Fue el momento de hacerlo. Me armé de valor y sin más le dije:

-"Sr. Swan, no hemos sido debidamente presentados, soy Edward Masen Cullen y deseo que usted me honre con el permiso de cortejar a su hija"- El aludido palideció, Isabela tenía la boca abierta y estaba estupefacta.

-"¿De qué siglo vienes chico?"- Mis palabras me estaban delatando tenía que desviar la charla.

-"Asumiré completa responsabilidad por ella y la cuidaré con mi vida, así tenga que acabar con un ejército"- Dije solemnemente parado frente a los dos que me miraban azorados.

-"Yo… chico no sé qué decir …bueno supongo que está bien"- El seguía sin entender.

-"Bells, debemos turnarnos para montar guardia, solo por si acaso" -

-"Papá verás es, mmm…complicado, yo bueno tal vez no sea necesario"- Ella me miraba con los ojos grandes. Supuse que podría decirle una mentirilla blanca.

-"Sr Swan…"-me aclare la garganta -"yo tengo problemas para conciliar el sueño desde hace algunos años"- casi cien pensé, y reí para mí mismo.

-"Wow,¡él si que es extraño, si fuese posible, pensaría que es un vampiro!, como los de los libros que lees tu Bells."- Lo dijo seriamente y luego rompió a reír. Me quedé petrificado e Isabella quedó aún más pálida de lo que nunca antes la había visto.

Ella se aclaró la garganta –"Papá, debemos hablar claro"- La miré con los ojos desorbitados, me estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de esta historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo. Que se publicará el martes 5 de abril.


	15. Chapter 15

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.**

**GRACIAS A MI BETA LAURI QUE NO SE CANSA NUNCA DE CORREGIR MIS ERRORES Y MARCAR EL CAMINO DE LA HISTORIA CUANDO ESTOY UN POCO PERDIDA.**

**BPOV**

_El giro sobre su eje para darme la espalda y acabar con el atacante eso me dio la oportunidad de verlo frente a frente. Mis ojos me estaban jugando una mala pasada. Edward soltó al atacante y este cayó al piso._

-"¿Charly?" susurre más para convencerme a mi, de que lo que veía era real. Edward no se movió un centímetro estaba completamente rígido en el lugar con los ojos desorbitados completamente shokeado.

Yo simplemente no lo podía creer. Mi padre tosía como un poseso y trataba de suavizar frotándose el cuello, el dolor de la presión provocada por el estrangulamiento, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par seguramente tratando de entender que cosa lo había golpeado.

-"Yo siempre la cuidaré" Edward despertó de su letargo con esas palabras, esa aseveración a algo que nadie pregunto llamo mi atención y la de mi padre.

Charly estaba sorprendido, el era muy bueno, uno de los mejores, no dejaría pasar por alto que un chico lo haya reducido a nada. Tenía que prepararme para decir algo sin decir nada, el sabría si decía o no la verdad, no ayudaba en mucho que Edward luciera unos aterradores ojos rojos y hubiere ejercido una fuerza sobrehumana sobre él, pero vería la manera de remediarlo.

-"Hija ¿estás bien? me entere que te habían hallado y vine por ti ¿quién es el chico?" Su pregunta me bajo a tierra.

-"papá estoy bien, el es Edward mi… ¿novio?... Bueno el me ayudo con un problema"

Wow era la primera vez que le ponía un nombre a nuestra relación de verdad éramos novios ¿Verdad? Estaba el hecho de que bueno el era un poco distinto al candidato promedio pero…

Charly estaba estupefacto. Estuve tentada a pasar una mano delante del rostro de mi padre para que se despabilase, en ese momento me hubiera gustado leer su mente.

-"¿Isabela puedo hablar contigo?"Me hizo la seña de siempre cuando necesitábamos discutir en privado. Esto sería difícil. El asentimiento de Edward me dejo ver que estaba en lo cierto él había leído, lo que yo había sabido escuchar sin palabras

-"si papá bueno, no tiene mucho caso Edward podrá escucharnos igual" Empezaría por pequeñas verdades.

El sabría si mentía; sopese hacer trampa pero no tenía ningún calmante cerca como para que mis pupilas no me delaten si no decía la verdad, estaba lejos de conseguir algo para pinchar mi dedo índice.

-"el es especial" Le dije otra verdad, sabía que Charly buscaba indicios de mentira o coacción, no los había.

-"¿qué cosa eres chico?"Edward se tenso. Tenía que descomprimir y dije otra verdad.

-"Papá lo que él es no importa, yo simplemente lo quiero" Charly seguía buscando mentiras que no encontraba, después de esto sería más fácil.

-"Bels, yo tengo miedo por ti casi te atrapan". Estaba muerto de preocupación pero decirle _"hey papá sabes no te preocupes aquí Ed es un vampiro a prueba de balas que escucha las mentes de las personas y es casi indestructible, a me olvidaba tiene como 108 años"_ Definitivamente no era una opción.

-"Papá el casi, se lo debo a él, el se hizo cargo del problema, como lo habrás notado casi acabo contigo también, si yo no hubiere llegado serías historia"

La cara de mi padre denotaba un exhaustivo análisis de lo que había visto, yo lo sabía él era minucioso, detallista y muy bueno.

El sabría de un momento a otro como yo lo supe que Edward era un asesino por naturaleza.

Edward tomo una postura solemne frente a nosotros completamente erguido y formal. Mientras nosotros tomábamos asiento en el sillón del estar, mi padre seguía sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

-"Sr. Swan no hemos sido debidamente presentados soy Edward Masen Cullen y deseo que usted me honre con el permiso de cortejar a su hija"!¿Qué? No estaba preparada para esa bomba, mi padre me miraba como si él fuera de otro planeta y le faltaran un par de tornillos.

-"¿de qué siglo vienes chico?"Inquirió Charly completamente azorado.

-"Asumiré completa responsabilidad por ella y la cuidare con mi vida, así tenga que acabar con un ejército, la cuidaré" No hubo cambio en sus ojos Charly lo supo él decía la verdad.

-"Yo chico no se qué decir yo…bueno supongo que está bien" La sinceridad en Edward se vio reflejada en mi padre, el sabía que cumpliría su palabra.

-"Bels, debemos turnarnos para montar guardia, solo por si acaso" O Dios como le digo _"Sabes papá Ed lleva casi 100 años sin dormir la vigilancia no es problema" _Tampoco era una opción.

-"papá veras es mmm…complicado yo bueno tal vez no sea necesario" Busque refugio en Edward por favor miente pensé, pero miente bien.

-"Sr Swan…"-Carraspeó -"yo bueno tengo problemas para conciliar el sueño desde hace algunos años"

"Wow el si que es extraño si fuese posible, pensaría que es un vampiro, como el de los libros que lees tu Bels." Mierda pensé y luego las carcajadas llegaron, igualmente la sangre se me había ido de la cara, para estas alturas estaba en la planta de mis pies.

Tome muy disimuladamente un alfiler suelto del horrible sillón y pensé, el Show debe continuar, me aclare la garganta – "Papá debemos hablar claro"- le dije y capte toda su atención.

Sin que el se diera cuenta comencé a jugar con mis manos muy disimuladamente y pinchaba mi dedo con el alfiler con mucho cuidado de no romper la piel, eso ayudaría a mantener mis pupilas tranquilas y el corazón a raya, papá no sería fácil de engañar pero contaba con que estuviera un poco relajado para entonces, no era algo que pudiese decir de Edward que me miraba como si estuviera a punto de delatarlo.

-"Veras Edward es una persona muy particular el tiene ciertos beneficios fisiológicos, es muy veloz y fuerte como lo habrás notado, lo amo sin ser apresurada y él me ama" Edward asintió en silencio. Charly me miraba mucho más relajado.

-"es por ello que he decidido quedarme en Forks con él por un tiempo, se que es un riesgo para la cubierta pero no haremos exhibiciones en público, de tener que justificar su estancia aquí con alguien, diré que estoy enseñándole a tocar violín y le doy clases particulares de Español él puede fingir uno o dos reprobados para fundamentar las mismas, puede entrar y salir por atrás sin ser visto"

-"Bels, yo…simplemente bueno ¿qué vamos a hacer con el negocio? ¿Lo has pensado?"

-"Papá mi tiempo de asesina termino" Era la primera vez que me autodenominaba de esa forma. Tenía los ojos de Charly en mí y los de Edward que pasaba de mi padre a mí.

Asentí a la pregunta sin formular-"si papá él sabe que matamos por dinero y por alguna extraña razón no le importa, yo decidí darme esta chance" el aludido asintió e hizo algo inesperado, abrazo a Edward y le susurro un –"gracias."

-"¡si que estas frío chico!" Edward bajo la vista incomodo.

-"Bels debemos dividir el dinero necesitas un mejor lugar, algo de ropa tus cosas son tétricas"

-"No papá tengo todo lo que quiero, voy a mantener el trabajo y el dinero que creas que me corresponde deposítalo a nombre de Isabela Swan hazlo aparecer como una herencia o algo no quiero tener que lidiar con IRS después".

Había logrado descomprimir por completo la conversación, Charly me dijo que llevaba varios días sin dormir más de dos horas seguidas. Le ofrecí mi habitación y nosotros quedaríamos en el sillón. El se retiro a dormir no sin antes recorrer el perímetro en busca de algo. Chequeo la casa y me dijo que no solo mis cosas eran tétricas sino también mi seguridad.

Me disculpe y fui para el baño cuando volví la imagen me desconcertó Edward se rascaba la nuca nervioso y avergonzado, Charly lo miraba raro, después rompió a reír. Luego de ello se disculpo y fue para la habitación a recostase. Le pregunte a Edward y me dijo que solo fue una idea mía, mentía, lo deje pasar.

Sin más nos acomodamos en el sillón y a los pocos minutos me dormí. La mañana llego sin aviso, escuchaba ruidos arriba Edward me confirmo que Charly llevaba unos minutos levantado.

La pregunta me daba vueltas en la cabeza desde que supe de su naturaleza, y no había tenido un momento apropiado para preguntar, la duda me carcomía. Decidí terminar con la intriga.

-"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"- Le dije con voz adormilada. El asintió en silencio.

-"¿Cómo alguien llega a ser como tu?"- La pregunta lo sorprendió, buscaba las palabras para explicarse.

-"No es algo complicado como crees sino más bien doloroso, por nuestro cuerpo no corre sangre como por el tuyo pero si tenemos un fluido corporal que lo llamamos ponzoña. Si ese fluido es inoculado en el cuerpo de un humano genera un ser como yo".

-"¿Eso es todo?"- Le insté a continuar.

-"Isabela, nosotros no estamos vivos, la ponzoña mata nuestro cuerpo y en el proceso se siente un terrible dolor, sientes tu cuerpo quemarse en una hoguera es horrible y desesperante"- El ruido de los pasos de mi padre cortó la conversación pero yo no iba a dejarla correr.

El domingo paso sin sobresaltos Edward y mi padre hablaron de todo y nada, de vez en cuando Edward se ponía muy incomodo.

Mi padre cocino para nosotros ya que era consciente del riesgo mortal que representaba que yo cocine. Hizo una lasaña gloriosa que Edward se trago valientemente, para no desairar a su suegro.

Afortunadamente Charly había hecho uso de sus encantos con la señora Stanley al presentarse como mi padre so pretexto de traerme de regalo mi auto. Estaba feliz ya no tendría que esconderlo.

La visita de Charly llego a su fin le dejo millones de recomendaciones y consejos a Edward que yo tenía muy claros, para luego desaparecer en un taxi.

Luego de despedir a Charly entre a la casa.

Llego el momento de quedarnos solos era una sensación extraña mezcla de ansiedad vergüenza y deseo. No sabía muy bien como sería convivir con él, desde que nos sinceramos no habíamos tenido un momento de tranquilidad sin nadie escuchando.

Edward estaba parado en la sala, lo note raro como incomodo y ansioso. Me decidí por lo más fácil lo abrace y hundí mi cara en su pecho llenándome con su aroma, era tranquilizador. Decidí dejar la conversación de la conversión para otro momento no quería hablar de algo que sabía le incomodaba. El me apretó contra su cuerpo y respiraba mi esencia la atmosfera se torno tranquila y agradable las tensiones se habían disipado…

-"te amo" Me dijo rompiendo el silencio, levante mi cabeza hacia su rostro buscando sus labios y nos besamos.

El beso fue tierno buscando su propio ritmo, su boca era fresca y agradable, me acerque más y el beso se profundizo, el por un momento se puso rígido e intento separarse, no lo deje.

Me apreté más contra su cuerpo, baje una de mis manos que tenía alrededor de su cuello a la parte baja de su espalda y le metí debajo de su ropa, la piel era aun más fría, gruño en mi boca, fue extraño, aterrador, excitante y terriblemente sensual.

Comencé a acariciarlo con la otra mano que tenía en su cabello bajándola lentamente hasta el cuello de la camisa, me hice con los primeros botones de la prenda e introduje mi mano; la piel de su pecho era suave, fuerte y helada el toque era exótico, dulce e intimo.

El me apretó más contra su cuerpo e intensifico el beso, sentí sus brazos volverse fuertes ya no tan delicados, el sentimiento era distinto, había hambre, necesidad, no me importo. Un rugido de dolor como de una animal herido retumbo en su pecho.

Un segundo después desapareció de mi lado, estaba al otro lado de la sala con el rostro descompuesto, los ojos completamente negros, jadeaba como un loco, en ese momento lo supe, me había extralimitado.

-"yo…solo perdóname, no puedo…"Tenia sus manos en el rostro muerto de la vergüenza y la espalda contra la pared, jadeaba por aire. Se lo veía adolorido, desesperado.

-"¿qué tan difícil te resulta estar cerca?"-Cavilo- ""francamente no lo sé" Yo quería saber que era lo que sentía ¿dolor?

-"Describe lo que sientes cuando estamos cerca"-"Yo…no"-No me miraba. Me acerque a él y lo tome de las manos, lo que sea que iba a decirme necesitaba mi apoyo.

-"Edward debes ser honesto conmigo, no te avergüences"-Miraba por la ventana sin ver.

Se aclaro la garganta y buscaba las palabras, nunca soltó su agarre tenía la sensación de que tenerme cerca le daba fuerzas.

-"¿alguna vez viste un tornado?"-Asentí-"solo en televisión"-"Ok, ¿y un volcán?"-Volví a asentir con la cabeza, estaba un poco perdida en realidad.

-"lo que siento cuando te beso es como si ambos chocaran y se consumieran en el impacto la vorágine de sensaciones es desesperante, poderosa, implacable, violenta, cautivadora, terriblemente adictiva e imposible de controlar, hasta el punto del frenesí" Me abrazo suavemente y beso mi frente. Suspiro.

-"Debe ser horrible amar a alguien que no deja de decepcionarte" Me dijo. Me paralicé.

-"tu no me decepcionas, me haces una mejor persona" Le dije.

-"no sé qué decir…no sé si alguna vez seré capaz de estar contigo sin matarte" Sonrió amargamente.

-"ya lo veras, es solo cuestión de tiempo, recuerda que somos nuevos en esto"

Lo guie hasta el sillón, me acomode contra su cuerpo y me quede dormida. Ese era mi lugar feliz, con él.

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de esta historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo. Que se publicará el sábado 9 de abril.


	16. Chapter 16

RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.

GRACIAS A MI BETA LAURI POR SU PACIENCIA ¡QUE NO ES POCA!

EPOV

_Isabela se aclaró la garganta – "Papá debemos hablar claro"- La miré con los ojos desorbitados, me estaba poniendo muy nervioso._

Ella no iba a delatarme ¿verdad? La miraba con ojos suplicantes.

Noté algo extraño, ella estaba particularmente tranquila. Relató a grandes rasgos mis "beneficios fisiológicos", habló de sus sentimientos hacia mí y ello me llenó de gozo.

Le platicó de su decisión de quedarse en Forks y como manejaría su cubierta. Su padre dudaba, su mente era un torbellino de cuestionamientos y preocupaciones que no podía organizar para dejarlos salir "_ella de verdad lo ama, pobre muchacho";"pobre de mi hija su vida no será fácil, si él la deja cuando lo sepa" "¡Renne cuanto te extraño!" "tu hija te necesita, yo no podré manejarlo"._

Notaba algo extraño en ella, su tranquilidad era muy semejante a la de Jasper, ella de alguna extraña manera estaba controlando su fisiología para que no la traicione, era única y peligrosa.

Su padre paseaba sus ojos de Isabela a mí sin abrir la boca. De repente todo tomó forma en su cabeza y su boca se hizo eco de la mente.

-"Bells, yo…simplemente bueno ¿qué vamos a hacer con el negocio? ¿Lo has pensado?"-

-"Papá mi tiempo de asesina terminó"- Su padre se petrificó -"_él lo sabe, sabe de nosotros_" Como si pudiera leer su mente, ella asintió. Era la primera vez que ella le ponía un nombre a su "trabajo".

-"Si papá, él sabe que matamos por dinero y por alguna extraña razón no le importa, yo decidí darme esta chance"- La mente de Charly se quedó en blanco, se levantó de su asiento y me abrazó fraternalmente. Su sangre también era dulce, no tanto como la de Isabela pero mucho más dulce que cualquier otra. –"Gracias."- Me dijo. Yo estaba visiblemente incomodo y tenía sed. Había probado sangre humana hacía poco tiempo y eso me tenía susceptible e inestable por momentos.

-"¡Si que estas frío chico!"- Bajé la vista, hasta que logré calmarme.

El resto de charla fue muy relajada, hablaron libremente de cómo manejar la división del dinero, ellos eran sorprendentes, ciertamente ella podría manejar las falsificaciones de nuestras identidades sin problemas, entendí muchas cosas de la naturaleza de Isabela, ella era una sobreviviente.

Su padre estaba cansado, llevaba varios días de no dormir bien, según nos dijo. Recorrió las afueras de la casa en busca de algo, yo sabía perfectamente que no había nada allí.

-"Nena tu seguridad es tan mala que me da escalofrió, deberías colocar unos censores de movimiento en puertas y ventanas, tal vez unas cámaras infrarrojas, tu guarida de Seattle estaba mucho mejor"- Ella lo miraba aburrida, y por un momento pensé algo imposible, a ella le gustaba estar en peligro, tenerme rondando, ella sabía que podía morir en mis manos y sin embargo seguía conmigo.

-"Si papá lo que digas, voy al baño"- Le dijo y fue para el piso de arriba.

"_le pregunto, no le pregunto, el es tan raro, y joven que rayos ¿cuántos años tendrá?, es un riesgo ¿sus padres no la denunciaran?"_ Asistí a las preguntas y me preparé, conocía sus genes. Una amenaza se gesto en su mente. Yo estaba listo.

Se aclaró la garganta, se repantigó en el sillón, mientras yo seguía parado en la sala.-"Chico ella es lo único que tengo ¿sabes?, no me importa lo especial que seas, te juro por la memoria de mi amada esposa que si la lastimas, sea lo que seas, nadie te va a reconocer cuando acabe contigo"- El no mentía.

-"Sr. Swan, cuando le dije que la cuidaré así será, yo no soy un profesional entrenado pero a la hora de matar, lo que importa es el motivo y eso si lo tengo claro"-

-"No chico, no dudo de tus capacidades de asesino, lo supe desde que estuve a tu merced" -El lo sabía, me quedé petrificado -"Solo digo que las personas como nosotros nos debilitamos cuando nos enamoramos, yo no quiero que mi hija sufra tu pérdida como yo sufrí la de mi esposa"- "_Renne cuanto te extraño, yo no… "_Estuve tentado a preguntar por la madre de Isabela y como si él pudiera leer mis intenciones atrajo su imagen a la mente en un horrible recuerdo.

La madre de Isabela yacía en el piso, con un impacto de bala en la frente e Isabela lloraba a su lado, no tendría más de 12 o 13 años, pude percibir el horror a través de sus ojos y todo el dolor, el mismo sentimiento poderoso y destructivo que se hizo eco cuando pensó en mi como el asesino de su hija. Tenía que darle seguridad.

-"Eso no va a suceder, yo nunca la abandonaría, a menos que ella me lo pida. Soy muy egoísta y ella me mantiene vivo"- El padre de Isabela asintió en silencio.

-"¿Edward, verdad?"- Asentí. La pregunta que se avecinaba me puso incómodo.

-"¿Qué edad tienes?"-

-"17"- contesté como si nada, cruzando mis brazos sobre el pecho. Él me miraba fijamente _" sus pupilas se dilataron, su labio inferior se movió, tragó en secó y colocó sus brazos en su pecho marcando distanci… el miente"_ gritó su mente, me quedé helado. Él leía rostros y probablemente su hija también, estaba fascinado eran unos cazadores únicos.

La partida no iba a ser fácil yo no sabía como evadirlos. Entonces le dije.

-"Los suficientes años para saber lo que quiero, como lo quiero y cuando. La edad correcta para saber que amo a su hija y daría la vida por ella"- El caviló y supo que decía la verdad.

-"Pero tus padres, ella no puede correr el riesgo de que la demanden o la descubran"

-"Ellos y mis hermanos saben de ella y la aceptan tal cual es"-

_¡¿Cómo?_Grito en su mente. _"qué clase de locos son estos, sus padres saben de ella y la aceptan…o Dios ellos también son de los nuestros"_ Ciertamente eso no era así, pero esa idea pareció ser la menos complicada para él.

-"¿Hay algo que ella no sepa de ti?"- Negué con la cabeza - "¿Hay algo más que yo deba saber de ti?"- Volví a negar, bajé la vista muerto de vergüenza y me rasqué la nuca buscando las palabras, en ese momento la campana salvadora hacía acto de aparición.

Isabela bajaba las escaleras y paseaba su vista de su padre a mí_. "No he terminado contigo" pe_nsó y luego se soltó a reír. Me miró cruzado, se disculpó y fue para la habitación, repetía en su mente la posibilidad de que iba a dejar a su hija al conocerla mejor.

-"¿Que fue eso?"- Me dijo Isabela frunciendo el ceño. –"nada"- le dije, ella lo dejó pasar, nos acomodamos en el sillón y a los pocos segundos se durmió.

La noche pasó lentamente. El sueño de Charly era inestable y violento me atreví a dar un vistazo en su mente, repetía una y otra vez el recuerdo de su esposa. Era aterrador. Su corazón se aceleró de nuevo y sentí ruidos, el grifo del baño y un sollozo sordo. A los pocos minutos volvió a la cama y se durmió.

Isabela se apretó más contra mi cuerpo, su calidez me reconfortaba, era tranquilizante. Con el pasar de las horas comenzó a tiritar, entonces descorrí una manta que había dejado sobre el sillón y la envolví.

La noche fue larga y placentera con ella a mi lado. Podría velar su sueño siempre, era algo fascinante y acogedor, me sentía en casa.

La mañana plomiza de Forks, dio paso al domingo, escuché movimientos arriba y el sonido del agua. Charly había despertado.

Isabela se removió sobre mi cuerpo y me miraba con los ojos grandes.

-"¿Qué tal tu noche?"-Preguntó - "Interesante" Le dije.

-"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"- Me dijo aún soñolienta. Asentí en silencio.

-"¿Cómo alguien llega a ser como tu?"- Me tomó con la guardia baja, con mucho cuidado le expliqué los detalles, que representaba convertirse en lo que soy. Ella escuchó atentamente con los ojos grandes y la vista fija en mí. A los pocos minutos escuché los pasos de su padre. ¡Salvado! Pensé.

Charly bajó las escaleras y se veía mejor que ayer. Su cara cambio cuando nos vio recostados en el sillón.

_-"Saca tus manos de mi bebe"_ Pensó. Automáticamente solté mi agarre como si Isabela me quemara.

-"¿Qué hay chicos?"- Dijo con gesto serio. Rápidamente me levanté de mi sitio, me aclaré la garganta y saludé solemnemente.

-"Buenos días sr. Swan" - El aludido asintió sin palabras.

-"¿Quieren desayunar?"- Negué

-"Ya lo hice Sr. Swan" _–"no te habrás desayunado a mi hija chico ¿verdad? Ella luce como la mierda" _No entendí su comentario mental, ciertamente…o Dios él se refiere…diablos…él habla de sexo, en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, estaba muerto de vergüenza.

-"¿Bels tu qué dices?"-La aludida asintió.

El resto de la mañana pasó de forma rara, el padre de Isabela cocinó y me tragué una comida que supuestamente era muy buena. Traté de no hacer gesto de hastío, pero mis dotes actorales eran de pésimos a inexistentes en cuanto a comida humana se refería.

La tarde fue aún más extraña, Isabela y yo estábamos en la sala y los molestos pensamientos de la vecina me llegaron.

"_¿Quién será el hombre que vi anoche","¿otra de las conquistas de la maestra?, se ve muy mayor para ser su novio"_

Como si Charlie tuviere un sexto sentido salió al frente de la casa y se dejo ver, se comportó tan galantemente con la vecina, que ella tuvo muchos pensamientos impropios sobre mi suegro, asistí a varias fantasías que me revolvieron el estómago.

Tanto Isabela como su padre eran personas cuidadosas, que a pesar de no relacionarse mucho con la gente sabían como tomar control de una situación, su naturaleza de supervivencia era impactante.

La llegada del crepúsculo fue inminente y entonces Charlie llamo un taxi que lo llevaría a Port Ángeles.

El momento de la despedida fue aún más bizarro que todos los anteriores vividos.

Asistí a todas las maneras posibles de matarme que Charlie gesto en su cabeza si dañaba a su hija de cualquier forma. El amaba a Isabela y temía por su sufrimiento. En varias oportunidades lo noté feliz de que su hija dejase el "negocio familiar" como ellos lo llamaban, así como también sabía que era la única vida que ella conocía y se culpaba por ello.

Isabela acompañó a su padre hasta afuera mientras yo la esperé en la sala. Ciertamente, la idea de estar a solas con ella sin interrupciones me ponía ansioso, yo no sabía muy bien que hacer, ni hasta donde podía llegar sin ponerla en peligro.

Isabela entró a la casa y se acercó a mí, me abrazó dulcemente, lo que me ayudó a relajarme. Supe en ese momento que no importaba cuanto me doliera, ella valía cada aguja que se clavaba en mi garganta. Yo la amaba.

_-_"Te amo"- le dije y me besó. Sus labios eran cálidos, dulces. Su aliento era embriagador, la humedad de su boca era lava en la mía. La sensación era poderosa y destructiva.

Ella entrelazó sus manos en mi cabello y se apretó más contra mí, su piel me quemaba a través de la ropa, era dulce, enloquecedor, su corazón llevaba la sangre rápido por su cuerpo, y se volvía cada vez más cálida y más dulce. La ponzoña estaba llegando a mi boca y me quedé rígido. Intenté moverme para alejarme. Ella no me dejó. Yo no la quería rechazar, aún no. Me sentía capaz de controlarme.

Se pegó a mi cuerpo más, sentí una de sus manos descender hasta la parte baja de mi espalda e introducirse debajo de mi ropa, su toque me quemaba, el vampiro gruñó en mi pecho por salir.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, lo podía sentir golpeado mi propio pecho. Estaba yendo demasiado lejos pero se sentía tan bien…, ella se sentía como el cielo, su calidez era abrumadora, ella era dulce y completamente mía. Yo quería más…

Movió la mano que aún estaba en mi cabello hasta el cuello de mi camisa, se hizo con los primeros botones y comenzó a acariciar mi pecho sin dejar de acariciar mi espalda con la otra. Yo estaba frenético, loco por tenerla, la apreté más contra mi cuerpo. La garganta me quemaba, sentía miles de agujas clavarse sin cesar, el ardor era desesperante, ella lo valía yo quería más, el dolor estaba latente era soportable pero la sed era abrasadora, me estaba volviendo inestable. El vampiro y el hombre luchaban por tomar el control de mí, la querían tanto o más. El hombre quería amarla sin limitaciones, completa, el vampiro la necesitaba para saciar la sed de sangre. Ya no podía soportarlo más. El deseo de tenerla me estaba trastornando, me dolía, su sangre, su cuerpo, todo me hacía doler el corazón y la mente, me estaba descontrolando. Aullé de dolor y huí. No sé si de ella o de mi, pero tenía que poner distancia, por su seguridad y mi cordura.

Crucé la sala en un parpadeo, jadeaba por aire para limpiar mi mente de la necesidad de ella. La ansiaba, como amante y como depredador yo no podría…

-"Yo…solo perdóname, no puedo…"- Me tapé la cara con las manos, no quería que me viera así, me dolía rechazarla, me dolía no tenerla, estaba desesperado.

-"¿Qué tan difícil te resulta estar cerca?"-

¿Qué cosa?- ""francamente no lo sé"- contesté honestamente. Ella estaba perpleja. El aroma de su sangre llenaba el lugar, la excitación la había hecho aún más dulce. Era una tortura deliciosa.

-"Describe lo que sientes cuando estamos cerca"- me dijo.

-"Yo…no"- No podía verla a la cara, no así, ella vería el monstruo en mí, uno diferente. Ella se acercó y me tomó por las manos, yo no lo podía concebir, ella seguía aquí conmigo.

-"Edward debes ser honesto conmigo, no te avergüences"- Fijé la vista en la nada, no quería contestar. Apreté sus manos para infundirme valor tratando de buscar que decirle, yo no sabía como expresar las sensaciones que ella provocaba en mí, eran completamente nuevas y desconocidas.

-"¿Alguna vez viste un tornado?"-Asintió.

-"Solo en televisión"- me dijo.

-"Ok, ¿y un volcán?"- Volvió a asentir un poco perpleja.

-"Lo que siento cuando te beso es como si ambos chocaran y se consumieran en el impacto, la vorágine de sensaciones es desesperante, poderosa, implacable, violenta, devastadora, cautivadora, terriblemente adictiva e imposible de controlar, hasta el punto del frenesí" Finalmente se lo había dicho estaba abochornado. Ella no se inmutó.

-"Debe ser horrible amar a alguien que no deja de decepcionarte"- le dije y ella se quedó estática.

-"Tú no me decepcionas, me haces una mejor persona"- Contestó

-"No sé qué decir…no sé si alguna vez seré capaz de estar contigo sin matarte"- ella tenía

que entender de alguna manera que yo podría matarla sin proponérmelo.

-"Ya lo veras, es solo cuestión de tiempo, recuerda que somos nuevos en esto"- Ella me abrazó fuerte, me guió hasta el sillón, se acomodó contra mi pecho y se quedó dormida.

La noche pasó lentamente, reviví el beso una y otra vez, las sensaciones eran indescriptibles fantasee con tenerla solo para mi siendo humana aún, sería una locura. Pero estaba tentado a probarme, la ansiaba lo suficiente para soportar lo que fuese, intentaría poco a poco, yo tendría que ver la manera. No sabía bien como, entonces pensé en Kate ella prefería los amantes humanos incluso estaba manteniendo una relación con uno hace un tiempo. Él

se negaba a cambiar, ella podría ayudarme, tal vez con tomar algunas precauciones…Dejé mi imaginación volar lejos, hablaría con Kate cuanto antes.

La mañana llego Isabela despertó y fue para la planta superior. Cuando estuve seguro que no había peligro, le dije que iba a mi casa. Tenía 2 días con la misma ropa, necesitaba cambiarme y asearme un poco.

Ella bajó las escaleras y me dio un corto beso en los labios. Me escabullí por la puerta de atrás con mucho cuidado de no ser visto y corrí por el bosque. Al llegar a casa, corrí por las escaleras dejando a todos sentados en la sala con la boca abierta. Los pensamientos de la sala me llegaron;

-"É_l huele a la humana, si no lo viera con mis ojos aseguraría que ella esta aquí"- Jasper._

_-"Él esta loco de remate" _Rosalie.

_-"__Hijo se prudente" _Carlisle.

_-"¡Ja! parece que Eddy se estuvo portando mal" _Emmet.

A mi paso nadie articuló palabra, no fue necesario. Alice me esperaba en mi habitación.

-"¡Que bien hueles!"- Me dijo. Asentí en silencio.

-"¿Me viste?"-Asintió. "Solo un poco, no quiero ser una entrometida"-

-"¿Crees que estoy loco?"- Negó con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-"En lo absoluto, la amas y es natural que la desees, no debes avergonzarte lo harás bien"

-"Ahora cámbiate, iremos en tu auto, ponte estos"- dijo y me arrojó un par de anteojos de sol. Me duché a toda prisa y me preparé, tenía mi primera clase con ella, tenía que verme bien.

Decidí llamar a Kate. Salí de la casa para no ser escuchado, era muy vergonzoso lo que quería decir. El teléfono timbró dos veces.

-"¿Alò, Kate se encuentra?"-

-"Si ella habla ¿Edward?" -

Aclaré mi garganta – "¿puedes hablar?"

-"Si la familia no está, salieron de caza, solo estamos Eric y yo"- Perfecto pensé.

-"Sabes yo… estoy en una relación con una humana y me es difícil tu sabes…mmm"-

Una carcajada resonó en el teléfono, me estaba arrepintiendo de esto.

-"Creo que fue un error, yo… bueno adiós"-

- "No, detente, no cortes, no me reía de ti, solo que es extraño, nunca pensé hablar sobre ello con alguien que no fueran mis hermanas o Eric,¿en que puedo serte útil?"

-"Yo bueno, es difícil estar cerca de ella"- Silencio, tomó aire y dijo

-"¡Ni que lo digas!, a mi me tomó casi un año poder estar con Eric, es que son tan frágiles…y esta la sed que no simplifica el problema, no es fácil pero tampoco imposible, antes de intentar nada debes estar bien alimentado, eso minimiza los riesgos, debes cuidar la temperatura del lugar, nuestros cuerpos son muy fríos para ellos y por momentos vas a sentir que el suyo te quema la piel, amo a Eric y respeto su decisión de no cambiar, pero sería mucho más fácil para mi no querer matarlo instintivamente cuando estoy con él "

-"Kate yo bueno…no sé que decir, es tan vergonzoso"

-"No te preocupes la experiencia vale la pena, sin dudarlo vale el sufrimiento, el esfuerzo, sentirlo cerca tan íntimo es…indescriptible, si tuviera que elegir entre morir de sed y estar a su lado me quedaría con él una y mil veces sin dudarlo, el sentimiento de proximidad es incomparable y si para nosotros existe algo similar a la felicidad la encontrarás en sus brazos. No te asustes ni tengas vergüenza, si me necesitas estoy para ti, solo llámame. La amas, sabrás detenerte antes de lastimarla" -

-"Debes decirle, si en realidad es tu amigo"- Una voz masculina se escuchaba lejos, supuse que seria la de Eric. Kate tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-"Edward, ¿sabes? la sangre durante el sexo es aún más dulce de lo que nunca la hayas sentido. La primera vez fue muy difícil, caí en la tentación de beber de él… Me asusté mucho, tenía miedo de cambiarlo por la ponzoña o incluso matarlo, pero no fue así, después fue mucho más fácil"- Me quedé helado, no había chances de que bebiese de ella, sería peligroso, podría matarla.

-"¿Edward?, ¿sigues allí?"- Me aclaré la garganta y dije:

-"Yo no me esperaba eso, podría matarla si lo intento"-

-"No lo harás, si llega el momento sabrás contenerte a tiempo"

-"Gracias, no sé que decir"- Se hizo un silencio.

-"No digas nada solo invítame a conocerla ella debe ser muy especial como Eric, salúdame a la familia"-

-"Adiós"- La conversación con Kate, fue reconfortante y reveladora en cierto modo ella sabía por lo que estaba pasando, lo había vivido. Volví a la casa y mis hermanos me esperaban.

-"¿Que tal Romeo?,¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?"- dijo Emmet.

-"Tranquilo Ed, solo cálmate"- Una paz a lo Jasper llenó el lugar.

-"Vámonos"- Espeté molesto. Subimos al auto en completo silencio, no quería escucharlos, me coloqué el Ipod, y conduje hasta la escuela como un autómata.

Busqué con la vista a su auto que ya estaba estacionado en su lugar, me apresuré hacía mi clase y al llegar ella no estaba, pero había un bouquet de rosas rojas en su escritorio. Me ubiqué lentamente en mi lugar y leí la tarjeta con disimulo

"_Ojalá que las hojas no te toquen el cuerpo cuando caigan, para que no las puedas convertir en cristal, dama de hielo, espero que este humilde regalo sea de tu agrado._

_Siempre tuyo, X"._

Esto era demasido, ella era Mía, no había competencia posible, yo no lo iba a permitir, ella era para mi. Llevaba un siglo esperandola, nadie me la iba a arrebatar.

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de esta historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo. Que se publicará el martes 12 de abril.


	17. Chapter 17

RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.

Gracias a mi beta lauri!

Perdon por la ausencia, es que mi esposo me sorprendio con unas mini vacaciones sin aviso! Gracias a Eli y a Lauri por tenerme tan en cuenta Besos a todas y les dejo el capi!

**BPOV**

_-"Ya lo ver__ás, es solo cuestión de tiempo, recuerda que somos nuevos en esto"._

_Lo guié hasta el sillón, me acomodé contra su cuerpo y me quedé dormida. Ese era mi lugar feliz, con él._

Sentía el cuello entumecido, y su olor pegado a mi, respiraba suavemente, sentía el frío de su cuerpo traspasar mi ropa. Era una sensación extraña, tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Me levanté perezosamente y fui al baño, estaba cansada necesitaba una ducha para despabilarme, el cuello me estaba matando.

-"Voy a casa, debo cambiarme para el instituto, ¿está bien si te dejo unos momentos?"- Asentí. Necesitaba unos momentos para mí, asearme, depilarme, unos minutos con mi lado femenino.

-"Si puedo cuidarme sola ¿sabes?"- dije, con una ceja levantada, mientras tomaba las escaleras al baño. El sonrió. Organicé mis artículos de aseo y volví a bajar para darle un corto beso en los labios. Tomó la puerta trasera y se escabulló por el bosque. Algún día lo invitaría a correr solo por curiosidad.

Ahora que estaba libre de Edward puse la cera a calentar, mientras me bañaba. No estaba lista para revelarle ciertos tips de belleza aún. El baño fue completamente relajante, tomé una gran toalla y me sequé, busqué la cera caliente de la cocina y comencé mi labor. Cuando estuve lista me vestí, tomé las llaves de mi auto y fui para la escuela. Podía decir que si había algo que no extrañaba era el ruidoso motor del trasto. El audi era silencioso, veloz, mucho más económico y ecológico.

El viaje a la escuela fue placentero, me detuve a cargar combustible, sentí varios ojos en la espalda, el auto era llamativo. Pagué en efectivo y seguí mi camino, al llegar su carro no estaba. Bajé mis cosas y me preparé para la clase. Iniciaba mi día con el curso de Edward. Hoy las clases serian de conversación, puesto que con los sucesos del fin de semana tenía que improvisar, otro dolor de cabeza se avecinaba. Organicé mis cosas y bajé del auto para ir a la sala de maestros donde tomé los registros del día y salí evitando cualquier contacto como siempre.

Atravesé a toda prisa el corredor y llegué al salón justo a tiempo, la clase estaba completa. Edward, usaba unos gafas de sol para ocultar su color de ojos y su postura era reacia, podría jurar que estaba sumamente enojado. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la boca fruncida en una tensa línea. ¿Qué rayos? pensé.

Tomé asiento, esparcí mis libros sobre la mesa cuando lo vi. Un voluminoso ramo de rosas rojas a un costado del escritorio con una tarjeta, miré a Edward buscando una respuesta y negó con la cabeza leí la frase y me impactó. Entendí la molestia de Edward me encogí de hombros restándole interés al tema e inicié la clase.

Edward se comportaba como un niño al que le habían quitado los dulces su actitud era infantil sin ser maleducado. La clase fue terriblemente incómoda, sentía sus ojos traspasarme a través de las gafas y no podía concentrarme, agradecí haber tenido la idea de hacer trabajos grupales ya que eso desvío la atención de los alumnos, para variar Edward no hizo grupo con nadie y me tocó trabajar con él.

-"¿Sabes quien es?"- me dijo en un susurro apretando la mandíbula,

-"Desde luego que no"-tenía una idea, podría ser George pero no estaba segura.

-"¡Lo voy a averiguar!"- gruñó bajo con desagrado, nunca lo había visto así, lucía aterrador.

La clase terminó y estaba lista para salir de allí, indiqué un trabajo y huí de él. Me sentía mal como si lo estuviera traicionando y su actitud no mejoraba las cosas.

Lo evité toda la mañana eficazmente, cuando terminó la clase que tenía con Alice ella se acercó a mi y me susurró.

-"Edward no sabe manejar muy bien la competencia"- reía divertida.

-"¿Acaso está celoso?"- pregunté en un susurro. Ella asintió.

-"Esta tan celoso que Jasper se hizo reflejo de sus emociones durante el almuerzo y consideró pegarme un cartel en la espalda que diga propiedad de Jasper Hale"- con ello Jasper se acercó y me saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, tomó a Alice de la cintura en forma territorial y la guió hacia fuera.

El resto del día pasó lentamente, la hora de partir llegó. Afuera garuaba, junté mis cosas y fui para mi lugar designado en el estacionamiento. Miré para todos lados, los alumnos ya se habían retirado. Al llegar tenía un sobre en el parabrisa en un papel muy fino y una caligrafía prolija, no supe reconocer la letra pero era la misma que la del bouquet de rosas, al abrirlo se leía:

"Ojalá que la lluvia deje de ser el milagro que baja por tu cuerpo, roza tu piel y se vuelve cristal, cuanta envidia le profeso, siempre tuyo X"- Definitivamente esto se me estaba yendo de las manos. Metí la carta en el sobre y me lo puse en el bolsillo.

Me subí al auto e inicié el viaje, a mitad de camino Edward salió desde el bosque, ya no lucia tan molesto. Paré a su lado y subió. No iba a mentirle.

Me aclaré la garganta, estaba nerviosa no solo que nunca había llevado adelante una relación sino que ahora tenía un vampiro celoso por pareja y un tipo que me enviaba rosas y me escribía cartitas. Me sentí en un culebrón de segunda, era demasiado y no sabía que cuernos hacer.

Me pasaba la mano que no tenía en el volante por el cabello y notaba sus ojos traspasándome de nuevo.

-"¿Qué?"- le dije para romper el hielo.

-"Aún no se quien es"- dijo con tono monocorde. Tragué grueso, metí la mano en mi bolsillo y le entregué la carta.

-"Me dejó esto en el parabrisas del auto"- él tomó la carta y la leyó, sus ojos se volvieron negros, su pecho se movía notoriamente hacia arriba y abajo, arrugó la carta hasta convertirla en nada. Nunca lo vi tan enfurecido.

-"yo…simplemente no se que hacer"- fui sincera.

-"Tienes una idea de quién puede ser tu admirador"- dijo lo último con desdén. Estaba colmando mi paciencia, apreté el volante hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos, se estaba comportando como…¡oh diablos como lo que era, un adolescente congelado!

-"¡Madura de una vez!,¿no te das cuenta que es a ti a quien amo? ya detén el melodrama de una buena vez"- casi le grité. Él se quedó quieto y miraba por la ventana sin ver. Aparqué lejos de la casa para que él pudiese meterse por atrás y evitar a la Sra. Stanley. Él parecía buscar las palabras.

-"Yo…simplemente no lo puedo soportar…es difícil, no quiero que…"- Las palabras se le trababan en la boca.

-"Es que no puedo competir con él…yo simplemente no puedo, no puedo acercarme a ti sin el deseo de matarte, no sé si pueda ofrecerte algo más que lo que te di hasta ahora…simplemente no puedo, no hay garantías"- En ese momento sus palabras me abrumaron, él se sentía en desventaja, tenía que dejarle claro unos puntos.

-"No creo que haya alguien capaz de competir contigo por mi afecto, simplemente no tengo lugar en mi mente ni en mi corazón para alguien que no seas tú" – debía hacerlo sentir seguro de alguna manera.

-"Con respecto a lo que puedas o no darme, veremos la manera y llegado el momento de tomar una decisión, nunca podría ser dejarte…"- No sabía cómo decirle esto, yo tenía unos días valorando la posibilidad pero no tenía mucha idea de las consecuencias de mi pedido.

-"¿Pero?"- Me instó a seguir, tenía sus ojos fijos en mi y ya no estaban tan rojos, tenían un color ocre oscuro, me perdí en ellos.

-"¿Estas bien?"- quiso saber y me bajó a tierra con la pregunta.

-"Tus ojos tienen un color fantástico, son tan profundos"- levanté una de mis manos para acunar su rostro angelical y fue el momento de decirle.

-"Cámbiame, quiero estar contigo siempre"- Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca extraña.

-"No puedo, no sería correcto…yo no puedo hacerte daño de esa manera no sería justo para ti"- su respuesta no era sincera del todo, había algo que no me decía y pensé en el sentimiento que tuve la primera vez que lo besé, había algo además de necesidad, deseo y amor había egoísmo en mi y lo supe.

-"No es egoísta que quieras cambiarme, solo para estar conmigo siempre"- levantó sus ojos sorprendidos y se volvieron cálidos, se acerco a mí y me besó.

Era dulce y suave, me atrajo contra él y quedé sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas en el asiento del auto, yo no sabía bien que hacer y opté por no pensar. Sabía que llegado el momento él se detendría ¿o no? sentía su piel helada contra la mía, su boca se movía por mi cuello con delicadeza bajo el cuello de mi camiseta y paseaba su lengua helada desde el lóbulo de mi oreja hasta mi clavícula, volvió a mi boca impaciente y no dudé, me apreté más contra él, lo necesitaba, mi cuerpo clamaba por tenerlo cerca, no me importaba que se detuviera yo solo lo quería, si había que detenerse él sabría cuando, yo solo disfruté de su toque que por momentos se volvía desesperado, frenético ¿qué tenía que hacer? Seguir adelante…

Una osadía única se apodero de mi y le saqué la camiseta, su cuerpo era perfecto, fuerte, esbelto. Y yo no tenía una miserable idea de que hacer. Pasé mis manos impacientes por su pecho helado y él rugió en mi boca. Dejé mi imaginación volar. Élbajó sus labios por mi cuello y yo hice lo mismo, su piel tenía un sabor y un aroma inigualable.

Empecé a sentirme rara, un poco mareada y muy acalorada, me importó poco. Lo besé con hambre y deseo, no sabía cuán lejos podía llegar, si debía o no cuidarme... Bajé mis manos por su pecho sin dejar de besarlo, hasta la pretina de su pantalón, él volvió a gruñir en mi boca pero esta vez había dolor, intensidad y desesperación él estaba sufriendo y yo ciertamente no estaba lista para seguir adelante, no a costa de que él sufriera, no así.

Contra todos los deseos de mi cuerpo me detuve, yo quería amarlo pero también quería evitarle el sufrimiento, nuestra primera experiencia no podría ser a costa del sufrimiento del otro, nos debíamos tiempo para los dos, para prepararnos.

Yo me caracterizaba por ser paciente, lo amaba, era seguro y justamente por ello no quería que una tonta carta o unas estúpidas flores fuesen el catalizador para que estuviésemos juntos

Me separé de él y toqué mis labios que estaban hinchados.

-"¿Es que tú no quieres?"- sus ojos estaban negros, emanaban dolor y tristeza. Jadeaba como una animal después de una terrible carrera.

-"¡Por supuesto que sí!"- dije con una voz que nunca me había escuchado, baja y ronca-"pero me niego a que los celos sean un catalizador para esto, no esta bien"- él bajó la vista avergonzado.

-"Es que yo intentaría lo que fuera por hacerte feliz"- sus ojos cambiaron de nuevo a ese color ocre tan cautivante, él decía la verdad.

-"Aquí no se trata de mi felicidad sino la de ambos, debemos comportarnos como adultos no somos adolecentes, los celos a veces son divertidos como en el cine ¿recuerdas? pero otras veces se vuelven peligrosos y mezquinos, yo no soy una experta en relaciones pero ellos te orillaron a esto y no lo niegues "- él asintió muerto de vergüenza mientras se ponía la camiseta. Lamenté profundamente dejar de apreciarlo pero ello no ayudaba a mantener mi idea de dejarlo para un mejor momento.

-"¿Sabes? tengo una amiga que me está ayudando"- eso no me gustaba, fue mi turno de ponerme celosa e infantil era más fácil dar el discurso de superada.

-"¿Ayudando?"- inquirí

-"Ella tiene una relación con un humano hace varios años, él se niega a cambiar y lograron…mm"-

-"¿Hacer el amor?"- asintió completamente avergonzado. Su amiga no me caía tan mal ahora.

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de esta historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo. Que se publicará el sabado 16 de abril.

.


	18. Chapter 18

RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.

Gracias a Lauri por su apoyo en esta historia!

EPOV

_Esto era demasido, ella era Mía, no había competencia posible, yo no lo iba a permitir, ella era para mi. Llevaba un siglo esperandola, nadie me la iba a arrebatar._

Cerre mis ojos tratando de concentrarme en las mentes que tenía cerca ...nada ninguno de ellos había sido responsable de las flores. Me concentre más...nada, cero, niente, estaba frustrado los celos me estaban volviendo volatil e infantil Cruce los brazos sobre el pecho, estaba de pesimo humor, terriblemente inestable y muy celoso.

Mi humor solo emperoraba con el tiempo, como cereza del postre los pensamientos de varios alumnos llenaron mi mente.

_-"Que se ha creido Cullen venir a clases con gafas de sol"_Newton. Pense no solo mostrarle el aterrador color de mis ojos al molesto chico, sino que vea tambien lo blanco de mis dientes, la idea me hizo sonreir de manera macabra.

_-__"este tío esta completamente loco,juraría que quiere matarme"_Bueno el no era tan tonto como creia.

_-"pobre Edward seguro se pesco conjuntivitis viral por eso las gafas__, por suerte su papa es doctor" _Angela. Me dio la coartada exacta para el uso de las gafas mi humor me tenía tan alterado que no había pensado en un justificante para los lentes de sol.

_-"tengo para contar que la profesora tiene un padre adinerado__,¡vaya auto que le regalo!" _Jessica igual a su madre, porque esas dos no se consiguen una vida.

Tome aire y su aroma me inundo mire hacia la puerta, ella hacía su entrada tan gracil y hermosa como siempre, vestia colores claros raro en ella se veía muy hermosa, no relaje mi postura. Ella esparcío sus libros, vio el bouquet y busco mis ojos negue con la cabeza, se encogio de hombros como si nada y termino con mi casi inexistente paciencia.

En ningún momento baje la vista, ella indico a la clase para hacer grupos, Jessica se volteo para invitarme a participar y se arrepintió de inmediato ante mi lenguaje corporal, como era de esperarse nadie lo volvió a intentar, Isabela se acerco a mi y su corazón latía frenético. Ella sabía que debía hacer grupo conmigo ni modo que yo pudiera conversar solo.

-"¿Sabes quien es?" susurre conteniéndome, con la mandíbula apretada.

-"desde luego que no" Creí que dudaba, lo deje pasar. Su respuesta me frustro más como si eso fuera posible, estas emociones estaban haciendo estragos en el joven educado, correcto y atento que mi madre había adoctrinado.

-"¡lo voy a averiguar!" espete molesto mezcla de frustración y enojo.

La clase llego a su fin y ella como si ello fuese posible huyo de mí. Me levante del pupitre y fui para la clase siguiente aproveche todos los momentos en los que pude revisar los pensamientos de cuanto adolescente y adulto me cruce en el camino…nada.

Estaba alterado y molesto, llego la hora del almuerzo mis hermanos me esperaban como siempre. No estaba de humor para la farsa de todos los días me senté a la mesa sin llevar ningún alimento ni bebida.

-_"¡quieres calmarte! Tus celos me están afectando"_ Pensó Jasper, mientras me pegaba un codazo y tomaba a Alice por la cintura y la atraía su regazo.

_-"¿Que pasa Edward? la competencia te pone nervioso, solo réstale importancia no vale la pena_"Alice. Ella me mostró la imagen de las rosas y la nota asentí silencioso, negué vehementemente.

-"¿Ed, que tal tu vida de casado?" Me preguntó Emmet rompiendo el silencio ¿Podría ser más inoportuno? Solo gruñí el se encogió de hombros sin decir palabra y pensó

_-"¿Hey que va mal?"_. Lo mire iracundo y bisbisee entre dientes

-"¡solo déjenme en paz!" Me levante de la mesa de manera brusca y salí a paso firme necesitaba calmarme.

-"No no lo harás" le murmuro Alice a Jasper y traía una imagen futura bastante graciosa de ella con un letrero que decía "propiedad de Jasper Hale". Es su culpa dijo Jasper y me señalo con el dedo.

Rosalie me grito en su mente.

_-"Lunático"_ Que últimamente era la única palabra que usaba cuando estaba conmigo, a veces la alternaba con otros insultos pero básicamente todos giraban en torno a mi estado mental o la falta de él.

El resto del día paso lentamente podría jurar que Isabela se escondía de mí, aparentemente además de celoso me estaba volviendo paranoico, me saque las estúpidas ideas de la mente. ¿Por que ella me evitaría?.

La hora de partir llego, al final del corredor mis hermanos esperaban por mi me coloque el Ipod, subí la capucha de mi campera. El reflejo de mi imagen en las mentes ajenas me hacía ver como un adolescente rebelde y malhumorado, repetí la manera autómata de manejar aparque en la casa y me baje del auto con el I pod puesto dejando a mis hermanos atrás.

Fui para el bosque, necesitaba calmar mis celos antes de verla estaba avergonzado pero no podía controlar el instinto que me decía que cualquier humano era mejor que yo, odie mi condición, como nunca antes lo había hecho, era un sentimiento poderoso y destructivo, daría cualquier cosa por estar con ella, entregaría mi inmortalidad a cambio de la posibilidad de envejecer a su lado.

Corrí un rato casé y me alimente sentí la ira disiparse lentamente siendo reemplazada por la angustia y el miedo de pederla.

Estaba decidido a intentarlo lentamente esta noche, sabía que era arriesgado pero probaría hasta que punto podría tenerla sin lastimarla, tenía que cuidar todos los detalles si no quería lastimarla.

Dos alces y un ciervo después estuve lo suficientemente satisfecho, mis ojos deberían estar en transición del rojo al dorado. Me sentía más relajado y compuesto los celos estaban pero la ira había cedido por completo.

Me acerque al colegio su auto no estaba, corrí por el bosque hasta escuchar el agradable sonido del motor de su Audi me acerque a la carretera y me deje ver.

Ella al verme se detuvo, subí al auto y su exquisito olor me llego, estaba en paz, estaba en casa, con ella. Mi garganta era un caso perdido, ya me había acostumbrado a que me ardiese, casi no la sentía. Inicio el recorrido hacía su casa.

Había algo extraño en ella su corazón latía rápido, su pulso estaba acelerado, por ello su olor era más intenso exquisito. Ella estaba nerviosa. Se aclaro la garganta mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el cabello, ella estaba completamente nerviosa la mire a los ojos, la amaba no tenía idea de cuanto la amaba y lo vacío que me sentía sin ella.

-"¿Qué?"Me dijo.

-"Aún no se quien es" Le dije frustrado y con un deje de resignación. Solo me importaba ella. En la mañana me había comportado como un niño enfurruñado tenía que enmendar mi error. Su corazón latía más rápido de lo que nunca lo había escuchado esto no era bueno.

-"Me dejo esto en el parabrisas del auto" Me dijo con voz nerviosa, nunca la había visto así ¿acaso me tendría miedo?, me entrego un sobre lo leí, el monstruo quimérico de los celos ataco con fuerza esta vez, arrugue la carta en mi mano hasta desintegrar el papel, comencé a respirar sonoramente un aire que no necesitaba para calmarme.

-"yo…simplemente no se que hacer" sus ojos me quemaron con su calidez.

-"Tienes una idea de quién puede ser tu admirador" Dije desdeñoso, muerto de los celos y de miedo de que me deje, inundado de un sentimiento de ira e inseguridad que nunca antes había experimentado.

-"¡madura de una vez!, no te das cuenta que es a ti a quien amo ya detén el melodrama de una buena vez" Me dijo con voz aguda. Y aparco. Me quede estático en el asiento, lo había hecho de nuevo, es que nunca podría controlar estos estúpidos sentimientos e inseguridades.

-"Yo…simplemente no lo puedo soportar…es difícil, no quiero que…" Sentí la necesidad de sincerarme, no quería que ella tenga una falsa impresión de mis celos yo en realidad estaba asustado y me sentía en desventaja.

-"Es que no puedo competir con el…yo simplemente no puedo, no puedo acercarme a ti sin el deseo de matarte no se si pueda ofrecerte algo más que lo que te di hasta ahora…simplemente no puedo, no hay garantías" fui sincero y me dolieron mis propias palabras.

Ella me dejo ver que me amaba y que no había competencia posible me miro a los ojos y se perdió en ellos.

-"¿estas bien?" le pregunte.

-"tus ojos tiene un color fantástico, son tan profundos" Llevo una de sus manos a mi rostro, su mirada era intensa anhelante y llena de dulzura.

-"cámbiame, quiero estar contigo siempre" ¡¿Qué?En ese momento un aluvión de sentimientos chocaron en mi. Lo que era correcto y lo que no lo era, felicidad de que me eligiese por siempre, pero sobre todo el monstruo egoísta y desalmando que tenía dentro bailaba y se regodeaba de felicidad.

-"No puedo, no sería correcto…yo no puedo hacerte daño de esa manera no sería justo para ti" balbucee.

-"No es egoísta que quieras cambiarme, solo para estar conmigo siempre" Ella me conocía de un modo que no creí posible o ¿acaso sentía lo mismo? Sentí un deseo irrefrenable de tenerla cerca, de sentirla, tocarla y besarla. Me acerque a ella y la atraje contra mi cuerpo.

Me acerque a sus labios, su boca era una vaso en medio del desierto y yo estaba muerto de sed. La calidez de su boca era dulce y dolorosa. Las agujas se clavaban en mi garganta sin tregua. La atraje más y quedo sentada sobre mi, su piel era suave baje mi boca de la suya y comencé un recorrido tentador desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta la base de su cuello, la bese sin prisa pero sin pausa explorando cada parte de su cuello y disfrutando de la reacción que provocaba en ella, su piel se erizaba con mi tacto, el corazón se le aceleraba y su aroma se hacía mucho más intenso su piel era suave delicada, deliciosa y quemaba la mía. La ponzoña llenaba mi boca, la garganta me quemaba pero la quería cerca, quería intentar estar con ella, tenía que probar que podría amarla.

Quería probar que era un mejor hombre, uno capaz de entregarse a ella sin restricciones. Ella se apretó más contra mi y me perdí en las sensaciones que su cercanía me provocaba me deje llevar, ella me dejo hacer y me sentí capaz de seguir adelante, el ardor era soportable para entonces yo estaba acostumbrándome a sentirlo, pagaría cualquier precio por ella por hacerla sentir completa y querida.

Ella paseaba sus manos por mi cuerpo sin animarse a más, sorpresivamente, introdujo sus manos bajo mi ropa y me saco la camiseta, paseo sus manos por mi torso y rugí de placer y dolor.

El sentimiento era indescriptible por momentos una tortura y por otros el más intenso e intimo que jamás experimente. Volví a besar su cuello, me tente trague la ponzoña y la mordí… su sangre era… no podía decir, no había palabras… era única como ella, ella comenzó a besar mi cuello y me detuve, lamí su herida para cerrarla, estaba avergonzado, ella pareció no notarlo y siguió besando mi cuello con empeño en ese momento lo supe estaba listo.

La garganta me explotaba en llamas por el sabor de su sangre, su cuerpo irradiaba calor, excitación, yo estaba dispuesto a todo por sentirla.

Trague los restos de sangre junto con la ponzoña y ella me beso totalmente fuera de si bajo sus manos por mi pecho desnudo hasta la pretina de mi pantalón, volví a gruñir durante el beso pero esta vez el gruñido fue cargado de dolor, desesperación y miedo a no poder detenerme a lastimarla físicamente yo no sabía como reaccionaría mi cuerpo.

Ella se detuvo abruptamente, ¿habría notado que la mordí?. Se alejo de mi y subió los dedos a su boca hinchada, como queriendo llevarse el beso con ella, era rara. Yo estaba triste, ella me había rechazado aun sin saber que la había mordido.

.-"¿Es que tú no quieres?"Le dije y todas mis nuevas inseguridades me golpearon con la fuerza de una masa. Estaba tratando de controlarme el sabor de su sangre era fabuloso.

-"¡Por supuesto que sí!" dijo presa de la excitación-"pero me niego a que los celos sean un catalizador para esto, no esta bien" O Dios ella pensó…por ello se detuvo ¿es que no se dio cuenta de nada? Baje la vista con miedo a ser descubierto.

-"Es que yo intentaría lo que fuera por hacerte feliz" Fui completamente honesto.

-"Aquí no se trata de mi felicidad sino la de ambos, debemos comportarnos como adultos no somos adolescentes, los celos a veces son divertidos como en el cine ¿recuerdas? pero otras veces se vuelven peligrosos y mezquinos, yo no soy una experta en relaciones pero ellos te orillaron a esto y no lo niegues "Asentí en silencio, mientras me ponía la camiseta, tal vez ella estaba en lo cierto, desde luego que el auto no sería el lugar ¿o si?

-"¿sabes? tengo una amiga que me está ayudando" Tenía que decirle.

-"¿ayudando?"Me dijo con un deje de desconfianza.

-"Ella tiene una relación con un humano hace varios años el se niega a cambiar y lograron…mm"

-"¿Hacer el amor?" Asentí, la vergüenza de reconocer lo que había hecho me estaba matando pero le debía la verdad.

-"Veras ella me dijo que luego de bueno…"Estaba dudando tenia miedo.

-"¿Luego de que?"Me insto a seguir el relato.

-"Luego de beber de él, fue más fácil"

-"¿Y tu lo crees?"Me dijo con los ojos grandes.

-"Estoy casi seguro, yo…"Dios esto era peor de lo que pensé. Baje la vista y sin más le dije.

-"yo bebí de ti"

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de la historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo. Que publicare el sábado 23 de abril. No hay publicación el día martes.


	19. Chapter 19

RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.

GRACIAS A MI BETA LAURI POR LA PACIENCIA QUE ME TIENE Y OTRA VEZ PERDON POR EL ERROR EN LA PUBLICACÍON ANTERIOR

_**Gracias a Eli, Lauri y Rossy por sus buenos deseos por mi cumpleaños**_.

Bpov

_-"¿Hacer el amor?"- Asintió completamente avergonzado. Su amiga no me caía tan mal ahora_

-"Verás, ella me dijo que luego de bueno…"- la intriga me estaba matando, quería saber más…

-"¿Luego de que?"- le insté a seguir, muerta de curiosidad con la expectación pintada en el rostro.

-"Luego de beber de él, fue más fácil"- ¿Ella hizo qué?, ¿cómo? ¿lo cambio?¡ pero si el no quería! ¿acaso no había entendido bien?. No entendía ni pizca de lo que me estaba diciendo.

-"¿Y tú lo crees?"- ¿Qué pasaba si él seguía el consejo de su amiga? ¿él bebería de mi? No, él no haría eso…

-"Estoy casi seguro, yo…"- ¿Qué le pasaba? estaba avergonzado y su voz era vacilante llena de inseguridad, desvió la vista de mi.

-"Yo bebí de ti"- me dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, me quedé paralizada, yo no lo había sentido en lo absoluto, no podía salir de mi asombro…

-"¿Qué?"- susurré más para mi que para él.

-"Perdóname"- dijo con voz derrotada, aún sin levantar la vista.

-"No lo entiendo ¿como te detuviste? yo pensé que no podrías… es decir, necesito unos minutos para procesarlo… yo no lo entiendo…es, no lo sé…" - repasé en mi mente todos los momentos y no tenía ningún recuerdo doloroso.

-"Grotesco"- dijo y se bajó del auto, yo no podía moverme estaba soldada al asiento, no se cuanto tiempo estuve perdida. Cuando la sucesión de imágenes que pasaba por mi mente se calmó prendí la luz del interior del auto y me revisé. Allí estaba…la encontré en la base de mi cuello, una pequeña marca en forma de media luna enrojecida… la toqué y estaba fría, como él. Fue ese el momento cuando me di cuenta que no había vuelta atrás, había tomado una decisión, ese era mi momento de dejar todo atrás, las dudas, las inseguridades, el miedo a perderlo. El lazo entre los dos se había sellado.

Me bajé del auto y comencé a buscarlo con la vista entre el bosque… nada. Me metí entre la frondosa vegetación y comencé a llamarlo, a los pocos segundos una ráfaga de viento me alborotó el cabello suelto y lo sentí cerca, su olor me llegó desde atrás. Me giré sobre mis talones y la vista me impactó. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, él estaba… no había palabras.

Su rostro, sus ojos, nunca me habían parecido tan desprovistos de emociones, tan sin vida como en ese momento, su imagen era desesperante.

Me acerqué a él y se retiró de mi lado, como si tuviese la peste. Sus ojos de ese color tan particular estaban fijos en el vacío, no había nada allí.

-"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"- le dije y me acerqué, él caminó hacia atrás con las manos levantadas en señal de rendición.

-"Por favor debes decirme"- imploré. Me miró fijo y me percaté de que su mirada estaba fija en mi cuello.

-"No debí…"- su voz era monocorde, sin vida. Tenía que acabar con esto de una vez.

-"¿Que debiste o no debiste hacer que? ¿morderme? ¿Sabes? pensé que me querías… si te arrepientes solo dímelo, soy un adulto sabré manejarlo" - su rostro cambió a la estupefacción total.

-"Pero tú no lo entiendes yo podría…"- sus ojos eran tristes y su voz apesadumbrada. Él era frágil y se atormentaba con facilidad. Entendí mejor su dieta ahora.

-"Estoy harta de todas estas estupideces, ya supéralo! Estoy bien y ni siquiera me di cuenta, solo que me sorprendió no haberlo notado"- Estaba cansada de que cada vez que estuviésemos juntos él encontrara la manera de deprimirse y armar un terrible drama, tenía que terminar con esto de una buena vez.

-"¿Podemos ir a casa? muero de hambre"- extendí mi mano en su dirección, él se acercó dubitativo y la tomó. Sus manos eran suaves y heladas. Caí en la cuenta que deberíamos separarnos para ir a la casa.

-"O Dios, mierda, la bruja Stanley, es mejor que vayas por el bosque, nos encontramos en casa"- sonrío y se giró para irse.

-"¿Edward?"- le llame. Se volteó hacia mí.

-"Nunca te atrevas a tomar una decisión por mi, somos una pareja, y lo que sea que pase debemos ponerlo a consideración. La única relación que prosperó en mi vida fue con mi padre, con el que nunca hubo mentiras ni decisiones en mi nombre"- quería poner en palabras lo que pensaba, no sabía si en uno de sus arranques de culpabilidad desaparecería de mi vida por mi bien. Él me miraba extrañado.

-"Eres sorprendente"- dijo entre sombrío y feliz. Se acercó y me abrazó con calidez.

- "Solo no te asustes, yo prometo no hacerlo"- dije contra su pecho. Lo sentí suspirar resignado. No se cuanto tiempo pasamos así, la luz del día había comenzado a menguar poco a poco dando lugar al crepúsculo y a una fina garúa de primavera.

-"Debemos irnos"- le dije. Me tomó de la mano y la besó como los caballeros de antaño.

-"Sus deseos son ordenes, mi señora"- sonrió pícaro e hizo una reverencia. Él era extremadamente cambiante, su humor era volátil e inestable, pasaba de la depresión a la alegría en instantes, me mareaba.

Me fui para el auto y él se perdió en el bosque, llegué a la casa y aparqué. La señora Stanley salió con elementos de jardinería bajo la garúa y en la noche…

Ella había escalado varias posiciones en mi lista, estaba casi primera… si no estuviera intentando dejar el negocio atrás y tan preocupada por no atraer la atención al pueblo, ella sería historia…

Me bajé del auto y la saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza. Ella agitó su mano en respuesta.

Entré a la casa y prendí las luces, Edward no había llegado aún. Llamó mi atención que la calefacción estuviese tan alta, pero era agradable. Fui para la cocina y encontré una nota en el frigorífico "deja la cena en mis manos".

Habiendo sido liberada de la asquerosa tarea de cocinar, subí a la habitación y me puse ropa cómoda, un chandal negro, una camiseta de tirantes blancas y dejé mis pies desnudos.

Tenía días sin tocar el violín y ¡de veras que lo extrañaba!, bajé descalza a la sala, tomé el instrumento del estuche y me dejé llevar por las notas. La imagen de Edward estaba fija en mi mente y una nueva composición llena de sentimientos comenzó a fluir suavemente, la música llenaba el lugar, recordé cuando lo conocí, cuando lo sabía a mi lado sin estarlo, el primer beso...Cerré mis ojos y me dejé envolver por los recuerdos, mientras la cadencia de las notas resonaba en la casa.

Abrí mis ojos y lo encontré parado al costado de la sala con los ojos cerrados. Era un ángel y estaba guapísimo, vestía un traje azul medianoche, camisa blanca, el cabello estaba peinado hacía atrás con gel.

Me aclaré la garganta y tragué la baba que se precipitaba por mi boca. El abrió sus ojos, eran cálidos de un extraño e intenso color terracota, lucía deslumbrante, terriblemente sexy. Tragué grueso y dejé el violín en el estuche.

-"La cena esta lista" - me dijo.

-"¿Debería vestirme apropiadamente?"- pregunté dudosa.

-"No, así luces despampanante"- era claro que no sabía lo que significaba esa palabra…

Se acercó a mí, me besó castamente en los labios y me guió a la cocina.

Tuve que parpadear varias veces, había un candelabro de plata antiguo con velas encendidas como única luz del lugar, la vajilla era de porcelana fina, copas de cristal y un mantel que nunca había visto. Me tomó de la mano, acomodó la silla para que me sentara y sirvió un vino finísimo. Luego acercó una bandeja de comida y lo mire dudosa.

-"¿Tú cocinas?"- negó con la cabeza y sonrió de lado. Sirvió la comida, era una especie de cangrejo.

-"Espero sea de tu agrado, yo la verdad no lo podría apreciar"-

-"¿Qué es?"- indagué

-"Centolla fueguina con vegetales al wok"- no había manera que reconociera que nunca había siquiera escuchado nombrar ese plato. Tomé uno de los finos cubiertos de plata y comencé a comer, él me miraba como si fuese fascinante. Me sentí cohibida pero seguí comiendo, estaba delicioso.

Durante la cena me contó de su amiga Kate y su novio, la intriga me invadió y lo escuchaba jugando con lo poco que me quedaba en el plato. Me dijo que iríamos a conocerla cuando yo quisiera. Cuando terminé de comer levanté los platos y los dejé en el fregadero, una música suave de piano se escuchaba en la sala.

-"¿Me concedería el honor de bailar esta pieza?"- me dijo inclinándose suavemente hacia mí. ¡Wow! se comportaba como un personaje de cuento de hadas, yo me sentía como cenicienta por los harapos que traía puestos. Asentí. Yo solo bailaba con mis padres cuando pequeña. Renne amaba el vals y practicaba a diario conmigo y Charly.

La música era suave y nos movíamos a su ritmo, él era un excelente bailarín, me guiaba con precisión y seguridad. Este era mi cuento de hadas, él era mi príncipe azul y lo demás no existía. Me abrace a él con fuerza, lo podía ver sonreír sin mirarlo a la cara. Levanté la vista para ver sus ojos que eran cálidos, abrasadores, llenos de deseo, no pude resistirme y lo besé.

El hambre que tenia de él era cada vez más intensa, como una droga, yo no sabía cuando detenerme. Estando con él no temía por mi seguridad pero si por su reacción, al después, a todas las inseguridades y la culpa que llenaban su mente. No me detuve. Él se comportaba distinto, como si esta vez el dolor que le ocasionaba tenerme tan cerca no fuera tan grande. En ese instante la realidad de todo me llegó, él estaba listo y me lo estaba demostrando.

Enroscó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y me apretó contra él en un abrazo en el que sentí cada parte de su anatomía contra la mía.

La sangre me pulsaba rápido bajo la piel y mi corazón latía pujando por salir de mi pecho, un lado salvaje salió a la luz con la fuerza de un volcán en erupción.

Entrelacé mis piernas en su cintura, apretándolo contra mi cuerpo, lo necesitaba cerca. Como pude tironee su saco y comencé a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Yo no tenía mucha idea de que hacer, no creía que hubiese un libro del tema, y si lo había, no lo tenía leído. Él gruñó en mi boca pero no era de dolor, era pura seducción, yo jadee en la suya por el contacto de una de sus manos bajo mi camiseta.

El beso por momentos se volvía lento, buscando su propio ritmo. Le hice notar que quería más. Jadee por aire. Él paseaba sus manos que ya no me parecían frías, me quemaban el cuerpo, sacó como pudo mi camiseta y me apretó contra la pared de la sala. Sus manos se movían por mi cuerpo con una suavidad que no creí posible. Cuando logré sacarle la camisa a los tirones, exploré su pecho y espalda. Era perfecto. Subí mis manos a su rostro y desvié una de ella a su cabello, del que tiré con fuerza. Él volvió a gruñir seductoramente y yo no entendía que le pasaba a mi cuerpo

-"Te deseo"- me dijo.

-"Yo también"- contesté jadeante

-"¿Estás segura?"- no le permitiría echarse atrás.

-"Si, lo estoy"-

Volvió a besarme, pero esta vez el beso era diferente, el estaba seguro, sus caricias eran como el toque de una pluma, suaves y delicadas. Yo me sentía fuera de mí. Tenía miedo de hacer algo mal pero no se lo iba a demostrar.

-"Deberíamos subir"- me dijo. Asentí en silencio, y en un parpadeo estábamos en la habitación.

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de la historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo a publicarse el día martes 26 de abril.


	20. Chapter 20

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.**

**GRACIAS A LAURI POR HACER SU MAGIA CON ESTA HISTORIA!**

**bpov**

_-"Deberíamos subir"- Me dijo. Asentí en silencio, en un parpadeo estábamos en la habitación._

Aún en sus brazos, recorrí la habitación con la vista, había cambiado las luces por velas aromáticas, daba una sensación de calidez, todo estaba teñido de colores amarillos y ocres perfectamente en armonía con sus ojos.

La luz de la habitación lo hacía ver aún más hermoso de lo que naturalmente era, su cuerpo a la vista era esbelto, fuerte… y el juego de luces y sombras lo dejaba ver deslumbrante, perfecto, su rostro recortado en la penumbra sus ojos brillaban, la calidez de su mirada era turbadora.

Estaba nerviosa y no entendía que le pasaba a mi cuerpo, nunca antes había estado en una situación igual, era una sensación extraña entre nerviosismo y expectación.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados, piel con piel, la sangre de mi cuerpo hormigueaba bajo su tacto que ya no era frío y provocaba que hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas estuviesen pendientes de él. Su contacto era fabuloso y excitante. Sus manos eran cálidas suaves y gentiles.

Su torso era perfecto, la iluminación del lugar lo teñía de diferentes tonos de naranja y amarillo. Él estaba nervioso, sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, no había miedo pero si incertidumbre y deseo.

Me acerqué a su boca que me invitaba a tomarla y lo besé, me perdí en la marea de sensaciones que su cuerpo me provocaba. Él paseaba sus manos ansiosas por mi cuerpo y su boca luchaba por el control de un beso que por momentos se volvía desesperado, aunque sin dejar de ser cuidadoso y delicado.

Llevó sus manos a mi espalda, y cuando se posicionaron sobre el broche del sostén las sentí temblar indecisas. Yo tampoco sabía cómo actuar pero tenía claro que no quería que él se detuviese, la vergüenza y las inseguridades habían perdido la batalla contra mi necesidad de él.

Con una confianza que no se desde que lugar vino, bajé mis manos a su pantalón y comencé a desprenderlo. Sus manos se volvieron seguras, sentí la tela rasgarse y sonrió en mi boca cuando logró sacar el sostén completamente.

Al desprenderlos sus pantalones cayeron al piso. Él apretó aún más su cuerpo contra el mío y me llevó hacia la cama suavemente deshaciéndose de mi pantalón y acariciando mis piernas en el proceso.

Se recostó a mi lado, sus ojos eran hipnóticos, llenos de emoción.

-"Eres hermosa"- me susurró.

Acunó mi rostro con sus manos y suavemente acercó su boca a la mía para besarme dulcemente. Bajó por mi cuello, su lengua era suave, refrescante. Paseaba sus manos indecisas sobre mi con una delicadeza única, por momentos tenía la impresión que su vergüenza era mayor de lo que dejaba ver.

Lo acariciaba tratando de grabar en mi memoria, a través del tacto, todo lo que alcanzaba de su perfecta anatomía.

Sus manos eran suaves, cálidas, urgidas por el contacto con mi cuerpo. Tuve una sensación de poder única, indescriptible.

El beso se intensificó y me acerqué aún más a él, cada parte de mi cuerpo vibraba pegada al suyo, lo acaricié con hambre, desesperación…deseosa de más…

Él, poco a poco bajó su boca por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi ombligo, para luego volver a subir suavemente. Era extraño, excitante, sentía todo mi cuerpo atento a cada uno de los movimientos de sus labios.

Cada caricia, cada beso era la gloria, un triunfo sobre todos los miedos e inseguridades. Lentamente nos acariciamos, disfrutando de la mutua compañía, sintiendo como mi cuerpo respondía al contacto con el suyo en perfecta sintonía.

Mi anatomía palpitaba con cada toque, lleno de una fuerza difícil de definir, dejando en claro que estaba sediento de más.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer y completamente insegura me sentí pequeña, expuesta. Él era la única persona capaz de tenerme a su merced. Me limité a sentirlo, dejando que mis instintos de mujer respondieran a su tacto exquisito. Las sensaciones eran incontrolables, devastadoras, fuertes como un tornado.

Los jadeos llenaron el lugar, mi cuerpo quemaba bajo el suyo. Él lentamente se posicionó entre mis piernas. La sensación del roce de nuestros sexos era eléctrica, desesperante y dulce.

Perdí el control sobre mí, enredé mis piernas en las suyas y traté de hincar mis uñas en su espalda. Era una pared. Me dí cuenta que de alguna manera quería marcarlo como mío, como él lo había hecho conmigo. Edward jadeó en mi boca y lo sentí terriblemente sexy, me sentí poderosa como nunca antes…

Bajé mis manos de su espalda a su trasero y lo acaricié. Él se ubicó sobre mí con los brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo aguantando su peso en ellos y suavemente comenzó a introducirse en mí, sentí un agudo dolor y mi cuerpo se tensó.

-"¿Estás bien?"- susurró con voz profunda. Tenía que darle seguridad.

-"Si, lo estoy"- dije con un intento de voz firme, ahogada por la sensación de tenerlo conmigo.

Empezó a moverse delicadamente dentro de mí, y el dolor lentamente fue suplantado por una sensación completamente extraña, como un hormigueo de calor intenso que recorría mi cuerpo. Su boca paseó por mi cuello y me sentí acalorada, quizás también un poco perdida. Nada importaba, su boca lamia toda la longitud de en mi cuello con devoción, se sentía bien, lo sentí mío por completo.

No quería que se detuviese, la sensación de tenerlo era única e inigualable. Me sentía diferente a su lado, más de lo que ya era.

Él comenzó a moverse más rápido y errático sobre mí, la sensación de calor se volvió intensa, abrasadora, tanto que la sentía hasta en el último de mis cabellos. Era difícil definir lo, era como un fuego que quemaba mi interior. Sentí los músculos de mi cuerpo contraerse con fuerza y mis piernas temblar. Fue la cosa más intensa que viví nunca.

Él siguió besándome y moviéndose dentro de mí, se había vuelto frenético. Los movimientos de su cuerpo eran erráticos, desesperados. Lo miré a los ojos y los encontré completamente negros, pero no había sufrimiento en ellos, era otra cosa… a los pocos segundos lo sentí, algo helado dentro de mi cuerpo y lo entendí…

Me abrazó fuerte contra su cuerpo que estaba cálido, me acurruqué a su lado, no había palabras estaba feliz.

-"Te amo, eres… "- me dijo.

-"¿Que soy?"- lo insté a terminar su frase.

-"No hay palabras para describir lo que hiciste conmigo…yo solo, no podría vivir sin ti"-

-"Yo tampoco" – dije, y sentí sus brazos apretar su agarre contra mi cuerpo. Suspiró su aliento helado en mi cabello. Mi cuerpo se erizó.

-"¿Tienes frío?"- preguntó. La calefacción estaba al máximo pero su cuerpo había comenzado a perder la calidez.

-"No, si eso representa que te separes de mi"- le dije. Comenzó a reír.

-"Vas a resfriarte" - me contestó en tono serio. Fue mi turno de reír a carcajadas.

-"Eres como un aire acondicionado portátil"- le dije. Él se levantó de la cama, fue al closet y sacó una manta para traer a la cama.

Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo, su cuerpo era armonioso. Me quedé con la vista clavada en él. Se acercó a mi y me arropó con el cobertor, luego me abrazo a través de él para que no sintiera el frío de su cuerpo, me quedé dormida.

-"¿Bella?"- sentía una boca helada contra mi mejilla.

-"Levántate amor, debemos ir a la escuela"- me dijo. ¡Oh Dios, era martes!, mierda, mierda, mierda. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me paré rápido en la cama. Sentí una punzada en el cuello y llevé una de mis manos a él.

Edward estaba parado en el marco de la puerta vestido para el infarto, con un jean deslavado azul y una camiseta negra. Me miraba raro, mierda estaba desnuda… instintivamente traté de cubrirme con mis manos.

Había algo en su rostro que no supe entender, como desagrado. Yo bueno… no tenía un cuerpo perfecto, había heredado los pechos de mi padre…o sea nada…, pero tenía buenas piernas por el ejercicio y lo demás era acorde. Digamos que era pequeña pero proporcionada.

Tenía la vista fija en mi cuello, lo entendí, había vuelto a morderme, y no me importó. Saqué mi mano de allí me acerqué a él. Su vista estaba fija en el piso.

-"Te amo ¿sabes?, esto no cambia las cosas"- le dije señalando donde había sentido la punzada. Levantó la vista avergonzado.

-"¿De verdad no te importa?"- me preguntó. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser rojos y estaban llenos de pena. Tenía que descomprimir, sino me arriesgaba a otro ataque de culpabilidad. Me acerqué más a él y lo besé suavemente en los labios, él cerró sus ojos, entonces me paré de puntillas y se los besé.

-"¿Tienes tus anteojos de sol?, vas a necesitarlos"- le dije sonriendo. Él solo me miraba a los ojos, como tratando de ver algo más allá de ellos.

-"¿Aún no tienes suerte leyendo mi mente?- le pregunté –"solo pregunta no voy a mentirte"- le dije, y él sonrió amargamente.

-"¿Cómo toleras lo que soy?"- inquirió

-"Yo no tolero lo que eres, yo te amo y acepto tu naturaleza, pensé que para estas alturas era algo que estaba claro entre los dos"- él se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza. De repente su cuerpo se tensó, levanté la vista para ver su rostro que era la viva imagen del desagrado.

-"¿Qué sucede…?"- pregunté. El ruido de pasos acercándose a la casa cortó mi pregunta.

-"Tienes visitas, tu amigo perro" – me dijo.¿Qué cosa? Si yo no tengo perro. Sentí alguien que golpeaba la ventana de la habitación con piedras pequeñas. Edward me pasó una camiseta y abrí la ventana. Escuché a Edward reírse bajito.

-"¡Bella!, hey nena ¿cómo estas? Billy me manda a saludarte"- le gritó

-"Dame un segundo Jake estaba durmiendo, enseguida bajo"- le contesté. Edward tenía una sonrisa rara en los labios entre siniestra y traviesa. Me vestí a toda prisa, no tendría tiempo de bañarme. Bajé las escaleras a toda marcha, Edward me seguía con paso lento detrás. Abrí la puerta de sopetón y salí a encontrarlo. Jake al verme frunció su rostro como si estuviese oliendo la alcantarilla.

-"Hola, Jake ¿cómo esta Billy?"- le dije. Él hizo algo extraño, pasó al lado mío como si no existiese y entró a la casa como si fuese la suya, buscaba algo. Me giré para reprenderlo, y lo encontré parado en la sala frente a Edward, que sonreía divertido. Edward me vio y caminó hacia mí, atrás venía Jake, que tenía los puños crispados. ¿Qué pasaba entre ellos?

-"Cullen"- dijo Jake entre dientes.

-"Black"- respondió Edward con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-"Jake te presento a mi amigo Edward, el vive aquí, aunque apreciaría que no lo divulgues"- le dije.

-"¿Tu amigo? ¿Acaso sabes lo que él es?"- inquirió con el ceño fruncido. Su pregunta me descoloco. Busqué los ojos de Edward y el asintió levemente, con una sonrisa triunfal.

-"Desde luego que lo sé"- le respondí. Algo extraño sucedió, el cuerpo de Jake comenzó a temblar. Edward lo empujó y me puso detrás de su espalda. Levanté la vista y vi que mi amigo había desaparecido, pero un enorme lobo ocupaba su lugar.

¿Qué rayos había en este lugar?, todos los seres que lo habitaban era extraños, me sentí fuera desubicada. No tenía miedo, solo no entendía que sucedía. ¿Qué había pasado con Jake?, ¿Qué era él?. Yo necesitaba unos momentos. El rugido furioso del lobo me sacó de mis pensamientos, Edward movió sus brazos hacia atrás y me cubrió con su cuerpo.

-"Black, tranquilízate este no es el lugar"- dijo Edward.

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de la historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo. Que publicare el sábado 30 de abril


	21. Chapter 21

RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.

GRACIAS LAURI POR TU APOYO Y PACIENCIA QUE NO ES POCO

EPOV:

_-"Estoy casi seguro, yo…"- ¡Dios! esto era peor de lo que pensé. Bajé la vista y sin más le dije._

_-"yo bebí de ti"-_

-"¿Qué?"- susurró estupefacta, no sabía que hacer, yo…estaba…no había palabras para la humillación que sentía, era como si la hubiese ultrajado, quise morir.

-"Perdóname"- alcance a esbozar. Ella parecía no recuperarse del golpe, no me lo perdonaría. ¡Oh Dios! ¿En que pensaba? ¡podría haberla matado! ¿Qué clase de monstruo pone en riesgo a un ser amado de esa forma? Yo…

-"No lo entiendo ¿cómo te detuviste? yo pensé que no podrías… es decir, necesito unos minutos para procesarlo… yo no lo entiendo…es, no lo sé…" -

-"Grotesco"- dije intimidado, y me preparé para dejarla atrás. Casi me había cobrado su vida por un tonto experimento. Me bajé del auto, prefería verla en brazos de otro que muerta por mi mano. Tenía que correr y alejarme de allí, yo no estaba listo para que ella…tenía que correr para aclarar mi mente… ¡Diablos! Miré por última vez el auto y corrí lejos…albergaba la fantasía en la que ella me llamaba y entonces yo volvería arrastrándome…pero como dolía…no quería dejarla pero tampoco quería matarla. Yo la quería conmigo… pero no podía…necesitaba pensar, mi mente era un torbellino.

Corrí más rápido y la mente en lugar de aclarárseme seguía trayéndome su olor y su calor. Fantasee que ella me llamaba desde el bosque, la voz se hizo más potente… era ella… corrí hacia su olor, tenía que ponerle fin a esto, yo no podría soportar el sufrimiento que me generaría su rechazo, tenía que dejarla yo para que ella …Con la mente en blanco corrí hacia ella preparado para liberarla de mi.

Me concentré, apagué el interruptor de las emociones y pensé solo en su bienestar…bueno me conformaría con velar por ella.

Cuando la vi parada en medio del bosque llamándome quise llevarme su aroma conmigo, pase rápido a su lado, la brisa de mi carrera le alboroto el cabello llené mis pulmones con su aroma…la extrañaría…Dios sabia que la extrañaría… la amaría en silencio.

Estaba enfermo de amor y no había solución posible. Ella quedó de espaldas a mí y se giró sobre sus talones, la herida estaba ahí como un tatuaje, mi marca, el monstruo la había tomado. Me miraba atentamente como queriendo recordar o entender la imagen frente a ella. Se acercó a mi y automáticamente el hombre que hay en mi se retiró dos pasos.

-"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"- Me preguntó sin entender, es que ella…esto no iba a ser algo fácil, levanté mis manos queriendo alejarla.

-"Por favor debes decirme"- Imploró… ¿es que ella no?… ¿qué pasaba con ella? La marca de mi dentadura brillaba en su piel.

-"No debí…"-

-"¿Qué debiste o no debiste hacer qué? ¿morderme? ¿Sabes? pensé que me querías… si te arrepientes solo dímelo, soy un adulto sabré manejarlo"- me contestó. ¿¡Qué! Las cosas que pasan por la mente de esta mujer…

-"Pero tú no lo entiendes yo podría…"- traté de hacerla entrar en razón y ella me cortó abruptamente.

-"Estoy harta de todas estas estupideces, ¡ya supéralo! Estoy bien y ni siquiera me di cuenta, solo que me sorprendió no haberlo notado"- Ella cortó mi discurso con esas palabras, es que no había reproches u odio o algo en ella…y mis sentidos se nublaron por completo, ella …no entiendo es que yo…

-"¿Podemos ir a casa, muero de hambre"- Me dijo invitándome a tomar su mano. Yo no podía salir del asombro, ¿es que ella…acaso sentía algo tan importante que no le importaba…que…? nunca llegaría a comprenderla, era tan diferente. Tan ella…, no había lugar a reclamos ni a nada de lo que yo… iba a conseguir volverme loco sin proponérselo.

-"¡Oh Dios, mierda, la bruja Stanley!, es mejor que vayas por el bosque, nos encontramos en casa"- Nunca me pareció tan acertado hacer desaparecer a esa mujer.

-"¿Edward?"- me llamó, yo estaba listo para iniciar la carrera, me voltee hacia ella.

-"Nunca te atrevas a tomar una decisión por mi, somos una pareja, y lo que sea que pase debemos ponerlo a consideración. La única relación que prosperó en mi vida fue con mi padre, con el que nunca hubo mentiras ni decisiones en mi nombre"- ¿Acaso ella sabía lo que pasaba por mi mente? Por primera vez me sentí en el lugar de los demás, expuesto, transparente, ella era…no había palabras.

-"Eres sorprendente"- La abracé con fuerza, era el paraíso para mí. Escondió su cara en mi pecho y susurró:

- "Solo no te asustes, yo prometo no hacerlo"- Sus palabras calaron hondo en mi. La vi frágil, triste y todo por mi culpa. Tenía que sorprenderla, recompensarla de alguna manera, este era un momento de disculpa para mi, yo debía hacer algo importante para ella.

-"Debemos irnos"- me dijo, entonces la tomé de la mano y la besé. Quería ser galante tratando de prepararla para más tarde. Aún no sabía cómo impresionarla pero mi cabeza trabajaba rápido.

-"Sus deseos son ordenes, mi señora" -Y así sería.

Corrí rápido por el bosque hacia su casa y me colé por la puerta de atrás. Dejé una nota en el frigorífico indicándole que la liberaba de cocinar.

Corrí hacia casa de mis padres mientras la idea tomaba forma en mi cabeza. Cuando tomé la decisión ya estaba en el umbral de la casa blanca, no había nadie allí.

Hice algo que nunca había hecho antes, pedí comida a domicilio y luego me metí en la habitación de Alice para hurtarle sus velas aromáticas.

La mitad del trabajo estaba listo… fui a mi habitación y rebusqué en mi placard, ¡allí estaba! Una de las pocas prendas que había comprado por motus propio… amaba los clásicos, era un Devore (N/A Sy Devore fue un diseñador de vestuario de Brooklin, New York nacido en 1906) azul medianoche totalmente clásico y elegante, rebusqué una camisa blanca, gel y extendí todo en mi habitación. Preparé un pequeño bolso para el otro día que había escuela y me metí a bañar. Estaba todo listo.

Salí del baño y me vestí, la imagen que me devolvía el espejo era rara. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que había peinado mi cabello hacía atrás, como cuando era humano, me veía tan diferente, más adulto, era una cuestión irónica, no había intentado de verme mayor, quería verme diferente… adulto a la altura de lo que pensaba llevar adelante. Estaba nervioso.

Estaba en un predicamento, no podía cargar todo y correr hacia su casa. Necesitaba…el Jeep de Emmet! Podría llegar hasta la parte trasera de la casa sin ser visto por el bosque. La comida había llegado, pagué, cargué todo en el jeep y viajé por el bosque. Al llegar a su casa la música del violín llegó a mi, suave y delicada.

Me metí por la puerta trasera, ella se veía adorable. Limpié la baba que caía de mi boca y subí a hurtadillas. Abrí la ventana de la habitación para poder entrar desde afuera con las velas, y salté. Al regresar, cuando tenia las velas por todos lados las encendí, Alice iba a matarme. Subí al máximo la calefacción, cerré la puerta y la ventana del cuarto. Bajé a toda máquina por la escalera y fui en busca de la cristalería, la cena y el vino.

Cuando todo estaba listo, alisé las inexistentes arrugas de mi vestuario y casi paso una mano por mi cabello…Volví a la sala y me dejé envolver por su música, ella tenía una luz especial, simplemente deslumbrante. Cerré los ojos para afinar el deleite. Su imágen y su música eran inigualables. Una criatura única, exquisita, magnifica, pero por sobre todos los calificativos, era mía. Escuché un leve carraspeo, abrí mis ojos y le dije.

-"La cena esta lista" – Ella me miraba fijo.

-"¿Debería vestirme apropiadamente?"- Estaba más que bella, ella se veía…

-"No, así luces despampanante"- me acerqué, ella parecía no creer mi aseveración. La besé y guié a la cocina. Había dispuesto todo, ella parecía no entender de donde había salido todo lo que veía. La llevé a su silla y una vez que estuvo en su lugar le serví una copa de vino.

-"¿Tú cocinas?"- me preguntó, sonreí afable.

-"Espero sea de tu agrado, yo la verdad no lo podría apreciar"- tenía buen aspecto, no puedo negarlo y el vino también, pero mi sentido del gusto no lo podría apreciar era solo tierra.

-"¿Qué es?"- indagó

-"Centolla fueguina con vegetales al wok"- parecía que le hablaba en mandarín. Tomó un cubierto y comenzó a comer, era fascinante como parecía disfrutar la comida, yo estaba obnubilado por su belleza, era indescriptible.

-"Sabes… Kate lleva casi 9 años con Eric, cuando comenzaron a salir lucían de la misma edad, ahora él se ve como un hombre de unos 30 y ella apenas se ve como de 19".- Ella levantó la vista y comenzó a jugar con los restos de comida.

-"Me gustaría conocerles" - Me dijo con la curiosidad escrita en el rostro.

-"Cuando tu quieras, ellos desean conocerte"- asintió sonriendo. Terminó de comer y se dispuso a levantar los platos de la mesa. Se escuchaba de fondo una composición de piano que había grabado antes de conocerla.

La invité a bailar, haciendo gala de mis modales de caballero de los años 20´, ella me miraba con los ojos sorprendidos, llenos de calidez. La conduje al centro de la sala y la abracé… se dejó llevar, sabía bailar muy bien, lo que me facilitó guiarla.

¡Era tan hermosa! sus ojos estaban fijos en mi, me quemaban. Bajó su rostro a mi pecho y sonreí feliz, su calor era indescriptible tentador, la deseaba y amaba con la misma intensidad.

Bella levantó la vista y se encontró con mis ojos, reflejo de las emociones de mi cuerpo y mente que palpitaban con su cercanía pidiendo más.

Se acercó más y me besó. Fue un beso diferente a los anteriores, su boca trataba ansiosa de luchar por un control al que yo no tenía claro como responder… la garganta del vampiro quemaba, pero el cuerpo del hombre estaba completamente en llamas. No iba a dimitir, no me iba a detener, yo ansiaba su tacto sobre mi piel, quería sentirme cálido con ella a mi lado, quería sentir su piel contra la mía, su aroma impregnando en cada parte de mi cuerpo… estaba cansado de auto limitarme.

La quería, y estaba dispuesto a estar con ella, estaba listo, muerto de miedo, pero listo.

La abracé fuerte contra mi ¡era tan frágil y delicada!, sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza llevando su sangre rápido por su cuerpo, su calor era indescriptible, la respuesta de su cuerpo a mi cercanía era…¡no había palabras! La temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a subir conforme el beso subía de intensidad, entrelazó sus piernas en la parte baja de mi cuerpo y comenzó a sacarme parte de la ropa a los tirones. Acariciaba mi torso con hambre… rugí de placer en su boca mientras metía una de mis manos bajo su ropa. El frío de mi tacto no pareció molestarla… su piel era suave, cremosa, delicada, el aroma de su sangre, producto de la adrenalina y la excitación, era cautivador.

Todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en ella, todo mi cuerpo respondía a su necesidad de mi. Yo estaba… no podría definirlo, la puja entre el hombre y el vampiro se convirtió en una lucha por tenerla completa. Ninguna de mis dos naturalezas tenía claro como seguir, pero si tenía claro que sentirla… amarla… era la prioridad, acariciarla, envolverme en su calor, perderme en ella, esa era la definición de lo que yo quería más allá de la sed. Era imperante la necesidad de sentirme amado y correspondido.

Quise ralentizar un poco el beso, era mi triunfo, y quería disfrutarlo lentamente, ella jadeó por aire y se quejó ansiosa… sedienta de más.

Mis manos y mi cuerpo tenían vida propia, vagaban por ella sin limitaciones. Lentamente busqué la manera de sacarle la camiseta, y cuando lo logré me di cuenta que era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca íntimamente, y entonces perdí totalmente el control… la apreté contra la pared, sintiendo como su cuerpo respondía de manera automática, con hambre y deseo. Ella se hizo con lo quedaba de mi camisa, y la sensación de su piel contra la mía comenzó a desesperarme. Quería más… Subió una de sus manos a mi cabello y lo tiró con fuerza, fue demasiado… gruñí, mientras vagaba con mis manos por su cuerpo. Me armé de coraje…

-"Te deseo"- le dije con voz profunda, preso de las emociones generadas por su contacto.

-"Yo también"- jadeó

-"¿Estás segura?"- indagué desesperado.

-"Si, lo estoy"-

La besé con desasosiego, desesperado, seguro. Mis manos aprendieron a tocarla con la fuerza justa para no dañarla. El calor de su cuerpo era delicioso, sentía el mío volverse cálido de a poco.

-"Deberíamos subir"- le dije al borde de la desesperación. Bella asintió. La abracé fuerte contra mi cuerpo, era ligera como una pluma. Cuando llegamos al umbral de la puerta me detuve, ella sin soltarme paseaba sus ojos por el cuarto, y luego los fijo en los míos que gritaban por ella al igual que cada parte de mi cuerpo.

La sensación que me provocaba su piel contra la mía era única, turbadora, me quemaba con cada toque. Sus labios eran miel en mi boca, la delicia más exquisita que hubiese probado en toda mi existencia. La miré, su rostro era tan distinto, lleno de emociones, acalorado, sus ojos brillaban por la excitación… Nunca antes la había visto tan hermosa, tan mía.

Bella me miraba fijamente, recorrí su cuerpo con los ojos ansiosos, era perfecta… Relamí mis labios y ella sin más me besó, estaba nervioso pero no lo iba a demostrar.

Cada beso era diferente, el hambre y el deseo se multiplicaban incesantemente, la sed estaba en segundo plano, el vampiro se perdió en el deseo del hombre fundiéndose en la necesidad que ambos tenían de ella. Necesidades distintas e imperiosas. Acaricié cada parte de su cuerpo con devoción, sentía cada poro de su piel responder a mi… ¡era una sensación tan extraña e inquietante! lentamente llevé las manos al broche de su sostén. No podía desabrocharlo, mis manos me traicionaban. En respuesta ella bajó las manos al borde de mi pantalón y sentí que quemaba… mi cuerpo ardía por ella. Mis manos se volvieron firmes y rompieron el broche de la prenda. El tacto de la piel de sus senos era inigualable, suave... Sentí mis pantalones caer al piso. Me acerqué aún más como si ello fuera posible y la guié hacia la cama. La recosté y comencé a sacarle el pantalón, sus piernas eran suaves de un color tan especial… mi tacto las hacia erizarse. Me recosté a su lado apreciando la beldad de su cuerpo armonioso y bello.

-"Eres hermosa"- susurré y la besé. Sentía sus manos acariciarme y entonces me sentí tan completo como nunca. Éramos una sola persona. Bajé mi boca por su cuello, debía resistir un poco más, pasé mi lengua por sus pechos que respondieron irguiéndose en mi boca… su cuerpo estaba listo, clamaba por el mío, era el momento… estaba nervioso y deseoso de más.

Ella comenzó a jadear y perdí el control. Me arrastré entre sus piernas rozando tenuemente su sexo, sentí el calor y la humedad que su cuerpo emanaba. Era lo más parecido a la gloria que yo conocía. Me encontraba desaforado, ella en respuesta enredó sus piernas en las mías apretando aún más nuestros cuerpos, forzando así una fricción que me hacía sentir invencible, capaz de todo. Sentí sus manos batallar con mi piel sin éxito y gruñí completamente excitado, totalmente fuera de mí…Era el momento, aguanté mi peso en los brazos y suavemente comencé a penetrarla. El aroma de su piel era embriagador, su cuerpo se tensó al llegar al himen, pero ella me dejó saber que estaba bien, delicadamente empujé, quería que sufriera lo menos posible. Al romperlo el olor de su sangre llenó mis sentidos… el vampiro estaba allí relegado, por momentos amenazando con salir… sentía que un calor y una humedad deliciosa me envolvían, la fricción con su cuerpo era única. La sentí rodearme y apretarme con fuerza, yo no podía controlarme por más tiempo… el vampiro fue liberado… competía con el hombre en una batalla sin tregua… bajé mi boca a su cuello y la mordí. El sabor de su sangre era indescriptible… mis sentidos estaban aún más agudos de lo que nunca los había sentido. Mi cuerpo se controlaba mejor, sabía que esperar y cuando detenerme. Su corazón latía frenético, su clímax estaba llegando. Lamí la herida para cerrarla. El vampiro estaba saciado, era el turno del hombre.

Al sentirla tan mía mi cabeza explotó, los músculos de su vientre comenzaron a apretarme y sentía su interior convulsionar mientras su corazón llevaba la sangre a un ritmo frenético por su cuerpo. El mío estaba preso de la pasión, la desesperación y el desenfreno. Comencé a moverme rápido sobre ella, sus poros comenzaron a liberar un olor particular, su orgasmo estaba cerca, su interior convulsionó con fuerza y sus piernas temblaron, su clímax había llegado. Perdí la razón completamente, sentí mi cuerpo concentrar toda la ponzoña en un solo lugar, nunca había sentido algo tan intenso…y a los pocos segundos mi cuerpo explotó, la liberación de mi orgasmo me golpeó con fuerza. Mi cuerpo parecía extrañamente relajado, cálido y vivo.

-"Te amo, eres… "- dije.

-"¿Que soy?"-

-"No hay palabras para describir lo que hiciste conmigo…yo solo, no podría vivir sin ti"-

-"Yo tampoco" – me dijo, y me acurruqué más contra su cuerpo desnudo, era angelical. Suspire y su piel se erizó.

-"¿Tienes frío?"- pregunté.

-"No, si eso representa que te separes de mi"- contestó.

-"Vas a resfriarte"- la pinché con la mejor cara de seriedad que pude poner.

-"Eres como un aire acondicionado portátil"- la amaba, amaba todo en ella. Me levanté de la cama para acercarle un cobertor, era la primera oportunidad de mirarla, no podía creer la belleza que emanaba de su ser. Era tan cálida. La arropé y se quedó dormida. Pasé la noche analizando lo que había hecho, yo era una criatura egoísta y me sentí feliz de serlo, de haber podido vencer al monstruo o por lo menos convivir con él, de mantenerlo a raya. Esa noche había logrado algo que no creí posible. Me había entregado en cuerpo y mente, exponiéndome a ser vulnerable, permitiéndome sentir como nunca antes lo había hecho, y estaba feliz de haber esperado por ella. La mañana llegó, me duché y vestí. Ella seguía en la cama, hermosa, radiante, llena de luz. Me acerqué lentamente y comencé a besarla suavemente, estaba cansada no respondía.

-"¿Bella?"- susurré con mi boca pegada a su mejilla.

-"Levántate amor, debemos ir a la escuela"- su corazón se aceleró, abrió los ojos de sopetón, y se paró sobre el colchón completamente desnuda. Yo me retiré de su lado para poder verla, lucía esplendida. Hizo una mueca de dolor y llevó una de sus manos al cuello. Le dolía…yo no sabía bien que decir. Bajé la vista preso de la vergüenza.

-"Te amo ¿sabes?, esto no cambia las cosas"- me dijo señalando la herida que resplandecía en su cuello.

-"¿De verdad no te importa?"- negó y se paró de puntas de pie para besarme los labios y los ojos.

-"¿Tienes tus anteojos de sol?, vas a necesitarlos"- me dijo como si nada estuviese pasando. Pagaría lo que fuera por entrar en su mente.

-"¿Qué sucede…?"- escuché la voz del perro llegando. _"Que peste que desprende esta casa, como si Cullen viviese aquí"_

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de la historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo. Que publicare el martes 3 de mayo.


	22. Chapter 22

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.**

**Gracias a mi beta lauri!**

_**PERDON A TODAS LAS QUE DEJARON RR ME FUE IMPOSIBLE CONTESTARLOS DEBIDO A QUE RECIEN ME RESTABLECIERON EL SERVICIO DE INTERNET ESTOS SON: LUNATICO0030, ROSSY04, SOPHIA18, M.L.F ELEKTRAGEDIA, ZOE HALLOW, LAUBELLACULLEN94, CONSU MASEN, ELISITA, ISA21,FLEXER,BELLAPAUSINI21.**_

_-"Black, tranquilízate este no es el lugar"- dijo Edward._

Tragué grueso mirando a Edward y al lobo. Era algo increíble.

-"¿Jake?"- El lobo pareció asentir con su enorme cabeza, miré a Edward y este asintió.

-"Él entiende lo que le dices"- me dijo.

Me aclaré la garganta que me picaba un poco y tomé una honda inspiración. Un terrible olor a perro lleno mis pulmones… no era desagradable pero si muy fuerte y penetrante. Me aclaré la voz y traté de sonar solemne.

-"Jake, no debes temer por mi, estoy bien, Edward no me hará daño. Agradezco tu preocupación, pero esto que ves son solo dos personas que quieren estar juntas más allá de la naturaleza de cada una, por favor tranquilízate"

El lobo resopló resignado, dio un último vistazo de advertencia a Edward y se perdió en el bosque.

Tomé mis cosas y me até el cabello, no tendría tiempo de darme un baño. Me despedí de Edward con un beso. Me sentía a punto de tener un shock, subí al auto y puse un poco de música para tranquilizarme, necesitaba…no sé que necesitaba, a decir verdad. Conforme el camino se acortaba entre la casa y el instituto, no dejaba de preguntarme si todo era real.

El incidente con Jake y Edward me tenía completamente fuera de mí. Aparqué en mi lugar en el colegio y respiré profundamente, sacudiendo la cabeza tratando así de aclarar mis muy enredadas ideas. Todo era bizarro como vivir un cuento de terror de vampiros y hombres lobo, ¿también existirían ogros y hadas madrinas? Me sentí dentro de un libro, yo no era la heroína clásica, adolescente, hermosa y popular, en cambio ellos si se ajustaban a los estándares, bellos, exóticos y peligrosos.

Mi cabeza no dejaba de repetir las imágenes intentando procesar los acontecimientos. Me remonté un mes atrás y pensé en mi antigua vida, parecía algo tan simple y lejano!, me creía capaz de hacer mi trabajo sin ningún problema ¿qué hubiera sido de mi, si uno de mis trabajos hubiera sido con esta clase de seres?, seguramente sería historia, algún recuerdo en la mente de alguno de ellos, una cena o tal vez, una más en una incontable suma de víctimas.

A veces me pregunto que hubiera sido de mí de no cruzarme en el camino con Edward, era algo tan irreal concebir mi vida sin él…¡ Me estaba poniendo melodramática! Llegué al salón, me tocaba con el curso de Alice y Jasper.

Alice mi miraba asombrada como si no me hubiera visto venir, extraño pensé, Jasper se veía ansioso y a juzgar por sus ojos necesitaba salir de caza.

La clase transcurrió en paz me sentía un poco ida, tal vez por una baja de azúcar, no había tenido tiempo de desayunar. Cuando terminó la clase fui para una de las maquinas expendedoras y saque una barra de cereal y un refresco de cola, tenia sed. Comí a desgano, sabía raro, seguro estaba vencida… me tomé el refresco de un golpe y comencé a sentirme mucho mejor. El bullicio del corredor se torno insoportable. Finalmente sonó el timbre. El ruido parecía perforar mis oídos mezclado con los golpes en el piso y el ruido de las sillas moviéndose junto a los pupitres.

Llegué al siguiente salón y encomendé la tarea. La clase transcurrió tranquilamente salvo por las molestas conversaciones de varios alumnos, además de los ruidos provocados dentro del salón, tuve que llamar al orden a la clase en varias oportunidades. Me miraban extrañados.

Sentía la cabeza a punto de explotar, me dolía horrores ¿acaso los molestos murmullos no iban a detenerse nunca? Me tomé dos tylenol, y reprendí dos veces más a los alumnos. Para cuando terminé la clase la migraña amenazaba con sacar mi cerebro por los oídos de lo fuerte que me latía…

Fui al baño a tomar un poco de agua, me mojé la nuca y la cara con el agua del grifo, el malestar parecía ceder por momentos e intensificarse por otros. Me miré al espejo, me veía como la mierda! bajé el cuello de la camiseta y miré la mordida de Edward. La toqué y noté que ya no la sentía tan fría, estaba más pequeña de lo que la recordaba y podría jurar que brillaba su reflejo en el espejo.

Acomodé mi ropa y me volví a mirar al espejo, algo en mi rostro llamo mi atención, además de las terribles ojeras color malva, algo se veía diferente, como raro, mis ojos brillaban de una manera extraña y mi piel se veía luminosa. Acomodé mi cabello y solté el moño, se veía mucho mejor suelto, había adoptado un brillo poco común. Quería verme bien y extrañamente me sentí distinta, me sentí bella.

Me dirigí al próximo salón, era la clase con Edward. Percibiendo la mirada de varios ojos en mi nuca y un mar de murmullos de los alumnos, a los que no les di mayor importancia. Mi cabeza había dejado de dolerme finalmente.

Cuando llegué el salón ya estaba lleno, olía muy bien, a sándalo y madera… olía a Edward…aspiré profundamente, su olor llenaba el lugar. Sentía sus ojos a través de las gafas envolverme con su calor. El olor de Edward mezclado con un fuerte olor dulce y delicado como a fresas lleno mis pulmones, alguien se había perfumado demasiado.

Me giré a mi escritorio donde encontré que había otro sobre con las mismas características del anterior, lo guardé entre mis cosas para leerlo luego. La verdad es que no importaba. Me decidí por tomar un examen sorpresa.

A medida que la clase avanzaba empecé a sentirme mareada nuevamente, y la ola de murmullos y golpes resonaban fuerte en mi cabeza. Llame nuevamente a los alumnos al orden y sentí la garganta rasparme al hablar. ¡Perfecto, me había pescado una laringitis! Esto si que era propio de este horrible clima húmedo y frío.

La clase terminó y extrañamente Edward fue el último en salir. Se levantó con garbo del pupitre cerró la puerta del salón y vino hacia mi con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

-"¿Te sientes bien?"- quiso saber.

-"Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza y los ruidos me molestan, creo que estoy por enfermarme. El clima húmedo no ayuda, necesito un poco de silencio nada más. Me voy a casa, mi día ha terminado por fin"- él asintió preocupado.

-"¿Quieres que vaya?"- inquirió.

-"No, termina tu día no te puedes permitir más ausencias, deberías guardarlas para cuando haya buen clima"- sonreí, él sólo asintió en silencio y salimos del salón.

Atravesé el corredor atestado de personas y me sentí ahogada como si el aire me faltase, como si mis pulmones estuviesen perdiendo el reflejo de respirar. Traté de calmarme tomando grandes aspiraciones y eso pareció ayudar. El brote alérgico esta vez amenazaba con ser fuerte.

Me subí al auto e inicié el camino a casa. Cuando llegué todo parecía estar en orden, el malestar se había ido casi por completo. Decidí por las dudas tomarme la temperatura, sólo por si acaso, pero el maldito termómetro no funcionaba, se había quedado sin pilas. No tenía hambre cuestión natural en mí, sumado a que no me encontraba bien del todo.

Saqué de entre mis cosas el sobre. Dentro había una nota que rezaba "para develar el misterio te espero el sábado en la tarde en first beach". Estaba intrigada pero no era estúpida, first Beach era un lugar de fácil acceso donde sería un blanco fácil para cualquiera, lo extraño es que siempre estaba lleno de surfistas y gente de la reserva de la Push. Un asesino no buscaría un lugar como ese; sería como un suicidio profesional, a menos que…un rifle de precisión podría hacer un trabajo limpio. Realmente mi cabeza no estaba funcionando bien ¿es que había perdido todos mis instintos de preservación? ¿Acaso me estaba volviendo estúpida? Yo no buscaría un lugar como ese, yo me ocuparía del trabajo y desaparecería antes de que el cuerpo cayese al suelo… Pero tal vez no mis perseguidores, la INTERPOL tenía muy buenos tiradores a distancia yo lo sabía, había acabado a varios, pasando como una pobre adolescente en problemas. O ¿Acaso sería Jake? Nah, no después de lo de hoy en la mañana y ¿George? No lo creía, Edward había dicho que no sabía quien era, así que del Instituto estaban descartados. No iba a dedicarle mucho tiempo a esto así que lo deje, de igual manera no iba a presentarme a la cita. Aunque tendría que saber si otra vez me buscaban, o quizás era simplemente…¿un admirador? De todas las cosas extrañas que me estaban pasando en el mes esta definitivamente entraba en la lista de rarezas.

Tomé una fuerte inspiración para calmarme, el aroma de Edward estaba por todas partes, era tan agradable y acogedor. Fui al baño y preparé la tina con agua y sales, me metí dentro disfrutando del calor del agua. Mi cuerpo se relajó por completo, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve dentro pero a juzgar por mis manos que no se arrugaron no estuve mucho. Era tan agradable, estaba contando las imperfecciones del techo del baño cuando sentí ruidos en la planta baja. Salí del agua me puse una bata y miré por la ventana, la tarde estaba oscura, no había auto, debía ser Edward, ¿se habría salido del colegio? Le faltaban 3 horas para finalizar la clase, afiné más el oído y escuché los pasos que provenían de la cocina, era él.

Lo escuché subir por la escalera y salí del baño a su encuentro. Se veía preocupado por lo que me acerqué y lo abracé, ¡se sentía tan bien tenerlo cerca!

-"¿Estás lista para conocer a Kate y Eric?"- me preguntó sin soltarme, en un abrazo tan cálido como él.

-"Sip"- él sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta dos pasajes de avión y me los mostró.

-"Son para el viernes en la noche"- me dijo. Le di una mirada especulativa y sonreí. No me importaba dejar a mi admirador plantado, podría ir de espía en otro momento. Necesitaba viajar y despejarme, además de que estaba muy intrigada de conocer a la amiga de Edward y a su novio.

-"Espero estar bien para el viaje"- le dije.

-"¿Quieres ver a Carlisle?"- me preguntó muy preocupado. Debía tranquilizarlo si no quería atraer la atención de su familia como la última vez que enfermé.

-"No, soy alérgica a la humedad y a los cambio climáticos, solo necesito un nebulizador, un poco de suero y un buen bronco dilatador. No es la primera vez que me pasa"- le dije tratando de calmarlo.

Me cargó y me llevó a la habitación, luego bajó a la cocina y unos horribles olores inundaron la casa. Sentí el estomago voltearse del asco y mi garganta me raspaba cada vez más. Regresó al cuarto con té y un caldo. El té era algo bueno, siempre me había gustado y aunque no tenía muy buen aroma seguro ayudaría a suavizar la garganta, el caldo era bastante asqueroso y el olor era repulsivo.

-"Come"- ordenó con gesto serio.

Me tragué el té ¡cielo santo nunca había probado algo tan horrible! parecía agua del retrete…me armé de valor y me tragué el caldo que era aún más horrible que el té. En ese momento sentí una gran necesidad de sacar todo ello de mi cuerpo, tenía que vomitar. Me levanté corriendo al baño con la mano en la boca y Edward detrás, las arcadas no se hicieron esperar pero nada salía, me metí los dedos hasta la campanilla y nada, luego de 15 minutos de luchar abandoné exhausta.

Repentinamente, los gritos de la señora Stanley y su hija llenaron mi cabeza, y varios golpeteos como los de unos tambores de diferentes ritmos.

-"¡Es que no pueden hablar bajo esas dos!"- exclamé. Edward me miraba extrañado

-"¿Acaso las escuchas?"- preguntó mirándome perplejo.

-"¿Escucharlas? ¡Si están gritando!"- le dije mientras me llevaba las manos a los oídos para amortiguar los insoportables chillidos. Lo mire y vi que su rostro perdió la compostura, pero no habló.

-"Sólo intenta dormir, mañana te sentirás mejor"- me tranquilizó, me arropó y besó mi coronilla con delicadeza, había algo que no me estaba diciendo. Se veía preocupado. Edward subió la calefacción y se recostó a mi lado. Ese fue el remedio para todos mis males, con él a mi lado no había murmullos, ni dolores, ni vecina gritona, ni nada, su presencia tan cerca me hacía olvidar de todo, mi mente solo tenía conciencia de que él estaba a mi lado. Sin más me dormí.

A mitad de la noche escuché ruidos afuera, abrí los ojos de golpe.

-"¿Estás bien?"- me preguntó Edward, se veía tan seductor, tan…no lo sé…sólo no pude resistir sus ojos, de un rojo intenso… me traspasaron…yo no… sólo no pensé más y me abalancé sobre él, con un frenesí y un hambre desconocido para mí, lo quería, lo necesitaba cerca. Él pareció dudar preso de la sorpresa, me subí sobre su cuerpo y comencé a sacarle la camiseta a tirones. Me pareció escuchar la tela rasgarse, él no volvió a dudar, y me besó en respuesta intensamente, seguí desprendiéndolo de la ropa con una feroz ansia por su cuerpo. Él se acercó más a mi y se hizo con mi camiseta. Sus manos, ya no estaban frías. Acaricié su torso sin ningún atisbo de delicadeza tratando de hincarle las uñas sin éxito, me acerqué a su cuello y lo mordisqueé. Él profirió un jadeo, sacándome la poca cordura que me quedaba. Nos deshicimos del resto de la ropa y, por momentos su cuerpo no me parecía tan diferente al mío, sus manos trataban de medirse sobre mí, pero yo quería más…

Él supo responder a lo que mi cuerpo gritaba, me volteó sobre la cama con cuidado y se arrastró entre mis piernas, pero esta vez yo quería tener el control. Lo empujé y me subí sobre él disfrutando lentamente de la sensación que me provocaba que se introdujese dentro de mí. Me agarré del cabecero de la cama y comencé a moverme sobre él. Me sentía extraña, presa del frenesí de tenerlo conmigo, un sentimiento poderoso e incontrolable amenazando por salir a la luz, el calor de su boca sobre mi cuello era intenso. Percibí que mi cuerpo iba a explotar. Sentía que mi boca se volvía pastosa como si mi saliva se volviese pesada, metálica y aceitosa. Lamí cada parte de su cuerpo que era cálido, dulce, hasta llegar a su boca, él se resistió, pero busqué sus labios con ansias, presa de la desesperación. Su sabor era como la delicia más exquisita que jamás hubiese probado antes, acaramelada, suave, no podía dejar de besarlo. Era embriagador. Poco a poco el sabor se volvió más suave, igualmente dulce pero ya no tan intenso. Seguí moviéndome sobre él y una extraña sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Mi orgasmo estaba cerca, pero era distinto, yo era distinta, mi cuerpo estaba… no lo sé…sólo diferente. Me perdí en la explosión de sensaciones que me generó y luego lo sentí a él llenar mi interior.

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de esta historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo. Que se publicará el sábado 7 de mayo.


	23. Chapter 23

RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYERLA HISTORIA QUEESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.

GRACIAS LAURI POR TU APOYO Y TUS SIEMPRE ACERTADOS COMENTARIOS!

bpov

La sensación de tenerlo conmigo era tan intensa, tan distinta, cada vez el lazo se hacía más fuerte, como una conexión entre los dos, era fantástico. Él se acurrucó a mi lado y su cuerpo se mantenía cálido, de una tibieza agradable. Me acomodé a su lado tratando de conservar el calor entre los dos y funcionó, su cuerpo estaba tibio y agradable. Con ese último pensamiento volví a dormirme.

Estaba volviendo a la realidad cuando escuché una conversación fuera de la habitación

_-"No lo sé"_

_-"Estás preocupado hijo"- _mierda su padre estaba aquí de nuevo.

_-"Sólo un poco, ella está… no lo sé diferente, me gustaría que la examinaras"._

_-"¿Ahora?"- _Oh Dios! su padre estaba allí e iba a entrar.

_-"No, está dormida tal vez luego de la escuela si sigue extraña"-_ ¡salvada! Me había llegado la hora de fingir, era algo en lo que era buena.

Escuché pasos en la cocina y la puerta de atrás abrirse, desesperada me encerré en el baño, el podría escuchar el grifo de la ducha y hacer regresar a su padre. Miré la hora, Carlisle debería ya estar en el hospital, seguro tendría prisa así que me arriesgué y me metí en la ducha. El olor a jabón y shampoo me revolvió el estómago. Pasé la esponja con fuerza por mi cuerpo para sacarme el apestoso olor a detergente barato, debería cambiar los artículos de baño por otros un poco más naturales y de mejor calidad.

Cuando acabé con el baño me sequé y me miré al espejo, las ojeras tenían un color malva suave, pero mi rostro no se veía cansado, por el contrario no tenia memoria de haberlo visto tan luminoso antes. Comencé a secarme el cabello y decidí alisarlo, quería dejarlo suelto.

Me examiné el resto del cuerpo frente al espejo en busca de alguna consecuencia de la noche, yo no había sido suave y él tampoco. Busqué cardenales o algún otro tipo de marca que no fuera la mordida… no había nada, mi piel se veía perfecta.

Llevaba días sin correr pero mi cuerpo no lo había notado, por el contrario se veía esbelto y bien torneado, siempre tuve buenas piernas por el deporte y el abdomen plano pero había heredado los pechos de mi padre… me puse el sostén y noté que lo llenaba un poco más ¡oh diablos… mi periodo! mierda ¡que oportuno! hice los números y me faltaban sólo dos días ¿cómo le afectaría esto a Edward?

El miércoles y el jueves pasaron como un borrón, mi apetito había regresado, las clases continuaban igual de monótonas y aburridas. Esme había pasado con Carlisle para escucharme tocar el violín y ultimar los detalles del viaje el jueves en la noche, se veían preocupados. Cuando pregunté si sucedía algo ambos evitaron el tema y contestaron con evasivas. Algo extraño sucedía con ellos. Esme me abrazó y se despidió hasta el día siguiente. En eso escuché a Jessica Stanley.

_-"¿Que hacen el Dr. Cullen y su esposa en casa de la maestra?" "¿acaso serán amigos?" "Madre, ven, parece que los Cullen si tienen vida social después de todo y mira con quien con la extraña profesora de español"._Ambas miraban desde el frente de su casa. Carlisle y Esme sonrieron amargamente y asintieron con su cabeza a modo de saludo a las mujeres mironas, estas hicieron lo propio. Esme me miró y me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

-"Isabela, no dejes que te molesten, ellas son…" - dejó la frase incompleta.

-"Esme no tiene caso, son incalificables, gracias por la visita"- me despedí de ellos con un beso en la mejilla mientras Edward me esperaba dentro de la casa.

Entré y Edward estaba en la cocina con un gran plato de comida. Estaba delicioso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que lo había cocinado con sus propias manos y el no comía. La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, me contó varios detalles de la familia de Kate, sobre sus hermanas, Eric, Carmen, Eleazar. Me dijo que en varias oportunidades se visitaban y tenían una buena relación. También me dijo que una de las hermanas de Kate había intentado algo con él pero que nunca llegó a ser nada importante. Increíblemente esta confesión no me molestó, tenía una especie de seguridad… solo sabía que él de una manera extraña y poderosa me pertenecía.

A decir verdad estaba terriblemente cansada, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, me pesaban sobremanera. Hablé unos minutos más y… sentí que volaba y la respiración de Edward me marcaba su cercanía. Me acomodó en la cama y enrolló sus brazos a mi alrededor, era reconfortante.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, Edward sostenía un libro en sus manos y la claridad de la nubosa mañana de Forks se colaba por la ventana.

Estaba ansiosa, finalmente el viernes había llegado. Carlisle y Esme nos llevarían hasta Seattle, tenía lo indispensable listo, yo no era una persona de mucho equipaje y eran solo dos días. Edward me había dicho que la familia de Kate no estaba en casa, habían viajado a visitar a unos amigos en Italia, algo así como la realeza, lo hacían para ocultar a Eric ya que hacía años habían prometido cambiarlo y trataban de mantener su humanidad oculta. Me pareció bastante estúpido pero quien era yo para juzgar una decisión ajena.

Por suerte mis malestares habían desaparecido, me notaba un poco extraña pero por suerte los murmullos habían cesado, la cabeza no me dolía nada y la garganta casi no me raspaba, aunque la sentía seca por momentos, pero estaba bien.

Edward había salido temprano. Se comportaba extraño, supongo que estaba un poco nervioso por el viaje. Me dijo que iría a preparar sus cosas y luego al colegio. Cargué mi único equipaje en el maletero. Lo llevaría arriba en el avión, era una costumbre que había adoptado por los constantes viajes para realizar mis trabajos.

Me subí al auto, estaba no se…contenta supongo. Aparqué en el colegio y fui a mi primera clase, con Alice y Jasper. Ambos se comportaban extraños, tal vez les molestaba que había secuestrado por completo a su hermano, pero no era algo que tuviese pensado discutir con ellos.

Di la clase llamando al orden varias veces a los cuchicheadores de siempre, el sonido de las sillas acomodarse ya no me molestaba, estaba mucho más tranquila, los murmullos habían desaparecido por completo, escuchaba claramente las voces de las personas. Habían dejado de ser molestas y penetrantes, otro signo de que mi malestar había pasado por completo. Me sentí aliviada, hubiera sido molesto viajar con ese problema. Me extrañaba que mi período no había llegado aún pero pude haber errado el cálculo de los días, como no era algo que me preocupase antes… debería prestarle atención, aunque sabía que Edward no podía reproducirse… bueno en realidad no lo sabía, pero estaba casi segura que no era posible.

El día paso sin sobresaltos, al terminar las clases me fui a casa de Edward, habíamos acordado encontrarnos allí.

Llegué, me bajé del auto y me encontré con Edward que me esperaba en la puerta de la casa con Alice a su lado que se veía extraña, al verme sonrió y vino hacia mi.

-"¿Hey Bella estas lista para el viaje?"- me preguntó mientras me abrazaba cálidamente. Me di cuenta que hoy en la mañana la había mal interpretado, solo estaría nerviosa por Jasper.

-"Uh uh, si …estoy lista supongo"- ella sonrió amablemente y miró a Edward con gesto interrogante, él solo asintió.

-"Supongo que tienen otra de sus charlas mentales"- dije con una ceja levantada.

-"Solo le digo a Edward que van a pasarla muy bien, y que estará nublado"- no sé porque me sonó a mentira. Tal vez el hecho que desvío la vista para contestarme haya sido lo que me inspiro desconfianza, pero saberlo de verdad no me resultó trascendente. ¿Qué podría ir mal en el viaje?

Esme vino desde la cocina y Carlisle bajaba de su estudio con gesto serio, Edward solo asintió.

-"Buenas tardes Isabela"- dijo Esme con una centellante sonrisa.

-"La humana ya esta aquí Osito"- la voz de Rosalie resonó en la casa.

- "¡Cielo santo! huele tanto a Edward que casi no se percibe el olor de su sangre, parece que Eddy fue un mal chico"- dijo Emmet. ¿Pero dónde estaban? Escuchaba los pasos en el piso de arriba.

-"¿Nos vamos?"- preguntó Edward profiriendo un gruñido gutural y colocándose los anteojos de sol, sus ojos casi tenían su clásico color ambarino. Asentí. El pasó un brazo detrás de mi espalda y me sacó de la casa, Esme nos seguía detrás, afuera Carlisle nos esperaba en un Mercedes negro con vidrios tintados.

El viaje a Seattle fue rápido Carlisle manejaba más rápido de lo que yo lo hacía y eso era demasiado. Esme nos recomendó enviarle sus saludos a Kate y Eric. Llegamos al aeropuerto con tiempo suficiente. Nos despedimos de los padres de Edward e iniciamos los trámites para el abordaje, era la primera vez que viajaba con mi nombre real! Abordamos y nos acomodamos para el vuelo, la aeromoza se acercó a nosotros y nos ofreció de beber. Había algo en el avión que súbitamente despertó mi apetito, intenté oler en el aire.

-"mmm… que bien huele"- dije en voz alta.

-"¿Qué cosa?"- preguntó Edward dudoso

-"chocolate y fresas"- Edward desvió la vista, que tonta, él no podía sentirlo… solo sería tierra para él.

Pedí chocolate caliente y fresas, pero cuando la aeromoza regresó con mi pedido me dijo que no había fresas solo chocolate caliente. Comencé a tomarlo con ansias pero el sabor era raro ni siquiera era la sombra del aroma que inundaba el avión.

_-"Grace,¿viste esos dos chicos el pelirrojo y la castaña que pidió el chocolate?"- _levanté la vista tratando de ubicarlas, alguna de ellas me habría reconocido.

_-"Uh uh"- _dijo la aludida

_-"Parecen modelos"-_ solté el aire que retenía en mis pulmones. Miré a Edward que sonreía de lado.

_-"Desde aquí no veo nada"_-contestó la otra

_-"Ve y pregúntales si quieren algo más cuando ella termine y trata de averiguar que hacen"- _sus cuchicheos me resultaron divertidos y no pude esconder la sonrisa cuando la otra aeromoza se acercó a nosotros. Edward se sacó sus anteojos de sol y me sonrió de manera arrebatadora, me concentre para no dar un espectáculo en el avión. Es que a veces no entendía las reacciones de mi cuerpo cuando estábamos cerca, era como una inexplicable necesidad de tenerlo.

La aeromoza fue muy amable con los dos pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta a sus preguntas. El resto del vuelo pasó tranquilamente, llegamos a Juneau en la madrugada y tomamos otro vuelo a Delani, fueron unas 6 horas en las que dormí como un angelito. Edward me despertó cuando aterrizamos.

La claridad del día se colaba por todos lados, al final del pasillo de arribos había una hermosa joven rubia de ojos dorados de unos 18 años, y a su lado un hombre de unos veintitantos muy apuesto, con unos profundos ojos marrones y el cabello castaño rojizo. No hizo falta que Edward, que venía detrás con las maletas de ambos, me dijese nada.

-"Allí están"- él solo asintió. La distancia que nos separaba era mucho mayor de lo que me parecía. Esperé a Edward y caminamos juntos hasta ellos.

-"Ed ¡ha pasado tanto tiempo!, te presento a Eric"- dijo Kate haciendo un gesto con su mano hacia su acompañante. Este extendió la mano de manera formal y Edward se la tomó inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-"Eric, es un placer finalmente conocerte, estate tranquilo tu secreto está a salvo"- no sé a que se refería.

-"Kate, Eric les presento a Isabela la razón de mi existencia"- la muchacha me abrazó cálidamente. Tenía un aroma particular a fresia y caramelo. Me sentí extraña. pero bien, ellos eran como los Cullen.

-" Solo Bella"- les dije. Eric se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla, olía tan bien como Kate, o aún mejor, mezcla de alguna colonia amaderada.

-"Es bueno no ser el único que come, podré enseñarte alguno de mis platos, soy chef" -largue una carcajada y sentí tres pares de ojos analizarme. Traéte de recomponerme sin éxito, parecía que Emmet me había poseído.

-"Que irónico yo odio cocinar, Edward cocina mejor que yo y no come, tu eres chef y vives con gente que nunca podrá apreciar tu arte"- dije entre carcajadas y todos los demás se unieron a mis risas. Mientras salíamos del aeropuerto para subir a una camioneta GMC de vidrios tintados. (N/A El vehiculo es GMC Denali XT para quienes quieran buscar esta joya de la ingeniería automotriz en Internet).

El camino a la casa estaba completamente nevado, el paisaje era inigualable, la casa se ubicaba dentro de la reserva natural Delani a unos pocos kilómetros del pequeño poblado de Healy.

El recorrido fue corto, la casa era una impresionante cabaña de madera con un gran parque. La temperatura de la casa era sumamente agradable, Kate nos indicó nuestra habitación y acomodamos nuestras cosas. La mañana pasó rápido, Eric fiel a su promesa preparó una comida digna de tomarle fotografías, aunque el sabor sin ser malo no le hacia justicia a la presentación. Levanté los platos y Eric intentó detenerme.

-"Tú cocinas yo lavo"- le dije con gesto serio.

-"Entonces yo te indico donde esta el fregadero"- dijo entre risas.

-"Me parece justo"- le dije sonriendo. A lo lejos escuchaba la conversación de Kate y Edward pero quería hablar con Eric, cerré la puerta de la cocina.

-"¿Puedo hablar contigo?"- Eric asintió con la cabeza y en el movimiento dejó al descubierto varias mordidas que refulgían en la piel de su cuello.

–"Sabes que eso"- señaló la puerta –"no es impedimento para que nos escuchen" -tenía razón, pero no me importaba que me escuchasen.

-"Lo sé"- le dije segura, me asomé a la puerta e hice una prueba, llamé a Edward. No respondió.

-"Bien ¿de qué quieres hablar?"- me dijo sonriendo de manera amable. Y me lancé a la pileta sin pensarlo mucho. Yo era directa y en este tema no me pareció dar muchas vueltas.

-"No quiero resultar una entrometida pero me preguntaba ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a esperar?"- él me miró perplejo.

-"Para cambiar, para ser como ella"- le aclaré. Él negó con la cabeza, y la perplejidad fue suplantada por la sorpresa.

-"No estoy esperando nada, solo no quiero que ella este atada a mi por siempre, ¿qué tal si encuentra alguien mejor? "- de pronto me sentí egoísta y contesté en reflejo de la emoción.

-"¿Y tú qué?"- no pude evitar la molestia en mi voz, él me miro cruzado.

-"O sea, dejas la posibilidad de una familia, hijos, un perro, bueno obviemos el perro por estar con ella… y además ¿qué va a pasar cuando te veas como su papá o su abuelo?"- él miraba por la ventana sin ver.

-"No lo sé, es solo que no la quiero obligar a estar conmigo, yo nunca lo vi así".

-"¿Acaso nunca le dijiste nada?"- negó y llevó el dedo índice a su boca en señal de silencio y entendí que ese era el secreto que Edward debía mantener.

-"Nadie escucha"- le aseguré.

-"No lo he pensado es…a decir verdad ya me veo grande para ella pero me asusta que luego del cambio…bueno yo sea diferente para ella"

-"¿Diferente?"- no entendía, él se puso como un tomate y entendí.

-"temes no agradarle mmm…íntimamente" - dije lo último en un susurro. Esa era un cuestionamiento que nunca me había hecho.

-"La verdad…bueno yo no lo había pensado"- fui honesta.

-"Piénsalo, somos cálidos, y compensamos su falta de fluidos corporales con los nuestros, ¿me entiendes?"- fue mi turno de sonrojarme.

-"Edward…- me aclaré la garganta que se estaba anudando por la vergüenza- tiene fluidos corporales, él le llama ponzoña el bueno mmm…." - en ese momento sentía la sangre toda en la cara.

-"Oh, tú dices que él…bueno…esto es muy embarazoso"- asentí. Mientras el sonreía nerviosamente.

-"No lo sabía, ¿y tú no tienes miedo que él pueda cambiarte?"- preguntó lo último señalando mi cuello y luego bajó la vista avergonzado por palabras que no dijo. Negué vehementemente.

-"No al igual que Kate contigo él puede controlar la ponzoña de su boca"- él volvió a negar y se puso más colorado aún se aclaro la garganta y susurró

-"No me refería a la ponzoña de su boca, tú dices que él…bueno tiene fluidos corporales durante el sexo bueno eso también es ponzoña"- me quedé estupefacta.

Escuché la puerta del frente de la casa abrirse y la conversación terminó. Edward entró a la cocina seguido de Kate sonriendo.

-"¡Esta noche nos vamos de juerga!, hay una fiesta en un colegio"- dijo Kate terriblemente animada

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de la historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo. Que publicare el martes 10 de mayo.


	24. Chapter 24

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUEESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.**

**GRACIAS A MI SUPER BETA LAURI! **

**bpov**

-"¿De juerga, a un colegio?"- pregunté perpleja. Edward, Kate y Eric rieron al unísono.

-"Bella, aquí el único lugar para una fiesta es el gimnasio del colegio, toda la gente del pueblo y los turistas van a asistir y yo tengo una eternidad sin salir a bailar ¿Qué dices?"- me lo pensé como dos segundos, la idea de salir a bailar música moderna con Edward como pareja era algo que me seducía y una salida doble podría ser divertido.

-"Ok, ¿a que hora salimos?"- Miré por la ventana de la casa y la claridad no menguaba. En ese momento recordé lo complicado que sería pegar un ojo con las noches blancas y el sol de media noche refulgiendo en el cielo a las 2 de la madrugada, o sea que dormir era una batalla perdida.

-"La fiesta comienza como a las 18.30, así que tenemos 1 hora para arreglarnos y llegar a tiempo"-

-"Tú vienes conmigo y ustedes encuentren algo que hacer mientras nos alistamos"- dijo Kate mientras me señalaba con el dedo. Subimos las escaleras hasta su habitación que era formidable, de colores claros con una gran cama con un delicado dosel de hierro forjado, la habitación era blanca, con detalles en madera y un gran ventanal con vista a la montaña que no pude evitar mirar embelesada.

-"¿Tienes que ponerte?"- me preguntó mientras abría una puerta que daba a otra habitación atestada de ropa y zapatos.

-"Si un jean, un abrigo y unas botas"- le contesté.

-"¿Acaso estas loca?, ¿quieres que todos se pregunten que hace ese caramelo con esa pordiosera? siempre debes lucir mejor que él, tú no debes ser la envidia de la fiesta sino él y créeme niña que tienes con que. Vamos elige, tenemos la misma talla"- me instó mientras me daba empujones hasta la puerta del closet.

-"Bella dentro del gimnasio hace calor así que trata de llevar algo liviano bajo el abrigo"- agregó mientras me daba la espalda.

Entré a la habitación/closet con Kate, ella eligió unos pantalones de jean extra ajustados color azul con una botas de taco plano con lazos color marrón chocolate, una blusa transparente de mangas largas color crema con un sujetador del mismo color y una campera de cuero con abrigo a juego con las botas. Se maquilló y peinó el cabello, que suelto era deslumbrante.

Yo elegí un jean deslavado súper ajustado negro con unas botas de montar que me llegaban a las rodillas, planas y negras. Estaba en duda entre dos blusas, una azul y otra roja, una recatada y otra provocativa, me decidí por la provocativa… era roja sangre completamente translúcida, salvo al frente que tenía detalles bordados. Me puse un sujetador al tono de un finísimo encaje y dejé suelto los dos primeros botones. Me pareció extraño que de la mordida solo quedase una pequeña línea. Solté mi cabello y lo alisé, pinté mis labios del mismo rojo de la camisa y mis ojos de varios tonos de grises, cuando terminé de arreglarme me miré al espejo.

La imagen que me devolvía era la de otra mujer, una bastante provocativa y me sentí conforme.

-"Bella, ¿estas lista?"- preguntó Kate desde la habitación contigua. Salí del closet.

-"Creo que si ¿que te parece?"- ella comenzó a reír de manera exagerada.

-"¿Qué me parece?...que tengo un amigo que esta noche la va a pasar muy mal! te ves estupenda "- dijo entre risotadas.

-"Bajemos" - indicó. Fuimos para la sala y allí nos esperaban Edward y Eric, los dos se veían sorprendidos y muy apuestos. Edward vestía un jean deslavado y una camiseta negra con una cazadora de una tela que no supe identificar de color gris y Eric usaba unos jeans azules con una camisa blanca y una cazadora de cuero con abrigo color chocolate.

-"Creo que deberías cerrar la boca Ed, estas babeando"- le dijo Eric mientras le daba un codazo y reía.

-"Perdón…solo que te ves…hermosa"- me dijo tragando grueso, sus ojos ya eran de color dorado intenso. Me quedé en trance.

-"Este hombre…mmm vampiro… bueno tu me entiendes verdad"- me dijo Kate entre risitas -"lo traes loquito por tus huesos amiga"- Solo asentí, la noche prometía ser inolvidable.

Subimos al auto, el viaje fue corto y ameno. Kate y Eric nos contaron como se habían conocido y lo difícil que fue que Eric entendiera que ella era diferente, luego fue nuestro turno de contar y Edward tomó la palabra haciendo en relato escueto y obviando todo lo referente a lo que yo era. Eric detuvo la camioneta frente a la puerta del colegio que estaba lleno de gente y la música retumbaba por todas partes.

Bajamos del auto y Kate llevo a Eric a los tirones directo al centro de la pista y desde allí nos llamaban, dejamos nuestros abrigos y tuve la extraña idea de que Edward estaba muy molesto.

-"¿Sucede algo?"- le pregunté. Su rostro era molesto.

-"¿Le llamas a esto una prenda?"- me dijo en un bisbiseo con la mandíbula apretada y tomando con una de sus manos una punta de la blusa, para luego cubrirme con su cuerpo contra la pared del improvisado guardarropa. Que adorable ¡estaba celoso! No había nadie cerca viéndonos. Me sentí osada y hermosa.

-"En realidad, también le llamo a esto una prenda"- le dije tomando la mano que sujetaba la blusa y deslizándola bajo la fina tela hasta la copa del sostén. El suavizó su rostro y me beso.

-"Esto no es saludable para mis nervios"- me dijo con su boca pegada a mi cuello.

-"Vamos a bailar". Me dijo sacándome de allí.

Cuando llegamos donde Eric y Kate, Edward se comportaba extraño, su rostro era molesto me acerqué suavemente a el y le susurré al oido

-"Esta es nuestra primera salida en público como una pareja adulta, no dejes que la mente de nadie te la arruine y disfruta de una salida con tu novia y amigos como un hombre común"- él sonió.

-"Te debo una disculpa"- me dijo con una sonrisa que me quitó el aire de los pulmones y me hizo híper ventilar.

Comenzamos a bailar, la música era divertida y muy movida, llegó el turno de la salsa donde Eric y Kate hicieron un despliegue de habilidades que ocasionó que se formara un círculo a su alrededor y varios de los presentes aplaudiesen a la pareja de bailarines.

Yo sabía bailar pero no al extremo de dar un espectáculo del calibre de nuestros acompañantes. Me sentí sedienta, mi garganta estaba seca y ardía por algo de beber.

-"Muero de sed, ¿podrías traerme algo de beber?"- Edward me tomó de la mano y fuimos hacia la barra de bebidas donde un muy acalorado Eric bebía un vodka con jugo de naranja.

Edward regresó con dos bebidas que me tomé de un golpe. Pero la picazón y el ardor de garganta no cedieron mucho. Me acerqué a la barra y quise probar con algo más fuerte, pedí tequila, me acercaron limón y sal. Eric y Kate se unieron a nosotros y todos tomamos un poco, bueno ellos tomaron un poco cuando me tomé el cuarto "Kiss the girl" de Katy Perry retumbaba por todos lados. Tomé a Edward de la mano y lo arrastré a la pista de baile, Kate y Eric nos siguieron, Eric se veía bastante aturdido y sonreía constantemente, estaba ebrio. Me estaba divirtiendo como nunca antes. De un momento a otro Eric y Kate desaparecieron.

-"¿Dónde están?"- pregunté.

-"Eric esta en el baño…mmm...no se siente bien"- me dijo Edward.

-"¿Y Kate?"- insistí.

-"Esta esperándolo fuera"- me contestó sonriendo.

-"Deberíamos ir, así tu lo ayudas"- asintió y fuimos donde nuestros amigos. Kate estaba en la puerta del sanitario.

-"¡Gracias a Dios! Escucho las arcadas desde afuera, ¿puedes entrar y ver como esta?"- le preguntó Kate a Edward que entró presuroso al baño.

-"Oh oh, tenemos compañía"- dijo Kate y miraba a dos muchachos bastante ebrios que se acercaban, uno rubio y otro moreno.

-"¿Hermosas damas nos conceden este baile?"- preguntó el rubio. El hedor a tabaco y cerveza era desagradable pero se mezclaba con otro olor amargo que no supe identificar.

-"No gracias tenemos compañía"- contestó Kate amablemente.

-"Si, si lo olvidaba el niño de kinder y el viejito que esta contigo, ¿acaso es tu chaperón?"- preguntó el moreno entre risas, y el hedor se hizo más fuerte. Kate, comenzó a reír, yo trataba de controlarme. Sin pensarlo mucho les dijo,

-"Saben chicos tienen toda la razón, vamos a dejar a nuestros apuestos, sexys y sobrios acompañantes que nos prometen una fogosa noche de sexo por ustedes que seguro serán una decepción con el alcohol y las drogas que tiene en su sistema"- la risa de Kate se hizo más fuerte. El rubio me tomó por la muñeca acercándose a mi rostro, y algo raro sucedió en ese momento… fue tanto el asco y la repulsión que me provocó que lo miré a los ojos apretando mis puños y le dije,

-"Ni siquiera lo pienses, desaparece de mi vista y llévate tu peste contigo"- Acto seguido el rubio se retiró de mi lado arrastrando a su amigo con él,. Kate me miraba con la boca abierta. En ese momento Edward salía del baño con Eric en un estado calamitoso.

-"¿Sucede algo?"- preguntó Edward.

-"Ed, créeme si te digo que tu chica es una joya" - Edward sonrió y dijo,

-"Es hora de irnos, no creo que Eric resista mucho más"- con eso salimos del lugar e iniciamos el viaje de vuelta a la casa. Paramos tres veces más para que Eric vomitase y para ese entonces Eric parecía más vampiro que Kate. Estaba terriblemente pálido y ojeroso… El sol estaba alto en el horizonte, cubierto por una conveniente nubosidad, eran las 3 de la madrugada.

Llegamos a la casa, Kate cargó a Eric hasta la habitación. Era una imagen tan extraña… Fui a nuestro cuarto para tomar una ducha y Edward me siguió.

Puse la tina a llenar, era una gran tina lo que me provocó una idea o tal vez dos... Al salir Edward estaba recostado en la cama y miraba sin ver a través de la ventana el imponente paisaje.

-"10 dólares por leer tu mente"- le dije mientras tiraba de uno de sus brazos para acercarlo a mi. El sonrió pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

-"¿Sucede algo?"- pregunté.

-"Solo pensaba si te gustaría vivir aquí"- me dijo.

-"Mi hogar es en él lugar en el que tu estés"- le contesté. Él me abrazó con fuerza y me besó con dulzura. Contra todas las fibras de mi cuerpo me aparte de él.

-"Necesito un baño ¿quieres acompañarme?"- le pregunté y con esa invitación comenzó a desabrocharme los botones de la blusa, mientras dejaba una fila de besos por todo mi cuello, y seguía bajando por toda la longitud de mi espalda mientras desabrochaba el sostén. Me alzó en brazos y yo enrosqué mis piernas en su cadera. Así me llevó a la tina mientras delicadamente me iba desprendiendo de lo que quedaba de mi ropa.

Entró conmigo al agua sin dejar de besarme una y otra vez.¡ Él seguía con toda la ropa puesta! Comencé por sacarle la camiseta empapada, era asombrosa la sensación que experimentaba al tocarlo, cada roce, cada caricia, cada beso, me hacia perderme en él como si nunca pudiese terminar de grabar en mi mente cada parte de su cuerpo. Sentía en la suave y cálida piel de su pecho, el aroma que desprendía, y el sabor de su piel era adictivo, embriagador. Poco a poco lo fui desprendiendo del resto de la ropa, él tomó el duchador desmontable y lo abrió, iniciando una batalla de agua, que terminó en… no se bien que, porque no podía sacarle las manos de encima ni él podía quitar las suyas de mi cuerpo.

Tenía una sensación extraña, eléctrica, atractiva, cada parte de mi cuerpo tenía vida propia. Nunca lo había sentido palpitar de esa manera. Tan necesitado de sentirlo, mi cuerpo vibraba y latía al compás de su toque. Él buscaba mis labios con desesperación y mi boca comenzó a llenarse de una saliva pesada, metálica, que tragué de manera convulsiva. Cada vez que estábamos juntos mi cuerpo y mi mente se volvían presos de la euforia y el desenfreno, se comportaban como si tuviesen sus propias necesidades que satisfacer. Independiente del deseo por el contacto había otro deseo más intenso, una necesidad de reclamarlo en cuerpo y mente. Lo quería completo, al hombre que me amaba sin medidas y al vampiro que sufría por mi sangre, porque ambos representaban la felicidad para mí. Me subí a horcajadas de él y lo sentí penetrarme de un solo golpe. Me acerqué a su oído dejando un camino de besos por su pecho y cuello y le susurré,

-"Muérdeme, aquí, ahora… por siempre, para siempre"- le dije. Él bajó su boca a mi cuello y solo me concentré en sentir sus dientes a través de mi piel. La sensación era…no había palabras.

Cada vez que estábamos juntos lo sentía moverse con más libertad, sin tanto cuidado. Las sensaciones de esa noche fueron inexplicables, me sentí completamente distinta en sus brazos, plena y feliz. Salimos del baño a tropezones ya eran las 8 de la mañana. ¡Como había pasado tan rápido el tiempo!, el reloj debería estar mal ya que mis manos no se habían arrugado como las de una persona que pasa cuatro horas en el agua. Me puse un pijama viejo y me acosté, estaba exhausta. Edward cerró las ventanas y la habitación quedó completamente oscura. Sin más me dormí.

Muy lejos escuchaba ruidos de trastos y una conversación culinaria bastante bizarra a los gritos entre Edward y Eric. Mi boca sabía extraña y la garganta me quemaba al igual que el estómago. Recordé todo el tequila que había tomado… la cabeza, bueno era una cuestión perdida, me latía y los ojos me ardían. Esta resaca amenazaba con ser terrible y aún me esperaba el viaje de regreso a casa. ¡Oh Dios! Eric debería tener analgésicos, por lo menos una o dos cajas.

Fui al baño y lavé mi cara que no se veía mal. Si hubiese vomitado como Eric me sentiría mucho mejor. Me vestí como pude considerando que la cabeza amenazaba con matarme con cada sonido que se filtraba por mis oídos. Entré a la cocina y vi a Eric que estaba preparando una comida que tenía un olor repulsivo.

Cerré los ojos tratando de tranquilizar los restos de materia gris que habían sobrevivido al tequila, y un intenso olor a caramelo y fresas me embriagó. Mi boca se volvió a llenar de esa saliva metálica y pesada que hizo arder mi estómago y garganta. Mi mente se nubló y fui tras el olor instintivamente. Sentí el sabor dulce de las fresas en mi boca calmando el ardor y la quemazón, como el agua apaga los incendios.

Escuchaba muy lejos a Edward llamarme a los gritos. No le hice caso. De repente mi cuerpo impactó contra una superficie dura y unos brazos de piedra me sujetaron.

-"Por favor detente, vas a matarlo"- los gritos de Kate resonaron en mi mente haciéndome abrir los ojos. No podía ser verdad…lo había… ¡Santo cielo! no podía ser… llevé mis manos a mi boca que aún sabía de manera deliciosa y miré mis dedos…en ese momento quise morir.

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de la historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo. Que publicare el sábado 14 de mayo.


	25. Chapter 25

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA**

**Gracias Lauri!**

**EPOV**

-"¿Qué sucede…?"- escuché la voz del perro llegando. _"Que peste que desprende esta casa, como si Cullen viviese aquí"_

-"Tienes visitas, tu amigo perro"– le dije a Bella, su cara de desconcierto casi me hace olvidar el inoportuno visitante.

"_Dios ella debería comprar un aromatizante de ambientes ¡apesta!_ _¿Estará durmiendo?" _El can arrojó unas piedras a la ventana. Me deslumbré mirando a la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a mi cuando otra vez el apestoso me llegó.

"_¡Rayos si que tiene el sueño pesado!"_ Él no iba a irse, suspiré resignado y le dí a Bella algo para cubrirse. Ella sin más abrió la ventana.

"_¡Mierda! el olor es insoportable ¡qué diablos!¿cuanto tiempo pasa él aquí?"_ Ahogué una carcajada.

-"¡Bella!, hey nena ¿cómo estás? Billy me manda a saludarte"-

-"Dame un segundo Jake, estaba durmiendo, enseguida bajo"- ella se vistió rápidamente y lo supe… su olor le quemaría la nariz al perro…es que era terriblemente intenso, resultado de haber estado juntos tan íntimamente, ella era mía por completo, me sentí lleno, egoísta y feliz.

Apuró su paso y bajó las escaleras como una tromba, yo la seguí a paso lento y medido. Abrió la puerta de entrada de golpe y otra vez el perro me llegó.

"_¡Por favor ella huele a rayos! si no escuchara su corazón latir juraría que es uno de ellos ¡como el olor esta tan impregnado! por todas partes, ¿el está aquí con ella?"_

-"Hola, Jake ¿cómo esta Billy?"- el perro entro a la casa _"¿donde estas Cullen?" sé que_ _puedes oírme maldito fenómeno del infierno_" llegué al final de las escaleras y quedé frente a frente con él "_su olor esta en ti ¡¿cómo es posible? Acaso tu y ella… maldito_ _chupasangre, muerto en vida, monstruo, lunático…_" Los insultos llenaban su mente parecía que escuchaba a Rosalie insultarme. Me limité a dejar su imaginación volar, yo era un caballero, nunca hablaría de una dama.

Levanté la vista y allí estaba ella con la perplejidad dibujada en el rostro, sonreí ella era mi luz, me olvidé del convidado de piedra y fui a su lado, el perro seguía profiriendo insultos que me estaban aburriendo.

-"Cullen"- Llamo el perro "_Esto no va a quedar así" _amenazó.

-"Black"- Respondí asintiendo. El muchacho estaba nervioso pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para no exponerse.

-"Jake, Edward vive aquí, aunque apreciaría que no lo divulgases"- dijo Bella.

-"¿Acaso sabes lo que él es?"- le dijo a Bella, ella me miró y asentí. _"aquí tienes maldito a ver cómo te sales de esta"_ me gritó en su mente. Asentí esta batalla estaba ganada. El chico no era tan estúpido como para romper una promesa ¿o si? Daba lo mismo ella ya lo sabía.

-"Desde luego que lo sé"- afirmo Bella. Ese fue el disparador de algo que no sería agradable. "_Tú, fenómeno, no puedes… no hay manera de que ella acepte tu monstruosidad_".

Esto era monótono, de repente la mente del perro cambio, se volvió convulsa e inestable, estaba sucediendo… lo empujé con fuerza lejos de ella y la voz mental del perro se multiplicó por siete. El lobo enorme estaba enardecido y me quería muerto o al menos muy lejos de ella. El lobo rugió por una víctima, que pretendía que fuese yo, pero no podía tomar mi vida, al menos no sin romper el pacto. Cubrí a Bella con mi cuerpo.

"_No es a ella a la que quiero monstruo chupasangre del infierno" "¡¿cómo te atreviste a estar tan cerca de ella? ¿Acaso estás loco?"_

-"Black, tranquilízate este no es el lugar"- dije

-"¿Jake?"- Bella buscó mis ojos completamente en shock y lo supe.

-"Él entiende lo que le dices"- le confirmé sus sospechas. Ella se aclaró la garganta, irguió su pequeño cuerpo y dijo en voz grave.

-"Jacke, no has de temer por mi, yo estoy bien, Edward no me hará daño, por favor cálmate. Agradezco tu preocupación pero esto que ves son solo dos personas que quieren estar juntas más allá de la naturaleza de cada una, por favor tranquilízate"

_-"¿Acaso a ella le faltan los tornillos?, la partida estaba perdida antes de iniciarla""no puede ser ella es…y él es…¿Acaso es esto posible?_

El lobo resopló y buscó mis ojos "_si la lastimas te mueres ¿lo entiendes?, estás muerto ya pero me ocuparé de cortarte en pedazos y diseminarlos por el continente" _Luego de proferir su amenaza salió de allí a paso veloz y se perdió en el bosque lindero a la casa. Nunca en mis cien años me habían amenazado antes pero en dos semanas me amenazó un asesino a sueldo y un metamorfo.

Bella se veía turbada, sin decir palabra acomodó su cabello en un moño desprolijo, tomó sus cosas, se despidió de mí con un beso y se fue hacia la escuela.

Me tomé mi tiempo, busqué mi celular y marqué

-"Hola"- una voz masculina contestó al otro lado. Me aclaré la garganta y dije.

-"¿Se encuentra Kate?, habla Edward "

-"Hola Edward ¿cómo estás? soy Eric- me dijo y luego lo escuché llamarla, - "Kate cariño es Edward"- luego pude oír el repiqueteo de los tacones contra el piso.

-"Hey Ed ¿qué hay?"- me saludo ella contenta.

-"Yo este… bueno…mmm…sucedió… y mm… bueno fue útil tu consejo".

-"¡Oh dios! ¿Tan pronto? Me alegro por ti! Dime que vendrán de visita"- ella estaba eufórica.

-"Ok, trataré de conseguir un vuelo para el viernes, ¿estás de acuerdo?"- le pregunté

-"Ok, será hasta el fin de semana entonces"-

-"¡No puedo esperar a conocerla! ella debe ser especial"- con eso corté la comunicación y salí de la casa. Tomé el Jeep de Emmet que había dejado la noche anterior, era tarde para la escuela.

Llamé a la agencia de viajes y pedí los pasajes a Delani para el viernes desde Seattle. Cuando llegué al instituto me coloqué los anteojos de sol y bajé directo a mi clase de biología. Jamás supe de que hablaba el Sr. Banner, ni los demás que me dieron clase ese día. Estaba completamente ido, perdido en mi mente, en los recuerdos de la noche, que repetía una y mil veces en mi mente. Finalmente ella…no había palabras. Si había algo que me hiciera entender lo que era ser feliz o lo que los humanos llamaban felicidad eran los sentimientos y sensaciones que había experimentado en esos momentos tan íntimos, ¡yo era un hombre feliz!. Pasé la mañana divagando, cerraba mis ojos y soñaba despierto con su piel, su olor… nunca mi perfecta memoria fue tan útil como ahora. El almuerzo, llegó en un parpadeo, para estas alturas todos me evitaban más de lo normal para no "contagiarse" la conjuntivitis, razón por la que llevaba gafas de sol al colegio. Alice me esperaba en la puerta de la cafetería y se veía extraña, ansiosa y Jasper muy tenso. ¿Qué sucedía?

Nos sentamos en silencio y Alice me mostraba una sucesión de imágenes de la noche y luego… nada.

-"Edward, el futuro de Bella desapareció por completo, como…si hubiese muerto… y me asusté, luego te vi a ti besándola en la mañana y de nuevo todo desapareció…luego no la vi llegando a nuestra clase pero te veía a ti al teléfono con Kate…y de ella, nada, como si no existiera, sólo la veo por corto tiempo y cuando está contigo, después nada… vacío… es extremadamente frustrante y Jasper no puede percibir sus emociones y además huele mucho a ti…es decir tu olor está más concentrado en ella…no se qué sucede"- nunca había visto a Alice tan preocupada, de seguro tendría que ver con Jake.

-"El perro apareció en la mañana por eso su futuro desapareció, no hay nada de qué preocuparse"- la tranquilicé.

Tiré la comida sin tocar y me fui para el salón tenía clases con Bella, me acomodé en el pupitre y continué divagando. Un corazón frenético me distrajo, levanté la vista y vi que era ella, mi Bella… ¿acaso tendría fiebre? se la escuchaba agitada. La miré intensamente, ella se veía diferente, sus ojos estaban extraños, brillantes, y la pequeña desviación de su nariz se había corregido, al igual que el tamaño de sus ojos cuya diferencia entre uno y otro era casi imperceptible, su piel era extraña tenía una textura diferente, hermosa pero extraña, su cabello estaba raro el tono castaño se mezclaba con un caoba intenso, algo estaba cambiando en ella y era cierto, olía a mi completamente… el olor de su sangre estaba relegado, seguía siendo dulce y atractivo pero matizado con mi aroma. Algo no estaba bien con ella. Su corazón palpitaba como el galope de un caballo, algo sucedía ¿pero qué?

-"Clase examen sorpresa"- dijo. Su voz… ¿qué sucedía con ella? Acaso…no no era posible su corazón latía.

La clase estaba avocada al examen. En un casi imperceptible murmullo Jesica repensaba las preguntas al igual que Ángela y Ben. Bella se levantó de la silla.

-"¡Esto es un examen! por favor manténganse en silencio"- explotó. La clase la miró azorada y yo también, no había forma humanamente posible de que ella los hubiese escuchado. Se la veía turbada e inestable, varias veces llevó sus manos a la garganta y temí lo peor. Estaba aterrado. La clase terminó, esperé que todos salieran y cerrando la puerta del salón fui hacia ella.

-"¿Te sientes bien?"- pregunté.

-"Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza y los ruidos me molestan, creo que estoy por enfermarme. El clima húmedo no ayuda, necesito un poco de silencio nada más. Me voy a casa, mi día ha terminado por fin"- asentí, esto era raro, algo…no estaba bien con ella.

-"¿Quieres que vaya?"- inquirí. Ella se negó y yo estaba muerto de preocupación y miedo.

El resto del día de clases fue un suplicio, estaba asustado y muy preocupado. ¿Qué pasaba si ella…? No, no podía ser eso era imposible yo no podría o si podría. Tenía que hablar con Carlisle.

Estaba bastante inquieto y preocupado las actitudes de Bella eran extrañas, su aspecto era extraño, estaba muy ansioso, Jasper trató de calmarme sin ningún éxito ya que luchaba contra mi ansiedad y la de Alice.

-"¿Qué crees que le esta sucediendo?"- inquirió Jasper.

-"No lo sé"- le dije.

-"Yo no percibo nada de ella, ningún sentimiento, como si no estuviera…- reflexionó unos segundos y agregó –"huele a ti, su corazón late… más rápido que el humano promedio pero lo hace y eso es lo que importa"- dijo Jasper.

-"Yo no veo nada de ella, como si no existiera y si lo intento demasiado experimento unas desagradables sensaciones que podría definir como dolor de cabeza"- agregó Alice.

-"Debería hablar con Carlisle, tenía pensado visitar a Kate el fin de semana pero no lo sé"- murmuré.

-"El viaje va a estar bien, es una buena idea para relajarse, además Kate es muy divertida, deberían viajar, de seguro lo de Bella es temporal"- me tranquilizó Alice.

De la escuela fui para la casa de mis padres a buscar el auto y dejar el Jeep. Iría al hospital. La casa estaba vacía, tomé el auto y fui al encuentro de mi padre. Atravesé los corredores del hospital batallando contra el olor a desinfectante y sangre.

-"Joanne ¿esta mi padre?"- le pregunté a la enfermera de unos 25 años.

_-"Dios, si que se ve bien ¿tendrá novia?, escuch__é que le gustaban las mujeres mayores"_ Su comentario me distrajo ¿acaso alguien me había visto con Bella? No, no podía ser, yo era muy cuidadoso. La enfermera se aclaró la garganta y dijo.

-"Si, Edward por favor pasa"- la saludé cortésmente, para luego entrar al despacho de mi padre que estaba sentado frente a la computadora leyendo.

-"Que te preocupa"- me lanzó directamente.

-"Es Bella, verás nosotros….mmm, finalmente estuvimos juntos"- rogaba internamente que mi padre entendiera sin más detalles.

-"Oh, ya veo ¿ella se encuentra bien?"- preguntó él.

-"Ella esta extraña, la noto… no lo sé, diferente…yo la mordí y no fue la primera vez que lo hice"

-"Pero…hijo tú ¿la cambiaste?"- inquirió.

-"No, yo tragué… bueno la ponzoña de la boca pero que sucede con lo demás yo no sabía que…" - esto resultaba difícil, vergonzoso hasta el punto de la humillación.

-"Ya veo, a decir verdad no lo sé ¿quieres que la vea?"- me preguntó.

-"Tal vez yo sólo este paranoico… debo irme, ella no se sentía bien en la mañana, no quiero demorarme más, adiós papá"- le dije nervioso.

-"Hijo, tranquilízate, ella va a estar bien"- evité preocuparlo con los cometarios de Alice y Jasper. Salí del hospital y dejé el auto allí.

. Fui por el bosque y me alimenté, desde que había probado la sangre de Bella necesitaba alimentarme más seguido para aplacar la sed. Dos ciervos después estaba listo. Corrí hacia Isabela. Al llegar a la parte trasera de la casa entré por la cocina. Escuché agua en movimiento en el baño y subí a ver como se encontraba Bella, no quería que ella notase mi preocupación y decidí que hacerle caso a Alice era lo mejor. El viaje sería bueno para ambos. Salió del baño eufórica y saltó sobre mi, en un abrazo que de ser humano me hubiese tirado al piso. Sin más le dije.

-"¿Estás lista para conocer a Kate y Eric?"-

-"Sip"- Contestó contenta, saqué los pasajes de la chaqueta y le dije.

-"Son para el viernes en la noche"- No supe entender la expresión de sus ojos.

-"Espero estar bien para el viaje"- me dijo.

-"¿Quieres ver a Carlisle?"- le pregunté, su cara se tornó aterrada y recordó algo seguro desagradable.

-"No, soy alérgica a la humedad y a los cambio climáticos, sólo necesito un nebulizador, un poco de suero y un buen bronco dilatador. No es la primera vez que me pasa"- con eso me dio que pensar, ella tenía problemas respiratorios, pero… ¿qué había de todo lo demás?, en verdad me estaba volviendo paranoico, ella podía estar realmente enferma, pero estaba distinta…no sabía que pensar. La cargué en brazos, la dejé en la cama y fui a cocinarle algo.

Con las cosas listas subí al cuarto, ella no se veía enferma solo diferente.

-"Come"- ordené. Y ella obedeció, la cara de hastío que hizo al probar el caldo, me hubiese provocado risa si no estuviese tan preocupado. Luego fue el turno del té, cuando terminó de batallar para tragarse la comida se levantó de golpe con la mano en la boca y corrió al baño como alma que lleva el diablo, demasiado rápido para mi gusto… Las arcadas que producía frente al retrete me desesperaron ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella?. Luego de meterse los dedos en la garganta y proferir un montón de ruidos que parecían ser terriblemente dolorosos cesó su labor muerta de cansancio, sentía que mi cuerpo se desgarraba con cada una de sus arcadas, ¿sería todo mi culpa? ¿O solo estaría enferma?, que pasaba si ella…no no podía ser.

-"¡Es que no pueden hablar bajo esas dos!"- explotó enardecida, la miré atónito ¿de qué hablaba?, presté atención al entorno y escuchaba una conversación entre Jessica y su madre

-"¿Acaso las escuchas?"- indagué terriblemente preocupado, no era posible, no para un humano.

-"¿Escucharlas? ¡Si están gritando!"- me espetó mientras llevaba las manos a sus oídos de forma desesperada. Esto no estaba bien…ella no estaba bien. Estaba petrificado y las palabras no me salían. Esto no podía estar pasando.

-"Sólo intenta dormir, mañana te sentirás mejor"- le dije, sabiendo que era una gran mentira ¿qué pasaría mañana?, ¿acaso ella estaría bien de verdad y esto era solo un mal momento?. La arropé y me acomodé a su lado, ella se quedó dormida y yo comencé a plantearme los pro y los contras de que Bella fuese como yo. Por un lado la idea me aterraba pero por otro me resultaba muy tentadora. Fantaseé con la idea, me gustaba, pero debía enfocarme. Ella tenía algún tipo de cambio y yo no podía establecer cuan grande era. Estaba desconcertado, el ruido de un bote de basura al caer al suelo a dos calles me distrajo, sentí el corazón de Bella latir como en una carrera y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, se la veía exaltada y tensa.

-"¿Estás bien?"- le pregunté. Sus ojos cambiaron, como los de un depredador frente a su presa, brillaban, sentí como una fuerza gravitacional que me compelía a hacer su voluntad, como si ella pudiera entrar en mi mente, sentí una necesidad irrefrenable de poseerla, ella se abalanzó sobre mí y su deseo de tenerme cerca se reflejo en mi mente. No pude más que corresponderle con la misma intensidad, estaba sorprendido y maravillado a la vez. Ella se subió sobre mí, me arrancó parte de la ropa, haciéndome sentir una necesidad extraña por ella, frenesí, hambre, era… no lo sé…como si mi mente respondiera sus deseos…era extrañamente intenso, desconocido. Continuó desvistiéndome ansiosa, el deseo que sentía era incontrolable y se multiplicaba como si… no podía definirlo…sentía mi mente… extraña… perdí el control, la necesidad, las ansias dominaban mis sentidos…me estaba volviendo loco… estaba fuera de mi. Mis manos, no podía controlarlas… la fuerza que ejercían sobre su cuerpo era increíble, pero sentía que estaba bien que no la estaba dañando solo cumpliendo sus necesidades. Sus manos eran más fuertes, las sentía batallar contra mi piel pero esta vez con éxito, eran más fuertes. Sentí sus dientes morder la piel de mi cuello, un cosquilleo en el lugar de la mordedura y jadeé desesperado por más.

Fue demasiado, me perdí, traté de controlar la fuerza que ejercía con mi cuerpo sobre ella pero una intensa sensación de necesidad me invitaba a acariciarla con fuerza, no de una manera delicada, era algo más instintivo, animal.

El vampiro y el hombre no tenían limitaciones ella ya no se sentía frágil y el vampiro sabía porque, pero el hombre se negaba a aceptarlo. Trataba de tocarla con delicadeza, conteniendo el instinto, ya no podía más, la volteé sobre la cama y me coloqué entre sus piernas, ella me empujó y para mi sorpresa movió mi cuerpo como si fuese un mueble, se subió sobre mí y lentamente me dejó deslizarme dentro de su cuerpo. La sensación fue perfecta y aterradora.

Comenzó a moverse sobre mí con una fuerza diferente, el animal dentro mío, fue liberado y la mordí. Su sangre sabia extraña, dulce pero extraña, tenía un ligero sabor raro que la hacía diferente. Sentía su cuerpo comenzar a estremecerse, era el momento…ella paseó su boca por mi cuerpo y buscó la mía. No había manera que le permitiese besarme, me resistí. Ella me miró a los ojos y otra vez me sentí extraño, como si no fuese dueño de mis actos. Me besó y mi resistencia cayó al piso, su boca saboreó la sangre y luego hizo algo que me asustó, intensificó el beso buscando más… Cuando el sabor de la sangre se hubo disipado, su interior me apretó con fuerza y sentí mi piel quemarse como nunca antes lo había sentido… y me vine en ella. Ella colapsó sobre mí y la abracé, su cuerpo estaba muy caliente y mantenía al mío muy cálido, ella se durmió sin más.

Pasé el resto de la noche tratando de encontrarle la vuelta al asunto y no resolvía nada. Dejé a Bella en la cama, me vestí y salí de la casa. Fui al patio trasero y llamé a Carlisle. Al segundo timbre contestó.

-"Carlisle"-

-"Si hijo dime"- me contestó.

-"Papá, es Bella…no lo sé"- le expuse dubitativo.

_-"_Estás preocupado hijo"- mi padre me conocía…

-"Sólo un poco, ella está… no lo sé, diferente, me gustaría que la examinaras"- me sinceré.

-"¿Ahora**?"- **preguntó.

-"No, está dormida, tal vez luego de la escuela si sigue extraña"- no iba a obligar a Carlisle a salirse del hospital y era probable que Isabela no se dejara revisar. Entré a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de mi y escuché su corazón correr frenético. También se oía la ducha. Ella estaba despierta.

Fui hacia ella, se veía aun más hermosa que antes, su rostro había tomado todas las características de los nuestros, pero su corazón estaba ahí anunciándome que seguía en ella, su piel desprendía un olor especial, delicado, suave, tentador, fuertemente matizado con mi aroma, haciéndome notar que ella tenía más de mi de lo que creía posible.

Los días siguientes pasaron tranquilos, Bella estaba muy bien, comía regularmente pero había notado que no acudía al baño con regularidad, otra mala señal, su fisiología estaba cambiando y aunque no supiese en que medida, estaba cambiando, y la incertidumbre me estaba volviendo loco.

Jasper y Alice seguían sin tener mucha idea de lo que pasaba y a la inquietud que sentía debía agregarle unos comentarios no muy felices de Emmet sobre que probablemente una nueva raza estaba naciendo, y eso sin mencionar a una muy enfadada Rosalie que en todo momento me hacía notar que era una bestia desconsiderada y egoísta.

La tarde del jueves estaba menos nervioso Bella parecía no tener mayores cambios, dormía, comía y bebía, me preocupaba que no fuese al baño con regularidad pero de todo era el menor inconveniente.

Mi padres llegaron a la hora del te para escuchar a Bella tocar el violín, de todas las veces que lo había ejecutado esta era sin duda la más sublime y prolija. Los acordes se desprendían del instrumento de manera perfecta, impecable. Ultimamos los detalles del viaje de mañana y mi padre se comportaba extraño.

_-"Hijo hay algo en ella que no esta bien" _asentí en silencio. Mis padres se despidieron de nosotros y Bella los acompaño hasta la puerta. Los incesantes comentarios de las vecinas eran insoportables.

_-"Dios los cría y el viento los amontona"_ pensó la mente cuadrada de Jessica. Luego le cuchicheaba a su madre sobre los visitantes de la maestra.

_-"serán solo ellos o estará alguno de sus hijos"_ la mente de Jessica otra vez. La podía ver estirando su cabeza tratando de ver mejor. Mis padres se despidieron de Isabela y los pensamientos de las mujeres se transformaron en palabras audibles.

_-"¿Que hacen el Dr. Cullen y su esposa en casa de la maestra?" "¿acaso serán amigos?" "Madre, ven__, parece que los Cullen si tienen vida social después de todo y ¡mira con quien! con la extraña profesora de español._

-"Isabela, no dejes que te molesten, ellas son…" – dijo mi madre

-"Esme no tiene caso, son incalificables, gracias por la visita"- completó Bella, con un deje de molestia en la voz.

_-"son s__ólo ellos_" pensó Jessica decepcionada o incluso molesta.

Espere a Bella con la comida que había preparado.

-"Espero te guste"- le dije.

-"Perfecto"- me dijo con una amplia sonrisa que dejo expuesta una dentadura extremadamente blanca, los caninos un poco más sobresalidos y sin ninguna imperfección. Esto tampoco era buena señal. Desvié mi vista de sus dientes. Como si al ignorar sus cambios fueran a desaparecer.

-"Sabes, la familia de Kate es muy parecida a la nuestra, llevan mucho tiempo agrupados. El último integrante es Eric que aún no ha cambiado, la familia se compone de Carmen y Eleazar, luego están Kate y su pareja Eric e Irina y Tania, en un momento Tania se confundió y pensó que podría haber algo entre nosotros pero luego abandonó la idea" - me llamó la atención que Bella no hubiese pronunciado palabra, nada que indicara celos, definitivamente estaba extraña.

-"Uh uh, continúa"- me dijo como si nada, entre bostezos. Era adorable.

-"La familia de Kate viajo a Italia, a visitar a los Vulturis"- le dije.

-"¿Los quien?"- preguntó mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-"Son la ley de nuestro mundo, ellos de vez en cuando los visitan para mantener oculto a Eric"- debía cambiar de tema a un terreno más seguro.

-"Kate y su familia se mudaron a Alaska cuando nosotros abandonamos el lugar, básicamente la propiedad es compartida"- me di cuenta que estaba hablando solo, Bella estaba rendida y se durmió sentada.

La tomé en brazos y besé su coronilla. Su piel quemaba, sólo por curiosidad le tomé la temperatura mientras la acostaba en la cama y me acurrucaba a su lado, el termómetro marcaba 41º. Su corazón latía rápido y no había malestar de ningún tipo ¿que estaba pasando? su cuerpo era como el fuego, esa noche durmió plácidamente. Busqué un libro y comencé a leer, la mañana del viernes no se hizo esperar, Bella despertó con una radiante sonrisa, la besé y corrí a casa. Necesitaba escuchar que alguien me dijese que todo iba a estar bien, que ella iba a estar bien, ese alguien era Esme.

Llegué a casa y la familia estaba completa, Jasper y Alice en su habitación Rosalie y Emmet en la sala con Carlisle, y Esme en su habitación leyendo un libro. Entré sin hacer ningún comentario, no era necesario, por extraño que pareciera Rosalie se acercó a mi y se veía preocupada.

-"¿Edward? ¿Que le sucede a la humana?"- me preguntó.

-"No lo sé"- fui franco con ella.

En ese momento me vine abajo, caí de rodillas al piso con las manos en el rostro. Al momento sentí la mano de mi padre sobre un hombro y la de Rosalie en el otro.

-"Yo no lo sé…es como si ella fuese por momentos igual a nosotros pero no completamente, además por momentos noto que hago su voluntad sin importar nada. Es extraño y aterrador"- les dije, pero no iba a entrar en detalles.

-"¿Acaso Bella puede obligarte a hacer algo que tu no quieres?"- sólo asentí a la pregunta de Emmet.

-"Increíble".

-"Además ella…"- como decía esto…sin hacer un pozo en la tierra y meterme unos 100 años…

-"¿Qué hijo?, Dime que sucede" - casi rogó mi padre.

-"Ella probó sangre, su sangre…de mi boca"- finalmente lo había dicho. En ese momento Alice y Jasper bajaban las escaleras. Nunca me dejé envolver tanto por la burbuja de Jasper como en ese momento. Necesitaba estar tranquilo aunque la tranquilidad no fuese real, la necesitaba.

El rostro de Rosalie cambió a la estupefacción y el desprecio. _"Monstruo, la condenaste" _Esas palabras tan reales me dolieron, las sentí atravesar mi pecho y carcomerme de a poco. Mi egoísmo, mi monstruo interno, habían ganado la guerra… Que iluso fui al haber pensado que unas cuantas batallas para el hombre habían sido suficientes y no me di cuenta que cual caballo de Troya el vampiro había triunfado y yo había sucumbido a una mentira… y lo peor, ya era tarde, el daño estaba hecho.

-"Edward, no hagas ninguna tontería, viaja a Delani, pásala bien y respira, el tiempo nos dirá que hacer"- dijo Alice.

-"El tiempo que no puedes ver, el futuro que no sabes si va a o no a ocurrir ¿a eso te refieres?"- le grité a Alice.

-"¡Cálmate! Ella no tiene la culpa, está continuamente tratando de ver algo y esta muy ansiosa y preocupada, no es justo que la trates de esa manera"- me dijo Jasper con voz autoritaria mientras mas calma plástica llenaba el lugar. Subí a mi cuarto a preparar mis cosas. Allí estaba Esme.

-"Hijo, ella va a estar bien y si no lo está o su condición se agrava veremos como seguir, pero no te tortures sólo tranquilízate y disfruta de una mujer que te ama y acepta sin condiciones"- suspiré resignado mientras mi madre me envolvía en un cálido abrazo. Prepare mis cosas y bajé seguido de Esme.

Alice esperaba por mi para ir al colegio, ese día no tenia clases con Bella. Seguía utilizando los anteojos de sol por mi "enfermedad". La mañana paso tranquila; en el almuerzo mis hermanos y yo sólo hicimos bromas, la mañana en la casa había sido muy tensa para todos.

Terminamos las clases y fui a la casa con Emmet y Jasper. Los dos evitaban hacerme preguntas se esforzaban por hablar de deportes y no me fue difícil seguirlos, yo tampoco quería tocar el tema, estaba negándome a ver las cosas y lo sabía. Al llegar a la casa me senté en la puerta con Alice y a los pocos segundos llego Bella.

_-"No puedo ver nada de ella…nada"_La voz mental de Alice pasó a un segundo plano cuando la vi. Gloriosa y bella, no pude más que sonreír y sentir que un imán me atraía hacia ella.

-"¿Hey Bella estas lista para el viaje?"- "_su cuerpo quema y su corazón bombea tan rápido como si estuviere a punto de sufrir un infarto" _pensó Alice, mientras abrazaba a Bella.

-"Uh uh, si …estoy lista supongo"- _" Ella va a estar bien, solo relájate un poco que estas muy tenso"._

-"Supongo que tienen otra de sus charlas mentales"- dijo Bella con un gesto divertido.

-"Sólo le digo a Edward que van a pasarla muy bien, y que estará nublado"- en la casa todos evitaron a Bella tenía que sacarla de alli antes de que lo note. Afuera Carlisle nos esperaba con el auto listo.

El viaje a Seattle fue rápido, al llegar hicimos los trámites para abordar. Notaba a Isabela ansiosa y feliz y ese era mi principal objetivo.

Nos acomodamos en el avión y notaba las aletas de la nariz de Bella percibir algo en el aire, acaso ella…

-"Mmmm… que bien huele"- me paralicé.

-"¿Qué cosa?"- pregunté con cautela, temiendo lo peor.

-"Chocolate y fresas"- no podía ser… el chocolate lo sentía, había en el avión, pero no había fresas de ningún tipo, el olor dulce que percibía era la sangre de los pasajeros, desvíe la vista aterrorizado.

La aeromoza se acercó a nosotros y noté a Bella afinar más su olfato, estaba listo para detenerla cuando…

-"Señorita, ¿podría traerme fresas y chocolate?" - me quedé helado, sus instintos aún no le indicaban que el aroma a fresas provenía de los humanos. A los pocos segundos la aeromoza regreso. "_que guapo que es el chico y que hermosa muchacha, apuesto que son modelos" _pensaba mientras le decía a Bella que no había fresas y le entregaba una humeante taza de chocolate caliente que Bella se tragó como si fuera la ultima vez que lo probaría, eso de cierto modo me tranquilizó, aún mantenía en parte su conducta humana.

Me saqué los anteojos de sol y miré a Bella a los ojos. Otra vez tuve la sensación de que me llamaba a tomarla en ese momento en el avión, no se como me controlé pero era extraño, como si no fuese yo capaz de dominarme a su lado. Algo extraño pasaba, ¿qué sucedía?¿como ella acaso…?No podía ser, ella no podía hacer su voluntad con los demás eso sería extraño y peligroso.

El resto del vuelo lo pasé tratando de analizar que me sucedía cuando ella fijaba la vista en mi de una manera tan especial yo simplemente sucumbía, sin ton ni son.

Finalmente llegamos a Juneau en la madrugada y tomamos el vuelo siguiente a Delani, Bella durmió como un muerto las 6 horas, hubo turbulencia muy fuerte que provoco gran pánico entre los pasajeros, hasta cayeron las mascaras de oxigeno y ella ni se enteró, tampoco la despertó el aterrizaje. Intenté despertarla suavemente y como no se movía opté por algo un poco más brusco. Finalmente abrió sus ojos y me miró soñolienta, de repente sentí que un terrible cansancio me agobiaba y que por primera vez en 90 años necesitaba dormir. ¿Qué era esto?

Bajamos del avión y al final del pasillo a unos 90 metros estaban Kate y el que supongo sería Eric, cuando estaba punto de indicarle a Bella ella me miró y dijo

-"¿Allí están?"- me preguntó completamente emocionada, sólo pude asentir en silencio.

-"Ed ¡ha pasado tanto tiempo!, te presento a Eric"- dijo Kate eufórica mientras un reservado Eric me saludaba de manera solemne y trataba de ocultar su deseo de cambiar, una decisión de la que Kate no debía enterarse. El sabía lo que yo podía hacer.

.

-"Eric, es un placer finalmente conocerte, estate tranquilo tu secreto está a salvo"- dije mientras la mente de Kate enseguida pensó en los Vulturis.

-"Kate, Eric les presento a Isabela la razón de mi existencia"- les dije introduciéndola en la conversación.

"Solo Bella"- les dijo. Eric se acercó y ella aspiró fuertemente percibiendo su aroma. Temí por él. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y nada paso.

-"Es bueno no ser el único que come, podré enseñarte alguno de mis platos, soy chef" –dijo Eric, Bella comenzó a reírse sin control. Le costó mucho tratar de recomponerse y finalmente habló con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír,

-"¡Que irónico odio cocinar!, Edward cocina mejor que yo y no come… tu eres chef y vives con gente que nunca podrá apreciar tu arte"- dijo entre risas y todos nos unimos a ella, era raro verlo todo desde su punto de vista. A paso lento salimos del aeropuerto y nos subimos a la pick up de Kate.

Luego de llegar y acomodarnos bajamos a la cocina, Eric estaba preparando el almuerzo, el aroma llenaba el lugar.

"_Espero que le guste"_ pensaba Eric mientras les daba unos toques artísticos al plato. La comida se sucedió tranquila, nunca me cansaba de verla comer, en cierta manera era un hecho que me tranquilizaba. Cuando termino levantó los platos y le indicó a Eric que ella se hacia cargo de los trastos, fui para la sala a charlar con Kate.

-"Hey Ed que linda chica Bella, ¿todo está bien con ella?, vamos al patio así hablamos tranquilos, debes ponerme al día" - asentí en silencio mientras salíamos de la casa.

-"Si lo es, puso mi mundo de cabeza"- le dije.

-"¿Que te parece si salimos esta noche a bailar? hay una fiesta del pueblo, ¡di que si!" me imploraba con los ojos grandes y las manos juntas como si fuera una plegaria… esta chica había aprendido mucho de Alice… Supuse que una salida no sería algo malo.

-"Esta bien, nosotros no salimos mucho, en realidad no salimos ya que ella da clases donde yo concurro a la escuela" - le informé y Kate explotó en carcajadas. Su mente se llenó de imágenes graciosas mías y de Bella. No pude más que reír.

-"Vamos, no puedo esperar para decirle a Eric"- me dijo y me tomó del brazo arrastrándome dentro de la casa. La euforia de Kate era contagiosa, y yo no pude evitar sonreír ante la idea de salir a bailar con Bella. Alice tenía razón el viaje era necesario.

-"¡Esta noche nos vamos de juerga!, hay una fiesta en un colegio"- dijo Kate mientras saltaba sobre Eric y le besaba la mejilla.

-"¿De juerga, a un colegio?"- preguntó Bella perpleja. Todos reímos al unísono.

-"Bella, aquí el único lugar para una fiesta es el gimnasio del colegio, toda la gente del pueblo y los turistas van a asistir y yo tengo una eternidad sin salir a bailar ¿Qué dices?"- le dijo Kate.

-"Ok, ¿a qué hora salimos?"- inquirió Bella entusiasmada.

-"La fiesta comienza como a las 18.30, así que tenemos 1 hora para arreglarnos y llegar a tiempo"- le contestó Kate.

-"Tú vienes conmigo y ustedes dos encuentren algo que hacer mientras nos alistamos"- exclamó mientras señalaba a Bella con el dedo. Luego se marcharon por las escaleras entre risas.

Subí a la habitación sin tener en claro que ponerme. Finalmente me decidí por un clásico conjunto de camiseta y jean negro, con una cazadora de paño gris oscura. Peiné mi rebelde cabello, queria parecer lo suficientemente seductor a su lado. Al salir me encontré con Eric en el pasillo.

-"Bueno amigo nos toca esperar a las damas, te invitaría con algo de beber pero bueno tú no bebes, al menos lo mismo que yo…"- me dijo con un tono divertido en la voz.

-"Vamos para la sala ya no deben tardar"- me propuso, a lo que yo asentí, y mientras conversábamos de deportes, escuché la puerta de la habitación de Kate abrirse y ser seguido por el sonido de unos pasos.

Bajando la escalera estaba la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás, me perdí en su belleza única. Lucía unas botas con una cazadora a juego, el pelo suelto y su rostro maquillado.

-"Creo que deberías cerrar la boca Ed, estas babeando"- me dijo Eric burlón.

-"Perdón…solo que te ves…hermosa"- le dije sin poder seguir el hilo de mis propios pensamientos sus ojos eran profundos y calidos.

-"Este hombre…mmm vampiro… bueno tú me entiendes verdad, lo traes loquito por tus huesos amiga"- le dijo Kate a Bella entre risas, yo seguía en trance.

Llegó el momento de dejar la casa e ir a la fiesta. Durante el viaje Kate relató como conoció a Eric y reproducía en su mente el momento con detalles perfectos, Eric tendría unos 18 años y estaba esperando el ómnibus para ir a clases en la facultad en Carolina del Norte, Kate pasó a su lado y le llamó la atención que él ni siquiera se volteó a verla, entonces se volvió sobre sus pasos y le preguntó la hora, Eric la miró, le contestó y siguió con su lectura. Desde ese día ella lo marcó como objetivo, se aparecía en sus clases como de casualidad, hasta que él la notó y la invitó a salir.

Llegó nuestro turno de contar la historia y relaté sin mayores detalles nuestro primer encuentro, como la seguí en sus carreras matutinas, cuando estuve a punto de matarla y mis hermanos me detuvieron, cuando la cuidé durante su intoxicación, la salida al cine y el primer beso. Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado al lugar. Kate y Eric se nos adelantaron, dejaron sus abrigos y Kate prácticamente lo arrastró a la pista. Desde allí nos hacían señas divertidas para que fuésemos. Llegamos al guardarropa a dejar nuestros abrigos, entonces fijé la vista en la camisa translúcida roja y el fino sostén de encaje debajo… no había manera de que ella saliera a la pista con esa vestimenta, no sin causarme una úlcera o un ataque de celos, lo último era más probable.

-"¿Sucede algo?"- me preguntó, yo mantenía la mandíbula apretada y hacía rechinar mi dentadura.

-"¿Le llamas a esto una prenda?"- le dije entre dientes completamente loco de los celos, tomando con una de mis manos la tela de su camisa. Estaba perdido, no quería que nadie la observara así, ella era MIA. La cubrí con mi cuerpo para que nadie la viese, y para mi sorpresa levantó la vista, sosteniéndome la mirada a modo de desafío, y tomó mi mano para introducirla bajo la blusa hasta el sostén.

-"En realidad, también le llamo a esto una prenda"- me dijo pícaramente, y no pude contener mis deseos de besarla. Dejé un camino de besos por su cuello, mi mente me gritaba ¡Edward contrólate! pero mi cuerpo quería que siguiera adelante.

-"Esto no es saludable para mis nervios"- le dije honestamente, tenia que distraer mi atención de su boca, de su piel, porque sucumbiría nuevamente a ella y sería descortés con amigos esperando.

-"Vamos a bailar"- le dije.

Al llegar a la pista las mentes de los hombres del lugar me bombardearon sin tregua.

_-"qu__é hermosa es y que hace con ese niño, yo le puedo enseñar lo que es un hombre de verdad" _mientras su mente se llenaba de imágenes de Bella, iba a matarlo o al menos darle un buen susto.

_-"que linda chica__, ¡que adorable, trajo a su hermanito menor con ella! ¿Qué tal si me acerco y pruebo suerte?" _la noche recién había empezado y ya me estaba arrepintiendo. Bella se acercó más a mí y me susurró al oído

-"Esta es nuestra primera salida en público como una pareja adulta, no dejes que la mente de nadie te la arruine y disfruta de una salida con tu novia y amigos como un hombre común" – yo no estaba de acuerdo con ello, ella estaba prácticamente desnuda no era…volvió su vista a mi y no pude mas que sonreír y aceptar sus deseos, que poder tan extraño ejercía sobre mi, me sentía bajo un embrujo.

-"Te debo una disculpa"- le dije y comenzamos a bailar, Eric y Kate eran excelentes bailarines. Inesperadamente la noche se volvió divertida, olvidé completamente los comentarios molestos y lascivos sobre Bella y me dediqué a disfrutar de ser envidiado. Le di unos cuantos besos mientras bailábamos marcando mi territorio, por momentos sentía sus manos acariciarme de manera traviesa y su rostro resplandecía en risas con mi incomodidad. La amaba.

-"Muero de sed, ¿podrías traerme algo de beber?"- me preguntó, la tomé de la mano y fuimos por unas bebidas, donde estaba Eric tomando algo, que a juzgar por el olor tenía mucho alcohol. Fui por dos gaseosas que Bella se tomó de una sola vez, luego se acercó la barra y dijo.

-"Un tequila por favor"- se sentó en la barra y de un golpe vació el vaso, lo puso al revés en la barra y luego tomo sal y limón. Esta mujer iba a matarme.

-"Otro por favor" – pidió. Yo no podía salir de mi asombro. La miré con los ojos fuera de las orbitas.

-"Que sean cuatro"- dijo Kate y me guiño un ojo. El cantinero se acercó nuevamente con los vasos y la botella, cual adolescentes compitiendo nos tomamos la bebida era alcohol puro, no pude evitar arrugar la cara. Los pensamientos de Eric ya no eran coherentes, Bella pidió dos tequilas más y los tomó de una vez. En ese momento "Kiss the girl" de Katy Perry estaba sonando en el lugar y Bella me arrastró a la pista dando saltos de jubilo mientras nuestros amigos nos seguían. Eric se veía bastante mal y su mente era una nube, no veía ni pensaba con claridad. A los pocos minutos de saltar Eric comenzó a sentirse mal y Kate lo acompañó al baño.

-"¿Dónde están?"- preguntó Bella

-"Eric esta en el baño…mmm...no se siente bien"- le dije discretamente.

-"¿Y Kate?"-

-"Esta esperándolo fuera"- le dije sonriendo, Kate estaba bastante preocupada y enfadada con Eric.

-"Deberíamos ir, así tú lo ayudas"- me dijo, y me pareció correcto.

-"¡Gracias a Dios! escucho las arcadas desde afuera, ¿puedes entrar y ver como esta?"- me pidió Kate. Sin más entré al baño. La imagen de Eric era lastimosa, estaba con la cabeza dentro del inodoro y no paraba de vomitar. Fui por un poco de agua y le acerqué un vaso él se lo hecho en la cara.

-"¡Oh Dios amigo! lo lamento, ella va a matarme"- suspiró mientras se secaba el rostro con la parte de la camisa que estaba fuera de su pantalón.

-"No lo creo, se le pasará ya veras" - él me miró y sonrió amable. Cuando estaba apunto de contestar se volvió al inodoro y vomitó de nuevo, era asqueroso.

Como pudo se levantó del piso y se apoyó en mí, su estado era tétrico. Lo guié fuera del baño donde Bella y Kate nos esperaban, se las veía extrañas de seguro tenia que ver con Eric.

-"¿Sucede algo?"- pregunté.

-"Ed, créeme si te digo que tu chica es una joya" – sonreí a su acertado comentario, era perfecta y delicada como un diamante.

-"Es hora de irnos, no creo que Eric resista mucho más"- le dije a Kate. Salimos del lugar y Kate me indicó que manejase. Ella y Eric se sentaron en el asiento de atrás, arranqué el motor. Cuando llevábamos recorridos unos 3 km. Tuvimos que detenernos:

-"Detén el auto" - gritó Kate y me paré en el freno a tiempo para que Eric pueda vomitar fuera. Después de ello reanudé el viaje, observando como Bella miraba por la ventana embelesada. Era raro que fuese de madrugada y el sol brillara…

Eric había tomado un color verde y exhalaba alcohol por cada uno de sus poros.

Llegamos a la casa con Eric profundamente dormido, Kate lo cargó en brazos y subió a la habitación.

Bella se dirigió al cuarto y la seguí. Ella entró al baño y escuchaba el agua llenar la bañadera, me saqué los zapatos y me recosté en la cama. Miré el imponente paisaje que me rodeaba, era la montaña nevada, los arboles, el lago todo de una belleza sin igual.

-"10 dólares por leer tu mente"- me dijo mientras me acercaba a ella. Sonreí sin alegría. Ella le gustaría un lugar así tan diferente. Pero lo más importante ella sería feliz siendo como yo.

-"¿Sucede algo?"- preguntó

-"Solo pensaba si te gustaría vivir aquí"- me sinceré en parte.

-"Mi hogar es en el lugar en el que tú estés"-me dijo, y no pude más que besarla y sentirme completo. Ella delicadamente se aparto de mí.

-"Necesito un baño ¿quieres acompañarme?"- me preguntó, y me perdí, comencé desabrochando los botones de la blusa, para luego ponerme detrás de ella y besarle el cuello y la espalda hasta llegar al broche del sostén, el que desprendí sin mucho preámbulo llevando mis manos a sus pechos y eran suaves, delicados, me puse frente a ella y la alcé en brazos, ella enrosco sus perfectas piernas en la parte baja de mi cadera mientras la desprendía de su ropa, al llegar a la tina me di cuenta que estaba completamente vestido no me importó, la liberé de la poca ropa que le quedaba y entré con ella al agua sin dejar de besarla…

Ella me tocaba y yo vibraba en respuesta, me desprendió la camiseta y acarició mi pecho, bajó su boca a mi torso y mordisqueó lo que pudo, la sentía tratando de batallar contra mi piel, sentía un cosquilleo, un ardor extraño, era fascinante. Tomé el duchador desmontable y comencé a jugar con el agua, cuestión que abandoné al sentir sus manos desabrochando mi pantalón para luego tirarlo con fuerza. Estaba perdido en las sensaciones, mi cuerpo respondía a cada necesidad del suyo de manera refleja en perfecta sincronía, finalmente ella se hizo con mi ropa interior y comenzó a friccionarse contra mi estaba enrudecido ella volvió su vista a mi y perdí el control, la penetre de un solo golpe, ella profirió un jadeo que me heló la sangre, besó cada parte de mi pecho y subió por mi cuello, para acercarse a mi oído y susurrarme.

-"Muérdeme, aquí, ahora… por siempre, para siempre"- me dijo y sin más clavé mis dientes en su piel que ya no era tan delgada y delicada. Su sangre era dulce, intensa pesada, el sabor extraño que sentía antes era mi ponzoña en sus venas. Estaba descontrolado esa revelación, me sacó completamente de mi y comencé a moverme con total libertad preso de la excitación, el deseo y cautivado por nuestro lazo eterno. La besé, toqué y amé libre, sin limitaciones. Estaba feliz, el momento de salir del agua había llegado. Salimos del baño a trompicones y fijé la vista en el reloj, no podía ser, Bella se vistió para dormir y cerré las ventanas, la habitación quedó a oscuras. Ella se durmió sin más y yo me vestí con un chándal y una camiseta para luego recostarme a su lado. Su rostro al dormir era apacible, relajado el sueño de Bella este último tiempo se había convertido en una especie de estado de coma, ni siquiera se movía, si bien era cierto que por momentos el mínimo ruido la despertaba había otros que nada la traía de vuelta. No sé cuanto tiempo pasé mirándola embobado.

Escuché ruidos abajo, las voces de Eric y Kate, decidí ir a su encuentro. Entré a la cocina.

-"Cariño, si que hacen ruido nuestros invitados"- Kate me miraba divertida mientras besaba en la mejilla a Eric, él que asintió entre carcajadas. Me tragué la vergüenza y fije la vista en las interesantes baldosas del piso, mientras rascaba mi nuca con una mano.

-"Yo…mm…supongo que…"- Tartamudeé- ¿Alguna vez supieron de un vampiro tartamudo?.

-"Es solo una broma Ed, tranquilízate las paredes son a prueba de ruidos ¿acaso lo olvidaste?...te lo dije Eric te lo dije ¡ahora paga!"Gritaba Kate entre risas, mientras Eric sacaba un billete de cien dólares de la billetera. Yo había caído y lo peor ella sabía que nosotros ¡O demonios!, nunca antes había pasado tanta vergüenza en mi existencia, vida o lo que sea que esto fuese.

-"Bueno caballeros enseguida regreso" dijo y salió a paso veloz de la cocina.

-" Edward, no debes avergonzarte conmigo, pero no quiero incomodarte más, si sigues mirando el piso vas a hacer un hoyo en él, haz de cuenta que nada pasó y dime ¿te gustaría aprender a cocinar para tu chica?"- Eric era sincero quería cambiar de tema y debatimos los pro y los contra de ponerle o no pimienta a los huevos con panceta, me explicó cómo cocinar centolla y los beneficios y el toque de sabor que le daba el aceite de oliva y de canola a la comida.

En medio de la conversación escuché pasos arriba, Bella, había despertado. A los pocos segundos apareció en la cocina y frunció la boca con desagrado, se sentó en una de las sillas de la isla de la cocina y cerró los ojos con fuerza, el tequila había hecho estragos en ella, de repente el olor de la sangre me llego, mire a Eric y se había cortado la mano mientras trozaba el pan, volví la vista hacia Bella…

-"Bella, cielo…"- lo que vi…no podía ser, reaccioné…

-"Bella, detente no lo hagas"- grité a todo pulmón, ella no hizo caso, mordió el brazo de Eric y comenzó a beber de él. No había palabras yo…

-"Bella" Volví a gritar mientras la desprendía del brazo de Eric y la volteaba al piso trabando uno de sus brazos detrás de su espalda, ella seguía luchando contra mi y su fuerza era increíble. Kate entro en la cocina y grito horrorizada.

-"Por favor detente, vas a matarlo"-Esos gritos desesperados la trajeron de vuelta, dejó de luchar y llevó su mano libre a la boca y su rostro se horrorizó al ver la sangre en sus dedos. La vi mirarme completamente en shock, con los ojos desorbitados su corazón latía de una manera frenética nunca había escuchado un palpitar similar.

-"Me quema, o Dios me quema Kate haz que se detenga"- gritaba Eric tirado en el piso de la cocina, Kate estaba paralizada no podía acercarse.

-"Kate toma a Bella yo me ocupo de Eric"- le dije. Kate fue rápida, vino hacia mí y sujetó a Bella que estaba con la vista perdida. Me acerqué a Eric para vendarlo y llevarlo al hospital, el olor de su sangre se había vuelto agrio y lo supe, era demasiado tarde Bella tenía ponzoña y Eric estaba cambiando. Todo mi mundo se puso de cabeza.

-" El olor ya no es tentador, él está cambiando". Lo dije en voz alta, no lo podía creer, bella pareció volver en si y se arrastro hasta Eric corte su avance temeroso de su reacción. Se levantó del piso como un alma en pena sus ojos estaban extrañamente opacos y susurro mirándome a los ojos.

-"¿Qué soy?"En ese momento quise morir de tristeza, yo no lo sabía, no tenía una respuesta ni para ella ni para mí.

-"Por favor dime ¿que soy?¿que me esta pasando?" – Rogó, cayó al piso de rodillas su imagen era de una indefensión total y yo nunca me sentí tan triste y aterrado en mi vida.

-"Por favor"- volvió a implorar y yo no sabía qué hacer.

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de la historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo. Que publicare el sábado 21 de mayo. No habrá publicación el martes.


	26. Chapter 26

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA**

**Gracias Lauri!**

_-"Por favor detente, vas a matarlo"- los gritos de Kate resonaron en mi mente haciéndome abrir los ojos. No podía ser verdad…lo había… ¡Santo cielo! no podía ser… llevé mis manos a mi boca que aún sabía de manera deliciosa y miré mis dedos…en ese momento quise morir._

¿Qué había pasado? Miré a mi alrededor sin comprender la imagen que mis ojos me devolvían, era de una película de terror, Edward trataba de acercarse a Eric; que profería unos aullidos inhumanos mientras se retorcía en el piso y sangraba.. Kate me sostenía con fuerza y sollozaba sin lágrimas, sin mocos, sin nada… Mi agotada mente, incapaz de seguir adelante después de procesar la idea de que la causante de todo había sido yo, se desestabilizó, perdí la noción del tiempo, parecía ver todo en cámara lenta, cada movimiento, cada reacción, pasaba frente a mis ojos lentamente.

Los gritos de dolor de Eric llenaban mi mente y perforaban mis tímpanos, sufrimiento, dolor, ¡cuánto dolor! no sabía que hacer, yo no podría haberlo atacado… no así, no a él, sentía… no sé que sentía, tristeza, indignación, vergüenza pero sobre todo miedo. No de mi, miedo por él por el dolor que le había causado, yo nunca antes me replanteé mis trabajos, pero él era distinto, él no era un encargo, él era un amigo, era parte de la extraña familia que me había acogido, sin preguntas, ni prejuicios.

Yo no estaba bien, y nunca más lo estaría. La culpa llenaba cada parte de mi mente que no estaba ocupada por los gritos ensordecedores.

Me hundí, o quizás me dejé caer, mientras los gritos de agonía perforaban mi atestado cerebro. Sólo cuando tuve que volver a respirar me di cuenta, que de una extraña manera mi garganta había cesado de arder y todos mis malestares habían desaparecido. Me solté del agarre de Kate sin esfuerzo y me arrastré en cuatro patas por el piso de la cocina hacia Eric, escuché a Edward lejos en algún rincón de mi mente decir

-"El olor ya no es tentador, él esta cambiando"- me arrastré hacia el cuerpo de Eric que convulsionaba, se estremecía una y otra vez…Edward se puso frente a él y no me dejó avanzar, me levanté con garbo del piso y lo miré.

-"¿Qué soy?"- le dije mientras sentía mis ojos arder -"por favor dime ¿que soy,qué me esta pasando?"- imploré mientras caía rendida de rodillas al piso con las manos en el rostro. Me estaba desmoronando… -"por favor" volví a implorar, mientras una lágrima se abría paso.

-"No lo sé, perdóname, yo…"- me dijo.

-"¿Qué le hice?"- él bajo la vista sin contestar. Sus brazos me rodearon y me aferré a ellos como un náufrago a su balsa. Lloré como nunca antes había llorado, con culpa y vergüenza. Lentamente me solté, sorbí mi nariz seque las lágrimas de mi rostro y mire a Eric estaba tirado en el piso y se retorcía, su cabeza yacía sobre el regazo de Kate mientras ella suavemente le decía

-"Eric cariño, te amo, todo va a estar bien, el dolor ya pasará"- y lo acunaba y acariciaba.

Miré a Kate muerta de vergüenza.

-"Perdóname"- susurré

-"Él va a estar bien, yo no sé si le será fácil perdonarte, decía que no quería cambiar…"- me dijo Kate. Yo no entendía, si no iba a morir entonces ¿qué sucedía?

-"¿Acaso no sabes lo que tu mordida le provocó?"- me preguntó, yo la miré perpleja, lo había lastimado y bebido parte de su sangre… de pronto la realidad de mis palabras me abrumó, acaso yo…¡Oh Dios! instintivamente llevé una de mis manos al pecho, al lugar de mi corazón, donde un tamborileo atronador tenía lugar, mi corazón latía ¿cómo era posible, en qué me estaba transformando? Mi boca tenía un gusto raro, metálico, mi saliva se había vuelto pesada y viscosa ¿qué pasaba con ella? Mi mente reacciono, unió cabos, no era saliva y Eric no era el único que estaba cambiando pero ¿qué pasaba conmigo?

-"Él esta cambiando, no sabemos bien cómo, pero esta cambiando"- me dijo Edward. En ese extraño momento, no tenía claro que pasaba conmigo ni como yo había podido primero beber de él y segundo cambiarlo. Por primera vez en mi vida tuve miedo de mi misma, no de algo en particular sino de lo que me estaba pasando. Mi corazón latía fuertísimo, pero no estaba agitada, sentía mi cuerpo y cerebro responder a la perfección. Y Eric… no sentía que él fuese a estar molesto conmigo, después de todo a él no le molestaría haber cambiado, eso calmó un poco mi culpa.

-"Edward deberían quedarse, yo no estoy preparada para manejar un neófito y no puedo llamar a Eleazar, Aro lo verá en sus pensamientos, es demasiado riesgo"- dijo Kate. Seguía sin entender.

-"Está bien Kate déjame llamar a Carlisle, nosotros solos tampoco podremos con él, además necesito que alguien vea a Bella"- Edward tomó el teléfono y marcó, la voz de Carlisle se escuchó del otro lado.

-"Hijo, Alice acaba de ver que Eric fue mordido pero no vio quien lo hizo"- dijo su padre.

-"Carlisle ha sido Bella"- le contestó Edward en tono monocorde.

-"uh uh ya veo, ¿Bella?, y ella ¿como esta?, podrás manejarla"- ¿Acaso yo era algo que debían contener? Ya lo creo que si.

-"Nosotros no podemos dejar la casa, deberían viajar a Forks, aquí cuento con lo necesario para analizarla y además necesitamos estar todos para contener a Eric"- continuó Carlisle.

-"Papá, Eric está en proceso de cambio no podremos viajar sin llamar la atención".

-"Consigue morfina e inyéctalo antes de que su piel te lo impida, yo veré de que la casa esté lista para ellos"- con eso cortó la comunicación. Me tomó de la mano y me arrastró a su lado a través de la casa.

-"Kate, viajamos a Forks en tu Pick up, salimos en cuanto este de regreso con la morfina"- dijo desde la puerta de salida, Kate asintió mientras contenía los movimientos convulsos de Eric. Salimos de la casa y él ni siquiera me miraba, su cara era una mezcla de miedo y estupor. Me subí a la camioneta batallando con mi lengua, sentía una ira incontrolable y exploté.

-"¿Qué rayos te pasa?"- le dije abruptamente. Él sin soltar el volante me miró con la boca abierta.

-"¿Acaso no te das cuenta que estás a un paso de volverte lo que soy?, si ya no lo eres"- la ira bullía y mi corazón latía desenfrenado llevando lo que sea que mis venas tuvieran.

-"¡Hipócrita! ¿acaso no soy la clase de monstruo correcta?"- volví a explotar.

-"¿Hipócrita?¿eso es lo que soy, de todo lo que puedes decirme después de lo que te hice lo único que se te ocurre es hipócrita?"- dijo con desagrado y frustración en la voz.

-"No hiciste nada que yo no te haya pedido, estos son daños colaterales ¿acaso piensas que yo no sabía que había riesgos?, siempre lo tuve claro, desde la primera vez, desde que supe lo que eras"- él bajo la vista tratando de encontrar las palabras para rebatir… pero yo estaba lista para contraatacar.

-"Yo te condené, pero lo peor, es que no sé a que… porque en parte eres como yo, pero en parte conservas conductas humanas, estoy asustado, tengo miedo de perderte y soy el responsable de lo que hiciste, de que estés así"- me dijo culpable.

-"Otra vez el dramatismo desmedido, pensé que habíamos superado la fase emo"- dije en voz alta, él levanto la vista y detuvo la camioneta, estábamos en la farmacia. Lo miré, me acerqué a él para decirle,

-"Teníamos un pacto ¿ lo recuerdas?"- me miraba perplejo.

-"No te asustes, yo prometo no hacerlo"- le dije sosteniéndole la mirada, quería que él estuviese seguro… a pesar de que yo estaba muerta de miedo…

-"Sólo soy yo, un poco menos frágil y con hábitos alimenticios diferentes, por favor no te tortures más"- le aclaré, y su mirada se suavizó, me besó la frente y me dijo,

-"Espérame aquí no sé si puedes controlarte, por favor no bajes"- me quedé muy quieta en el asiento y miré mi rostro en el espejo, se veía igual salvo que las ojeras habían desaparecido, mis ojos seguían de color marrón, no habían cambiado como los de Edward cuando bebía sangre humana, ¿qué era yo?

-"Estamos listos"- me dijo con una sonrisa, pero la alegría no le llego al rostro. Emprendimos viaje a casa de Kate y pasamos a llenar el depósito de combustible. Al llegar los gritos se escuchaban desde afuera eran estremecedores, no podía soportarlo.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"- me preguntó.

-"No lo sé, ¿y si lo ataco de nuevo?"- le pregunté con honestidad.

-"Su sangre ya no te va a atraer, porque tu ponzoña esta en ella"- Era algo extraño ¿mi ponzoña? Tenía que preguntar, sabía que mi pregunta lo haría sentirse mal pero estaba intrigada.

-"¿Soy un hibrido?"- él me miró como si hubiese descubierto un misterio universal.

-"No lo sé ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"- me dijo.

-"Es lo único que se me ocurre, mi corazón late fuertísimo o sea que mis venas llevan algo, sangre o ponzoña o ambas, mis ojos no tomaron ningún color extraño después de beber de Eric, siguen siendo marrones, así que eso es humano también, la comida me sabe extraña pero la como igual y la sangre de Eric, que tenía gusto a caramelo, calmó todos los malestares que sentía cuando me levanté… además duermo y mi piel no está fría, no se me ocurre nada mejor"- le expliqué.

-"No lo sé, es algo extraño veremos que dice Carlisle"- me dijo confuso. Bajamos del auto y rápidamente entramos en la casa, Edward preparó la jeringa y la vació en el brazo de Eric que lentamente dejó de estremecerse y de gritar. Era cierto él ya no olía tanto a caramelo, su aroma estaba matizado con otro dulce, penetrante, sumado a las drogas que acababan de inyectarle. Kate se levantó del piso lo tomó en brazos y lo recostó en el asiento de atrás del auto sin decir palabra, luego ella se sentó y ubicó la cabeza de Eric en su regazo. Sin más iniciamos el viaje de regreso en un silencio sepulcral e incómodo. Cerré los ojos y me dormí.

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de la historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo. Que publicare el sábado 28 de mayo. No habrá publicación el martes.


	27. Chapter 27

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA**

**Gracias Lauri!**

**Perdón a quienes no pude contestar RR he tenido una semana para el olvido sepan aceptar mis disculpas.**

**EPOV**

_-"Por favor dime ¿que soy?¿qué me esta pasando?"- rogó cayendo al piso de rodilla. Su imágen era de una indefensión total y yo nunca me había sentido tan triste y aterrado en toda mi vida._

_-"Por favor"- volvió a implorar y yo no sabía qué hacer._

. -"No lo sé, perdóname yo…" - balbuceé.

-"¿Qué le hice?"- siguió preguntando- bajé la vista aterrado y no pude más que abrazarla, ella se aferró a mi con fuerza y comenzó a sollozar, sentí mi pecho partirse en dos con su llanto, quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que ella iba a estar bien pero no lo sabía, solo la abracé con fuerza tratando de compensar la falta de palabras con ese acto, no era capaz de decirle que tenia miedo, que no sabia que pasaba ni como iba a terminar. Al cabo de unos minutos ella comenzó a recomponerse y fue aflojando su agarre, se limpió el rostro y miró en dirección a nuestros amigos. Kate le daba palabras de aliento a Eric que se retorcía y gritaba de dolor.

-"Perdóname"- susurró con la vista en Kate entre hipidos.

-"Él va a estar bien, Bella yo, no sé si le será fácil perdonarte, decía que no quería cambiar…"- Bella estaba asombrada como si no entendiera lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-"¿Acaso no sabes lo que tu mordida le provocó?"- las palabras de Kate caían en la nada, daba la impresión de que Bella no tenía idea. De repente llevó una de sus manos al pecho con el rostro completamente sorprendido y aterrado, ella había caído en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-"Él esta cambiando, no sabemos bien como, pero esta cambiando"- los ojos de Bella estaban abiertos de par en par, mezcla de miedo y sorpresa, se fijaron primero en Eric y luego en mi.

-"Edward deberían quedarse, yo no estoy preparada para manejar un neófito y no puedo llamar a Eleazar, Aro lo verá en sus pensamientos, es demasiado riesgo"- Bella seguía en una especie de burbuja tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando. Estaba preocupado, tenía que llegar a Carlisle, de alguna manera Bella necesitaba alguien con experiencia, saber cuanto de ella era humano y cuanto de ella no lo era. Solo pensarlo me estremeció y necesitaba saber si el cambio sería completo o quedaría así.

-"Está bien Kate déjame llamar a Carlisle, nosotros solos tampoco podremos con él, y además necesito que alguien vea a Bella"- Sin más llamé a Carlisle, quien creyó conveniente volver a casa con Bella y Eric. Me indicó que sedase a Eric para el viaje.

¿Cómo había pasado todo esto? Un viaje de placer se convirtió en una tragedia y todo era mi responsabilidad, todo por mi estúpido egoísmo, por jugar a ser algo que no soy, por creer que podía ser humano, que no habría consecuencias. Volví en mi, tomé a Bella del brazo y la llevé conmigo mientras le indicaba a Kate que se preparara ya que iniciábamos el viaje de regreso a Forks en cuanto fuese posible.

Sin darme cuenta saqué a Bella a la rastra de la casa y prácticamente la senté en la pick up, me subí e inicie el viaje al poblado. Rogaba que hubiese morfina y que me la vendiesen, sino tendría que robarla.

-"¿Qué rayos te pasa?"- la voz autoritaria de Bella, me hizo girarme a verla. Era una broma ¿qué me pasaba?, ¿acaso su mente no había estado donde estuvo su cuerpo?

-"Acaso no te das cuenta que estás a un paso de volverte lo que soy si ya no lo eres"- le dije con voz fría.

-"!Hipócrita! ¿acaso no soy la clase de monstruo correcta?"- me gritó. ¿Qué? ¿Hipócrita? Yo era muchas cosas, mal nacido, animal, egoísta, monstruo, asesino, demonio pero ¿hipócrita? Comenzaba a pensar que el shock le había echo olvidar lo vivido.

-"¿Hipócrita? ¿Eso es lo que soy, de todo lo que puedes decirme después de lo que te hice lo único que se te ocurre es hipócrita?"- dije asqueado de mi mismo, tratando de que ella entrase en razón.

-"No hiciste nada, que yo no te haya pedido, estos son solo daños colaterales ¿acaso piensas que yo no sabía que había riesgos?, siempre lo tuve claro, desde la primera vez cuando supe lo que eras" -Bajé la vista avergonzado, ¿cómo podía ser que ella siquiera hubiese valorado lo que le podía pasar, era un experimento?, ¿ella estaba feliz de haberlo sobrevivido?, nunca iba a terminar de entender su mente y de cierta forma eso también me aterraba.

-"Yo te condené, pero lo peor es que no sé a que… porque en parte eres como yo, pero en partes conservas conductas humanas, estoy asustado, tengo miedo de perderte, yo soy el responsable de lo que hiciste y de que estés así es mi culpa lo que acaba de pasar ¿acaso no lo ves?"- tenia que hacerle ver de alguna manera que ella estaba equivocada que no estaba bien lo que estaba sucediendo, que yo debería haberme alejado cuando tuve la oportunidad, ahora era demasiado tarde.

-"¿Ver? ¿De verdad lo dices? Sabes que veo, alguien incapaz de afrontar su realidad, alguien que esta tan ciego que es incapaz de aceptar que las desgracias universales no solo pasan por él, ¿sabes que más veo? Un asesino que se resiste a serlo, que lucha y se culpa una y otra vez por las debilidades ajenas ¿quieres saber que más veo? una asesina que intenta ser mejor de lo que es y que esta condenadamente aterrada de lo que le pasa y del daño que causó, veo, escrúpulos donde nunca los hubo antes, veo lágrimas de pena y sollozos de dolor por la perdida, cosas que no creí posibles en mi y veo además un hombre que esta cambiando y eso es mi culpa"- sus palabras y sus sollozos me agobiaron, sentía la necesidad de respirar como si mis pulmones por primera vez en 90 años necesitaran aire. Estaba ahogado, dolido, si hubiese podido llorar lo hubiera hecho… de dolor, la agonía y la angustia llenaban mi mente ¿por qué ella siempre tenia la palabra de aliento correcta? ¿Por qué podía salir adelante sin más, por qué era yo tan estúpidamente testarudo y egoísta, por qué la adulta que irradiaba seguridad era ella? Envidiaba su capacidad de encontrar algo bueno en este desastre. Odiaba sentirme un niño inseguro y no poder ser un hombre a la altura del problema, odiaba tener miedo, pero por sobre todo me odiaba por haberla condenado.

-"¿Otra vez el dramatismo desmedido? Pensé que habiamos superado la fase emo"- Ella me lo dijo entre sollozos y no sabía que hacer para contenerla, era tan frágil por momentos, ella me miró, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, tristes y muy abiertos, sorbió su nariz se secó las lágrimas con la manga y susurró entre hipidos.

-"Teníamos un pacto ¿ lo recuerdas?"¿un trato? ¿de que me hablaba? mi mente procesó todos nuestros momentos juntos.

-"No te asustes yo prometo no hacerlo"- nuestra charla en el bosque… me llené de una seguridad extraña, tenía que estar ahí por y para ella.

-"Solo soy yo, un poco menos frágil y con hábitos alimenticios diferentes, por favor no te tortures más"- no pude más que besarla y tratar de transmitirle un poco de paz en medio de esta turbulencia.

-"Espérame aquí no sé si puedes controlarte, por favor no bajes"

Entré a la farmacia a paso lento midiendo mis posibilidades. El farmacéutico se acercó a mí yo sabía que la morfina no se podía comprar así como así. Consulté varios precios de medicamentos y pedí que me los mostraran. Cuando el farmacéutico fue por la cuarta caja saqué el contenido de una de ellas, eran cuatro ampollas y puse el dinero dentro sin ser visto. Pedí aspirinas, agradecí la atención y me fui de allí.

-"Estamos listos"- le dije poniendo en marcha el auto, Bella miraba por la ventana, no quise hacerle preguntas que tal vez no querría contestar. Paré a cargar combustible y a los pocos minutos llegamos a la casa de Kate. Los aullidos de dolor de Eric eran aterradores y el reflejo de las sensaciones de su mente eran terribles, podía sentir mi cuerpo quemarse, tenía que hacer algo o el viaje iba a desestabilizarme por completo. Bella estaba ensimismada prestando atención a los gritos que de seguro escuchaba.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"- le dije.

-"¿Crees que él …mmm bueno me perdone?"- quería tranquilizarla peo no iba a mentirle.

-"No lo sé"- le dije, y ella automáticamente se aferró al asiento con fuerza haciendo chasquear su mandíbula de tanto apretarla. Otra vez parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, como aletargada, ¿sería otra consecuencia?

-"¿Bella?" – la llamé.

-"No lo sé,¿y si lo ataco de nuevo?"- preguntó.

-"Su sangre ya no te va a atraer, porque tu ponzoña esta en ella" – la tranquilicé.

-"¿Soy un hibrido?"- inquirió. ¿Qué responder? Era posible sin duda pero ¿habría más como ella? Bella enumeró una serie de cuestiones fisiológicas que me dejaron pasmado. Su capacidad de observación era impresionante. Si bien era cierto que su corazón latía, lo hacia a una velocidad incluso mayor a la de cualquier humano y su cuerpo era mucho más calido que el humano promedio. Su belleza era etérea pero no inhumana como la nuestra. Ella era todo un enigma, confiaba en que Carlisle me ayudase a develarlo.

-"No lo sé, es algo extraño veremos que dice Carlisle"- sentencié. Al entrar a la casa preparé la jeringa mientras la mente de Kate solo podía pensar en el dolor de Eric y … era horrible ver su mente, todo se resumía a un dolor y un ardor más allá de la comprensión de cualquiera, me sentí reviviendo mi propia transformación. Tenia que ponerle fin a su sufrimiento y al mío… vacié la cánula en su brazo y lentamente su cuerpo cesó de convulsionar, su cerebro se fue apagando. Suspiré, su pesar y el mío habían acabado, al menos por ahora. Estábamos sumidos en un silencio incómodo, Kate solo podía pensar en Eric, ningún otro pensamiento ocupaba su mente, lo tomó en brazos delicadamente y lo subió a la pick up. El cuerpo de Eric lentamente había comenzado a cambiar. En un silencio de muerte iniciamos el regreso a Forks. Bella iba de copiloto y a los pocos segundos se durmió. Con el correr de las horas Eric había tomado nuestro color de piel y todas sus imperfecciones faciales habían desaparecido, Bella continuaba durmiendo.

-"¿Edward?"- llamo Kate. Bajé el espejo retrovisor para poder verla.

-"¿Crees que este bien?"- me preguntó.

-"Desde luego va a ser difícil al principio pero estará bien"- le dije seguro, desde luego que el cambio sería complicado para Eric y contenerlo sería en extremo difícil, pero lo íbamos a hacer.

-"¿Y Bella estará bien?"- inquirió.

-"No lo sé, yo solo espero que Carlisle tenga algunas respuestas por mi y por ella. Todo es extraño, ¿la estás viendo dormir? es como si estuviera en una especie de trance, me preocupa, además hay algo extraño en ella y todavía no sé que es"- le respondí.

-"Solo trata de mantener la calma, ella debe estar aterrada, necesita sentirse segura"- me dijo.

-"Lo haré"- le aseguré y otra vez me sentí como un adolescente sin certezas…

A los pocos minutos Bella comenzó a despertar.

-"Bienvenida Bella durmiente"- dijo Kate para romper el hielo, Bella sonrío avergonzada.

-"¿Cómo lo haces?"- le pregunto Bella.

-"¿Qué cosa?"- inquirió Kate

-"Tratarme con tanta amabilidad… él esta así por mi culpa"- dijo Bella haciendo un gesto con su mano señalando a Eric.

-"Bella él va estar conmigo siempre por tu culpa, ¿crees que me gustaba verlo envejecer a mi lado mientras yo seguía congelada, que podría en algún momento soportar su muerte?, moriría de pena. Si no pasaba algo así yo misma lo hubiese hecho, aunque él me odiase" – le dijo. Yo me sentía como el espectador indeseado de una conversación íntima entre dos amigas.¡ Necesitaba salir de allí! A 100 mts. vi una estación de combustible, era mi salvación. Me bajé y fui a cargar el depósito de nafta haciendo oídos sordos de la charla, pero aún así sus voces me llegaban, tenía que darles privacidad. Fui al sanitario, obviamente no porque lo necesitara pero no quería escucharlas y me quedé allí unos 10 minutos, entrando a uno de los box y cerrando la puerta. Luego de bajar la tapa del excusado me senté mirando la puerta, era ridículo, pero si alguien entraba y me veía parado inmóvil frente al espejo sería un poco extraño. Cuando consideré que ya les había dado el tiempo necesario volví al auto.

Cuando subí ellas tenían una extraña expresión en el rostro y estaban tomadas de las manos. Había visto cosas extrañas este último tiempo pero mi capacidad de asombro se mantenía intacta, después de todo yo era un vampiro enamorado de una humana.

Solo me dediqué a manejar y a pensar en como seguir con todo. Tenía una pareja de la cual no tenía definido si era humana o vampiro, no tenía idea de que iba a sucederle y la incertidumbre me carcomía las entrañas. Un neófito o al menos eso creía, proveniente de una ponzoña producida por una mezcla extraña de humano y vampiro que tampoco tenía claro en que acabaría. Un licántropo que había amenazado con matarme, además del padre de Bella quien tampoco me tenía en su top ten de personas favoritas… aunque estos últimos dos me preocupaban, no me aterraban como la situación de Bella y Eric. Estaba completamente abstraído en mi mente cuando vislumbré el cartel de bienvenida a la localidad de Forks, estábamos en casa.

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de la historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo. Que publicare el sábado 4 de junio. No habrá publicación el martes.


	28. Chapter 28

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA**

**Gracias Lauri!**

_**Yeraldin y Elisita perdón por no responder sus rr antes de publicar prometo solemnemente contestarlos esta vez!**_

EPOV

Me sorprendía sobremanera no haber recibido ninguna llamada de Alice, era extraño. Saqué el móvil del bolsillo y marqué. Al segundo pitido contestaron.

-"¿Edward?"- la voz extrañada de Alice era algo diferente, imprevisible.

-"Al, estamos llegando"- le dije con la vista en la entrada del camino que llevaba a la gran casa blanca.

-"Por todos los santos pensé que seguías sentado en el sanitario de la gasolinera"- dijo. Ahogué una carcajada ante la frustración de su voz.

-"Eric comenzará a despertar en breve ¿están listos?"- indagué.

-"Si Jasper y Emmet están preparados"- "¿Ed?"-

-"¿Si?"-

-"No soy capaz de ver nada en lo absoluto, solo te veo a ti y nada más, el futuro de Kate también ha desaparecido"- me dijo.

-"Llegamos en 5 minutos" – le comuniqué y corté la comunicación.

El acelerado latido del corazón de Eric me distrajo unos minutos y la imagen de la mente de Kate al abrir los ojos de el me impactó, mantenían su color, no eran rojos… su cuerpo estaba adormilado, la quemazón había cesado y su corazón, al igual que el de Bella, latía muy rápido. Pensé en Emmet y su broma no muy feliz de la nueva raza, ya no me parecía algo tan descabellado, era más bien aterrador. De acuerdo a los estándares la transformación demoraba tres días pero no lo sé, a estas alturas mis conocimientos eran nulos. Pisé el acelerador y el motor de la pick up rugió, debía llegar rápido.

-"Debemos apresurarnos esta despertando"- siseo Kate, mientras sujetaba a Eric con fuerza, temiendo que pudiese perder el control. La mente de Eric era un desastre no podía ordenar las ideas, estaba abrumado, no entendía porque todo era más brillante y sus oídos… ¡Oh Dios sus oídos iban a matarlo!. Quería gritar pero aún estaba sedado. De repente fijó sus ojos en Kate y todo se detuvo, su mente se llenó de recuerdos de ellos y lo bloquee, no era peligroso, no aún.

Sin darme cuenta llegamos, Bella se mantenía pensativa de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás, sus ojos eran extraños no supe entender que sucedía.

Jasper y Emmet se apresuraron a la Pick up, Bella bajo de un salto abrazándose con Esme como si fuesen intimas y luego entraron a la casa. Jasper, Emmet, Kate y yo bajamos a Eric como si fuera una bomba nuclear, temiendo que de un momento a otro hiciese explosión arrastrándonos a todos. Eric no podía mantenerse en pie, la morfina no había salido del todo de su sistema.

Emmet lo tomó en brazos y entró a la casa flanqueado por Jasper y Kate, yo los seguía detrás. Al ingresar vi a Bella y Carlisle subir al despacho. La sala estaba repleta de personas, Emmet llevó a Eric a una habitación que había sido convenientemente adaptada para él y su nueva extraña condición. Luego de una interminable media hora Carlisle salió de su despacho con varias muestras de sangre, y una bolsa de sangre del hospital vacía. Bella salió detrás de él y se sujetaba el brazo con un algodón. Cuando me vio vino hacia mi y me abrazó con fuerza.

-"Todo va a estar bien ya verás"- susurró. Sus palabras me desgarraron más aún, era yo quien debía consolarla y no al revés. En la sala estaban Alice y Jasper.

-"¿Bella, como te sientes?"- preguntó Alice.

-"En realidad no lo sé, ¿física o emocionalmente?"- la pegué a mi cuerpo al percibir el desasosiego en su voz.

-"Ambas"- dijo Jasper.

-"Bueno físicamente muy bien, capaz de correr mil kilómetros sin descanso, mis oídos están mejor que nunca, al igual que mi vista y todo parece estar muy bien. Emocionalmente todo se potencia, es como si las sensaciones se amplificaran, la culpa, el deseo, el amor son incontrolables y por momentos me desesperan"- los ojos de Jasper y Alice estaban como platos, no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban. No era como con nosotros, que éramos bastantes estables, claro que sin contarme a mi, todos los demás eran estables emocionalmente.

-"Y la sed ¿como esta tu garganta?"- Jasper se despachó con la pregunta más temida por mi.

-"No lo sé cuando ataque a Eric, sentía un picor extraño en la garganta y el estómago, como una fuerte resaca, pero nunca pensé que era sed y su olor a caramelo era tentador pero nunca entendí realmente que me paso estaba como hipnotizada por el aroma." Los ojos de Jasper estaban más abiertos de los que nunca los había visto y dijo.

-"Ella no es como nosotros, ella es…, en realidad no tengo idea de que sea"- dijo con la vista clavada en ella. Iba a matar a Jasper lentamente por decirle esto. Bella necesitaba estar tranquila.

-"¿Sabes? De verdad no me preocupa solo quiero tener una idea de que soy, para poder manejarme mejor, pero eso no me quita el sueño, solo quiero estar con Edward, lo demás no me interesa. Lo que sea o en lo que me convierta no me importa, solo quiero que él permanezca a mi lado"- ella le dijo.

Escuché pasos venir hacia nosotros y lo que vi me sorprendió, Eric parado en sus propias piernas de la mano de Kate, Carlisle con una bolsa de sangre vacía. Luego vi imágenes que me alteraron en la mente de mi padre, Eric y Bella se habían alimentado de sangre humana, sangre donada pero humana. Aunque más aun me sorprendió que Eric estuviese parado completamente en control, de la mano de Kate y con su corazón aun latiendo como Bella.

-"Amigo cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas, ¿acaso no te enseñaron que es de malos modales quedarse viendo?"- me dijo Eric y todos se giraron a verlo.

_-"__No es posible, ellos son, ¿Qué son?"- l_a mente de Jasper, no daba crédito a lo que tenía frente a los ojos. Comencé a experimentar un fuerte asombro acompañado de una gran frustración. Bella tenía la vista pegada al piso.

-"¿Bella, podemos hablar?"- ella levantó la vista y miró a Eric, asintiendo levemente.

-"En privado"- agregó Eric.

-"Conozco un lugar ¿me acompañas?"- le dijo. Yo no la dejaría sola con él… ¿que tal si él perdía el control? todavía no estábamos ni cerca de saber que eran o que podían hacer.

-"No lo creo… voy con ella, sin mi Bella no sale de esta casa"- dije en tono autoritario. Bella se volvió a mí con ojos suplicantes.

-"Por favor"- rogó – "él no va a hacerme daño"- fue suficiente, no podía escucharla suplicar de esa manera, era más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento, la necesidad de complacerla superaba cualquier acto racional. Volví mi vista a Eric. _"solo quiero hablar con ella, tratar de entender que sucedió"._

-"Hijo sé paciente, todo estará bien"- me dijo Carslile y luego la tranquilidad de Jasper llenó la sala. Bella y Eric salieron, escuché el motor del auto de Bella alejarse. Estaba listo para correr por el bosque cuando…

-"No, no lo harás, ellos necesitan conversar van a estar bien"- dijo Alice mirándome a los ojos.

-"¿Acaso puedes ver algo?"- le pregunté, ella chasqueó su lengua y dijo –"Nada en lo absoluto, solo la próxima hora y después todo se vuelve negro lo que indica que están bien"- me senté en el sillón de la sala.

-"Necesito pensar"- dije masajeado mis sienes, como si ello abriera mi mente a nuevas ideas.

-"Edward hijo, acompáñame, realizaremos las pruebas de sangre de Bella y Eric entre los dos, así tendremos los resultados más rápido".

Me levanté y deje atrás la sala con el resto de la familia, al llegar al improvisado laboratorio, vi que allí había un sin fin de rayos x de Bella y Eric. También había un ecógrafo y un eco cardiógrafo, varias agujas rotas y las máquinas para los análisis químicos, mi padre había montado una especie de sala de diagnóstico.

Nos colocamos guantes estériles y comenzamos la labor. Yo me aboqué a Bella y Carlisle con Eric. Ninguno de los niveles de la sangre de Bella eran normales para los estándares humanos, la morfología de la sangre era aterradora y mutaba continuamente, los demás valores eran alarmantes. El olor de la sangre no era desagradable era dulce pero matizado con un fuerte olor metálico. Estaba tan desconcertado y asustado ¿Qué sucedía con ella?

-"Hijo"- levanté le vista en respuesta y vi a través de los ojos de Carlisle que Eric estaba en la misma situación.

-"¿Qué pasa con los demás estudios?"- pregunté.

-"La estructura ósea cambió al igual que la epitelial, los órganos siguen allí pero no se puede ver a través de ellos con ningún equipo, una capa extraña los recubre y sus corazones laten a 250 latidos por minuto. Su área cerebral funciona al 95% cuando lo normal en humanos es el 10%, no hay problemas de equilibrio, su sistema genito urinario no funciona como tampoco el excretor, en cuanto al digestivo probé darles comida y sangre, su estómago absorbe todo por igual, son un misterio completo… en cuanto a la temperatura corporal, en Bella está en 32º y Eric en 41º, no hay señales de infección ni de nada"- mi padre estaba entre sorprendido y decepcionado. Recordé que Bella antes de viajar tenía el cuerpo extremadamente cálido, tanto que mantenía el mío tibio, pero ahora ¿que estaba sucediendo? ¿Se estaba enfriando? ¿Acaso estaría…? ¿o solo era consecuencia del cambio? La incertidumbre iba a matarme.

-"¿Qué crees que le pase?"- rogaba por una palabra de consuelo.

-"No lo sé, no voy a mentirte hijo nunca me encontré con un fenómeno así"- contestó

-"¿Crees que ellos…?"- no podía terminar la frase.

-"Trata de calmarte, tengo un viejo amigo en Italia que tal vez sepa de ellos yo debería llamarle".-

-"¿Quien es padre?, dímelo e iré por el"-

-"Aro Volturi" Dijo con voz neutra. Quedé petrificado. No, no recurriría a ellos, eran peligrosos, ¿qué harían con alguien como Bella, qué tal si ellos la pensaban como una amenaza?

-"No"- grité con todo el aire de mis pulmones. Carlisle giró su cuerpo en mi dirección y apoyó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

-"Ellos son la única respuesta, tienen muchos años entre los nuestros y si hay más como Bella y Eric ellos lo sabrán, si los ven como una amenaza lo resolveremos pero Edward esto no puede continuar, ellos podrían morir y nosotros dejaríamos escapar la posibilidad de colaborar por miedo". Su confianza era tranquilizadora.

-"Esta bien llámalo"- Mi padre se encaminó al teléfono. Llamó y al segundo pitido contestaron. Carlisle puso a su amigo en el altavoz.

-"Pronto" - contestó una voz áspera en un impecable italiano.

-"Aro, viejo amigo"-

-"¡Carlisle a que debo el honor! ¿Deseas regresar con nosotros? enseguida hago ambientar una parte del castillo para ti y tu compañera"- respondió Aro.

-"Me honras querido amigo, pero recurro a ti porque dos de mis hijos están en problemas"-

-"Dime en que puedo ayudarte"-

-"Verás, al cambiar la compañera de Edward, el menor de mis hijos, algo sucedió, su transformación no se completó. Ella, no sé bien como explicarte, es solo diferente y al alimentarse cambió a otro humano que quedó de igual manera, son un misterio" – explicó Carlisle.

-"¿Qué dones tienen?"- inquirió Aro.

-"No lo sé, aún no…"-

-"Querido amigo, me he encontrado a lo largo de mi vida con varias historias de fenómenos así, incluso creo que algunos de ellos sobreviven, pero no he tenido el placer de conocer a ninguna de estas criaturas de primera mano, ellos son vampiros, no completos pero lo son, debes tranquilizarte, no envejecerán y podrán alimentarse de comida humana siempre y cuando consuman sangre, pero humana, ajustarse a tu modo de vida los debilitaría de gran manera, debes calmarte, tus hijos estarán bien, ellos tienen la particularidad de desarrollar dones extraños y peligrosos, usualmente son de temperamento inestable, peores que los neófitos, saben controlar muy bien su necesidad de sangre por medio del alcohol. La comida humana les calma la ansiedad, por esta razón les permitimos seguir. Su corazón dejara de latir conforme terminen el ciclo de cambio, aunque eso es solo una suposición ya que hemos encontrado escritos, más precisamente un diario, de uno de ellos que relata sus pesares. Son criaturas fascinantes; según cuenta el diario, su cuerpo se enfriara a unos pocos grados menos que el humano promedio. En el escrito dice que no sabe como llegó a esta vida solo despertó así, lo que nos vuelve a dejar en la nada con respecto a la fase de la transformación. No hay muchos de ellos, ya que son tan inestables que muchas veces se matan los unos a los otros, pero no tenemos idea de cómo se crean, no sabemos si hubo algún problema con el vampiro que los mordió o si simplemente la ponzoña era defectuosa. Tampoco tenemos una idea clara de ellos ya que en las oportunidades en las que fuimos hacia ellos para informares las leyes de nuestro mundo solo encontrábamos sus cuerpos, y en una expedición encontramos el diario del que te estoy hablando, nunca llegamos a alguno de ellos para saber en realidad como se comportan, son solo historias y suposiciones. Se dice que en Estados Unidos hay dos hermanos de sangre cambiados por una mujer a finales de 1800 pero nunca dimos con ellos ya que se ocultan muy bien y llevan una vida controlada. Por curiosidad - ¿Cómo Edward cambio a su compañera, donde la mordió?"- sentí mi cara desfigurarse de vergüenza y negué vehementemente.

-"No le he preguntado, sin embargo he visto que ella tiene mordidas en el cuello"- una salida interesante para una situación completamente embarazosa.

-"Carlisle, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de recibirme en tu casa? Deseo conocer a tu interesante familia"- volví a negar con la cabeza.

-"Aro…"-

-"Esta bien amigo no deseo importunarte, en otra oportunidad tal vez, mis respetos a tu numerosa familia y las puertas de Volterra están abiertas para ti y tu familia"- el ruido de los frenos del auto de Bella y los pasos en la grava me indicaron que habían regresado. Escuché un sin fin de risas en la sala y bajé, la imagen frente a mi me sorprendió.

Las carcajadas inundaban la sala, Emmet se sostenía el estómago cayéndose al piso, Alice abrazaba a Jasper y ambos reían sin control al igual que Kate y una muy contenida Esme, mientras Rose esbozó una tenue sonrisa. Luego posé mis ojos en los recién llegados, Bella estaba con el cabello revuelto y toda mojada mientras Eric parecía haber rodado por el lodo una y otra vez.

-"Tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente en casa de Bella, con un perro"- dijo Eric a medio reír. Abrí los ojos de par en par, mientras la mente de Eric reproducía las imágenes de la llegada del amigo de Bella a la casa, el diálogo, y el posterior desastre.

-"Jake perdió el control y tuvo un altercado con Eric al enterarse que Eric era parte de la familia Cullen"- dijo Bella.

-"¿Cómo podía saber que el chico estaba enamorado de ti y odiaba a Edward? yo pensé que si le decía que era hermano de Ed… creí que eran amigos"- se defendió Eric

-"Él no esta enamorado de mi, solo esta confundido"- Me dolía pero debía decirle.

-"Bella, Eric tiene razón, él esta enamorado de ti, yo lo sé, lo he visto pensar en ti…"- su vista se volvió a mi mezcla de incredulidad y enojo.

-"¿Cómo no me dijiste nada?"-

-"No me gusta la competencia, además el es humano la mayor parte del tiempo, estaba en desventaja"- ella concentró su mirada en mi y sentí que flotaba, se giró sobre sus talones y fue en dirección a la puerta.

-"¿A donde vas?"- quise saber.

-"A casa, han sido demasiadas cosas por hoy además debo ordenar el desorden que quedo allí luego de la visita de Jake"- respondió-

-"¿Vienes?"- me acerqué a ella y le dije.

-"Bella, amor deberíamos quedarnos aquí con la familia por si algo sucede"-

-"Edward necesito estar en mi espacio"- me dijo y automáticamente me paré a su lado. Salimos de allí.

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de la historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo. Que publicare el sábado 11 de junio. No habrá publicación el martes.


	29. Chapter 29

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA**

**Gracias Lauri l****a más hermosa de todas las betas! ADEMAS DE INTELIGENTE Y SUPER EFICIENTE!**

**Un gracias especial a Zoe Hallow que me ilumino con una duda que se me presentó con ciertos personajes.**

**Este es un mensaje para MLElektragedia / Sofía H : tu cuenta de FF no recibe PM intente dejar el adelanto de los capis en la dirección de Facebook que tienes publicada y por lo que me dices no te ha llegado, si gustas dejarme algún otro contacto gustosa te enviare el adelanto que me reclamas.**

**BPOV**

Muy lejos escuchaba a Edward balbucear algo ininteligible… poco a poco fui recobrando la conciencia. Abrí mis ojos con parsimonia, el paisaje había cambiado, estábamos cerca ya en Canadá, Alaska había quedado atrás. La voz de Kate me volvió a la realidad.

-"Bienvenida Bella durmiente"- me dijo haciendo que la vergüenza me comiese las entrañas, yo… no sabía que decir.

-"¿Cómo lo haces?"- indagué ¿cómo ella era capaz de tratarme con tal desenfado después de lo que había hecho?

-"¿Qué cosa?"- me dijo extrañada.

-"Tratarme con tanta amabilidad… él esta así por mi culpa"- dije señalando a Eric. Yo sabía que él quería cambiar pero tal vez necesitaba tiempo o algo; además ¿qué era él? o mejor aún ¿qué era yo? y lo peor era que sentía que lo arrastraba conmigo a lo desconocido, un terrible daño colateral que unos meses antes no me hubiese importado, pero ahora la culpa me invadía y cegaba mi mente.

-"Bella él va estar conmigo siempre por tu culpa, ¿crees que me gustaba verlo envejecer a mi lado mientras yo seguía congelada, que podría en algún momento soportar su muerte?, hubiese muerto de pena. Si no pasaba algo así yo misma lo hubiese hecho, aunque él me odiase" – me dijo y me dejo sin palabras. Llegamos a una gasolinera, Edward se bajó de la pick up como si el asiento le quemase.

-"Kate…yo no se que decir estoy tan apenada…tengo tanto miedo de lo que pueda pasar con Eric y conmigo ¿qué tal si…?"- el rostro de Kate se torció en un mueca de dolor por las palabras no dichas pero que tanto ella como yo temíamos.

-"¡No!"- exclamó con énfasis -"eso no va a pasar, nada malo va a ocurrir, tú y él estarán bien, Carlisle encontrará la manera de que lo estén. Bella sé que es difícil pero debes mantener la calma, nada obtienes con inquietarte"- estiró su mano hacia mi y tomó una de las mías. Yo solo tragué saliva para infundirme valor, por primera vez en mi vida temía mi muerte pero no lo iba a revelar ni a Kate ni a Edward.

-"Lo sé"- dije sin creérmelo ni un poco. ¿Qué era lo que sabía? Nada en lo absoluto, sentí que la duda y el miedo se apoderaban de mi cerebro.

-"No debes tener miedo, estamos contigo"- sus manos se apretaron a las mías. En eso llegó Edward y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, el viaje siguió su curso. Edward parecía enajenado, su rostro estaba serio y por momentos podía vislumbrar una mueca de molestia, hubiera pagado por saber que pasaba por su mente. Traté de relajarme y no pensar en nada, los colores de los bosques y las montañas eran gloriosas he iban cambiando conforme pasaban las horas.

El bosque de Vancouver me indicaba que estábamos cerca y al poco tiempo el cartel de Forks me confirmó que llegábamos a destino. Edward sacó su móvil y conversó animadamente con su hermana avisándole que estábamos llegando. Al parecer, Alice seguía sin poder vernos.

-"Llegamos en 5 minutos" –dijo Edward y cortó la comunicación.

Cerré mis ojos, acostumbrándome a los sonidos que mis mejorados oídos me traían, el látido acelerado del corazón de Eric, el mío propio, los neumáticos contra la carretera, el motor, las cuatro respiraciones en el auto y más lejos la naturaleza que nos rodeaba, era maravilloso y aterrador. El rugido del motor al acelerar la pick up me distrajo.

-"Debemos apresurarnos está despertando"- susurró Kate, mientras sujetaba a Eric con fuerza temiendo que pudiese perder el control. Me di vuelta para mirar a nuestros amigos, que compartían una mirada demasiado intima y personal, volví mi vista a la carretera sintiéndome incomoda además de una entrometida. No pude evitar mirarlos a hurtadillas y recriminarme una y otra vez que toda la situación. Era mi culpa, yo los había empujado a esto. Me sentía rara como si no fuese yo misma, el tornado de profundos sentimientos que sentía estaban a punto de desequilibrarme, oleadas incontrolables de culpa, ira, amor, miedo todo arremolinándose en mi mente era devastador. Estaba concentrada tratando de controlarlos aunque fuese solo un poco cuando me di cuenta el motor se había detenido. Estaba aterrada, vi a Esme y me aferré a ella buscando consuelo. Ella me abrazó con fuerza.

-"Calma mi niña estás en casa, entremos"- me susurró dulcemente. Apreté más el abrazo perdiendo la noción de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, para soltarla luego y entrar. Allí me esperaba esta extraña familia de la que ya me sentía parte. Carlisle estaba en la sala.

-"Isabela, por favor acompáñame"- me dijo señalando con una de sus manos el piso de arriba, solo asentí en silencio y lo seguí escaleras arriba. Podía sentir detrás de mí como la sala se llenaba de gente. Entramos en silencio a una improvisada habitación de hospital. Había varias máquinas que no supe reconocer muy bien, una camilla y varios monitores. Sentí el pánico apoderarse de cada una de las fibras de mi cuerpo.

-"Isabela ¿alguna vez te has hecho una ecografía, un electrocardiograma o un eco cardiograma?" - indagó Carlisle mientras se colocaba unos guantes de látex y tomaba una jeringa demasiado grande para mi gusto. Negué vehementemente.

-"Solo análisis de sangre y orina, unas pocas veces nada más y unas radiografías de los pulmones pero solo eso"- estaba por entrar en pánico ¿qué pasaba conmigo, qué eran todos estos sentimientos tan horribles y profundos, por qué no podía controlarlos? tragué grueso la saliva de mi boca.

-"Esto no debería dolerte, solo respira hondo varias veces"- me dijo mientras frotaba un algodón con alcohol en mi brazo. Me concentré en lo que me dijo, inspirando aire adentro… aire afuera…, adentro, afuera… una y otra vez, tranquila Bella, tranquila, cerré los ojos y pensé en Edward, otra vez el aire adentro y afuera… creí escuchar varios clics pero seguí concentrada en el aire y en la imagen de Edward.

-"¡Listo! "- exclamó Carlisle y abrí los ojos sorprendida de no haber sentido nada. Él tenía buena mano.

-"Recuéstate Isabela por favor"- dijo, indicándome una camilla rodeada de varios aparatos y monitores. Seguí sus órdenes, me recosté y me embadurnó con un gel horrible y viscoso en el estómago, luego me pasó un aparato por el vientre. Miraba el monitor ensimismado pero yo solo veía unas imágenes difusas en blanco y negro. Luego siguieron unos cables en los pies y en el pecho, esa máquina sonaba como loca… parecía una manada de caballos al galope. Cuando llego el turno de los rayos X se escucharon varios oh, oh, aha y uhu de Carlisle lo peor había pasado…

-"Isabela voy a hacerte unas preguntas, trata de ser precisa"- asentí en silencio. Mientras él tomaba un termómetro y me lo ponía debajo de la axila.

-"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que orinaste o fuiste de cuerpo?"- me quedé dura de la vergüenza. Tragué saliva y traté de recordar.

-"Mmmmm…no lo recuerdo"- contesté.

-"¿Tu última menstruación?"- esa si la tenía bien clara.

-"36 días"- él parecía tomar nota mental de todo lo que le decía

-"Bien ahora voy a hacerte una prueba"- me dijo, sacó el termómetro y miro la lectura. Me tomó la tensión de las arterias y no pudo ocultar su asombro. Finalmente se acercó a un mini refrigerador y sacó dos paquetes, uno con un líquido rojo y otro con un sándwich.

-"Bien ahora bebe"- me dijo y me paso la bolsita con el liquido rojo. No podía cerrar mi boca por el asombro ¿acaso era? no… no podía ser.

-"No puedo, ¡qué asco!"- exclamé arrugando el rostro; Carlisle, abrió la punta de la bolsita y un delicioso olor a canela y fresas me hizo agua la boca. Tomé la bolsa sin poder creerlo…¡el aroma salía de allí!, tomé un pequeño sorbo, era deliciosa estaba fría pero igual era muy rica. Carlisle deslizó por mi estómago el mismo aparato de antes mientras miraba el monitor. Cuando terminé con la bolsita me pasó el emparedado y repitió el acto con el aparato. Para cuando terminé con todo me paso una botella de agua haciéndome poner de lado en la camilla, y me pidió que bebiese el litro de agua de una vez. Ahora si que iba a orinar… y en grande. Pero para mi sorpresa nada pasó. No me había dado cuenta que por la presión me había sangrado un poco el brazo, Carlisle me pasó un algodón.

-"Sujétalo con fuerza, a un humano normal le quedaría un hematoma pero contigo no sé, solo sujétalo fuerte, hemos terminado" - me dijo mientras me indicaba la puerta. Salimos y Carlisle se dirigió a la habitación frente a la que estábamos mientras yo bajaba la escalera para encontrar a Edward que me esperaba. Traté de controlar el miedo y la ansiedad, y cuando llegué a su lado lo abracé con fuerza. Era reconfortante, sentí todos mis miedos disiparse.

-"Todo va a estar bien ya verás"- susurré con una extraña seguridad.

-"¿Bella, como te sientes?"- la voz de Alice llamó mi atención. Traté de ser honesta.

-"En realidad no lo sé, ¿física o emocionalmente?"- pregunté.

-"Ambas"- me cortó Jasper completamente acartonado.

-"Bueno físicamente muy bien, capaz de correr mil kilómetros sin descanso, mis oídos están mejor que nunca, al igual que mi vista y todo parece estar muy bien. Emocionalmente todo se potencia, es como si las sensaciones se amplificaran, la culpa, el deseo, el amor son incontrolables y por momentos me desesperan"- no tenía que ser telépata para saber que los había desconcertado por completo.

-"Y la sed ¿como está tu garganta?"- la pregunta me pilló desprevenida, ¿era sed? Jasper se despachó con varias cosas que en realidad no me interesaban, no quería ser descortés pero notaba que estaba poniendo nervioso a Edward y él era mi prioridad además de mi pasaje a estar tranquila. Así que lo corté sin más, aunque tratando de no ofenderlo.

-"¿Sabes? de verdad no me preocupa, solo quiero tener una idea de que soy, para poder manejarme mejor, pero eso no me quita el sueño, solo quiero estar con Edward, lo demás no me interesa. Lo que sea o en lo que me convierta no me importa, solo quiero que él permanezca a mi lado"- le dije.

Oí un látido frenético y pasos. Oh Dios, Eric… ¡tierra trágame!.

.

-"Amigo cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas, ¿acaso no te enseñaron que es de malos modales quedarse viendo?"- le dijo a Edward. Clavé la vista en el piso, abochornada y culpable.

-"¿Bella, podemos hablar?"- dijo Eric, solo asentí

-"En privado"- agregó

-"Conozco un lugar ¿me acompañas?"- le dije pensando en mi casa, necesitábamos estar tranquilos.

-"No lo creo… voy con ella, sin mi, Bella no sale de esta casa"- Dijo un muy autoritario Edward.

-"Por favor"- rogué – "él no va a hacerme daño"- Estaba segura, además necesitaba disculparme a solas. Carlisle tranquilizó a su hijo y nos dio la oportunidad de salir.

Nos subimos a mi coche y pisé el acelerador, para sacarnos rápido de la propiedad. Miraba la carretera adrede no podía mirar a Eric no ahora, no así.

-"Bella, gracias"- me volví a verlo y solté el volante para luego tomarlo rápidamente.

-"¿Qué me agradeces?"- le pregunté.

-"El cambio"- me dijo como si fuese algo obvio, Creo que sin darme cuenta aparqué en el frente de la casa.

-"Entremos"- le dije, me bajé del auto y él me siguió. Nos sentamos en la sala y charlamos de todo y nada, él no estaba enfadado pero me pidió que no le dijese nada a Kate de sus añoranzas de cambio, la charla era muy amena me contó de la vergüenza que paso con Carlisle y sus estudios, que no pudo orinar y demás. Luego yo le conté un poco también, obviando la falta del periodo y la materia fecal, no eran temas para publicarlos. En lo mejor de la charla un olor a perro inundó la casa, no era muy difícil saber de quién se trataba.

-"Dios Bella deberías bañar a tu perro"- dijo Eric al mismo tiempo que escuchaba los toques en la puerta. Me levanté con garbo y le contesté:

-"No es lo que tú crees, yo no tengo perro"- tomé el pomo de la puerta y la abrí, Jake estaba del otro lado, frunció el rostro y dijo.

-"¿Qué hay nena? Deberías poner un aromatizante de ambientes o ventilar más seguido apesta a vampiro"-

-"Si Jake, lo sé"- dije resignada. Él se metió dentro de la casa buscando a Edward y encontró a Eric, este se paró del sillón y extendió su mano con amabilidad.

-"Hola soy Eric Cullen, hermano de Edward"- el rostro de Jake se desfiguró, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, saltó sobre Eric y ambos salieron por la ventana. Corrí detrás de ellos mientras se golpeaban salvajemente, en el bosque lindero a la casa, me metí entre los dos y los separé. Jacke temblaba enardecido y Eric estaba aterrado, de repente el cielo comenzó a cubrirse de una densa nubosidad incluso para Forks, lo que dio lugar al inicio de una tormenta de agua.

-"Compórtense"- grité con toda la fuerza de mi voz.

-"Tu detente, no quiero un lobo enorme que ocultar de mis vecinas"

-"Y tú contrólate, que Jake solo es un chico"- afirmé.

-"No soy ningún chico, soy un hombre"- me escupió Jacke enfurecido

-"¡Solo deténganse! ya bastante debo ocultarme para tener que explicar los destrozos de mi casa"- Jacke corrió y se ocultó en el bosque aún en su forma humana. Eric estaba, no podía decir como estaba además de enlodado y mojado.

-"Eric volvamos donde los Cullen"- lentamente el clima comenzó a mejorar.

-"¿Qué es el chico?"- preguntó Eric.

-"Un licántropo" - dije muy segura. Se le desencajo la mandíbula y me siguió en silencio hasta la casa la cerré y regresamos donde los Cullen no tenía tiempo de un cambio de ropa Edward debería estar comiéndose los codos de la ansiedad.

Entramos mojados y sucios ganándonos miradas y risas por partes de todos los de la sala desde Emmet hasta Esme, terminando en un muy perplejo Edward.

-"Tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente en casa de Bella, con un perro"- dijo Eric con la burla destellando en la cara y la voz.

-"Jacke perdió el control y tuvo un altercado con Eric al enterarse que Eric era parte de la familia Cullen"- dije.

-"¿Cómo podía saber que el chico estaba enamorado de ti y odiaba a Edward?- dijo - yo pensé que si le decía que era hermano de Ed… creí que eran amigos"-

Dijo Eric, debía ponerle fin a esto Jacke solo estaba confundido, yo era amiga de su padre y le quería pero no al punto de incitarlo a tal sentimiento.

-"Él no esta enamorado de mi, solo esta confundido"- dije muy pagada de mi misma.

-"Bella, Eric tiene razón, él esta enamorado de ti, yo lo sé, lo he visto pensar en ti…"- sus palabras me golpearon con la fuerza de un martillo, sentí mi garganta anudarse.

-"¿Cómo no me dijiste nada?"- exclamé incrédula.

-"No me gusta la competencia, además él es humano la mayor parte del tiempo… estaba en desventaja"- lo miré a los ojos desenado que todos esos celos infundados desapareciesen. Competencia… ¿él se preocupaba por la competencia? a veces era tan infantil que me ponía de los pelos. Me gire hacia la puerta necesitaba irme de allí a mi casa a mi guarida necesitaba paz.

-"¿A donde vas?"- Me dijo.

-"A casa, han sido demasiadas cosas por hoy además debo ordenar el desorden que quedo allí luego de la visita de Jacke"- respondí

-"¿Vienes?"- indagué, lo necesitaba conmigo, él me daba paz.

-"Bella, amor deberíamos quedarnos aquí con la familia por si algo sucede"- me respondió Edward.

-"Edward necesito estar en mi espacio"- necesitaba mi violín, descargar las tensiones del día, la incertidumbre, tenía que volver a mi vida normal o a lo que yo consideraba normal. Salimos de la gran casa para ir a mi hogar. Llegamos en completo silencio, juntamos los vidrios y ordenamos la sala.

-"¿No vas a decirme de que hablaron?"- me preguntó Edward.

-"Prometí no hacerlo, pero no fue nada malo solo lo de Jake"- respondí.

-"Entonces, ¿no quieres decirme?"- me dijo con una mirada inocente y los ojos grandes. ¿Me estaba manipulando? le seguiría el juego.

-"Todo depende, de lo que tengas para ofrecer"- le dije mientras colgaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le daba un casto beso en los labios.

-"Solo estos maltrechos huesos de un vampiro que te ama"- me derretí, definitivamente. Él me estaba manipulando y yo lo dejaría continuar, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, tanto como me fuera posible. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó con devoción. Yo no pude mas que perderme… me olvidé del miedo a morir, de lo que le pasaba a mi cuerpo…. de todo, solo él y yo… otra vez juntos, tan cerca como fuese posible. Le devolví el beso buscando desesperadamente estar cerca suyo. Él lo entendió y subimos a la habitación.

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de la historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo. Que publicaré el sábado 18 de junio. No habrá publicación el martes.


	30. Chapter 30

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA**

**¡Gracias a Lauri mi super Beta ****! digo super por que estoy segura que tiene escondida la capa en alguna parte como Clark Kent.**

**A todas quienes han dejado RR les cuento que FF me odia ya que no me permite responderles espero se solucione pronto mil perdones. Quienes quieran recibir el adelanto por otro medio dejen una dirección de correo en el rr y se los envío. Recuerden que deben de separarla para que la página no la borre.**

BPOV

_-"Solo estos maltrechos huesos de un vampiro que te ama"- me derretí, definitivamente. Él me estaba manipulando y yo lo dejaría continuar, necesitaba sentirlo tan cerca, como me fuera posible. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó con devoción. Yo no pude mas que perderme… me olvidé del miedo a morir, de lo que le pasaba a mi cuerpo…. de todo. Solo él y yo… otra vez juntos.. Le devolví el beso buscando desesperadamente estar cerca suyo. Él lo entendió y subimos a la habitación._

Estaba completamente segura de que nunca tendría suficiente de él, su contacto era inigualable, sentía emanar de él una paz sin igual, como si la única cosa capaz de hacerme olvidar de todo fuese su contacto, su piel, su suave y delicado aroma, el sabor de sus besos, todo él…

El tiempo se detenía para mi, rindiéndole pleitesía a su exquisito toque, disfrutando la sensación de sus manos en mi piel, del roce perfecto de su cuerpo con el mío.

De repente la palabra "para siempre" me parecía un periodo corto de tiempo. Edward no solo era terriblemente dulce y complaciente sino que era la combinación de un hombre y un chico caprichoso. Capaz de hacerme perder la cabeza en segundos.

La noche era cálida incluso para Forks, tenerlo cerca era tan embriagador que por momentos mi cabeza daba vueltas. Sus caricias me hacían estremecer una y otra vez, en cada ocasión las sentia distintas, diferentes, su piel era suave y hasta parecía delicada, tan pálida y translúcida por momentos. La necesidad de acariciarlo y besarlo me hacía sentir débil, a su merced, estaba segura que no podría vivir sin él, me sentía dependiente y estaba feliz de serlo, me estaba volviendo vulnerable a él y lo amaba. No sabía bien que era el amor, siempre me había parecido una palabra ajena a mi vocabulario; pero hoy sabía muy bien que significaba, y si… amor era esto que yo sentía por él, tan desesperadamente frágil y confusa como nunca había estado.

Mi mundo giraba en torno a él y lo que pasara conmigo no importaba. Lo amé con locura, como si antes no hubiese tenido la certeza de su total y absoluto control sobre mi. Sabiendo que sin él yo me convertiría en un ser despiadado y frío. Con ese pensamiento colapsé a su lado, dejando a mis ojos vagar por su rostro, levantando la mano para acariciar su mejilla. Él beso mis dedos, y yo mantuve mis ojos en los suyos, de ese color tan calido y abrasador.

-"Eres mi ángel guardián"- le dije, él trago grueso.

-"Disto mucho de serlo"- me contestó. Puse un dedo en su boca y dije

-"Te amo y para mí lo eres, salvaste mi vida de todas las maneras posibles"-

-"El sueño te hace delirar"- me respondió él.

-"Tú me haces delirar, el sueño solo me hace verte difuso"- bostecé y sentí mi cuerpo rendirse al cansancio. Me acurruqué en su abrazo y mientras me rendía a los brazos de Morfeo pensé en mi otro yo.

Atrás habían quedado los días de mi otra vida, pensaba en mí como otra persona, una que hubiese dejado atrás al conocer a Edward. Parecía una novela de ficción contada por algún autor mediocre. No me concebía a mi misma lejos de él, retomando mis antiguas ocupaciones. Y en ese momento como si la realidad me golpeara percibí lo vacía que había estado mi vida… todas las cosas que me había perdido. El miedo a morir me hizo ver que lo que sentía por Edward no solo era real sino que era devastador. Por él conocí no solo un compañero excepcional, sino una extraña familia de personas que, de un modo o de otro, supieron mantenerse juntas y me aceptaron como una integrante más. Esta era mi vida ahora, por primera vez temía por otros, sentía la necesidad de protegerlos, aún sabiendo que ellos no lo necesitaban.

Esa noche por primera vez en la vida me dormí con la certeza de estar completa.

Un rayo de luz se filtraba por la ventana cuando abrí mis ojos y además escuchaba los gritos de las vecinas.

_-"Jessica llegarás tarde al colegio, apresúrate llévate mi auto"- m_ierda, mierda, mierda me levanté de un salto, enredándome en las sabanas para luego caer al piso.

-"Ouch, mierda"- Edward salió del baño envuelto en una toalla y varias gotitas de agua que se esparcían por su pecho. La boca se me hizo agua… lo miré con hambre…¡Bella concéntrate tienes que ir a dar clases!¡ Maldita cubierta estúpida! El pareció leer mi rostro, acortó la distancia entre nosotros y me besó. Cuando estaba a punto de claudicar apoyé mis manos en su pecho y lo separé de mi.

-"¿Sucede algo?"- preguntó con preocupación en la voz.

-"No"- tomé aire -"solo que si sigues besándome de esa manera no iré a dar clases y ya es tarde"- sonrió provocativamente.

-"Carlisle podría informar que sigues enferma"- dijo con la picardía en la voz.

-"¿Qué hay de ti?"- le pregunté. Lo meditó un momento, pero yo sabía que podía convencerme, así que no le di tiempo…me deshice de su abrazo y corrí al baño.

-"Lo siento"- dije y le tiré un beso al aire.

-"Yo lo siento más"- me respondió.

Me bañé a toda prisa, y mientras me secaba y vestía comencé a escuchar ruidos en la planta baja, era como pequeños golpecitos. Afiné el oído y me di cuenta que era el teclado de mi laptop. Cuando bajé encontré a Edward sentado con la vista pegada a la pantalla.

-"¿Qué lees?"- le pregunté. Él sonrió, se veía guapísimo. Otra vez me golpeó el deseo inexplicable de sentirlo cerca…

-"Solo estoy investigando un poco ¿ya te vas? A la señora Stanley parece intrigarle Eric" - Sentí mi estómago anudarse.

-"¿Ella vio algo?"- inquirí. Él sacudió la cabeza en negación.

-"Solo creyó que era tu novio"-

-"Deberíamos mudarnos"- me dijo. Ni de chiste viviría con sus padres.

-"Me gusta aquí"- le respondí. Era una salida elegante, antes de "oye no viviría con tus padres y hermanos vampiros con súper oído". De solo pensarlo me estremecí. Le di un beso rápido y ojee la pantalla, decía "OLA DE MUERTES POR ATAQUE DE ANIMALES". ¿Qué rayos era eso? igual no tenía tiempo, más tarde le preguntaría de que iba su investigación.

-"Te veo en clases"- dije

-"Estaré ahí, soy el que cambiaste de lugar"- el recuerdo de ese momento me hizo sonreír.

-"A qué lugar nos ha traído eso"- respondí entre risitas. Salí de la casa me subí al auto y viaje a toda prisa al Instituto. Pasé por la sala de profesores y me gané varias miraditas pero nadie dijo nada por mi ausencia.

Fui para el salón de la primer clase, era con Edward. Al llegar tomé el registro de asistencia y me di cuenta que estaba en blanco, no tenía idea de que dar ni de donde me había quedado, por lo que improvisé, pedí el análisis de un texto. Mientras escribía el nombre del texto escuchaba la inconfundible voz de Jessica comentar bajito lo de mi presunto novio, por la descripción era Eric. Miré de reojo hacia Edward que no podía ocultar su desagrado, seguramente también lo había escuchado, esta chica no sabía que cerca estaba de llevarse el susto de su vida. El resto del día paso de una murmuración a otra sobre el color de ojos y de cabello de mi visitante, el tiempo que estuvo en mi casa… crucé a Alice en un pasillo y me susurró que Jasper tuvo que contener a Edward de darle un buen golpe a Mike Newton y a Tyler Crowley. Mis vecinas eran de verdad una espina en el trasero. De todos modos eso mantenía mi relación con Edward en las sombras, y eso si sería un gran escándalo.

Al terminar el día tomé mi auto y me marché. Como siempre Edward me esperaba a un costado del camino. Cuando subió al auto estaba en silencio, su cuerpo emanaba una profunda molestia.

-"¿Mal día?"- pregunté, y le sonreí mientras ponía el auto en movimiento.

-"El peor, voy a matar a esos chicos y a tus vecinas…"- su rostro estaba tan tenso que parecía una estatua.

-"Tranquilo amor míralo el lado positivo, ni siquiera sospechan de nosotros"- su rostro no se relajaba.

-"Si tan solo no tuviera que verte a través de sus ojos pero ellos…"- esto no parecía mejorar en lo absoluto.

-"Solo debes estar tranquilo, piensa en que la semana pronto llegara su fin y faltan pocos días para que las clases acaben"- eso pareció ayudar y relajó un poco su rostro.

-"Bella hablé con Carlisle, él nos espera en su casa, deberíamos ir y además yo… bueno…necesito cazar y tú… bueno deberías…"- ¿qué le pasaba, acaso estaba tartamudeando? tomó una gran bocanada de aire y me largó de pronto - "beber algo"- me había olvidado por completo de la necesidad de comer o beber, aunque la bebida de la que hablaba él era sangre… solo pude asentir, él se veía apesadumbrado.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- busqué sus ojos.

-"Solo que a veces me siento muy mal por lo que te hice"- aquí vamos de nuevo la dosis diaria de culpa! -"pero no puedo negar que también me hace feliz tenerte a mi lado y que por sobre todas las cosas, permanezcas aquí junto a mi"- dijo y me devolvió una sonrisa radiante. Eso no me lo esperaba, él estaba comenzando a aceptar mi cambio y era un gran avance.

-"Bella hay algo que me gustaría hacer el fin de semana"- me dijo y yo me pregunté que iría a proponerme.

-"Mira he estado investigando un poco y creo que en Virginia en un pequeño poblado hay más de los de tu clase"- me explicó.

-"Lo que quieras, para mi esta bien"- le respondí, no tenía idea de que esperar de los de mi clase pero tampoco me importaba mucho a decir verdad.

Sin darme cuenta llegamos a la casa Cullen y comenzamos a escuchar los gritos y las risas que salían de todos lados. Al entrar vimos que no había nadie allí, la sala estaba vacía. Por el ventanal que daba al patio se filtraban varios destellos de colores. Avancé un poco más y los vi, estaban todos en el patio donde una gran cantidad de destellos brillaban sin par. Era como cuando el sol alcanza una bola de pequeños espejos… el reflejo a través de las ventanas era cegador; me acerqué un poco más. Edward parecía dudar. La imagen era rara y cómica a la vez, Eric estaba riendo y Kate parada con el rostro endurecido, gritaba mientras su piel refulgía como si estuviera hecha de diamantes ¿qué era esto? Ella parecía estar bien aunque su piel se veía… extraña

-"Detente que no es nada gracioso"- dijo Kate.

-"Es que no se cómo hacerlo"- le contestó Eric. Kate se movía y un rayo de luz de sol la seguía. Era extremadamente extraño, un hilo de luz que venia del cielo le daba de lleno haciéndola destellar. Emmet reía, Rosalie estaba igual que Kate y también Alice. Todas estaban bajo un haz de luz de sol con la piel que parecía un prisma. Era impactante. Eric, Jasper y Emmet reían a carcajadas.

-"¿Qué esta sucediendo?"- pregunté, Edward se acercó detrás de mí, me abrazó y susurró

-"Al parecer Eric no sabe muy bien como controlar su don"-

-"¿Don?"- inquirí.

-"Parece que Eric de una extraña manera puede influir en el clima"- me dijo Edward. Fruncí mi rostro en un puchero, eso era genial, ¿acaso yo tendrá algún don y no lo sabía? Si bien, me sentía mucho más fuerte y mis sentidos estaban agudizados nada tan genial como controlar el clima… me sentía en desventaja.

-"Voy a quejarme con alguien, es injusto que yo no tenga nada genial como don"- sentí los ojos de todos en Edward y no entendí porque. Suspiré resignada.

-"Es que aún no has descubierto que puedes hacer, necesitas tiempo"- sus palabras me sonaban a consuelo de tontos pero lo dejé pasar.

-"Aja"- dije sin un ápice de convencimiento.

Salimos al patio y al igual que las demás mujeres fui alcanzada por un haz de luz. Sentí el calor llenarme de una energía única, mi cuerpo comenzaba a entibiarse. Era reconfortante, subí la manga de mi camiseta y dejé mi brazo al descubierto, miré mi piel que no destellaba, pero estaba cubierta de una suave luminosidad, estiré el brazo hacia Edward que se mantenía a resguardo del sol, pasando incómodamente su peso de un pie a otro, su rostro recorría mi brazo absorto. Le hice una seña indicándole que viniera a mi, él se acercó dudoso, sin perder la elegancia que lo caracterizaba. Todos los demás dejaron de existir, era una burbuja. Sus ojos mezcla de miedo y ansiedad, su boca, el suave destello de su piel lo hacía verse más irreal de lo que era y el calor del sol llenando mi cuerpo. Lo bese, me deje llevar por el sabor de su boca… todo se detuvo. Escuché a varios aclarase la garganta mientras profundizábamos el beso. Abrí mis ojos y vi que su piel resplandecía como diamante bajo la luz, era maravilloso eso era lo que le hacía el sol.

-"Tenía razón eres un ángel"- le dije, y él sonrió.

-"Ya estuvo bien tortolos…todos estamos aquí, ¿lo recuerdan?"- dijo Emmet.

-"Piérdete Emmet"- dijo Edward y las carcajadas de todos llenaron el lugar. A los pocos minutos llego el auto de Carlisle. Entramos a la sala y lo encontramos sosteniendo una conservadora con el logo del hospital.

-"Bella ¿me acompañas?"- me dijo, asentí en silencio y miré a Edward, esperando que entendiera mi necesidad de su compañía. Carlisle me guío a la parte superior de la casa, Edward me seguía de cerca.

Subimos las escaleras tomados de las manos, temía que otra vez fuese sometida a una ronda de estudios, por lo que miré a Edward aterrada.

-"No es lo que crees, solo quiere darte un poco de privacidad"- me dijo, ¿de qué hablaba?

-"Bella solo traigo algo de sangre y no sería cómodo para los demás que bebieras frente a ellos"- tragué en seco y asentí avergonzada.

Ya en su despacho me pasó una de las bolsas de sangre, la abrí y miré a Edward que se encontraba duro como una estatua contra la puerta, con los ojos negros como el ónice a la vez que parecía no respirar.

-"¿Estas bien?"- le pregunté.

-"Es soportable"- me dijo, pero se mantenía rígido.

Me bebí tres de las bolsas de Carlisle, al principio me parecía grotesco, pero lentamente sentía que mi cuerpo se cargaba de una extraña energía, no entendía bien como eso era posible, solo lo sentía de esa manera. Tenía un deseo irresistible de comer algo sólido, yo tenía hambre. Levanté la vista y un más calmado Edward se sentó junto a mí. Carlisle dejó la habitación y se llevó consigo la conservadora, supongo que para darle de beber a Eric.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"- inquirió Edward.

-"Tengo hambre ¿podríamos cenar?"- le respondí ansiosa.

-"Desde luego, solo déjame ver si a Eric también le gustaría algo de comer, sería más fácil salir con él ya que es tu presunto novio"- mientras bajábamos las escaleras noté que Carlisle estaba con Eric.

-"No les falta mucho"- susurró Edward.

Esperamos junto a su puerta. Eric salió tomado de la mano de Kate.

-"Salimos por algo de cenar ¿nos acompañan?"- pregunté.

-"Estoy famélico, ¿algún buen lugar Bella?"- contestó Eric.

-"Port Ángeles"- dijimos Edward y yo al unísono. Allí no tendríamos que ocultarnos.

-"No es gracioso"- dijo Edward a Kate, quien estallo en carcajadas y dijo.

-"Me olvidaba de la pequeña novela del alumno y la profesora"- no pude más que reír y Eric se unió a una muy risueña Kate.

-"Pagaría por verlos en la escuela"- balbuceó Kate entre carcajadas.

-"!NO¡"- dijo un muy enfático Edward en dirección al ventanal del patio.

-"Ya chicos cálmense pobre Eddy se enamoro de la maestra, que no era una maestra sino una asesina a sueldo que se esta ocultando de los polis"- dijo Emmet entre risas. Me quedé helada… la boca de Kate y de Eric se abrieron y se cerraron en asombro.

-"Cállate Emmet"- gritaron todos los Cullen.

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de la historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo. Que publicare el martes 21 de junio denle las gracias a mi beta quien hará un gran esfuerzo corrigiendo para que pueda pasar.


	31. Chapter 31

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA**

Gracias a Lauri por su celeridad para corregir este capitulo.

-"Cállate Emmet"- gritaron todos los Cullen.

Los ojos de Kate y Eric iban de Edward a mi, incrédulos, no había palabras.

Tragué grueso y el silencio llenó todo el lugar, me aclaré la garganta, buscando que decir.

-"¿Es eso cierto?"- preguntó Eric. Edward asintió en silencio

-"Kate, Eric es una larga historia…yo bueno…"- sentí la garganta hacerse un nudo que no me dejaba hablar, era tan difícil de explicar... Clavé los ojos en Edward, que al segundo estaba tomando mi mano para infundirme valor, él estaba relajado.

-"¿De verdad importa?"- dijo Kate y miró a Eric.

-"No, no importa y de verdad tengo mucha hambre para preocuparme por tonterías, además si Ed te eligió no debes ser tan mala chica ¿verdad?" – contestó.

-"No, no lo es, es una gran chica"- dijo Emmet y gesticuló un perdón con su boca.

-"De verdad metiste la pata Emmet"- dijo Jasper, Emmet se encogió de hombros y bajó la vista.

-"Emmet esta bien, los secretos nunca son buenos"- dije.

-"¿Nos vamos?"- dijo Edward. Viajamos en mi auto, Edward manejaba, Kate y Eric iban en el asiento de atrás. Íbamos charlando de todo y nada pero notaba que algo no estaba bien, como si hubiera algo que no cuadrara.

-"Puedes preguntar Eric"- dijo Edward. Eric se removió incómodo en el asiento de atrás, tragó grueso y preguntó.

-"¿Cómo se siente disparar un arma?"- me giré a verlo y contesté.

-"¿Dispararle a otra persona o solo disparar el arma?"- tenía que saber a que se refería.

-"Dispararle a otra persona"- me dijo

-"No lo sé, nunca disparé a nadie, las armas de fuego son innecesarias"- Eric parecía no entender y continúe mi relato.

-"Nunca maté a nadie con un arma de fuego, son ruidosas, sucias y dejan muchas pistas, tenía otros métodos igual de eficientes y más limpios. La sangre me resultó siempre grotesca y amén de mis nuevos hábitos alimenticios me resultaba de un olor desagradable."- los ojos de Eric se ensancharon.

-"¿Entonces lo hacías con tus manos?" – preguntó.

-"¿De verdad vamos a tener esta charla?"- pregunté incrédula, no parecía horrorizarlo solo intrigarlo cada vez más.

-"Aja"- escuché de tres bocas distintas. Nunca había hablado con Edward de cómo hacía mi trabajo y me sorprendió que también estuviese intrigado. Aparcamos en el restaurante. Definitivamente ellos no lo iban a dejar correr.

Al entrar al local la anfitriona se acercó a nosotros, me molestó profundamente su actitud hacia Edward, se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos, y para peor se le pegó como si fuese una lapa. Podía escucharla claramente.

-"Sr., ¿para cuantos la mesa?"- le dijo mostrando innecesariamente su escote y batiendo sus pestañas más de lo normal. Ella estaba en mi lista… incluso arriba de las Stanley. Me acerqué a Edward y pasé mis manos alrededor de su cintura marcando mi territorio. Me estaba comportando de manera irracional e infantil pero no lo podía controlar.

-"Solo seremos mi novia, dos amigos y yo"- le dijo. La mesera fue excesivamente cordial y nos indicó la mesa. Eric tampoco paso desapercibido a sus ojos. Me volví hacia ella sosteniéndole la mirada, deseando que desapareciera del lugar, "piérdete" pensé "y no vuelvas".

Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada y discreta, el lugar era acogedor, otra mesera tomó nuestra orden, tenia tanta hambre que podría comer todo lo del menú. Kate y Edward también pidieron, para mantener las apariencias.

-"Y bien ¿vas a decirnos o no?"- preguntó Eric, tomé aire, en realidad no sabía bien como contar lo que hacía sin que sonara aterrador, pero bueno aquí voy pensé.

-"Dependía de cada trabajo básicamente, todos eran hombres, no aceptaba trabajos con mujeres o niños. La mayoría narcotraficantes o abogados y en casi todos mis trabajos usaba varios tipos de medicamentos legales. En caso de que hiciesen una autopsia quedaría como un suicidio. Tampoco tenía muchas otras opciones, no era un "mecánico" como mi padre, además nunca me gustó el sufrimiento innecesario"- expliqué.

-"¿Qué es un "mecánico"?"- preguntó Edward y me di cuenta que nunca había sido clara acerca de la diferencia entre mi padre y yo. Sentía tres pares de ojos fijos expectantes y curiosos.

-"Un mecánico se rige por un estricto código de valores, jamás hace diferencia entre mujeres, hombres y niños, hace su trabajo de manera precisa siguiendo un método rígido y pacientemente calculado. En su mayoría no utilizan sus propias manos, tampoco se involucran con el objetivo, no dejan huellas y jamás lo hacen en lugares públicos, si hay algún testigo acaban con él también aunque no este dentro del contrato. Nunca dejan cabos sueltos, generalmente utilizan armas a distancia y nunca tienen contacto con el encargo". Volví a explicar.

-"¿Cuándo decidiste tomar este tipo de vida?"- preguntó con cautela Kate, en ese momento quise desaparecer, tragué saliva y susurré.

-"Mataron a mi madre frente a mi cuando yo apenas era una niña, un mecánico de una agencia del estado que buscaba a mi padre"- sentí mi estomago anudarse ante el recuerdo y mis ojos llenarse de humedad, tragué el nudo de mi garganta, tenía que seguir adelante.

-"¿Bella ¿te sientes bien?"- me preguntó Edward mientras apretaba su mano en la mía. Asentí silenciosa y me armé de valor

-"El asesino de mi madre… él fue mi primer trabajo. Después dividimos los contratos con mi padre y con el tiempo dividimos el negocio, nunca hasta Edward pensé que había otra vida" - respondí con la vista en Edward. Kate suspiró.

-"Bella, si alguien merece un poco de paz y felicidad eres tú, estoy tan feliz por ti… que Edward este contigo, sin dudarlo ustedes se pertenecen"- dijo Kate. Sonrió y besó a Eric en la mejilla. El resto de la velada pasó entre risas y anécdotas. Preguntaron sobre como llegué a Forks y les relaté todo, hasta el detalle del hombre al que mató Edward, la llegada de mi padre y otros detalles. De repente sentí a Edward alejarse como si le quemara ¿qué sucedía?

-"Bella los Newton están aquí, no nos han visto aún, Mike reconoció tu auto afuera"- susurró Edward bajito, todos los de la mesa escuchamos.

-"Bella vamos para el sanitario al regresar cambiemos lugares"- me susurró Kate. Estábamos sentados en un box Edward y yo frente a Kate y Eric. Nos levantamos para ir al baño que estaba cruzando el salón. Al llegar escuchaba al chico Newton decirles a sus padres que yo estaba ahí, que había visto mi auto en el estacionamiento. Cuando salimos del baño el chico nos esperaba fuera.

-"Profesora Swan, mis padres quieren conocerla ¿es eso posible?"- me preguntó.

-"Disculpa Mike estoy con mi cuñada, Kate te presento a Mike"- dije, el chico abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y podría jurar que estaba desvistiendo a Kate con la mirada.

-"Encantada Mike"- dijo Kate mirando al muchacho. –"Bella querida, mi hermano no es de los que les guste mucho esperar"- dijo dirigiéndose a mí. Levanté la vista y vi a Eric que venia hacia nosotras seguido de Edward, que a juzgar por su rostro no estaba feliz.

-"Bella, amor ha llegado nuestra orden"- dijo Eric pasando un brazo por detrás de mi cintura.

-"Eric, no seas descortés, te presento a uno de los alumnos de Bella, Mike"- dijo Kate, Eric extendió su mano cortésmente,

-"Encantado Mike, soy Eric Cullen de seguro conoces a mi primo Edward"- Mike se paralizó, detrás de él estaba parado Edward con el rostro mezcla de enojo y diversión.

-"Newton"- escupió Edward.

-"Cullen"- dijo Mike. El aire era tenso.

-"Chicos la cena se enfría y muero de hambre"- enunció Kate terminando el cruce de miradas.

-"Hasta luego Mike, discúlpame con tus padres, tal vez en otra oportunidad"- le dije. El chico solo asintió y salió de allí. Volvimos a la mesa y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

-"Ed, ¿el chico no te gusta verdad?"- preguntó Eric riendo.

-"Si escucharas su mente dudo que él te agradase, desvistió a Kate 15 veces en 5 minutos"- la sonrisa de Eric desapareció.

-"Maldito chico"- balbuceo.

Después del incidente con Newton, todo se volvió risas y diversión. Eric y yo no solo cominos nuestro pedido sino que también lo de Edward y Kate. Si iba a comer así a diario tendría que retomar mis carreras matutinas.

La hora de irnos llegó. Salimos del local entre risas y Edward fue por el auto, mientras los demás esperábamos en la puerta. Estábamos charlando animadamente cuando escuché un gruñido desgarrador acompañado por un grito desesperado de Edward.

-"¡No!, ¡Bella al suelo!"- me di la vuelta y sentí algo quemarme el pecho. Instintivamente llevé mis manos al lugar de la quemadura, bajé la vista y miré mis manos… un liquido viscoso casi negro manchaba mi ropa y mis dedos. Caí en la cuenta que era sangre. Me habían disparado. El pecho me ardía como los mil demonios.

-"Kate, encuéntralo y cuando lo tengas avísame, Eric trae el auto vamos donde Carlisle"- ordenó rápidamente Edward.

-"Bella, cariño resiste"- la voz desesperada de Edward, me desgarraba. No solo me habían encontrado sino que me habían disparado ¿este era el fin? No me sentía mal. Cerré mis ojos y al abrirlos estaba dentro del auto que se movía deprisa.

-"¡Eric acelera!"- gritó Edward desesperado. Estaba mareada y sentía sueño, me entregué al cansancio.

-"No bella quédate conmigo, no cierres los ojos"- los gritos de Edward eran desesperados. Quería decirle que no me dolía, que estaba bien, que tenía sed, ¡Diablos! mi boca se sentía agria, metálica, pastosa y el estómago me estaba matando se me estrujaba de hambre.

-"Rayos esta sangrando mucho"- la voz de Eric era lejana.

-"Edward ¡muérdela!"-

Sentí una punzada en mi cuello, algo agradable y cálido pero el ardor de la garganta era incontrolable, las agujas se clavaban una y otra vez en mi garganta ¿Acaso esto era sed? ¡Oh Dios! estaba matándome. Abrí mis ojos, no podía hablar, necesitaba beber algo, lo que fuera, algo que calmase el dolor desesperante que sentía, llevé mis manos a la garganta ¡como ardía!

-"Ella…muere de sed"- dijo Edward.

-"¿Sed?"- preguntó Eric.

-"El sangrado se detuvo, aún falta mucho para llegar"- dijo Eric.

-"Detén el auto y espérame aquí, ya regreso. Bella cariño resiste"- besó mi frente y se bajó del auto. Quería arrancarme la garganta para que dejara de arder.

Gracias por las alertas, review y comentarios que son el combustible del motor de la historia. Dejen un review y reciben un adelanto del próximo capítulo. Que publicare el martes 28 de junio no habrá publicación el sábado.


	32. Chapter 32

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER LA HISTORIA ES MÍA**

**Gracias a mi super beta Lauri! Gracias a ella la historia no te hace sangrar los ojos cuando la lees.**

**A todas las que se animaron a leer el adelanto sin beteo gracias y PERDÓN!**

**También gracias a las que se preocuparon por saber como estoy, sin más aquí les dejo el capi.**

**Cariños Luciana.-**

**EPOV**

_-"Edward necesito estar en mi espacio"- me dijo__, automáticamente me paré a su lado y salimos de allí._

Traté que ella me contara de que había hablado con Eric, -"Todo depende, de lo que tengas para ofrecer"- me dijo, pero sabía que no me diría nada… me abrazó y temí que mi capacidad de deslumbrarla hubiese desaparecido. Utilicé la única arma que tenía,

-"Solo estos maltrechos huesos de un vampiro que te ama"- decidí que no importaba de que iba su conversación con Eric ellos no parecían haber discutido y ella se veía alegre. La abracé fuerte y la besé, tenía la certeza de que ella me necesitaba pero yo la necesitaba aún más… fundirme en ella, esta vez sin el hambre por su sangre, sin el miedo a dañarla, ella ahora era fuerte y su aroma era delicioso pero no invitaba al vampiro a hacerse con su sangre y en cambio si clamaba por el hombre en mi. Feliz me entregué a sentirla, la besé, apreté mi cuerpo contra el de ella para subir a la habitación.

No podía dejar de tocarla y sorprenderme de cómo su piel tan exquisita respondía a mi tacto. Su piel cálida era lo más parecido al paraíso, de una tibieza agradable. Me entregué a sentirla, cerré mis ojos tratando de grabar en mi mente cada parte de ella, quería reconocer cada porción de su cuerpo a través de mis manos y mi boca, ella me dejó hacer… la acaricié y la besé tratando de que sintiese que vivía por y para ella.

Sentía sus caricias en mi piel de manera deliciosa, podría pasar los próximos cien años en sus brazos… parecía que mi vida antes de ella no hubiese existido, como si hubiese deambulado entre los humanos y los míos por inercia hasta el día que ella llegó a mi, a esa primera vez que la vi: única, hermosa… Me detuve por un momento, abrí mis ojos y la vi, cayendo en su embrujo, sentí su amor y deseo como si por primera vez su mente se abriese para mi y lo supe… tuve la certeza de que cada minuto de mi existencia lo dedicaría a que ella fuese feliz.

Ya no me sentía un monstruo desalmado, ella lo había logrado, me había dado algo que nunca nadie antes había podido, la seguridad de que yo merecía ser feliz a su lado.

Supe de muchas formas que me merecía esta oportunidad, que si Bella me había elegido era un hombre afortunado, no podría darle hijos, pero trataría de llenar todos los vacíos que esta nueva vida le traería, por el tiempo que ella me quisiera a su lado. Permanecería allí para ella, amándola y velando por su felicidad que era la mía.

Bella se separó de mi y extrañé la sensación de su cercanía, sus ojos escrutaban mi rostro llenos de sentimientos que no supe identificar, besé sus manos, su mirada me envolvía haciéndome perder la noción del tiempo y el lugar.

-"Eres mi ángel guardián"- me dijo.

-"Disto mucho de serlo"- le contesté, y ella puso un dedo en mi boca para acallar mi respuesta.

-"Te amo y para mí lo eres, salvaste mi vida de todas las maneras posibles"- y también te hice lo que seas ahora, pensé en silencio. No quería romper el momento.

-"El sueño te hace delirar"- dije.

-"Tú me haces delirar, el sueño solo me hace verte difuso"- ella bostezó y mi mente se llenó de un cansancio increíble junto con la gran necesidad de cerrar los ojos y dormir, ella tenía sueño… La abracé contra mi cuerpo y lentamente se rindió a Morfeo. Intenté entender el extraño poder que Bella ejercía sobre mí, preguntándome si podría hacerlo con todas las personas o solo era una conexión intensa entre ella y yo.

Una vez que ella estuvo dormida me vestí y bajé a la cocina en busca de su laptop, no quería dejarla mucho tiempo sola por lo que subí rápidamente a la habitación. Tenía que buscar la manera de llegar a los supuestos hermanos de los que hablaba Aro, si es que en realidad existían… no tenía mucha idea de cómo ubicarlos pero creía en las conjeturas de Aro, hasta ahora todo parecía encajar en sus investigaciones pero había algo que no estaba bien y no sabia que era… si estos cuasi vampiros seguían en pie yo los encontraría.

Me preparé para iniciar la búsqueda, tenia que ponerme pautas para hallarlos, ellos cazaban humanos… probé con muertes violentas que tuviesen como resultado **Victimas desangradas en Estados unidos desde 1900 a hoy**, la pantalla se plagó de resultados… tenía que achicar la búsqueda para que no fuese eterna… probé de nuevo, **Ataques de animales y victimas desangradas**, la pantalla me dio varias opciones y lugares, había algunos que se repetían en varias oportunidades por lo que me centré en ellos. Algo llamó mi atención, un pequeño poblado, yo estaba decidido a encontrarlos. Por largas horas la búsqueda fue infructuosa, pasé de asesino en asesino, nada que se asemejase a los indicios que yo necesitaba. Las horas pasaban de prisa, decidí buscar de otra manera. Ellos tendrían que haberse pulido de alguna manera ya que los ataques se detenían en 2008 ¿habrían muerto? Pensé en Carlisle y tuve una epifanía, _robos a bancos de sangre y hospitales… las muertes se habían detenido hacia dos años justo en el momento que se iniciaban esos robos, eran ellos… estaba seguro… todo en un radio de 150 km. de Fell`s Church _, supe que allí debía iniciar la búsqueda, eran las seis de la mañana por lo que bajé la laptop al living y subí a bañarme. Conforme la mañana se abría paso las mentes curiosas de las vecinas me golpearon.

-"Jess tu maestra de español ayer en la tarde recibió a alguien en su casa era terriblemente apuesto"- dijeron.

-"¿Quién era? Ya dímelo de una vez,"- fue la respuesta.

-"No lo sé llegaron en el auto de ella y estuvieron un buen rato en su casa, como 2 horas. Luego salieron, se veían realmente mal"-

-"¿Mal?"- oí que preguntaba.

-"Como si hubieran estado bajo la lluvia y en el lodo"- fue la respuesta.

Esto era demasiado… desconecté mi mente y me metí bajo el agua, lo último que necesitaba eran conjeturas sobre los imaginarios amoríos de Bella.

Cuando estaba terminando de enjuagarme escuché un estruendo en la habitación, me envolví en una toalla y salí presuroso del baño sin detenerme a secarme.

La vista era fabulosa, Bella estaba en el piso enroscada en las sabanas y me miraba como un mendigo hambriento mira un plato de comida… sus ojos me invitaban a lanzarme sobre ella, era tan exquisitamente sensual… mis piernas cobraron vida propia, la distancia me quemaba. La abracé y la besé, ella me devolvió el beso con ganas haciéndome olvidar de todo, quería más… era una especie de enfermedad, cuanto más tiempo estaba con ella más tiempo la necesitaba… no lo podía explicar con palabras, solo la quería cerca muy cerca. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero sentí sus manos en mi pecho pidiendo distancia, no, ella no podía separase de mi, yo la necesitaba cerca mío, ahora y siempre…

-"¿Sucede algo?"- pregunté temeroso.

-"No"- tomó aire y allí me di cuenta que ella no había respirado durante el beso -"solo que si sigues besándome de esa manera no iré a dar clases y ya es tarde"- me dijo. Por un momento creí que la había agobiado… traté de ser seductor, sonriendo de lado, animándome a ser travieso…

-"Carlisle podría informar que sigues enferma"- dije, sus ojos se dilataron, la idea le seducía…

-"¿Qué hay de ti?"- me respondió, la tenía, piensa rápido, me dije… Al instante como si supiera que estaba buscando una manera de retenerla se soltó y entró al baño dejando una disculpa y un beso al aire. La causa estaba pérdida, ella no iba a quedarse. Me vestí y volví a mi labor de investigación, escuchando a Bella vestirse.

-"¿Qué lees?"- me preguntó y la quedé viendo como el baboso dependiente en el que me había convertido… moría por tocarla, ¡cálmate! me reprendí. Algo no estaba bien, ¿de dónde salían todos estos deseos incontrolables? Y allí lo supe…fue como un baldazo de agua fría… me dí cuenta que no era solo yo, ella también lo deseaba… la realidad era abrumadora… ¡ella podía controlarme! y lo peor era que no tenía idea de hasta que punto…

-"Solo estoy investigando un poco, ¿ya te vas?- le dije. –"A la señora Stanley parece intrigarle Eric" – le informe y Bella tragó grueso quedándose tiesa.

-"¿Ella vio algo?"- me preguntó, y yo negué con la cabeza.

-"Solo creyó que era tu novio"- no iba a agregar nada más, era frustrante de solo pensarlo, a decir verdad estaba harto de estas mujeres, ¿acaso no tenían una vida de la que ocuparse como el resto de los mortales?

-"Deberíamos mudarnos"- dije.

-"Me gusta aquí"- me respondió y pareció estremecerse por algún extraño pensamiento.

-"¿Te veo en clases?"- preguntó, y me volví a perder en ella. ¿Estaba yo enfermo…o solo era completamente dependiente?

-"Estaré ahí, soy el que cambiaste de lugar…"- Ella sonrió y sentí que volaba.

-"Y a qué lugar nos ha traído eso"- me dijo y se fue. Sentí un gran vacío, leí un poco más, definitivamente estas muertes eran producto de ataques de vampiros. ¿Cómo los Vulturis no lo habían notado? ¿y los robos de sangre? todo encajaba, con una idea clara de donde ir, llamé a Carlisle que al segundo llamado atendió.

-¿Edward, sucede algo, se encuentran bien?"- me preguntó.

-"Padre, los encontré, los semi-vampiros hermanos de los que hablaba Aro, están en un poblado en Virginia"- le dije.

-"¿Piensas ir?"- me preguntó.

-"Si, ¿Carlisle?"-

-"Dime"-

-"Estoy 90% seguro que Bella puede influir en la mente de las personas… lo hace conmigo sin ningún tipo de problema y no se da cuenta"- le dije, no iba a entrar en detalles, era bastante vergonzoso precisar a que me refería.

-"Ya veo, es interesante ¿solo contigo?"- inquirió.

-"Solo lo he notado conmigo pero estoy seguro que debe poder con todos"- respondí.

-"Interesante… Edward trae a Bella luego de la escuela ella debería beber algo"- me dijo.

-"Ok"- con eso corté la comunicación y salí hacia el colegio. Decidí que correría por el bosque, llegaría a pie, no tenía caso tomar mi auto, ya que tendría que dejárselo a Alice. Mientras corría pensaba en como acercarme a estos cuasi vampiros, Aro había dicho que eran algo inestables emocionalmente, no podría llegar y golpear la puerta sin más, además estaba el detalle de que el lugar donde se supone estaban era pequeño pero ¿como identificarlos? ¿acaso olerían diferente al resto de los humanos? En Bella y Eric que se percibía un aroma a vampiro emanar de su ser… ¿o serian diferentes? Me di cuenta que estaba en un predicamento pero lo importante era tener identificado el lugar, ya me las arreglaría para contactarlos.

Con ese último pensamiento estaba en el bosque lindero al instituto. Aminoré el paso y me mezclé con los demás estudiantes, las mismas conversaciones sin sentido de siempre, me encontré con Alice que llevaba mi mochila.

-"¿Edward? Trata de tomarte las murmuraciones con la mayor calma posible" - me dijo y la quedé mirando con cara de WTF... entonces me mostró una imagen donde yo golpeaba de manera salvaje a Tyler y a Newton… no podía negar que la idea me parecía interesante pero yo no era de perder los estribos por chismes, negué con la cabeza.

-"Eso no va a suceder"- le aseguré.

-"Solo mantente calmo"- me dijo. Me despedí de Alice justo en el momento que Jasper llegaba a su encuentro, lo saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza. Caminé hacia el salón de clases, fui uno de los primeros en llegar y tomé asiento. A los pocos minutos el aula estuvo llena, los cuchicheos entre las chicas se iniciaron, los empezó como no podía ser de otra forma Jessica, hablaba del cabello, el color de ojos y los atributos físicos del visitante de la profesora de español, su tono era malicioso y por momentos hablaba de Bella con envidia. Cerré mis ojos e imaginé mis manos alrededor de su cuello, la visión me hizo sonreír.

-"¡Oh Dios! Edward esta sonriendo, es tan apuesto" – dijo Jessica.

-"¿Apuesto? Es aterrador, parece un maniático"- dijo Lauren; me obligué a abrir los ojos y al mirarlas Jessica y Lauren bajaron la vista y en su mente la pregunta "¿acaso nos escucho?" me tensé apretando fuerte la mandíbula y los labios, tratando de contener una sarta de improperios. Las murmuraciones seguían, la población femenina estaba revolucionada y la masculina manejaba hipótesis insultantes. En medio de todo ello llegó Bella, yo estaba a punto de quebrar cuellos y romper cabezas, ella tomó el registro del aula y divagó unos momentos, yo sabia que significaba eso, ella no sabía que hacer… pidió una tarea improvisada. Bella me miro por el rabillo del ojo y sentí una furia malévola crecer, otra vez Bella me transmitía sus sentimientos… estaba seguro de ello.

La clase terminó. La mañana transcurrió entre comentarios y fantasías. Nunca antes había deseado que mi don desapareciera como en este momento, no lo podía soportar. La hora del almuerzo llegó y para entonces estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, completamente tenso y de un humor de perros. Me senté con Jasper que hizo su mejor esfuerzo mientras estábamos allí. Cerca de nosotros se sentaron Tyler y Mike, yo intentaba por todos los medios de anularlos, me estaban poniendo de los pelos.

-"Parece que la profesora se tenia guardado su novio"- dijo Tyler.

-"Ya decía yo que una leona como esa no estaría sola, mataría por sus garras en mi"- dijo Mike. Las imágenes en la mente de Mike casi me hicieron vomitar. Cerré mis puños, él estaba tan cerca… sólo un golpe, uno pequeño… la ira que sentía era real. Sentí a Jasper tratar de calmarme, no resultaba… cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo Jasper me detuvo, apretando su mano en mi antebrazo, de una forma que de haber sido humano me lo habría triturado.

-"Por favor"- imploré con una sonrisa malévola -"solo uno pequeño"- dije, y Jasper negó con la cabeza.

-"_Tranquilo Edward, echa un vistazo a como termina todo si decides golpearles"- _me dijo sin palabras, y me mostró que no solo no sería un golpe sino que tampoco sería pequeño y traería consecuencias. Me detuve, luchando contra mi cuerpo. Traté de recomponerme sin éxito.

-"Alice Jasper, estoy casi seguro que Bella puede hacer su voluntad"- les dije, y ambos me devolvieron una mirada perpleja.

-"¿Su voluntad?"- inquirió Jasper.

-"Es difícil de explicar, solo lo sé"- me atajé ante la pregunta que se formaba en la mente de Alice.

Me levanté y huí del lugar colocándome el IPOD a todo volumen, subí la capucha de mi campera y Debussy logró apagar las voces de los demás estudiantes. Para la séptima pista me encontraba bastante compuesto. El resto del día escolar transcurrió más o menos igual. Cuando el timbre marcó la hora de salida me sentí aliviado y fui a esperar a Bella. Me senté sobre una piedra y traté de borrar todas las molestas imágenes sin suerte alguna. Estúpida memoria perfecta de vampiro... Al cabo de unos minutos escuché el auto de Bella aproximarse, me levanté con garbo de la piedra y caminé hasta la vera de la carretera. Ella detuvo su Audi y me subí.

-"¿Mal día?"- dijo con una amplia sonrisa, llena de calidez.

-"El peor, voy a matar a esos chicos y a tus vecinas…"- le dije.

-"Tranquilo amor mírale el lado positivo, ni siquiera sospechan de nosotros"- me dijo.

-"Si tan solo no tuviera que verte a través de sus ojos, pero ellos…"- le contesté, odiaba que fantasearan con ella, era horrible y los celos, ¡Oh Dios!, los celos iban a matarme. Ella trató de alentarme diciendo que todo terminaría pronto. Pero no era consuelo, me sentía enfermo y las imágenes no se detenían.

-"Bella hablé con Carlisle, él nos espera en su casa, deberíamos ir y además yo… bueno…necesito cazar, y tú… bueno deberías…"-tartamudee incómodo - "beber algo"- dije, ella parecía extrañada, asintió y giró el auto en dirección a la gran casa. La conversación siguió, yo tenía que decirle de mi descubrimiento, así que tomé valor y dije,

-"Bella, hay algo que me gustaría hacer el fin de semana"- sentí su perplejidad, le expliqué lo que había descubierto y que debíamos ir .Podría jurar que no le importaba nada lo que le estaba diciendo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, escuché risas y me centré en las mentes que estaban allí y vi a través de los ojos de todos lo que estaban haciendo, no podía describir bien que sentía, era entre miedo y ansiedad, Bella nunca había visto lo que me hacia el sol, ¿se asustaría? al entrar, fuimos directo al patio, y Bella miraba todo sorprendida y ¿maravillada?

-"Detente que no es nada gracioso"- dijo Kate.

-"Es que no se cómo hacerlo"- le contestó Eric. Mientras todas las mujeres de la casa eran alcanzadas por un haz de luz solar y destellaban.

Pude ver como Eric durante la mañana había descubierto su don, luego de discutir con Kate el cielo se cubrió y comenzó una fuerte tormenta, luego al ella perdonarlo el sol comenzó a salir. El resto del día habían tratado de entender que sucedía, y así estuvieron jugando con el clima. Bella parecía no entender, por lo que le expliqué mis conjeturas. Ella hizo un adorable puchero.

-"Voy a quejarme con alguien, es injusto que yo no tenga nada genial como don"- dijo y todos se volvieron a mi, al escuchar su comentario y un _"¿aún no le dijiste?"_ retumbó en la mente de Alice y Jasper.

-"Es que aún no has descubierto que puedes hacer, necesitas tiempo"- me limité a decirle. Mis palabras le entraron por un oído y le salieron por el otro.

-"Aja"- dijo, más por decir algo que por creerme. Ella caminó al patio y al salir el sol la alcanzó, el destello de su piel era tenue, un suave color perla delicado y etéreo refulgía en ella, parecía disfrutar plenamente del sol, subió la manga de su camisa y examino su brazo, luego me indicó que me acercara, yo estaba a resguardo del sol. Me acerqué dudoso, ansioso… su rostro era cálido y veía destellos de mi piel en la suya, ella me besó y todo desapareció. El beso era suave pero urgido, dulce… varios de los que allí se encontraban carraspearon, más en broma que otra cosa. Ella rompió el beso y dijo

-"Tenía razón eres un ángel"- No, pensé, Emmet, no te atrevas.

-"Ya estuvo bien tortolos…todos estamos aquí, ¿lo recuerdan?"- dijo Emmet intentando sonar de manera seria.

-"Piérdete Emmet"- dije y todos rieron. Pero de verdad quería que todos desaparecieran. A los pocos minutos el auto de mi padre llegó.

-"Bella ¿me acompañas?"-preguntó Carlisle. Ella asintió y buscó mis ojos, necesitaba mi compañía… Bella paseaba su vista aterrorizada de ser otra vez una rata de laboratorio, le aseguré que no sería así, necesitaba estar tranquila y lejos de los demás solo por su bienestar y el del resto de la familia. Ya listos en el despacho, Carlisle le pasó una de las bolsas de la conservadora, y el aroma a sangre llenó mis sentidos. Me quedé rígido, lo más lejos posible del aroma, era dulce, atractivo… dejé de respirar, traté de distraer mi mente, pero verla beber era una tortura yo no estaba listo para que ella se alimentase delante de mi, no así, no con sangre humana, yo deseaba esa sangre… solo un poco, estaba perdiendo los estribos y la cordura. Ella clavó sus ojos en mí y preguntó.

-"¿Estas bien?"- no, no lo estaba, no estaba ni cerca de estar bien, estaba sediento, entonces mentí.

-"Es soportable"- dije clavado al piso, contabilizando el aire que quedaba en mis pulmones por si decidía preguntar algo más. Luego de 20 interminables minutos de agonía Bella se vació las bolsas de sangre donada y por fin pude aflojar la tensión de mi cuerpo y volver a respirar. Me acerqué y senté junto a ella, mientras Carlisle iba con Eric. Compadecía a Kate si decidía quedarse.

.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"- quise saber.

-"Tengo hambre ¿podríamos cenar?"- me dijo ansiosa y sentí el estomago estrujarse de hambre, como cuando era humano… Ella era capaz de trasmitir todos sus deseos y necesidades y estas se volvían una necesidad real para mi, había sentido sueño y ahora hambre, todas necesidades humanas… más allá de que sabia que si comía cualquier comida humana no me sabría bien, mi mente enviaba la orden de que lo necesitaba, lo mismo que el sueño sentí la necesidad de tenderme en la cama y cerrar los ojos, aunque sabía que no podría dormir.

Salimos de la habitación con rumbo a la sala cuando vi la mente de Eric que mostraba varias variedades de comida gourmet, él estaba hambriento al igual que Bella. Me concentré en la habitación contigua, Eric estaba terminando una bolsa de sangre, Kate estaba con la ventana abierta y la cabeza fuera del cuarto tomando aire, su sed era terrible, pensé que tal vez yo no lo había hecho tan mal después de todo.

-"No les falta mucho"- le dije a Bella.

Esperamos junto a su puerta. Eric salió tomado de la mano de Kate.

-"Salimos por algo de cenar ¿nos acompañan?"- preguntó Bella ansiosa y a Eric se le vinieron por lo menos 50 imágenes de platos distintos.

-"Estoy famélico, ¿algún buen lugar Bella?"- contestó Eric.

-"Port Ángeles"- dijimos al unísono. La mente de Kate trajo una imagen que en otro momento me hubiese provocado risa… Bella al frente de una clase y yo tomando notas en el primer asiento.

-"No es gracioso"- le dije con la mandíbula apretada haciendo rechinar mis dientes, ella hizo caso omiso a mi rabieta y estalló en risas.

-"Me olvidaba de la pequeña novela del alumno y la profesora"- todos rieron.

-"Pagaría por verlos en la escuela"- balbuceó Kate entre carcajadas. De repente la atropellada mente de Emmet me llegó,"_la historia de la profe que no es profe y del chico que no es un chico _"pensó y temí lo peor.

-"¡NO!"- grité cuando la broma se formó en su mente, esto sería caótico.

-"Ya chicos cálmense, pobre Eddy se enamoró de la maestra, que no era una maestra sino una asesina a sueldo que se esta ocultando de los polis"- dijo Emmet entre risas. Ya era tarde… el daño estaba hecho. Sentí la mente de Kate colapsar al igual que la de Eric, buscando desesperadamente alguien que negara lo dicho por Emmet todos callamos. Bella estaba petrificada, parecía no respirar.

-"Cállate Emmet"- gritamos, Kate y Eric seguían presos por la sorpresa. Bella tragó en seco dándose valor, buscando las palabras. La voz entrecortada de Eric y el sinfín de pensamientos desordenados seguían fluyendo tratando de unir cabos.

.

-"¿Es eso cierto?"- preguntó. Asentí silencioso.

-"Kate, Eric es una larga historia…yo bueno…"- Bella habló, pero las palabras se le atoraban en la boca, clavó la vista en mi y corrí a su lado. La mente de Eric iba tomando su rumbo al igual que la de Kate, pero me sorprendió su razonamiento "si ella esta con Edward no debe ser mala" y Eric pensaba que no sería de importancia, que no tenía nada en su contra así que no valía la pena la preocupación. Me relajé por completo.

-"¿De verdad importa?"- dijo Kate y miró a Eric.

-"No, no importa y de verdad tengo mucho hambre para preocuparme por tonterías, además si Ed te eligió no debes ser tan mala chica ¿verdad?" -

-"No, no lo es, es una gran chica"- dijo Emmet y gesticuló un perdón con su boca hacia Bella que seguía sin dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo.

-"De verdad metiste la pata Emmet" - dijo Jasper, Emmet se encogió de hombros y bajó la vista. Nunca estuve más de acuerdo con Jasper que en ese momento.

-"Emmet esta bien, los secretos nunca son buenos"- dijo Bella y me voltee a verla.

-"¿Nos vamos?"- dije tratando de desviar un poco más la atención. Salimos de la casa y tomamos el auto de Bella la mente de Eric era un sinfín de imágenes y preguntas, estaba profundamente intrigado de cómo Bella llevaba a cabo su trabajo pero no creía que fuese correcto preguntar, trataba de mantener una conversación casual pero una pregunta le picaba la curiosidad y a decir verdad las imágenes que me mostraba mientras elaboraba una idea me intrigaron sobremanera. Bella disparando un arma, Bella disparando un rifle que tenia mucho de cine y poco de real ya que parecía más grande que ella. Cuando se le agotaron las ideas le dije,

-"Puedes preguntar Eric" - el aludido se removió en el asiento de atrás _"vaya vampiro lector de mentes"_ pensó.

-"¿Cómo se siente disparar un arma?"- preguntó, Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se giró para contestar.

-"¿Dispararle a otra persona o solo disparar el arma?"- indagó para cerciorarse. De verdad le iba a contestar y ya éramos dos los curiosos…

-"Dispararle a otra persona"- confirmó Eric.

-"No lo sé, nunca disparé a nadie, las armas de fuego son innecesarias"- contestó, y Eric se quedó completamente perplejo… a decir verdad yo tampoco tenía mucha idea, la había visto portar un arma, ella sabía cómo usarla… pero realmente nunca me había preguntado como mataba en concreto…no me parecía un tema de conversación…

-"Nunca maté a nadie con un arma de fuego, son ruidosas, sucias y dejan muchas pistas, tenía otros métodos igual de eficientes y más limpios. La sangre me resultó siempre grotesca y amén de mis nuevos hábitos alimenticios me resultaba de un olor desagradable."- contestó, si yo estaba sorprendido Eric y Kate estaban completamente desconcertados.

-"¿Entonces lo hacías con tus manos?" - volvió a indagar Eric.

-"¿De verdad vamos a tener esta charla?"- dijo Bella, me pareció que la pregunta era retórica, yo estaba muerto de curiosidad al igual que Eric y Kate, y me parecía que esta era una oportunidad única ya que tenía a alguien que hiciese las preguntas por mí. Yo no era un cobarde ni mucho menos pero a veces Bella me desconcertaba. Y no quería que se sintiese incómoda.

-"Aja"- dijimos los tres al unísono.

Llegamos al restaurante y al ingresar la anfitriona se acercó a mí y dijo,

-"¿Sr, para cuantos la mesa?"- a los pocos segundos sentí a Bella envolverme con sus brazos, su contacto era reconfortante.

-"Solo seremos mi novia, dos amigos y yo"- dije, disfrutando que no debía ocultarme con Bella, se sentía bien decir mi novia y yo y no tener que disimular ni ocultarme. Estaba disfrutando de la compañía y se sentía bien, una pareja normal haciendo cosas normales, me volví a Bella para besarle y vi que ella mantenía un duelo de miradas con la mesera la que al momento se quedó con la mente en blanco y un solo pensamiento, debía irse, desaparecer y no volver. La confirmación de mis sospechas se hacía más fuertes, había sido Bella… No podía dejar de mirarla entre asombrado y maravillado… Ocupamos una mesa discreta, una especie de box donde nos sentamos lejos de la vista de todos. Se acercó una nueva mesera y tomó nuestra orden, pensé en cualquier comida, la verdad no me importaba, Kate hizo lo mismo.

-"Y bien ¿vas a decirnos o no?"- Eric rompió el silencio con la pregunta justa. Bella pareció buscar la manera de explicarse y dijo,

-"Dependía de cada trabajo básicamente, todos eran hombres, no aceptaba trabajos con mujeres o niños. La mayoría narcotraficantes o abogados y en casi todos mis trabajos usaba varios tipos de medicamentos legales. En caso de que hiciesen una autopsia quedaría como un suicidio. Tampoco tenía muchas otras opciones, no era un "mecánico" como mi padre, además nunca me gustó el sufrimiento innecesario"- mi mente estaba procesando la información y me encontré con una palabra que no cuadraba "mecánico" ¿qué era eso?

-"¿Qué es un "mecánico"?"- pregunté, seguramente no tenía mucho de un hombre que repara automóviles. ¿Qué términos eran esos? La expectativa me estaba matando.

Ella con una soltura increíble nos describió las diferencias entre ella y un mecánico. Y yo que pensaba que existía un sólo tipo de sicario… ahora me encontraba que se diferenciaban por la forma y el método.

-"¿Cuándo decidiste tomar este tipo de vida?"- le preguntó Kate. Bella se puso ligeramente incómoda y nos relató el episodio de la muerte de su madre. Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos y su voz sonaba entrecortada.

.-"Bella, ¿te sientes bien?"- le pregunté, y ella asintió pero el dolor del recuerdo se reflejaba en la voz. Continuó su relato,

-"El asesino de mi madre, él fue mi primer trabajo. Después dividimos los contratos con mi padre y con el tiempo dividimos el negocio. Nunca hasta Edward pensé que había otra vida"- ella mantuvo su mirada en mí, y sentí su amor llenar todo mi ser.

-"Bella, si alguien merece un poco de paz y felicidad eres tú, estoy tan feliz por ti… que Edward este contigo…sin dudarlo ustedes se pertenecen" dijo Kate sonriendo y luego besó a Eric en la mejilla. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo reí con ganas, despreocupado. Recordamos anécdotas de cómo nos conocimos y como Bella casi se convierte en un tentempié cuando Emmet y Jasper me detuvieron de atacarla aquella mañana fuera de su casa…Estábamos pasándola en grande, era algo que debíamos repetir, la charla era agradable y no había secretos. Era refrescante. Hice caso omiso a todo lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor hoy éramos una pareja en una salida con amigos. Risas, arrumacos y más risas, me sentía bien, mis dos mundos juntos. Una voz conocida me distrajo.

-"_Mamá, papá afuera esta aparcado el auto de la profesora de Español"- _

_-"Oh Mickey ella debe estar con su novio, ese chico guapo de otro lugar del que hablaba la Sra. Stanley, ¿podrías buscarla así la conocemos? ella es todo un misterio"- _

_-"Madre no seas ridícula"- _contestó Mike_. _Me tensé y apartándome del lado de Bella, evitando así todo contacto.

_-"Por favor Mickey"-_

_-"Madre te he dicho una y mil veces que no me llames Mickey…es estúpido"-_

-"Bella los Newton están aquí, no nos han visto aún pero Mike reconoció tu auto afuera" - susurré. La mente de Kate salió en mi ayuda.

-"Bella vamos para el sanitario, al regresar cambiemos lugares"- le dijo y ellas al momento se levantaron de su lugar atravesando el restaurante para llegar a los sanitarios. Toda la población masculina se volteó a verlas, incluyendo al padre de Mike. Vi a Bella y a Kate a través de muchos ojos pero todos tenían algo en común, las deseaban. Era doloroso, molesto… pero por sobre todo impropio. La mente de Mike no fue la excepción, pensaba en Bella y Kate como dos pedazos de carne, las veía con ojos lujuriosos propios de un animal en celo.

Iba a matarlo lentamente, disfrutando del dolor de mis manos en su cuello, apretándolo cada vez más, privándolo de respirar. La idea me hizo sonreír.

-"Hey Ed, ¿estás aquí?"- Eric me trajo de mi ilusión perfecta.

-"Perdón, soñaba despierto"- dije de manera socarrona.

-"Amigo tenias una cara de lunático terrible, me diste miedo"- me contestó.

-"No es fácil ser yo" – agregué.

-"No lo dudo"- me dijo. La molesta voz de Mike me llegó,

-"Profesora Swan, mis padres quieren conocerla ¿es eso posible?"- le dijo a Bella. _"¡Por favor,por favor diga que si! Oh Dios ella se ve tan bien…" _Mike tenía los días contados.

-"Disculpa Mike estoy con mi cuñada Kate. Kate te presento a Mike"- dijo Bella y Mike comenzó un proceso de scaneo en el que fue lentamente desnudando a Kate.

"_Por favor Edward sácanos de aquí este chico va a comerme con los ojos" p_ensó Kate.

Sin dudarlo me levanté de la mesa.

-"Eric, acompáñame las chicas nos necesitan, recuerda que Bella es tu novia y tú eres mi primo" – le dije. El aludido asintió y caminó delante de mí.

-"Encantada Mike. Bella querida mi hermano no es de los que les guste mucho esperar"- dijo Kate. _"Es cierto ella tiene un estúpido novio…¡ que va! de igual manera me gustaría llevármela a la cama con novio o sin él" _Si, Mike estaba juntando razones para que matarlo no me remordiese la conciencia. El estaba parado en una delgada línea imaginaria que yo mismo había trazado y podía correr a mi antojo.

-"Bella, amor ha llegado nuestra orden"- dijo Eric, marcando su territorio como yo lo hubiese hecho. Bueno tal vez hubiera golpeado al chico sólo por placer, pero igual servía_…"Rayos es alto y bien parecido, igual ella esta que arde y su cuñada… Oh Dios me las imagino a las dos…" É_l iba a morir lenta y dolorosamente.

-"Eric no seas descortés, te presento a uno de los alumnos de Bella, Mike"- dijo Kate, Eric extendió su mano y saludó.

-"Encantado Mike, soy Eric Cullen de seguro conoces a mi primo Edward" – le dijo Eric. _"Cullen, mierda primo de Cullen el raro, ya decía yo que ella no era del todo normal" _pensaba Mike.

_-_"Newton"- escupí con desdén.

-"Cullen"- dijo Mike.

-"Chicos la cena se enfría y muero de hambre"- dijo Kate.

-"Hasta luego Mike, discúlpame con tus padres, tal vez en otra oportunidad"- le dijo Bella. _"Maldito fenómeno con su familia llena de fenómenos mezcla de artistas de televisión y fenómenos ermitaños", _este chico sí que tenia una imaginación fértil…

-"Ed, ¿el chico no te gusta verdad?"- preguntó Eric riendo mientras caminábamos de regreso a la mesa.

-"Si escucharas su mente dudo que el te agradase tampoco a ti… desvistió a Kate 15 veces en 5 minutos"- le contesté y la sonrisa de Eric desapareció.

-"Maldito chico"- balbuceó. Y yo ya tenía un aliado en el asesinato de Mike... Luego del infortunio con Newton volvimos a la mesa y continuamos, Bella y Eric arrasaron con sus platos y los nuestros. De verdad tenían hambre… me pregunté a donde iría toda esa comida ya que su fisiología había cambiado…

La hora de partir llegó, los Newton ya habían abandonado el lugar por lo que tomé a Bella de la mano, era bueno tenerla cerca de nuevo.

-"Amor voy por el auto, esperen aqui"- le dije y besé a Bella en la frente. Salí para el parking, pero cuando me subí al auto un pensamiento me golpeö _"velocidad del viento óptimo, distancia 150 mts., blanco en movimiento frente al restaurant junto a dos civiles espero luz verde" _¿de donde provenía, quién era? ¡Oh Dios! retraje mis dientes, "_luz verde"…_ salí del auto profiriendo un gruñido ensordecedor y grité a todo pulmón,

-"¡NO! Bella, ¡al suelo!"-

Todo pasó muy rápido, la bala impactó contra el pecho de Bella haciéndola caer al suelo. No podía ordenar mi mente, quería al asesino muerto pero Bella estaba primero.

-"Kate, encuéntralo y cuando lo tengas avísame, Eric trae el auto vamos donde Carlisle"- dije en un nanosegundo.

-"Bella, cariño resiste"- le susurré desesperado. Miré para todos lados, nadie nos había visto y el atacante había desaparecido. La cargué en brazos, su camiseta y sus manos estaban ensangrentadas. Subimos al auto, el sangrado no se detenía. Era rara, casi negra, y viscosa como coagulada no era humana, eso era seguro. Y olía raro, mezcla de ponzoña y sangre común matizada con el aroma de Bella. Era extraño.

-"¡Eric acelera!"- grité preso de la desesperación. Cada vez sangraba más. Sentí un fuerte cansancio llenarme, sus párpados estaban pesados, ella se estaba rindiendo, y yo estaba desesperado, no podía irse… no ahora, que la había encontrado.

-"No Bella, quédate conmigo, no cierres los ojos"- le ordené. Estaba agobiado por la situación, mi mente no reaccionaba ¿qué me sucedía?

-"Rayos, esta sangrando mucho"- gritó Eric aterrado.

-"Edward ¡muérdela!"- suplicó, y la mordí…su sabor no era bueno, era sangre pero parecía que estaba tragando mi propia ponzoña, amarga, metálica y viscosa. Definitivamente no era humana del todo. Ella abrió sus ojos, y la sed, ¡oh, por Dios! La sed que sentía era impresionante… nunca ni en mis épocas de neófito había sentido algo similar… era desesperante, me quemaba la garganta y estrujaba mi estómago.

-"Ella…muere de sed"- dije.

-"¿Sed?"- preguntó Eric.

-"El sangrado se detuvo, aún falta mucho para llegar"- agregó.

-"Detén el auto y espérame aquí ya regreso. Bella cariño resiste"- le dije. Besé su frente y bajé del auto. Bella siempre llevaba lo justo, abrí su cajuela y encontré lo que buscaba: un cuchillo grande y un recipiente de plástico con un embudo. Corrí por el bosque en busca de algo… encontré un ciervo… lo degollé y vacié su sangre en el recipiente, tenía que servir…por lo menos hasta llegar a la humana que tenia Carlisle en la casa. Volví al auto a toda prisa mientras mi celular timbraba sin parar, no lo atendí. Entré al auto y el aspecto de Bella había mejorado, el sangrado se había detenido, secándose demasiado rápido y tomando un color negro violáceo. Lucía bastante mal, se le habían acentuado unas grandes ojeras color malva, su piel estaba muy pálida y sus labios tenían un color lila azulado. Apoyé su cabeza en mi regazo y le di de beber. Cuando hubo vaciado el recipiente, bajé el cuello de la camiseta hasta la herida… había desaparecido… pero el aspecto de ella había cambiado ligeramente, sus ojos estaban mas claros, su piel estaba distinta, las ojeras se habían apagado un poco y sus labios estaban teñidos por la sangre que acababa de tomar. Retomamos el viaje a la casa de Carlisle. Cuando llegamos Carlisle nos esperaba junto con Kate, bajé en brazos a una Bella que no había dicho palabra. Subimos a mi cuarto y Carlisle le dio de beber un poco de la sangre donada. Todo en un raro silencio, cuando su semblante mejoró, Carlisle dejó la habitación, no supe donde iba... Unos segundos después, Bella se sentó en la cama en la que la había recostado dejando colgar sus pies en el aire, miró nuevamente su ropa y tocó la sangre seca de su camiseta. Cerrando su mano en un puño levantó la vista, su aspecto era el de antes. Lentamente tocó el piso con sus pies descalzos y caminó hacia el gran ventanal de mi habitación. Miró por la ventana sin ver nada y apoyó su otra mano en el cristal. Se giró hacia mi y me dijo:

-"La cacería de brujas comienza"- lucía aterradora.

_**SABEN COMO ES LA MODALIDAD DE LA HISTORIA UN RR POR UN ADELANTO. LA FECHA DE LA PROXIMA PUBLICACION ES EL SÁBADO 9 DE JULIO.**_


	33. Chapter 33

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.**

**GRACIAS A LAURI MI SUPER BETA!**

**LAS DEJO CON EL CAPI**

**CARIÑOS LUCIANA.-**

_LANGLEY, VIRGINIA__, CUARTEL GENERAL DEL SERVICIO DE INTELIGENCIA _

_24__HS. ANTES DEL ASESINATO DE ISABELLA SWAN._

_**Oficina del subdirector de la CIA**_

Narrador:

En las incómodas bancas del lobby de la oficina del subdirector Skinner el analista Flecher espera ser atendido, sosteniendo en sus manos un folder de color amarillo claro que reza "información confidencial", "solo ojos", el agente tamborilea sus dedos sobre el folder mientras espera ser solicitado.

Analista Flecher POV:

Estaba harto de todo esto… 5 años en la academia, el primero de mi clase, hablar 3 idiomas con fluidez y aquí estoy… presentado estúpidos informes, detrás de una computadora 10 horas por día. Después de 5 años en el servicio estaba cansado de no hacer algo interesante, añoraba mis días en la zona verde en Afganistán.

Aburrido, me puse a revisar el informe final, nunca les daba una segunda ojeada pero ella eran tan particular, tan joven y todo un misterio. Todo en ella era intrigante, la manera con la que se movía, precisa, metódica y limpia, para ser una contratista independiente era casi perfecta, estaba oculta, habíamos llegado a ella en Seattle pero se había esfumado… después una cámara de vigilancia de un hotelucho la había registrado cerca de Canadá pero cuando llegamos no encontramos nada, ni rastros de ella y por último las cámaras de transito de un pequeño poblado en la península de Olimpic la había tomado junto a un chico que se reconoció como Cullen, Edward un local de 17 años, hijo adoptivo de un prominente cirujano del lugar, con conducta y ficha académica intachable. Ella había hecho contacto con civiles, era extraño… completamente ajeno a su método. Escuché la puerta abrirse de la oficina y en un acto reflejo cerré el folder y me levanté del asiento.

-"Agente Flecher, el subdirector lo espera"- llamó la secretaría, entrada en años, de cabello gris, contextura regordeta y perfume barato.

Acomodé las arrugas de mi traje apreté el nudo de mi corbata y entré. El subdirector Skinner estaba sentado detrás de su gran escritorio de lustrosa pinotea, revisando un alto de archivos confidenciales. La vista de la oficina era impresionante, a lo lejos se veía la ciudad y más allá el río Potomac. Skinner levantó su calva cabeza, acomodó sus anteojos y dijo con tono seco y cortante.

-"¿Comenzamos?"- me aclaré la garganta, le extendí el folder y dije

-"Sr. tenemos un avistamiento positivo en la ciudad de Forks, fue registrado hace 2 horas por una cámara de vigilancia de tránsito, la identificación facial afirma que es el objetivo"-

-"Ya veo, ¿tiene el equipo disponible agente?"- me quedé frío.

-"¿Debería tenerlo Sr.?"- indagué cuidadoso.

-"Quiero el blanco localizado y neutralizado en 24 hs. tiene recursos a su disposición"-

Con eso firmó el folder y la autorización de la operación. Me quedé sin palabras, me estaba poniendo a cargo para coordinar una operación de limpieza. No podía ocultar mi emoción, me tragué una sonrisa y dije de manera solemne,

-"Cuente con el ello Sr."- me dí la vuelta y salí de la oficina casi corriendo. Llegué a mi cubículo, tomé aire y comencé a leer de nuevo el informe. Lo tenía más que claro… Pensé en la manera de hacerlo… mi cabeza corría a mil km. por hora. Ingresé a la base de datos para reclutar al tirador. Un trabajo limpio, necesitaba dos, un tirador y un vigía. Pasé el resto de la tarde tratando de encontrar alguien independiente, y nada… después de 5 tazas de café un emparedado y tres caramelos mi cabeza no funcionaba más, me había cansado, tenia nada… o mejor dicho, tenía a nadie.

Para las 4 de la mañana me estaba durmiendo en el escritorio, seguía con la manos vacías… me negaba a usar de los nuestros, pero no me quedaba alternativa. Ingresé a la base de datos y en 15 minutos tenía el problema resuelto. Un equipo de tiradores de alta precisión, vigía y tirador, había prestado servicio durante la ocupación en Afganistán y ahora estaban inactivos. Desencripté el archivo con sus datos y envíe un e-mail con todo lo referente a la misión. Media hora después recibí la confirmación de que se encontraban en movimiento a la localidad de Forks.

Con parte del problema solucionado tomé mis cosas y miré el reloj, eran casi las siete de la mañana y mi horario de entrada era a las nueve. Completamente exhausto dejé mis cosas sobre el escritorio y subí las piernas acomodándome en la silla. Me dormí… no sé cuanto tiempo paso.

Muy a lo lejos escuchaba las puertas de los ascensores abrir y cerrar, abrí mis ojos y no era un mal sueño todavía estaba en la oficina. Tenía las piernas entumecidas y el cuello completamente rígido. Fui al baño y la imagen que me devolvió el espejo era terrible, ojeras, la sombra de la barba de casi dos días, los ojos hinchados y la ropa arrugada. Me acomodé lo mejor que pude, que no fue mucho, y mi celular comenzó a sonar, era un número de la compañía, el asignado al equipo.

-"Sr. acabamos de arribar a la localidad señalada, nos encontramos frente a la cámara que tomó la imagen, se encuentra a 300 mts. de la prepararatoria local y el blanco acaba de ingresar al lugar, esperamos ordenes para proceder" -

-"Aguarden a que se retire y se encuentre aislada para proceder"- le dije y corté la comunicación casi feliz. Ella era mi pasaje tanto a un ascenso como a salir del asqueroso cubículo en el que trabajaba.

La mañana pasó como un borrón, revisé la bandeja de entrada donde tenía un mensaje en el que me pedían un reporte de la misión. Me apresuré a escribirlo, mis dedos volaban en el teclado de la computadora, ya tenía todo casi resuelto, solo me faltaba agregar la hora.

Volví a mirar mi reloj, eran casi las 6 de la tarde, chequee la batería de mi teléfono, estaba bien… el equipo no había informado nada. A las 7.30 estaba en el estacionamiento listo para irme a casa cuando mi teléfono timbró.

-"Sr. la misión se llevó a cabo con éxito a las 1900 hs pero hubieron testigos"- me quedé paralizado. Miré para todos lados, el estacionamiento estaba desierto. Me metí dentro del auto.

-"Es una línea segura, informe y mañana a primera hora quiero un reporte escrito con todos los detalles"- le dije.

-"Tres civiles que estaban con ella, pero no representan amenaza, son apenas adolescentes, uno de ellos es el local fotografiado con ella en la cámara de tránsito. Él cursa en la preparatoria, fue avistado de manera positiva entre el alumnado hoy por la mañana y luego con ella cuando estábamos apostados en el camino para cancelarla. La seguimos hasta la casa del chico, luego tomaron su auto y no tuvimos un tiro limpio, ya fuera del restaurant en Port Angeles vimos la oportunidad y lo hicimos señor, el objetivo fue cancelado con éxito"- me dijo. Tomé aire.

-"Esto no es Afganistán agente, no se puede ir por la calle matando gente. Aquí habrá consecuencias"- dije dejando escapar el aire de los pulmones y pensando en como reportar esto.

-"¿Dónde se encuentra agente?"- indagué.

-"Rumbo a Virginia Sr."- respondió.

-"Espero el reporte completo para mañana a las 0900 hs."- dije y corté la comunicación. Comencé a masajear mis sienes para tratar de sobrellevar el gran dolor de cabeza. Me esperaba limpiar el desorden, no sería fácil, sobre todo si le hacían una autopsia… descubrirían por el impacto de entrada y salida que fue el disparo de un arma de guerra. Pero de algo estaba seguro, el blanco había sido cancelado…

CARRETERA A FORKS, 15 MIN. LUEGO DEL ATENTADO CONTRA ISABELLA SWAN

BPOV

_-"Detén el auto y espérame aquí, ya regreso. Bella, cariño, resiste"- besó mi frente y se bajó del auto. Quería arrancarme la garganta para que dejara de arder._

Me quemaba como los mil demonios, mi cuerpo no me respondía de nada, estaba mareada, confusa, la garganta era desesperante. Mis manos… ¿que les pasaba? estaban pegajosas, al mirarlas recordé porque, era sangre, mi sangre, se veía rara, coagulada y olía aun peor, levanté la vista y los ojos de Eric estaban expectantes, asustados.

-"¿Estas bien?, ya cesó el sangrado"- me dijo. Bajé el cuello de la camiseta, que no solo estaba manchada de un color violeta ennegrecido sino que tenía un orificio en el frente…llevé mis manos como pude a la espalda y el agujero de salida era aun mayor, pero la piel, al igual que la de mi pecho, estaba casi sin marcas. El agujero del pecho se había convertido en una pequeña aureola rosada…como cuando una herida tiene unos días de cicatrizando… suponía que la de la espalda debería estar igual. Estaba shockeda, me habían disparado, había sobrevivido y por lo que parecía mi cuerpo estaba bien. Mi corazón latía un poco más lento que antes pero latía. Escuchaba la voz de Eric lejana pero no le prestaba la mínima atención, estaba tratando de entender que estaba pasándome. Yo no era humana, eso era seguro, tampoco era vampiro ¿que rayos era?, llevé mis manos a la garganta que no dejaba de arder, quemar y raspar. Al frotarla sentí una cicatriz reciente, Edward pensé.

Esto era tan extraño, lejos escuchaba un pitido como de un teléfono, una respiración constante, pisadas fuertes, veloces, no había corazón… Edward estaba cerca. A los pocos segundos se deslizó dentro del auto, sus ojos estaban aterrados, tristes. Traía algo en sus manos, acomodó mi cabeza sobre su regazo y me dio lo que contenía el recipiente que llevaba consigo. Era sangre… distinta a la otra… menos dulce… poco a poco la garganta fue mejorando, el auto comenzó a moverse mientras terminé de beber. Ël bajó delicadamente el cuello de mi camiseta, vi que la marca que recordaba como rosa se había esfumado… no había nada. Me sentía rara, no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para incorporarme, aunque estaba mejor. No sentía deseos de hablar, no sabía que decir… El auto aparcó y Edward me llevó en brazos como si fuese una pluma. No vi a nadie, todo estaba en silencio. Escuché los pasos de Carlisle detrás nuestro y sentí como Edward me depositaba en su cama. Carlisle me pasó una bolsa de sangre y comencé a beber, sentía las fuerzas regresar, junto con la indignación y el odio. Mi tiempo había terminado, ¿por qué no podían dejarme en paz? yo estaba bien, me mantenía con un estúpido y horrible trabajo, tenía al hombre que amaba a mi lado y su familia que era como la mía, ¿no podrían solo haberme dejado tranquila? ¿Por qué así, de esa manera? frente a un restaurant a la vista de todos, con testigos… ¿qué clase de estúpido mediocre hace ese tipo de trabajo? me senté en la cama lentamente y dejé colgar los pies en el aire mientras mi cabeza trabajaba, agarré la camiseta ensangrentada y agujerada con fuerza como si fuese la culpable, me levanté de la cama y miré a través del cristal de la ventana, ausente, uniendo cabos. El bosque, el río, sol, la tenue llovizna… estaba tratando de tranquilizar mi ira para pensar con claridad, ¿Quién contrataría alguien para acabarme? yo estaba fuera del negocio, los míos lo sabían, había estado inactiva por casi 2 meses, no serían ellos, además mi padre me hubiese advertido. ¿Quién podría ser tan estúpido para intentar sacarme del negocio si yo ya estaba fuera? Pensé en las opciones Interpol y CIA… Subí la otra mano al cristal, me giré hacia Edward, necesitaba decir algo y necesitaba respuestas, él había escuchado algo… sino no me hubiera advertido.

-"La cacería de brujas comienza"- dije. Él levantó la vista, se acercó a mi y me envolvió en su abrazo. Se sentía bien, me sentía en casa, pero mientras ellos me busquen todos corríamos peligro, no de morir era claro, pero si de ser descubiertos.

-"¿Brujas, cómo en Salem?"- Asentí ante mi propia metáfora.

-"Voy a cazarlos, como cazaban a las pobres mujeres de Salem" – respondí.

-"Sé lo que es una caza de brujas Bella"- me dijo.

-"Tú no lo entiendes, deberíamos mudarnos lejos de la civilización, ¿recuerdas qué escuchaste cuando me gritaste que me tire al suelo?" – pregunté, él asintió sombrío y dijo susurrando.

-"Dos hombres, hablaban, usaron el término _"luz verde"_ y luego vino el disparo."- me dijo. Lo sabía, militarizados, definitivamente la CIA. Ellos tenían acceso a toda la red de reconocimiento facial. Yo no podía contra ellos, ¿pero que iba a hacer? No podría ocultarme eternamente ahora que mi rostro estaba en la red… estaba muerta. Mi propia conclusión me sacó una sonrisa macabra… ¡nadie sigue a los muertos!. Me encontraba medianamente a salvo, por ahora, al informar mi muerte me sacarían de la lista y mi rostro dejaría de aparecer en los registros. Sería borrada, quienes lo hicieron deberían presentar un reporte, fotos, una filmación o algo. Ninguna persona sobrevive al impacto de una bala como esa.

-"¿En qué piensas? ¿Tienes una idea de quién te ataco?"- me preguntó. Levanté mi rostro y miré a Edward que tenia la vista en la gran ventana de cristal.

-"Si, la tengo, la CIA… ya deben haber reportado mi muerte"- dije. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de par en par, apretó la mandíbula.

- "Quiero matarlos con mis propias manos"- dijo con un brillo malévolo en la mirada. Luego se quedó pensativo unos segundos

-"¿Estás segura que quieres darle caza?"- inquirió.

-"Si lo estoy"- respondí con firmeza.

-"Bella debemos establecer un plan de acción… prioridades, primero buscaremos a los que tienen las respuestas acerca de lo que eres. Dejaremos a la CIA para cuando tengamos una idea clara de lo que tú y Eric son. No quiero más sorpresas ni riesgos innecesarios, cuando tengamos claro como funciona tu cuerpo les daremos caza, te aseguro que ellos seguirán ahí y yo estaré feliz de cazarlos para ti… uno por uno se van a arrepentir de siquiera haber considerado hacerte daño"- dijo apretándome en su abrazo y besando mi frente.

-"Ellos van a volver a encontrarme, ¿cómo voy a explicar el hecho de que sigo en pie, acaso no lo ves? ¡Es un riesgo para todos! Además aquí no se trata de competencia en el negocio, aquí son órdenes, no hay ningún sentimiento que lo impulse sólo la obediencia debida"- le aseguré.

-"Estaremos preparados y esperando. A decir verdad espero que suceda, me ahorrarán el viaje"- dijo suspirando y acariciando mi pelo.

-"¿Preparados?"- indagué.

-"Esta vez no fallaré al preveer. Estaré un paso adelante"- me dijo.

-"¿Tienes idea de contra quien quieres luchar?"- le pregunté. El negó con la cabeza y chasqueó su lengua en un claro gesto de desagrado.

-"Sólo hay que cortar la cabeza y el cuerpo deja de funcionar"- dijo -"Si dices que son títeres, entonces hay que matar al titiritero"- declaró. Abrí y cerré mi boca sin decir palabra, ¿acaso estaba loco de remate?

-"Bella hay algo que no te he dicho"- Me separé de su abrazo todavía incrédula de sus palabras.

-"¿Qué es?"- le pregunté.

-"Tú eres especial de muchas maneras pero tu don lo es aún más"- expuso Edward. Hice una revisión mental de mi don y caí en la cuenta de que no tenía ninguno.

-"¿Mi don?"- ¿de que rayos hablaba?

-"Tu puedes compeler a que se haga tu voluntad"- dijo, y me quedé helada…


	34. Chapter 34

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER LA HISTORIA ES MÍA**

**Gracias a Lauri que en estos momentos pelea una dura batalla contra el aburrimiento!**

**Una mención especial a Rossy! Fuerza ciber-amiga estoy contigo**

-"Brujas, ¿cómo en Salem?"- dije, ¿qué es lo que quería hacer, quemarlos vivos? seguramente ella era capaz de ello y mucho más…

-"Voy a cazarlos, como cazaban a las pobres mujeres de Salem" – si, era definitivo, ella iba arremeter contra ellos y de la peor forma, implacable y violenta.

-"Sé lo que es una caza de brujas Bella"- le respondí, era lo que le estaban haciendo a ella, sin escrúpulos y a cualquier precio, sin importar nada.

-"Tú no lo entiendes, deberíamos mudarnos lejos de la civilización, ¿recuerdas qué escuchaste cuando me gritaste que me tiré al suelo?" – me preguntó. El recuerdo era doloroso, las imágenes volvieron a mi mente y las voces claras de los atacantes también, las reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo, eran las voces que marcaban el fin de mi existencia, apreté los puños ante el horrible recuerdo. Yo los quería lejos de ella. Muertos… pero antes, los quería ver asustados y rogando clemencia.

-"Dos hombres, hablaban, usaron el término _"luz verde"_ y luego vino el disparo."-rememoré mientras la ira me nublaba el juicio.

-"¿En qué piensas, tienes una idea de quién te ataco?"- le pregunté. Ella pareció sacar sus propias conclusiones en silencio, un brillo extraño se reflejó en sus ojos. Ella sabía quiénes eran y les temía.

-"Si, la tengo, la CIA… ya deben haber reportado mi muerte"- me confirmó. La CIA…esto no lo esperaba, había pensado en tal vez algún sicario de los que ella llamaba mecánicos, pero esto era desconcertante. Inteligencia la buscaba, y yo estaba dispuesto a matarlos uno a uno hasta llegar a la mano que indicó con el pulgar hacia abajo que ella debía morir, quería…

- "Quiero matarlos con mis propias manos"- dije, las palabras salieron de mi boca. Si, los quería muertos, suplicantes y aterrorizados, tal como en Salem. Si, esto iba a ser una caza de brujas, una muy cruel e inescrupulosa.

-"¿Estás segura que quieres darles caza?"- inquirí, tenía que saber si ella realmente estaba dispuesta.

-"Si lo estoy"- respondió con ahínco y la mirada inexpresiva. Yo no quería que ella sintiera ningún temor. Estaba listo para tomar el auto y cargarme a todo Langley después de todo ellos serian fáciles de encontrar. Todos metidos en el estúpido edificio de Virginia, si que me los iba a cargar a todos para llegar a quien dio la orden.

Entonces pensé en ella, en su seguridad y caí en la cuenta que seguía sin entender lo que era ella y como funcionaba su cuerpo, no era humana… bueno, su sangre no lo era, al menos no del todo. Pensé en Aro y sus conjeturas sobre la sangre animal, ella la había tolerado bien, pero entonces o él estaba equivocado o Bella era diferente a lo que sea que hubiese en el poblado de West Virginia. Su bienestar estaba primero, antes que mi propio regocijo, los quería muertos, si, pero más que nada la quería a ella segura y bien.

-"Bella, debemos establecer un plan de acción… prioridades, primero buscaremos a los que tienen las respuestas acerca de lo que eres. Dejaremos a la CIA para cuando tengamos una idea clara de lo que tú y Eric son. No quiero más sorpresas ni riesgos innecesarios, cuando tengamos claro como funciona tu cuerpo les daremos caza, te aseguro que ellos seguirán ahí y yo estaré feliz de cazarlos para ti… uno por uno se van a arrepentir de siquiera haber considerado hacerte daño"- le dije y la rodee en mi abrazo. Exhalé el aire de mis pulmones y traté de concentrarme, tenía todo un viaje que organizar y una vez que tuviese una idea clara, los chicos de Langley iban a recibir una visita, poco amistosa…

-"Ellos van a volver a encontrarme, ¿cómo voy a explicar el hecho de que sigo en pie, acaso no lo ves? ¡Es un riesgo para todos! Además aquí no se trata de competencia en el negocio, aquí son órdenes, no hay ningún sentimiento que lo impulse, sólo la obediencia debida"- me dijo y sentí su temor atravesarme, ella temía por nosotros por nuestro secreto. Acaricié su cabello tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad, yo la protegería de todo y de todos, a cualquier precio y cayese quien cayese.

-"Estaremos preparados y esperando. A decir verdad espero que suceda, me ahorrarán el viaje"- dije, no tenía mucha idea de como funcionaría la mente de alguien preparado por inteligencia pero tenía una clara idea de como proteger a Bella.

-"¿Preparados?"- inquirió.

-"Esta vez no fallaré al preveer. Estaré un paso adelante"- contesté.

-"¿Tienes idea de contra quien quieres luchar?"- me peguntó, claro que no tenía idea, pero tenia una clara idea de los frágiles que eran los humanos y de los estúpidos juguetes que ellos consideraban su salvación, además también tenia claro de que ellos son lo que no tienen idea de a quien vinieron a tratar de robarle la tranquilidad… chasquee mi lengua, mientras la idea tomaba forma en mi cabeza.

-"Sólo hay que cortar la cabeza y el cuerpo deja de funcionar"- dije -"Si dices que son títeres, entonces hay que matar al titiritero"- Ella abrió su boca tratando de decir algo mientras sus ojos me gritaban que era una locura o que yo estaba loco. Pero sin importar nada, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que ella se sintiera a salvo. Si, ellos iban a morir, uno a uno. Pero antes tenía que darle seguridad y decirle la verdad sobre su don. Estaba seguro, después de lo de la mesera no había duda alguna.

-"Bella hay algo que no te he dicho"- le dije. Ella se separó lentamente de mi abrazo y noté que aún no daba crédito a lo que le había dicho. Yo era un depredador y ellos mi presa. Súbitamente mi hambre de sangre había vuelto.

-"¿Qué es?"- preguntó.

-"Tú eres especial de muchas maneras pero tu don lo es aún más"- afirmé, la hora de la revelación había llegado y ella estaba entre atónita e incrédula.

-"¿Mi don?"- frunció el ceño y volvió a mirarme como si le estuviera diciendo una sarta de incoherencias.

-"Tú puedes compeler a que se haga tu voluntad"- dije y noté como se tensó.

-"¿Cómo dices? compeler es como obligar…"- me dijo y yo asentí en silencio.

-"Aún no tengo claro como funciona pero te he visto hacerlo y he sentido de primera mano lo que es, tú solo trasmites tus deseos"- le expliqué. Me miraba seriamente, las palabras no le salían de la boca, continué explicándole mi teoría.

-"¿Qué pensaste cuando la mesera se acercó a nosotros en el restaurante?"- le pregunté. Ella retrocedió dos pasos, y podría jurar que estaba avergonzada. Se aclaró la garganta.

-"Mmmm… bueno ella…yo…quería que se fuera del lugar… mmm su actitud era molesta"- me dijo. Levanté una ceja. ¿De que hablaba? Si acaso la hubiese insultado yo la habría escuchado…

-"¿Molesta?"- inquirí. Ella miró sus pies de manera deliberada y no levantaba la vista.

-"¡Te estaba comiendo con los ojos! Y encima de eso deliberadamente te mostró su escote, ¿acaso no lo notaste?, y pensé con todo los celos del mundo "piérdete y no vuelvas"- me gritó extremadamente molesta. Sentí sus celos comerme por dentro.

-"Perdona yo ni siquiera noté que ella estaba cerca de mí… no contigo que nublas mi mente, aunque hubiese deseado no haberte visto por los ojos de otro, pero es el precio de tener una mujer hermosa al lado y verme como un chico de secundaria"- le dije, logrando que ella suavizara su rostro.

-"¿De verdad crees que puedo hacerle eso a las personas?"- Asentí en silencio, ella pareció meditar algo unos momentos.

-"Tienes razón debo saber más de mi nueva naturaleza ¿podríamos viajar mañana?"- caminé hacia ella y la besé, había extrañado su contacto.

-"Deberías descansar"- le dije. Ella me abrazó por la cintura.

-"He de darme una ducha, apesto"- dijo. Besé su cabello y pensé como todo se había desbordado en un segundo.

-"¿Me acompañas?"- preguntó, extendiendo su mano hacia mi, levanté la vista y su mirada me invitaba, ¡ella lo estaba haciendo de nuevo! y yo estaba loco por tenerla, después de haberla visto tan frágil…verla fuerte y hermosa me encendió por completo. No sabia bien cuanto era mi deseo y cuanto el de ella, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era tenerla cerca, amarla, protegerla, besarla y cuidarla. Me abalancé sobre ella y comencé a besarla frenético, con hambre por su contacto, tratando de pedirle perdón por mi descuido. Quería remediar el daño que podría haber sufrido, ella lo era todo para mi y yo había fallado al protegerla. Estaba furioso con ellos por atacarla pero estaba indignado conmigo por haber sido tan ciego, tan estúpido y descuidado. De sólo pensar en que podría haberla perdido, era demasiado doloroso. Ella me devolvía los besos con fuerza desesperada casi de manera agresiva, me pegué a su cuerpo ella aun tenia la ropa rota y ensangrentada, pero no me importó, subió sus piernas a mi cadera y comenzó a tirar de mi cabello y a dar mordiscones frenéticos en mi cuello. Se comportaba de manera salvaje, desesperada y me estaba volviendo loco. Bajó una de sus manos de mi cabello y arrancó los botones de la camisa de un tirón, bajando su boca de mi cuello comenzó a morderme el pecho. La excitación me estaba nublando los sentidos, me olvidé de todo, del lugar, de que tal vez alguien pudiera escuchar… mi mente sólo pensaba en ella, y en lo que Bella estaba haciendo con mi cuerpo.

-"Te necesito, cerca"- dijo entre jadeos, nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados, sentía su corazón latir desesperado mientras que su cuerpo comenzó a emanar un aroma afrutado delicioso, nublaba mi mente por completo: Estaba completamente hechizado por su olor, sus caricias en mi piel…que por momentos se volvían agresivas, fuertes…Arrancó lo que quedaba de mi maltrecha vestimenta, rompió el beso y me miró. Sus ojos se veían oscuros, profundos, casi negros.

-"Te amo"- susurró, y silencié su boca con un beso cargado de pasión y desespero. Ella clavó sus uñas en mi espalda y por primera vez sentí que me hacia doler, pero lejos de asustarme me hizo perder más la noción de todo. Le arranqué su ya rasgada vestimenta haciéndola sonreír de una manera provocadora.

-"Yo también te amo"- dije, me dirigí con ella, que no dejaba de besarme, a la cama. El contacto de sus uñas raspándome era dulce y sentía inexplicable pensar que ella pudiese hacerme daño. Su olor se concentraba cada vez más fuerte. No pude resistir más, la voltee en la cama y escuché como sus carcajadas llenaron el lugar. Su risa era embriagadora, hechizante, como el canto de una sirena. Ella besaba cada parte de mi cuerpo a la que tenía acceso con devoción y hambre. Me sacó los pantalones y comenzó a frotarse contra mí, se comportaba hambrienta. Nunca me había sentido tan lleno de vida como ahora, me acomodé sobre ella y la penetré. Ella profirió un jadeo intenso que lleno la habitación, el aroma que desprendía era una mezcla deliciosa, frutas y jazmín con un leve aroma a mi ponzoña. Tuve el deseo irrefrenable de morderla…dejé un camino de besos por todo su cuello, era extraño, no sentía la ponzoña llenar mi boca sólo quería morder su piel. Y en ese momento lo sentí, algo se clavó en mi cuello y ardió, ahogué un jadeo de placer, sintiendo a mi piel dura como una roca, rasgarse… era terriblemente excitante saber que ella podía…morderme. Su boca continuó paseándose por mi pecho y cuello para terminar de unirse en su viaje con la mía. Ella comenzó a embestirme con su cadera sin ningún atisbo de delicadeza, sus uñas continuaban haciendo surcos en mi espalda, y entendí que no tenía que ser suave, dejé que el vampiro liberase sus instintos… ya no lo quería refrenar más. Un rugido se formó en mi pecho y fue liberado al mismo tiempo que sentía colapsar la cama bajo nuestros cuerpos y me venía salvajemente al igual que ella. No supe bien que pasó con nosotros en ese momento pero tenia claro que Bella se estaba volviendo fuerte, muy fuerte…

Bella comenzó a acariciarme el cuello pasando sus dedos por donde había sentido el ardor. La sentí tensarse.

-"¿Te duele?"- me preguntó. Negué

-"¿Se ve como que debiera dolerme?" – inquirí. Ella asintió avergonzada y sentí sus ojos fijos en lo que debía ser una cicatriz, una que portaría orgulloso.

-"Lo siento"- susurró.

-"No lo sientas, Bella 1- Edward 4"- le dije, tenía que hacer que ella no se sintiese mal. Era extraño que pudiera atravesar mi piel, una razón más para ir en busca de los que se suponía eran como ella.

-"Tu sabor es excelente, no me pude resistir…yo…mmm…sentí la necesidad de morderte y fue una sensación intensa"- dijo, mientras se acomodaba sobre su costado para mirarme.

-"¡Dios! ¿Qué le sucedió a la cama?"- preguntó mientras trataba de levantarse.

-"Es una lástima me gustaba el diseño"- dije haciendo una revisión visual de los destrozos.

-"No parece ser a prueba de vampiros y cosas sin nombre como yo"- dijo entre risitas. Yacía parada con el rostro asombrado al lado de lo que quedaba del maltrecho mueble.

-"Voy a tomar un baño ¿vienes?"- me dijo. Me levanté de la cama y un extraño ardor me escoció en la espalda. Escuché a Bella jadear de asombro y levanté la vista. Estaba asustada, se había tapado la boca con las dos manos tratando de ahogar un grito. Se acercó a mi titubeando y dijo.

-"¿Te duele?"- Otra vez esa pregunta… me giré, para ver lo que ella miraban tan asustada y no había nada.

-"¿Si me duele que amor?"- le pregunté, ella bajó la vista avergonzada.

-"La espalda"- susurró.

Gracias por las alertas review y los comentarios que motivan a esta ilusa a seguir escribiendo. El próximo capítulo se publicara el sábado 23 de julio.


	35. Chapter 35

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER LA HISTORIA ES MÍA**

**GRACIAS LAURI ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARTE!**

**ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO PEDIR PERDON POR NO CONTESTAR LOS RR HE ESTADO SIN SERVICIO DE INTERNET DESDE EL MIERCOLES Y POR ORDEN DEL MEDICO ESTOY RECLUIDA EN MI CASA, MIS SINCERAS DISCULPAS. **

**Aquí el capítulo cariños a todas Luciana.-**

Me giré a ver lo que ella me había indicado, pero no vi nada. Su cara de horror me decía que había algo que no estaba bien. Me paré frente al espejo y me volví. Lo que vi rayaba lo increíble… ¡tenía surcos marcados en mi piel! abrí los ojos y traté de tocarme, era extraño estaban ahí como si un cincel los hubiere tallado sobre la piel de mi espalda. Estaba desconcertado ¿cómo había logrado hundir sus uñas en mi piel? acaso ella no… no podría ser.

-" Yo lo siento…es que…!Oh santo cielo!...esto es…solo perdóname"- dijo escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos. Lejos de estar enojado me sentía extraño, desconcertado y por raro que pareciera frágil.

-"¿Se te irán?"- dejo la pregunta en el aire, era una para la que no tenía una respuesta… sabía que la mordida iba a quedar pero en lo que respectaba a los rasguños no tenia idea… pero, al igual que la mordida eran cicatrices de guerra y las portaría con orgullo. No podía negar que toda ella se tornaba cada día una incógnita mayor para mi. A estas alturas debía ser bastante más fuerte que antes. Tragué saliva y dije.

-"No lo sé pero a decir verdad me importa poco, tú las hiciste y yo las portaré con honor"-

-"¿No te importa?"- me dijo apenada.

-"Nada que resulte de estar contigo me molesta, tú me marcaste… eres lo más importante para mi. Marcaste mi vida… las huellas del cuerpo me resultan…como una afirmación de pertenencia"- ella caviló unos momentos y me miró perpleja.

-"¿Cómo es que pude atravesar tu piel?"- inquirió.

Era la pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta, simplemente no lo sabía.

-"No lo sé"- dije, ella se acercó a mí.

-"Necesito saber más de mi, yo… ¿podríamos viajar ahora?"- Asentí en silencio.

-"Déjame tomar algunas cosas para el viaje"- le dije y ella asintió.

-"He de bañarme"- dijo y dándome un corto beso en los labios desapareció tras la puerta del baño. Me vestí y salí de la habitación en busca de Carlisle. En la sala estaba parte de la familia, Emmet me miró divertido y dijo,

- "Bueno santurrón parece que has decidido remodelar la habitación"- Me encongí de hombros, de verdad no me importaba, yo ya estaba acostumbrado a sus indirectas.

_"Eso es nuevo"- dijo extrañado.

-"Tengo otras preocupaciones que atender"- dije con voz cansina. El sonrió ampliamente y dijo.

-"Parece que ya no me divertiré más a tu costa… ¡bien por ti! Por suerte tengo a Eric para molestar"- comenzó a reír de manera descontrolada y golpeó a Eric en el hombro con el puño cerrado.

-"Carlisle"- llamé, y él levantó la vista.

-"Debo hablar contigo, viajamos esta misma noche"- dije. Carlisle se levantó del sillón, dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo y me indicó que lo siguiese a su despacho.

Una vez dentro se acomodó en su sillón y puso una mano en su mentón. Su cabeza era un mar de preguntas.

-"Una a la vez"- dije.

Se aclaró la garganta.

-"¿Por qué tan precipitado?, unas horas no cambiaran nada, espera hasta mañana"- dijo.

-"Bella quiere partir ahora, es que…mmm… algo paso"- bajé la vista avergonzado.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"- preguntó.

-"Veras, nosotros… mmm, bueno intimamos"- Carlisle asintió y nunca fue tan interesante el piso del despacho… estaba hablando más rápido de lo normal y en susurros.

-"Continua"- me instó

-"Ella, bueno… me mordió"- le mostré la marca de mi cuello, Carlisle la examinó.

-"Va a quedar la marca, ella tiene ponzoña. Es raro que me lo preguntes, pero es sumamente extraño que haya podido atravesar tu piel"- dijo pensativo.

-"Eso no es todo"- dije mientras me levantaba de la silla y subía mi camiseta para que viese las marcas de mi espalda.

-"¡No es posible!"- exclamó y su mente vago por conjeturas que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. Hasta que dijo.

-"Entiendo la urgencia, ella continua cambiando"- Asentí silencioso.

- "Padre, necesito saber en que se esta transformando, si en algún momento dejara de cambiar, el tiempo apremia"- Carlisle asintió en silencio.

Puso una de sus manos en el bolsillo y sacó la llave de su auto y me las arrojó.

-"Vas a necesitar un auto rápido y con vidrios tintados, el de Bella debería quedarse aquí para mantener las apariencias, solo por si acaso"- Él tenia razón.

-"Edward"- llamó.

-"Deberías llevar suministros de sangre para Bella, deja que te los prepare para que tengan para algunos días" – me dijo.

Fui a la habitación y al entrar el aroma de Bella estaba tan concentrado que me embriagó. Dulce, delicioso, aspiré dejando que llenase mis pulmones, era delicioso, ella estaba mirando a través de la ventana, se veía ausente.

-"¿En que piensas?"- pregunté. Se volvió para mirarme y pude ver que había miedo en sus ojos.

-"Estoy asustada, me siento extraña"- dijo pasando una mano por su cabello.

-"¿Qué sientes?"- pregunté entre curioso y aterrado.

-"Yo, bueno…no lo sé… es difícil de explicar, solo es extraño y me asusta"- me contestó. Fui a su lado y la abracé con fuerza deseando poder hacer desaparecer sus miedos y los míos.

-"Tranquila yo te protegeré, _**juntos…**_ ¿recuerdas?"- ella asintió y sollozó en mi pecho. Luego se secó las lágrimas y enderezó su postura.

-"Vamos en busca de respuestas"- dijo. Fuimos al estacionamiento y al acomodar nuestras cosas en el baúl del mercedes noté una gran conservadora de hospital, los suministros de Bella… Ni bien subimos al auto Bella comenzó a bostezar.

-"Duerme Bella"- le dije. Ella se acomodó en el asiento y para cuando atravesamos la salida de Forks cayó en un profundo sueño. Las horas pasaban de prisa, la noche dio paso al día, cuando me di cuenta habíamos llegado al pintoresco poblado. Ella continuaba durmiendo, por suerte no había sol. De a poco Bella comenzó a despertar.

-"Buenos días dormilona hemos llegado"- dije. Ella me miró soñolienta y sonrió.

-"Hola guapo"- dijo, sus ojos abiertos de par en par llenos de dulzura me sobrecogieron. Sonreí, ella era única.

-"¿Has pensado como daremos con ellos?"- Me preguntó.

-"Sólo hay que saber escuchar"- dije y llevé uno de mis dedos a mis sienes con suficiencia, ella soltó una carcajada y dijo.

-"Vampiro lector de mentes, de ojos dulces y boca seductora ya no los hacen como en los años 20"- no pude más que reír ante su comentario.

-"Yo voto por ir a la preparatoria, es el lugar perfecto para comenzar… ustedes estaban atiborrados allí"- La miré extrañado por su deducción.

-"Me rindo ante ti…hace días que pienso como llegar a ellos y tú en cinco segundos me das la solución"- su mirada se ensombreció y dijo.

-"Encontrar a las personas también era parte de mi trabajo, sólo conjeturas lógicas"-

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, dimos varias vueltas por la ciudad que no era más grande que Forks, había una sola preparatoria. Me estacioné en el parking del instituto, ella se giró y miró el asiento trasero donde iba su bolso.

Sacó de su bolso de mano un manojo de papeles, que parecían acreditaciones académicas. Una campera de algodón de color oscuro, un Ipod y unas zapatillas "All Star" negras.

-"El show debe comenzar ¿me acompañas?"- me dijo y me quedé de piedra.

-"¿Entraremos a la escuela?"- inquirí y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

-"Sabes, para ser un sexy vampiro de 100 años que ha recorrido preparatorias hasta el hartazgo te ves aterrorizado"- me respondió, ¿acaso ella todo tomaba a broma?

Se acomodó el cabello con los dedos, ató sus zapatillas, se calzó la campera subiéndose la capucha se colocó el IPOD y dijo.

-"¿Cómo me veo? "- la miré, me resultó extraña su vestimenta como de una adolescente, se veía como de mi edad, la teórica no la real…

-"Te ves como…una chica de mi edad"- dije y ella sonrió ampliamente. Yo estaba perplejo.

-"Es momento de comprobar si tu teoría es cierta, ¿te importa si uso tu apellido de cuando eras humano?"- me preguntó guiñándome un ojo y abriendo la puerta del auto, yo negué con la cabeza.

-"Yo, mmm…. supongo que esta bien"- le dije vacilante. Tomó el bolso de mano a modo de mochila y se lo cruzó sobre el pecho. Los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar.

-"¿Vienes? No puedo hacer esto sola…. Bah, en realidad si, pero sería más rápido contigo"- dijo y se bajó completamente del auto. Yo sólo abría y cerraba la boca como un completo estúpido. Acomodé mi cabello, saqué de la gaveta mis gafas de sol me las puse y bajé del auto. Bella era el desenfado personificado, rodeó el auto hasta llegar a mí y me besó. Vi a través de decenas de ojos como se veía la escena… y los pensamientos del estudiantado se arremolinaban entre ella, el costoso Mercedes en el que llegamos y en mí. La apreté entre mis brazos para que no quedara duda que ella y yo nos pertenecíamos. Ella subió una de sus manos a mi cabello y colocó la otra en la parte baja de mi espalda reduciendo la distancia a cero. Su aroma era la gloria, cada vez se hacia más fuerte y embriagador.

Bella rompió el beso, me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

-"No querrá llegar tarde a su primer día de clases Sr. Masen"- dijo. Continuaba sin entender ni pizca de lo que Bella pretendía. Fui arrastrado por el corredor hasta la dirección, allí una señora rechoncha de unos 50 años nos indicó que esperásemos. Bella se le acercó,

-"Señora somos los nuevos alumnos Marie Dwyer y Anthony Masen, ¿recuerda que nuestros padres nos inscribieron la semana anterior?, nos hemos retrasado por la mudanza pero aquí estamos, y aquí nuestros papeles"- dijo Bella sacando las solicitudes académicas completamente en blanco. La mujer conforme Bella le iba diciendo los acontecimientos los iba registrando como reales, la llamada, los informes, todo… nada de eso había ocurrido, ella fue plantando todos los detalles en su mente, que lo registraba sin duda alguna. Miraba los papeles y su mente los leía llenos y en perfectas condiciones. Yo sólo…era increíble. La mujer le entregó el cronograma con las clases y la saludó cordialmente. Bella se volvió hacia mí y dijo.

-"Hora de ir a clases"- Estaba pasmado.

-"Cielo es de mala educación quedarse viendo"- me dijo, y cerré mi boca anonadado por la mujer que se erguía a mi lado. Ella era peligrosa y yo nunca me la hubiese imaginado así.

-"¿De veras tomaremos las clases?"- Bella frunció el seño pensativa,

-"¿Qué tan lejos puedes escuchar?"- me preguntó.

-"Lo suficiente"- le aseguré.

-"Entonces sólo debemos rondar los corredores, aunque sería extraño"- meditó unos minutos mientras el timbre sonaba, miró su cronograma y dijo

-"Historia aula 206 profesor A. Saltzman, aquí vamos"- me dijo. Yo asentí. Caminamos por el corredor hasta llegar al aula. Fuimos los últimos, el salón estaba lleno, unos 20 pensamientos me llegaron mientras entrábamos tomados de la mano.

El profesor se giró hacia nosotros era un hombre en sus 30, rubio, de estatura media y de ojos verdes, nos miraba extrañado. Me pareció rara la mezcla de aromas en el lugar, había sangre humana mezclada con algo… un aroma cítrico fuerte… era extraño no sentía el particular aroma a ponzoña como emanaba de Bella… aquí no estaba lo que buscábamos.

-"Adelante por favor, ¿sus nombres?"- dijo indicándonos dos lugares en la tercera fila. Al pasar cerca del profesor identifiqué que de él emanaba ese olor tan particular a sangre con limón, era muy extraño.

-"Marie Dwyer"- dijo Bella

-"Anthony Masen"- contesté. Los pensamientos de la clase iban y venían de Bella a mí mientras nos acomodábamos en los lugares, sólo uno llamó mi atención.

"_estacas, ballestas, dardos con verbena, balas de madera algo falta, debo hablar con Damon"_ ¿qué cosa estaba enumerando, acaso ese tipo leía ficción? ahogué una carcajada con tos, Bella me clavó la vista con cara de wtf y el profesor levantó la mirada y la centró en nosotros. _"¿De que se ríe el chico?"_ la voz… esa voz era de él, ¡creía en vampiros! bueno por lo menos en los de ficción… y cual bola de demolición la realidad me golpeó, los que eran como Bella acaso serían como los de la ficción. ¿Quién era el tal Damon? Este tío… tenía que seguirlo, allí había respuestas.

-"Sr. Masen,¿podría decirme que le resulta divertido?"- me dijo el profesor. Bella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y frunció los labios.

-"Solo tengo un poco de tos"- dije inocentemente. _"Claro y este pueblo no esta plagado de vampiros y hombres lobo"_ pensó. Me quedé de piedra. Definitivamente tenía que saber que era este tipo. Mantuvo su vista en mí toda la clase. Miré al frente y contesté todas las preguntas que me hizo. Di gracias a Dios que Jasper hubiese sido soldado y en detalle revivía sus épocas con la caballería. Cuando la clase terminó y salimos del salón, el tipo me miraba… esperé a Bella y la tomé de la mano.

-"¿Sr. Masen, Srta. Dwyer?"- dijo el profesor. Nos volvimos para enfrentarlo. El olor a limón que desprendía su sangre era fuerte y concentrado nunca había olido algo así. Nos detuvimos.

-"Sean bienvenidos a la comunidad de Fell´s Church"- nos dijo. Asentimos y salimos de allí.

-"Edward ¿alguna idea?"- Bella me preguntó.

-"Vamos al auto debemos esperar por el profesor de historia"- le dije.

COMO SIEMPRE UN RR POR UN ADELANTO SALVO QUE LAS FUERZAS DE LA NATURALEZA ME LO IMPIDAN LA PROXIMA PUBLLICACIÓN ES EL SABADO 30 DE JULIO.


	36. Chapter 36

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER Y ALGUNOS DE L. J. SMITH LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

GRACIAS A MI SUPER BETA LAURI QUE LE HE DADO UN TRABAJO DE LOCOS!

BPOV

-"Tú puedes compeler a que se haga tu voluntad"- dijo, y me quedé helada…

-"¿Cómo dices? compeler es como obligar…"- no podía ser, era antinatural, él debía estar errado, yo no podría quitarle a las personas esa capacidad. El continuó explayándose.

No tenía palabras, no era posible, trasmitir mis deseos… compeler a las personas ¿qué rayos estaba pasándome? estuve tentada a pellizcarme el brazo, como si de un sueño se tratase. Él seguía hablando, tratando de hacerme entender algo que no tenía pies ni cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible? Si antes estaba desorientada ahora me encontraba en un cuarto oscuro.

-"¿Qué pensaste cuando la mesera se acercó a nosotros en el restaurante?"- su pregunta me pescó con la guardia baja, retrocedí dos pasos de la impresión y la vergüenza, él no podría haberme escuchado, él no escuchaba mi mente. ¿Qué le decía? "Sabes ella te estaba comiendo con los ojos y yo solo quería arrancarle la cabeza con mis manos y bailar una danza macumba mientras se desangraba", casi me atraganté ante la imagen mental, carraspeé incómoda.

-"Mmmm… bueno ella…yo…quería que se fuera del lugar… mmm su actitud era molesta"- dije de manera atropellada, estaba muerta de celos, ella era bonita y tenia una camiseta que revelaba mucho y yo…la quería fuera de mi campo visual y del suyo.

-"¿Molesta?"- ¿él no la había notado? Si prácticamente, se había tirado encima suyo. Casi sentí lástima por la chica que tan deliberadamente intentó captar su atención, me tragué una sonrisa y bajé la vista. No podía ser cierto, hasta un ciego hubiese visto sus dos encantos. "Bella solo esta tratando de que te sientas mejor" decía mi voz interior y le hice caso explotando como una bomba.

-"¡Te estaba comiendo con los ojos! Y encima de eso deliberadamente te mostró su escote, ¿acaso no lo notaste?, y pensé con todo los celos del mundo "piérdete y no vuelvas"- grité, a estas alturas me había escuchado todo Forks, ni que hablar del resto de los habitantes de la casa.

-"Perdona yo ni siquiera noté que ella estaba cerca de mí… no contigo que nublas mi mente, aunque hubiese deseado no haberte visto por los ojos de otro, pero es el precio de tener una mujer hermosa al lado y verme como un chico de secundaria"- su respuesta me descolocó…no tenía idea. Me sentí estúpida, había metido la pata en grande. No tenía manera de remediar la situación. Me tranquilicé, tomé aire y saqué todas las imágenes molestas de mi cabeza. Estaba volviéndome inestable y no me gustaba. No con él.

-"¿De verdad crees que puedo hacerle eso a las personas?"- él asintió y recordé los borrachos de la salida con Kate en Alaska, la manera que el tipo desapareció arrastrando a su amigo. Si esto funcionaba yo tenía una ventaja única sobre mis perseguidores. Por un momento me sentí invencible. Ahora más que nunca la decisión estaba tomada, debía saber que era para poder manejarme mejor, debía disipar mis dudas, saber que podía o no podía hacer y que otras facultades se me escapaban.

-"Tienes razón debo saber más de mi nueva naturaleza ¿podríamos viajar mañana?"- dije plenamente convencida de que era lo mejor. Él intento convencerme que debía dormir pero en realidad apestaba a sangre seca y pólvora, necesitaba una ducha y lo necesitaba a él conmigo. Lo abracé fuerte temiendo que mi pequeña rabieta lo hubiere enojado un poco.

-"Me acompañas"- pregunté extendiendo mi mano hacia él a modo de invitación. Lo quería conmigo, me sentía extraña…estaba descolocada y por momentos tenia una sensación de vacío y angustia irracional. Lo necesitaba de una manera difícil de explicar, casi como al aire que respiraba…estar lejos de él me producía un dolor inexplicable… si fuese creyente diría que me dolía el alma…

Estaba desorientada y solo un sentimiento era certero, yo lo amaba, lo necesitaba, gracias a él yo apagaba el dolor que me producía todo lo vivido… el miedo y la incertidumbre, la necesidad de que todo desapareciera, mis perseguidores, todo…mis sentimientos eran erráticos, confusos, desesperantes por momentos, me sentía agobiada y no tenía idea de porque. Algo no andaba bien con mi mente, quizás producto del shock, pero no estaba segura. En lo que dura un suspiro Edward estaba a mi lado y me besaba con una devoción propia de él, con la dosis justa de deseo, amor y desesperación.

La tranquilidad que me embargaba cuando sentía sus brazos envolverme era indescriptible. Toda la angustia se esfumaba como por arte de magia, los sentimientos irracionales eran suplantados por una sensación de seguridad y calidez que me llenaba el cuerpo y la mente. Supe de muchas formas que él me amaba, pero su piel, su cuerpo eran un bálsamo que alejaba mis miedos e inseguridades. Me olvidé de mis perseguidores, del incidente, de todo. ¡Si solo ellos se hubieran olvidado de mi!

El beso de Edward era necesitado y podría jurar que intentaba apagar algún sentimiento doloroso o de angustia ya que su contacto cada vez se volvía más hambriento, urgido, hasta el punto del frenesí. Contesté a esa necesidad intensamente, a la altura de su demanda de contacto, por un momento pensé que tal vez podría hacerle algún daño pero descarté la idea cuando él pegó más su cuerpo al mío. Mi corazón latía por los dos a un ritmo frenético y sin pensarlo dos veces lo enredé con mis piernas subiendo una de mis manos a su cabello para jalarlo de manera desesperada… presa de un impulso desconocido bajé mi boca a su cuello y comencé a morderlo. El sabor de su piel se volvía adictivo, estuve tentada a hincar mis dientes en su cuello, ahogué un jadeo y dije.

-"Te necesito cerca"- y arrancándole lo que quedaba de su ropa lo vi, sus ojos estaban oscuros por el deseo y su boca era un poema. Pasee mis manos por su espalda con fuerza a sabiendas que no le haría daño.

-"Te amo"- susurré jadeante y él me besó con ímpetu quitándome la ya desmadejada blusa.

-"Yo también te amo"- dijo mientras me llevaba en andas hacia la cama y me volteó en ella con una ansiedad propia de un adolescente, me lance a reír, sintiéndolo como nunca antes lo había sentido, su aroma dulce mezclado con el sabor de su piel, era indescriptible.

Hice algo que nunca antes había hecho, le saqué los pantalones, apreté mi cadera contra la suya y comencé a frotarme contra él, la sensación del roce de su cuerpo, despertó en mi un deseo que me nubló por completo, estaba presa del embrujo de sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, cálido, demandante, sediento de mí… la sensación era aplastante e intensa. Él se acomodó sobre mí y lo sentí llenando mi interior con la misma fuerza de un ciclón. Necesitaba saborear su piel, había algo en mí que me impulsaba a más, era como una fuerza de la naturaleza que me incitaba de manera devastadora, quería…sentir su piel en mi boca… quería morderlo, pasé mi lengua por su cuello…su piel era deliciosamente suave, apetecible, me llamaba, me invitaba, se sentía correcto. Una saliva metálica y pesada llenó mi boca… el deseo se volvió incontrolable, aplanador, perdí completamente el sentido y me entregué… lo mordí…, su piel cedió bajo mis dientes, produciendo en mí una satisfacción completamente demoledora, su sabor era único, incomparable… Un jadeo de placer ahogado me erizó el bello del cuerpo, un jadeo aún más sensual que los otros que llenaban la habitación. Seguí besándolo hasta alcanzar sus labios, cuya calidez me derretía por completo. Clavé mis uñas en su espalda tratando de sostenerme mientras me embestía descontroladamente, él respondió de la misma manera salvaje y rugió como un león haciendo que mis músculos se contrajeran trayendo juntas su liberación y la mía.

Me recosté a su lado y pasé mis ojos por toda la longitud de su cuerpo, deteniéndome en la cicatriz de su cuello y por primera vez entendí el sentimiento que tuvo Edward cuando me marcó por primera vez, vergüenza, ansiedad y miedo al rechazo. Me tensé.

-"¿Te duele?"- susurré avergonzada y temerosa.

-"¿Se ve como que debiera dolerme?" – me respondió y asentí mientras contemplaba la marca con forma de medialuna que tenía casi en la base de su cuello.

-"Lo siento"- susurré

-"No lo sientas, Bella 1- Edward 4"- dijo restándole importancia. Tenía que decirle porque lo había hecho, tal vez si le contaba él entendería mejor.

-"Tu sabor es excelente, no me pude resistir…yo…mmm…sentí la necesidad de morderte y fue una sensación intensa"- le dije y me dispuse a levantarme. El piso estaba más cerca de lo que lo recordaba y trastabillé, dirigí la vista y la cama…estaba al ras del suelo.

-"¡Dios! ¿Qué le sucedió a la cama?"- había colapsado pero era de hierro forjado, definitivamente no habíamos sido suaves.

-"Es una lástima me gustaba el diseño"- dijo divertido. Le seguí el juego.

-"No parece ser a prueba de vampiros y cosas sin nombre como yo"- dije riendo, tratando de convencerme de que era algo normal que la cama se hubiese roto.

-"Voy a tomar un baño ¿vienes?"- le pregunté. Finalmente debía bañarme, tomé las toallas del mueble y al girarme lo que vi me dejo pasmada, su espalda estaba desgarrada, no era posible…los surcos… ¡santo cielo!, él levantó la vista. Instintivamente llevé mis manos a la boca para no gritar ¿cómo había pasado esto? Me acerqué a él, con miedo a su reacción.

-"¿Te duele?"- pregunté con la voz estrangulada.

-"¿Si me duele que amor?"- inquirió desconcertado.

-"La espalda"- susurré. Él se giró, parecía no ver nada. Caminó hacia el espejo y se volvió. Su cara de sorpresa, me aterrorizó, abrió sus ojos como tratando de enfocar la vista, llevó sus dedos a una de las marcas todavía incrédulo de lo que sus ojos veían. Su rostro pasó por varias emociones pero todas eran en la gama del asombro y la incredulidad. Parecía estar a punto de sufrir un shock, no sabía que hacer ni que decirle. Estaba aterrorizada por lo que le había hecho y otra vez la misma pregunta me carcomía ¿Qué estaba pasándome?

-" Yo lo siento…es que…!Oh santo cielo!...esto es…solo perdóname"- dije, y hundí el rostro en mis manos, como si ello pudiera hacer desaparecer lo que había pasado. Él no reaccionaba.

.

-"¿Se te irán?"- pregunté en un susurro. Tragó saliva y contestó,

-"No lo sé pero a decir verdad me importa poco, tú las hiciste y yo las portaré con honor"-su respuesta me descolocó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-"¿No te importa?"- presioné.

-"Nada que resulte de estar contigo me molesta, tú me marcaste… eres lo más importante para mi. Marcaste mi vida… las huellas del cuerpo me resultan…como una afirmación de pertenencia"- y cada vez estaba más desconcertada.

-"¿Cómo es que pude atravesar tu piel?"- pregunté entre curiosa y asustada.

-"No lo sé"- contestó. Necesitaba respuestas y si esos tipos de West Virginia las tenían yo los iba a encontrar.

-"Necesito saber más de mi, yo… ¿podríamos viajar ahora?"- él asintió y me dijo que necesitaba algunas cosas para el viaje y yo debía bañarme, le di un corto beso en los labios que sabían a miel y me fui a bañar.

Me desvestí mientras abría el grifo, el vapor fue llenando el lugar y para cuando me metí bajo el agua tenía mi mente a trabajando.

Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla y me instalé frente al ordenador, necesitaba datos…googlee el lugar al que iríamos, un pueblo no muy distinto de Forks, una comunidad tranquila de pocos habitantes. Vi el pronóstico pensando en Edward, daba nublado. Una sola preparatoria, un solo hospital, no había centro comercial, la búsqueda sería fácil, pensé en las posibilidades y mi propia experiencia hizo que entendiera cual era el mejor lugar para iniciar la búsqueda… la preparatoria.

Rebusqué entre mis cosas, no tenía mucho pero serviría. Imprimí unas solicitudes académicas de ingreso a la preparatoria, si Edward tenia razón sobre mi don ingresar como alumnos nuevos seria pan comido. Busqué entre las pertenencias que tenía y no había mucho, fui a la habitación de Alice suponiendo que no le molestaría que tomara algunas de sus cosas, un morral y unas zapatillas all star negras, con ello más una campera de algodón que nunca bajaba de mi auto y otras cosas que allí tenía estaría lista. Puse todo en el morral y seguí buscando mayores datos del lugar. Debía tener una clara idea de como funcionaba todo no podría permitirme errores, no los quería ahuyentar, solo necesitaba respuestas. Una vez que sentí que estaba lista, apagué el ordenador y elaboré un plan de acción mientras me dejaba absorber por la vista desde la ventana. Un miedo irracional se apoderó de mí. No era miedo a morir, era otra clase de miedo, nunca había temido mi muerte pero el hecho de que otras personas fuesen expuestas por mi causa…ellos eran fuertes sin dudarlo lo eran; pero ¿qué pasaría si la CIA, comenzaba a perseguirlos, si descubrían que eran y yo no podía hacer nada? Ellos eran un cabo suelto, uno muy grande y me preocupaba en demasía. En medio de mis cavilaciones la puerta se abrió.

-"¿En que piensas?"- preguntó Edward y me trajo de vuelta..

-"Estoy asustada, me siento extraña"- confesé, mientras pasaba una de mis manos por mi cabello aún mojado.

-"¿Qué sientes?"- quiso saber.

-"Yo, bueno…no lo sé… es difícil de explicar, solo es extraño y me asusta"- dije. Él se acercó a mi y me abrazó dulcemente.

-"Tranquila yo te protegeré, _**juntos…**_ ¿recuerdas?"- me dijo y la angustia llenó mi mente, sentí mis ojos cubrirse de humedad y un nudo en la garganta. Me tragué las lágrimas, esta no era yo… llené mis pulmones de aire tratando de infundirme valor, no iba a claudicar, no ahora.

-"Vamos en busca de respuestas"- dije. Lo tomé de la mano y abandonamos la habitación. De camino al garaje la familia de Edward nos deseo suerte con palabras y con gestos, ellos eran mi familia.

Me sorprendió que tomásemos el auto de Carlisle era demasiado ostentoso…Me senté y fui sintiendo como el sueño poco a poco llenaba mi mente. Edward me insistia que durmiese un poco. Finalmente tuve que sucumbir.

Abrí mis ojos, para encontrarme con el rostro de Edward muy cerca del mío, suspiré.

-"Buenos días dormilona hemos llegado"- me dijo.

-"Hola guapo"- dije.

-"¿Has pensado como daremos con ellos?"- pregunté.

-"Sólo hay que saber escuchar"- me dijo llevando uno de sus dedos a las sienes con suficiencia. Pensé en el pequeño dolor de cabeza que tendría escuchando a todo un pueblo y me lancé a reír por su inocencia.

-"Vampiro lector de mentes, de ojos dulces y boca seductora ya no los hacen como en los años 20"- dije en un tono que se suponía meloso.

-"Yo voto por ir a la preparatoria, es el lugar perfecto para comenzar… ustedes estaban atiborrados allí"- él me miraba como si le estuviera diciendo una verdad universal.

-"Me rindo ante ti…hace días que pienso como llegar a ellos y tú en cinco segundos me das la solución"- me dijo. Yo solo estaba usando el método que solía utilizar para mis trabajos, el recuerdo de mi otra vida me llegó.

-"Encontrar a las personas también era parte de mi trabajo, sólo conjeturas lógicas"-dije sombría. El silencio llenó el auto mientras deambulamos por la ciudad, faltaba poco para el inicio de clases por lo que nos dirigimos a la preparatoria. Esperaba que mi plan funcionase, porque además era una buena manera de probar mis habilidades.

Rebusqué las cosas en el bolso bajo la atenta mirada de Edward, realicé mi pequeño cambio de imagen, me puse las zapatillas, la campera, el Ipod y estaba lista.

-"El show debe comenzar ¿me acompañas?"- dije, él parecía no entender y caí en la cuenta que en ningún momento le dije lo que tenía pensado hacer.

-"¿Entraremos a la escuela?"- preguntó atónito. Y jugué un poco con él, se veía tan inocente e indefenso…

-"Sabes, para ser un sexy vampiro de 100 años que ha recorrido preparatorias hasta el hartazgo te ves aterrorizado"- contesté a su pregunta, él seguía asombrado por mi desenfado. Terminé con el disfraz ultimando los detalles de mi imagen, me acomodé el cabello y subí la capucha de la campera de algodón, me puse el IPOD…

-"¿Cómo me veo? "- le pregunté, él me escrutó con la vista y dijo anonadado.

-"Te ves como…una chica de mi edad"- y yo sonreí.

-"Es momento de comprobar si tu teoría es cierta, ¿te importa si uso tu apellido de cuando eras humano?"- le pregunté guiñándole un ojo y abriendo la puerta para bajarme.

-"Yo, mmm…. supongo que esta bien"- dijo vacilante. Los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar y noté varios ojos sobre nosotros "los nuevos" escuché balbucear. Me crucé el bolso sobre el pecho y bajé.

-"¿Vienes? No puedo hacer esto sola…. Bah, en realidad si, pero sería más rápido contigo"- dije. Pobre Edward me pregunté si habría agotado ya su capacidad de asombro… nunca lo había visto tan desconcertado desde que lo conocí. Asintió sacando de la gaveta del auto unos wayfarer negros, desordenó su ya desordenado cabello y bajó del auto. Lucía arrebatador, escuché cuchichear sobre lo bien que se veía el nuevo y que había traído a su hermana, instantáneamente rodee el auto para alcanzarlo y lo besé. Él me devolvió el beso encerrándome en un abrazo cálido y protector. Subí una de mis manos a su cabello y la otra la bajé por su espalda reduciendo el espacio que nos separaba a nada, él me pertenecía. Rompí el beso por que estaba tentada a más y deberíamos entrar al colegio, tiré de él por las escaleras de la entrada.

-"No querrá llegar tarde a su primer día de clases Sr. Masen"- dije, él seguía sin entender a que hacía referencia y aún así compuso su rostro mientras recorríamos los pasillos del instituto hasta la dirección, al entrar allí una mujer bastante rellenita que olía a jazmín nos pidió amablemente que esperásemos.

Tomé aire y me concentré, no tenía idea de como funcionaba mi supuesto don así que pensé en como me concentraba a la hora de realizar un trabajo, enfocándome en el objetivo, este era un momento crucial, me acerqué a ella mirándola directamente a los ojos y plenamente convencida dije,

-"Señora somos los nuevos alumnos Marie Dwyer y Anthony Masen, ¿recuerda que nuestros padres nos inscribieron la semana anterior?, nos hemos retrasado por la mudanza pero aquí estamos, y aquí nuestros papeles"- dije, la mujer se comportaba de manera autómata cuando le di los papeles, les dio una mirada y asintió con su cabeza. Me entregó el cronograma de clases y dijo.

-"Niños apresúrense que ya es tarde"- me volví hacia Edward confirmando que hoy definitivamente era un día donde su capacidad de asombro había rebasado los límites.

.

-"Hora de ir a clases"- dije, él me miraba como si fuese extraterrestre, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca entreabierta.

-"Cielo, es de mala educación quedarse viendo"- él cerró su boca y compuso el semblante en un instante.

-"¿De veras tomaremos las clases?"- preguntó, yo cavilé unos momentos, si él pudiera escuchar a una distancia considerable nos evitariamos el tedio de ir a clases.

-"¿Qué tan lejos puedes escuchar?"- Indagué.

-"Lo suficiente"- contestó.

-"Entonces sólo debemos rondar los corredores, aunque sería extraño"- dije. El timbre me distrajo unos momentos, sería extraño que deambulásemos por los pasillos, podríamos captar la atención y si debíamos mantener la cubierta por mas tiempo, sería un poco complicado. Miré mi cronograma y dije.

-"Historia, aula 206 profesor A. Saltzman, aquí vamos"- Caminamos a paso rápido hasta el salón, la clase ya había comenzado "genial "pensé. El olor del lugar era dulce, la sangre era dulce pero había otro aroma fuerte y ácido. El profesor se giró hacia nosotros, el aroma ácido provenía de él, no era un aroma desagradable solo era fuerte, me pregunté si tendría algún problema de salud, era un hombre en sus treinta bastante apuesto y de rostro amable.

Luego de las presentaciones de rigor y que nos ubicásemos en unos bancos, la clase comenzó. El profesor reprendió a Edward por una actitud que no entendí, como si algo le hubiese provocado gracia y luego se volvió el blanco varias preguntas. Cuando la clase llegó a su fin nos levantamos y tomados de las manos nos dirigimos a la puerta.

-"¿Sr. Masen, Srta. Dwyer?"- dijo el profesor. Nos detuvimos.

-"Sean bienvenidos a la comunidad de Fell´s Church"- nos dijo. Asentimos y salimos de allí.

-"Edward ¿alguna idea?"- pregunté.

-"Vamos al auto, debemos esperar por el profesor de historia"- me dijo. La curiosidad estaba matándome.

-"¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?"- pregunté. El miró para todos lados en busca de algo que no estaba allí.

-"Él estaba enumerando una serie de cosas extrañas en su mente"- me dijo.

-"Define cosas extrañas"- insté comiéndome los codos."

-"Estacas, dardos con verbena y cosas así, como de las que hablan los libros de ficción, pero el tipo estaba seguro y nombró a un tal Damon"- el nombre era extraño pero las conjeturas eran estúpidas, comencé a reír sin control.

-"¿Estacas, dardos con verbena? Pero de que mala película de ficción salió este tipo"- dije y Edward rió conmigo.

-"Definitivamente tenemos que seguirlo, ahora solo falta que el sol los lastime… ¿Edward no creerás que este lunático tiene razón?"- dije. Él bajo la vista y me di cuenta que se estaba sintiendo avergonzado por mis palabras. Traté de contenerme y en el intento me atraganté comenzando a toser hasta quedar completamente roja. Me esforcé en recomponerme estaba haciendo que Edward se sintiera mal y después de todo teníamos tiempo para buscar, probaríamos con el tipo de todas maneras.

.

-"Bueno supongo que no perdemos nada siguiéndolo"- dije, a los pocos minutos el profesor abandonó la escuela y nos pusimos en movimiento. El espionaje no era lo mío siempre me parecía aburrido, y sobre todo sabiendo que nada obtendríamos de seguir a este lunático, pero igual haría de cuenta que no era tiempo perdido.

-"Mantén distancia, deja que tome la delantera"- dije. Luego de media hora el tipo llegó a una propiedad enorme y antigua, con un gran parque, estaría loco pero tenía bastante dinero a juzgar por el lugar.

-"No podremos acercarnos más sin ser notados, deberemos seguir a pie"- comenté, Edward miró al cielo, el sol amenazaba con salir. Maldito pronostico estúpido…

-"El sol esta por salir"- Volví a mirar el cielo, su ropa y dije.

-"Vamos, que más da, si el tipo cree en vampiros tendrá que reveer algunas de sus conjeturas"- Edward subió la capucha de su sudadera negra y volvió a colocarse sus anteojos de sol, estiró los puños de las mangas hasta cubrir casi la totalidad de sus manos. La actitud me hizo gracia… le lancé un beso y le guiñe un ojo.

.

-"Te ves como un fugitivo, uno muy guapo"- le dije. Él sonrió de lado y a mi se me fue el aire de los pulmones… Al salir del auto me sentí bastante estúpida siguiendo a un tipo que no nos llevaría a ningún lado, posiblemente fuera algún obsesivo con las novelas de terror. El tipo estaba psiquiátrico de seguro, pero ya que estábamos aquí… y a falta de algo más divertido que hacer... En cuanto nos acercamos a la casa Edward me hizo señal de que cerrara la boca y escuchara, obedecí.

-"Damon, debemos hacer algo las cosas se están saliendo de control", Edward parecía muy concentrado en algo, era la voz del profesor.

-"Cálmate Rick, todo esta bajo control, Elena esta a salvo en el piso de arriba"- Edward me miró desorbitado.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- pregunté en un susurro.

-"Tres individuos, dos corazones, es aquí"- dijo. ¿Acaso era esto posible? no podía salir de mi sorpresa, si era aquí yo no iba a esperar más, las conjeturas eran ciertas… sentí como de a poco me tenía que tragar mis propias conclusiones… Caminaba hacia la puerta principal cuando Edward me tomó del brazo y susurró.

-"¿Estás loca?"- Yo tenía que saber. Me solté de su agarre casi con brusquedad.

-"Solo mírame"- le dije. Apreté el paso y cuando llegué a la puerta sentí un olor extraño, el mismo olor que sale de los cementerios.

-"¿Qué rayos es esa peste?"- dije frunciendo el rostro con desagrado y tratando de de contener la respiración.

-"No tengo idea pero huele a muerto"-

_-"¿Esperas a alguien?"_- se escuchó y luego el sonido de pasos acercándose a la entrada.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, el olor del joven alto y muy apuesto que apareció allí me revolvió las tripas. Contuve la respiración…

Gracias por las alertas review y los comentarios que motivan a esta ilusa a seguir escribiendo. El próximo capítulo se publicara… en realidad no tengo idea, supongo que en algún momento de la próxima semana ya que me estoy tomando unos días por el cumpleaños de mi pequeño niño, pero juro solemnemente publicar antes del 10 de agosto y contestar los review y enviar el adelanto correspondiente.


	37. Chapter 37

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER Y ALGUNOS DE L.J SMITH, LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

_GRACIAS AMI BETA LAURI COMO SIEMPRE LA HISTORIA ES MEJOR POR ELLA.-_

_BPOV_

_-"¿Esperas a alguien?"_- se escuchó y luego el sonido de pasos acercándose a la entrada.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, el olor del joven alto y muy apuesto que apareció allí me revolvió las tripas. Contuve la respiración…

-"No compramos, ni necesitamos nada"- nos dijo de muy mala manera y con gesto burlón mientras nos cerraba la puerta en la cara, ¡por Dios! que mal que olía, batallé contra el asco adelantando un pie e impidiendo así que nos cerrara la puerta, el joven frunció el ceño apretando la mandíbula, sus pupilas se dilataron mientras me miraba fijo… como tratando de penetrarme con sus profundos ojos, que por un momento parecían oscuros.

-"Vete de aquí, olvídate de este lugar y de lo que hayas venido a hacer"- me dijo. Sonreí a su vano intento de amedrentarme, los había visto mejores. Edward me apretó la mano con fuerza para tirar de mi pero no hice caso.

-"Debo hablar con él, por favor Edward"- insistí. Él asintió en silencio y endureció el semblante.

-"Solo ten cuidado él es peligroso"- me dijo con voz cauta apretando los dientes. El aludido sonrió con sorna.

-"No te haces una idea de cuan peligroso"- dijo el joven con rostro amenazante, mientras nos evaluaba con la vista. Tenía la sensación de que sus ojos podrían atravesarme de un momento a otro. No pude más que reír, entre nerviosa y expectante. Traté de sonar segura y altiva.

-"No eres el primer monstruo que conozco"- dije desdeñosa. El joven dilató el semblante. No esperaba mi comentario. Edward se mantenía en su lugar rígido e impertérrito.

-"Piérdete nena no tengo tiempo para ti, y llévate a tu guardaespaldas"- Rodé los ojos, ¿quien se creía este tipo, James Dean? Su actitud hizo revivir el sarcasmo dormido por mucho tiempo ya y disparé sin piedad, mi paciencia tenía un límite, estaba cansada por el viaje y él no estaba haciendo fáciles las cosas. Yo necesitaba resolver esto y volver a casa para establecer un plan para los chicos de Langley.

-"Damon ¿verdad?, para ser un hombre añejo careces de modales"- le dije. Edward ahogó una carcajada con tos, se le estaba convirtiendo en una molesta costumbre. El joven que se hacía llamar Damon se congeló en su lugar y hubiese pagado para saber que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

-"Primero no estamos locos y segundo, no sabemos, vinimos hasta este lugar desde muy lejos buscando respuestas"- dijo Edward. El tipo abrió los ojos de par en par completamente desconcertado, el profesor Salzman se abrió paso hasta la puerta. ¿Qué habría escuchado Edward?

-"Sr. Masen, Srta. Dwyer ¿Qué hacen aquí?"-

-"¿Los conoces?"- inquirió Damon. Se escucharon pasos y otro corazón humano bastante agitado.

-"¿Damon, Rick qué sucede?"- una voz femenina se escuchaba detrás de la pared que habían elaborado el profesor y Damon.

-"Elena vuelve arriba, nosotros nos encargamos de los visitantes"- exhortó Damón con la mandíbula apretada.

-"No, aquí me quedo"- se escuchó detrás y apenas se dejó ver una joven de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, humana por completo, ella debía tener unos 17 o 18 no más. Damón chasqueó sonoramente sus dientes, emanaba frustración…podría jurar que estaba maldiciendo entre dientes.

-"Ya me estoy cansando de todo esto, ¿podrían hacerse a un lado y dejarnos entrar?, hemos recorrido mucho para dar con ustedes y la verdad es que el preámbulo me está hartando "- dije exasperada…, cada vez me volvía más inestable.

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy invitar a entrar?"- preguntó Damon.

-"La cortesía y los buenos modales, pero veo que tu no los tienes"- contraataqué, este tipo estaba logrando sacar lo peor de mi, estaba cansada e impaciente y el tiempo apremiaba.

-"Muchacho ponle correa"- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, y estiró una de sus manos para llegar a mi rostro. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y alejarme sentí a Edward soltar mi mano para interponerse entre nosotros, tomó a Damon del cuello y lo levantó un metro sobre el suelo, ante la mirada atónita de todos y la propia sorpresa del atacado que no podía zafarse.

-"Nadie toca a Bella"- gruñó como un animal salvaje. Sus ojos completamente negros, sus labios retraídos sobre sus dientes y su cuerpo rígido. Recordé la última vez que lo había visto así y como habían terminado las cosas. Tenía que calmarse.

-"Edward solo tranquilízate, claramente este maleducado no sabe con quien trata, suéltalo para que podamos hablar"- Dirigí mi vista a Damon, quien asintió como si tuviese otra alternativa. Edward lo soltó sin ninguna delicadeza aunque el muchacho cayó al piso sobre sus piernas con una elegancia única, pasaba su mano por su cuello que tenía impreso los dedos de Edward como un tatuaje rojo.

-"¿Qué son ustedes y qué quieren en mi casa?"- preguntó mientras se recomponía.

-"Por favor pasen, Damon no quiero escucharte"- la misma voz femenina de antes, delicada pero firme. Damon abrió la puerta a regañadientes.

-"¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí?-"preguntó la joven. Ella olía a fresas y a limón igual que el profesor Salzman, sentí mi garganta escocerme un poco. Edward apretó mi mano y dijo.

-"Es aquí, ella… bueno lo sabe"- Con la seguridad de que era el lugar correcto senti que me desinflaba, como si todo el peso del mundo fuere liberado de mi espalda.

-"Soy Bella Swan, él es mi novio Edward Cullen y necesitamos respuestas"- les dije.

-"Linda si quieres respuestas cómprate un diccionario"- escupió Damon, este tipo estaba agotando mi paciencia.

-"¿Quieres detenerte?, tu sarcasmo no nos deja en ningún lugar, solo queremos saber como cambiaste"- el tipo se quedó duro en el lugar, me miró de arriba abajo como buscando algo. Sin saber que se le habría cruzado por la cabeza lo vimos correr a una velocidad impresionante, aunque no tan rápido como Edward, pero muy rápido cuando descorrió las cortinas de un gran ventanal dejando que la luz del sol nos diera de lleno. Sentí 3 pares de ojos sobre mí y Edward quien destellaba como una bola de espejos en una disco.

-"¿Sorprendidos?"- inquirió Edward sonriendo con picardía, yo no entendía. ¿Qué pretendían, encandilarnos? Los ojos de las tres personas que se hallaban con nosotros denotaban varias emociones que iban desde la incredulidad hasta la sorpresa.

-"¿Qué rayos son ustedes?"- preguntó Damon.

-"Vampiro"- dijo Edward, y yo solo me encogí de hombros. Me desinflé al ver su cara, él estaba más sorprendido que antes, la joven cerró el cortinado, se volvió hacia nosotros, con el rostro más compuesto y fijó su vista en Edward.

-"¿De que clase?"- inquirió con la voz estrangulada. Podría jurar que había pánico en sus ojos.

-"De los únicos que conozco"- dijo Edward -"no sabía que había otra clase"-

-"¿Entonces yo que soy?"- preguntó Damon.

-"Un estúpido maleducado, que ataca primero y pregunta después"- sentencié, la joven a quien llamaban Elena comenzó a reírse disimuladamente y todos la acompañamos dejando a un molesto Damon, que se acercó a una pequeña barra y tomó de allí un vaso. El olor a sangre fresca llenó el lugar, la garganta me picaba más fuerte, vi los ojos de Edward volverse negros y su cuerpo que adoptó una postura rígida se movió a mi espalda dejando a sus brazos sujetarme por la cintura. Lo que vi era digno de una película, sirvió en el vaso una medida de sangre y se la bebió de un golpe como si se tratara de whisky. Mi cuerpo reaccionó por instinto, la garganta me escocía, la saliva de mi boca se estaba volviendo pesada, apreté mis manos en puños para contenerme, tenía sed… tragué pesadamente, casi no podía mantenerme compuesta. La voz de Elena se escuchaba a kilómetros, mi mente estaba concentrada en el olor y los efectos que este producía en mí. Miré a Damon y lo que vi me comenzó a confirmar que su naturaleza y la mía no era la misma. Sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta quedar completamente negros del contorno de ellos sobresalían unas pequeñas nervaduras rojas y sus colmillos crecieron al momento de saborear la sangre.

-"Me agradan, son pocas las personas que doblegan a Damon, él es tan…que a veces…"-dijo Elena ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Damon. Yo no podía sacar los ojos del vaso, la boca se me hacía agua, otra vez la saliva metálica y pesada llenaba mi boca convulsivamente, mientras la garganta me ardía como una hoguera. Traté de recomponerme sin éxito.

-"Por favor tomen asiento"- nos invitó de manera cordial. Luego de varios minutos el olor fue desapareciendo y nos encontrábamos un poco más compuestos. Damon se ubicó detrás de Elena con un gesto de protección y propiedad que yo conocía muy bien, era de la misma manera que Edward se comportaba conmigo, capaz de recibir la peor de las torturas o incluso la muerte a cambio de que yo estuviere a salvo.

El ambiente estaba tenso, se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Me decidí por romper el silencio. Tragué duro y aún así mi voz sonaba agónica.

-"Venimos desde de Forks, sabemos que hay mas como yo y Edward creyó que aquí los encontraríamos, en realidad estamos un poco perdidos,"- dije.

-"Más que perdidos estamos a ciegas"- agregó Edward.

-"¿Cómo dieron con nosotros?"- preguntó la joven.

-"Internet"- dijo Edward -"No sabia muy bien como encontrarlos y googlee "asesinatos y muertes provocadas por animales" y esta zona en particular sobresalía, no solo por las muertes sino por las condiciones en las que se encontraban los cuerpos, el rastro se perdía en 2008 cuando sistemáticamente comenzaron los robos a los bancos de sangre"- Vi a Damon ponerse rígido y tragar grueso.

- "Yo… bueno… cambié, y tengo ciertas dudas de mi naturaleza o la falta de ella, ayer me dispararon y mi sangre era prácticamente negra, mi herida sanó muy rápido, tengo problemas para controlar mi genio, puedo comer tanto comida humana como sangre, yo…solo no sé que soy y pensé que tal vez aquí encontraría la respuesta"- dije.

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron comenzamos a hablar. Damon dejó su postura defensiva y nos contó un poco de su historia y de su transformación. Entendí que nada tenia que ver con la naturaleza de Edward, ellos eran diferentes a nosotros no solo por el modo de transformarse sino porque mantenían un cuerpo humano, su corazón no latía, pero el cuerpo era susceptible de ser atravesado por estacas de madera y esto les provocaba la muerte. El sol los quemaba por completo y había una hierba natural que los debilitaba, ¡como en las novelas de ficción! bueno al menos no todo era errado… los novelistas se habían inspirado en cosas reales. Luego nos contó de su hermano Stefan, y vimos que ante la sola mención del nombre la joven retorció las manos sobre su regazo adquiriendo un ceño bastante triste. Él se había ido hacia un par de meses y no tenían ninguna noticia… La esposa de Rick había sido transformada por Damon y era la madre biológica de Elena, toda una tragedia griega… pero para nuestro pesar ellos no eran como yo, otra vez estábamos en un punto ciego… otra vez sin nada.

Damon se levantó del sillón de la sala, se dirigió hacia el mini bar y dijo.

-"¿Quieren algo de beber?"- yo asentí, era extraño estar con ellos, se comportaban diferentes… Encontré que tenía algunas cosas en común con Damon, él me dijo que los de su clase podían influir en el libre albedrío de las personas, dormían, su temperatura corporal era un poco menor que el humano promedio, como de 33°c, que el alcohol y la cafeína les hacía subir uno o dos grados la temperatura del cuerpo y los ayudaba a manejar la sed al igual que la comida humana. Todas estas cosas eran algo que podríamos tener en común.

Damon, repitió la acción de antes se acercó a la barra, solo que esta vez sirvió tres vasos. El olor era aún más dulce que antes y yo moría por darle una probada, era eso o tendría que arrancarme la garganta para que dejara de quemarme… no creo que las llamas del infierno quemen tanto. Instintivamente llevé una de mis manos a la garganta y la froté, como si ello ayudara un poco, cuanto más cerca estaba el olor, este se hacía más envolvente, creando una sensación parecida a miles de agujas ardientes que me atravesaran. Tenía que detener este dolor y Damon traía en sus manos la solución y el fin de la agonía… se acercó a mí y a Edward con un vaso, Edward negó con la cabeza conteniendo la respiración y apretando los dientes, resistiendo a la tentación estoicamente. Yo no fui tan fuerte y me lo tomé de un golpe. La sangre fue aliviando el ardor a su paso, como una cucharada de miel, suave, viscosa y agradable.

-"¿No bebes?"- preguntó Damon a Edward. El interpelado contestó con la voz grave.

-"Mi familia y yo solo cazamos animales"- Elena se quedó inmóvil y dilató el semblante.

-"¿Cómo eres tan fuerte solo con sangre de animales?"- inquirió.

-"No es tan diferente a la humana, incluso hay animales que tienen mejor gusto que los otros, como los carnívoros, pero igualmente cualquier especie nos mantiene fuertes y funcionales"- la joven suspiró y no hizo más preguntas.

-"Bella es hora de irnos, ellos no son lo que vinimos a buscar"- me instó Edward. Asentí en silencio y luego de una corta despedida en la que intercambiamos teléfonos y correos salimos del lugar nuevamente sin nada. Nos subimos al auto y el teléfono de Edward comenzó a sonar.

-"Hola"-

-"Edward Aro esta llegando esta noche"- escuché la voz de Alice contrariada. El rostro de Edward quedó impávido.

¿Quién carajo era este Aro?

Gracias a todas por leer, como siempre RR por preview. La próxima publicación será el miércoles 17 de agosto.-


	38. Chapter 38

Estimados Lectoras:

El 30 de septiembre llego a nuestras vidas Esmeralda peso 2,975 kg con 37 semanas de gestación, ambas nos encontramos muy bien, ni bien logre organizar el caos que es mi vida estare publicando.

Gracias por su aliento, buenos deseos y cariños, fue muy gratificante para mi saber que aunque no las conozca sus sentimientos y rezos estuvieron con migo y mi pequeña niña.

Miles de Besos Luciana.-


	39. Chapter 39

Estimados Lectoras:

El 30 de septiembre llego a nuestras vidas Esmeralda peso 2,975 kg con 37 semanas de gestación, ambas nos encontramos muy bien, ni bien logre organizar el caos que es mi vida estare publicando.

Gracias por su aliento, buenos deseos y cariños, fue muy gratificante para mi saber que aunque no las conozca sus sentimientos y rezos estuvieron con migo y mi pequeña niña.

Miles de Besos Luciana.-


End file.
